YuGiOh GX: The Eternal Soul of the Duelists
by Snibbity Dibbity
Summary: AU. Things are going to change when, Ayato, son of Yugi, comes to Duel Academy, and you can bet he's bringing a whole lot of trouble with him! WARNING: This story sucks. You have been warned.
1. First Impression

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The Eternal Soul of the Duelist **

**Part 1: Vengeance **

**Update: Three years after posting this story I've decided to revise this story, no real changes to the story or anything like that, I'm far too lazy to update this story with my vastly improved writing ability, just making it a bit more readable, though this only applies to the first twenty-three chapters of this story, that way it mirrors the second half of this story in style. Since I've mentioned this, this story starts after Jaden defeats Chazz at the school duel.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Chapter 1: First Impression **

Ayato was waiting patiently on a ferry that was taking him to his soon to be new home. Ayato had spikey black hair, that was shaped very much like Yugi's, he was 5 feet and 6 inches tall. 'I wonder how its like there', Ayato thought. 'Will they treat me differently than everyone else because I'm the son of Yugi.' Ayato looked at his watch. 'Won't be long now'.

"And thats game!", Jaden yelled.

"Man that is totally not licious", replied Chumley.

Jaden gave Chumley a sheepish grin, "Maybe next time.

Just then Syrus came bursting in out of breath. Jaden looked at the bluenette with confusion.

"Whats up Sy?".

Syrus looked up. "Dimitri is about to duel some new transfer student at the Duel Stadium, and it looks like he's not copying anybody."

Jaden smirked. "Dimitri not copying someone, I've got to see this."

Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley all rushed into the stadium. Alexis came in afterwards. Jaden looked over to the duel that was just beginning. "Who's that, Jaden asked. The others just shrugged their shoulders. "Let's duel", Dimitri and the student said in unison.

Student's: 4000/Dimitri: 4000

Dimitri drew a card. "Alright, I play Dian Keto the Cure Master, this card increases my life points by 1000 points, giving me a grand total of 5000! Next I play Amoeba(Attack: 300) in attack mode." A blue gellatinous creature emerged from the card.

Student's LP: 4000/Dimitri's LP: 5000

"Well, your off to a good start, life point wise.", the student replied, while drawing a card. "I play Tremendous Fire, this card inflicts 1000 points of direct damage to you and 500 to me." The two duelists were suddenly surronded by intense flames.

Student's LP: 3500/Dimitri's LP: 4000

"Then I play Ookazi, which deals 800 points of direct damage to you."

Dimitri braced himself as he was assaulted by flames once more.

Student's LP: 3500/Dimitri's LP: 3200

Next I'll play Fire Princess(Attack: 1300) and now I'll attack your Amoeba with FIRESTORM!" A female warrior wielding a sword appeared before the boy, with a swing of it's sword, a wave of flame erupted from it's blade, pulverizing the smaller monster.

Student's LP: 3500/Dimitri's LP: 2200

"Now I play Goblin's Secret Remedy, this card increases my life points by 600." A green glow surrounded the boy, increasing his life points.

Student's LP: 4100/Dimitri's LP: 2200

"Then I activate Fire Princess' special abilty, whenever I increase my life points you take 500 damage." Dimitri was once again assualted by flames, which decreased his life points even further.

Student's LP: 4100/Dimitri's LP: 1700

"After that I play another Secret Remedy, and activate my Princess' special ablity again." Having gotten used to the flames, Dimitri waited for them to die down.

Student's LP: 4700/Dimitri's LP: 1200

"I end my turn with a face-down."

"Did you see that?", Syrus asked Jaden.

"I see it Sy, but I don't believe it.", Jaden replied. Alexis and Chumley nodded in agreement.

"My draw, I play Card Destruction, we both have to discard our hands and then draw the same number of cards that were discarded. The student smirked.

"I activate Ibii's special abilty, whenever he is sent to the graveyard from my hand by my opponent, he deals 1000 points of direct damage to you."

Student's LP: 4700/Dimitri's LP: 200

"Fine, I play Dark Hole, this card destroys all monsters on the field. Next, I summon Beaver Warrior(Attack: 1200)

The student smirked again. "I activate the trap card Just Deserts, for every monster you have on the field you lose 500 life points, which means I win."

Dimitri couldn't believe it, he was beaten so easily.

Student's LP: 4700/Dimitri's LP: 0

"See you later, I got to talk to the chancellor." The student ran off but stopped. "Sorry about using my spare deck against you, if I see you again I'll use my main one, well see you later!"

Several had passed since Jaden and co. had witnessed the unknown student's duel against Dimitri. Professor Banner had currently gathered all the Slifer Red students in the dorm's cafeteria. "Listen up students, we have a new transfer student."

Jaden stopped eating to see who it was.

"Look guys, its that transfer student who beat Dimitri." Syrus points out.

"Hello", the student said, "My name is Ayato Mutou".

"SAY WHAT!", everyone in the room excluding Professor Banner shouted at the same time.

"Mutou, as in Yugi Mutou, King of Games Mutou", Syrus exclaimed.

"The one and only", Ayato replied.

The next day Ayato found himself staring out at sea. "I think we'll have a lot of fun here, don't you Kuriboh?", Ayato asked his furry duel spirit, which he had inherited from his father. Kuriboh nodded in agreement.

"There you are Ayato!", Dr.Crowler said.

Ayato turned to face him. "What do you need?", Ayato asked.

Several cars zoomed down the busy streets of Domino City, A teenaged boy was walking down the street snickering to himself. 'I will revive the Rare Hunters, I will have my revenge. He looked down at the item hanging around his neck, it was the Millennium Ring.

**Author's Note: Like I said, when I first created this story I broke a lot of rules...I was so inexperienced back then... **

.


	2. Girl Trouble

**Disclaimer: I will probably never own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. **

**Chapter 2: Girl Trouble **

"Man, gym was pretty rough today", Ayato wiped the last beads of sweat from his forehead while walking to his locker. "I'm glad its finally over", Ayato opened up his locker and tons of envelopes came pouring out.

Syrus chuckled. "Looks like someone has a few secret admirers."

"Yeah right, try like hundreds", Jaden replied.

"I was being sarcastic Jay."

"What does that mean?"

Syrus does the anime fall.

Ayato was walking down the halls of Duel Academy. 'Won't be long now until I'm promoted to Ra Yellow'. He was quickly driven out of his thoughts when he heard someone say "Its Ayato, lets get him." Ayato watched as a seemingly endless wave of girls were running towards him. Ayato ran like he never ran before. "YOU SERIOUSLY GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!", he yelled.

"You beat me again Jaden", Syrus whined. Jaden grinned. "Practice makes perfect." Just then Ayato walked in. "Whoa what happened to you?" Jaden asked.

Ayato sighed. "Do the girls always attack boys like this?" Ayato asked.

Jaden thought about it for awhile. "Not that I know of. Hey you wanna duel?".

Ayato plopped onto his bed. "I'm way to tired to duel, goodnight."

Ayato found himself running as fast as his legs would carry him the next day. "I can't believe they let me oversleep." Ayato rushed to get to Dr. Crowler's classroom. He was about to turn the corner when he ran right into a black haired girl. They both fell over and Ayato's hand landed firmly on the girl's chest.

"YOU STUPID PERVERT, The girl sent a firm fist that connected with Ayato's face, sending him careening into the wall. Ayato rubbed his cheek. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?", Ayato shouted.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME, YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID!.

"ITS NOT MY FAULT, YOU SHOULD HAVE WATCHED WHERE YOU WERE GOING!.

"I SHOULD HAVE WATCHED WHERE I WAS GOING? YOU WERE THE ONE RUNNINIG THROUGH THE HALL LIKE SOME MANIAC!." The girl shouted back

Ayato wasn't giving up that easily. "TAKES ONE TO KNOW ONE!"

"THATS IT, I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR-"

"Whats going on out here?", Dr. Crowler came out of his classroom.

The girl whispered these words to Ayato. "Your saved this time, but next time you won't be so lucky." And with that the girl stormed off.

"Sorry I'm late to your class Dr. Crowler." Ayato apoligized.

"Why nonesense, you don't have to aplogize, it happens to everybody, now come along."

Ayato walked in the classroom and took his seat next to Syrus. "What took ya?" Jaden asked.

"Some crazy obelisk was giving me problems." Ayato responded.

Syrus laughed. "Yeah, most will."

"Would you like to repeat that you Slifer scum." Dr. Crowler asked.

"Um, no."

The group was now walking back to the Slifer Red Dorm. "I can't wait to get back to the dorm, its grill cheese day." Chumley said. Everyone laughed.

"HEY YOU!" Ayato turned around to see the girl he had ran into earlier. "I told you I would be back."

Ayato scratched the back of his head. "I was hoping you were lying."

"Whatever, I challenge you to a duel, meet me at the docks midnight, don't be late." Once again the girl stormed off.

"Your telling me you got into it with Akari?" Syrus asked looking a little nervous.

"Yeah thats right, why do you ask?" Ayato replied.

"She's known for having an extremely short temper, your in big trouble."

Jasmine, Mindy, Alexis, and Akari were currently in Alexis' room, all huddled up together. "Let's play truth or dare." Jasmine declared. "Up first is Alexis, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like Jaden Yuki?"

"Of course I do, he's a great freind."

"I mean as MORE than just a freind?"

"That's two questions, your only allowed to ask one."

"Fine."

"Okay my turn."

Alexis thought for a moment.

"Akari, what do you think of Ayato Mutou?"

"Hes a total jerk and I'm gonna end up kicking his ass."

"Umm, okay, maybe we should stop playing now."

Night had befallen the island, Ayato waited at the docks for his opponent to arrive. "Figure she'd chicken out."

"AKARI SHIBA NEVER CHICKENS OUT!" A voice retorted.

"Well it sure did take you long enough to get here." Ayato replied.

"Just shut up and get ready to get your ass handed to you!"

'This is gonna be sweet!' Jaden thought.

"ITS TIME TO DUEL!" Both Ayato and Akari yelled in unison.


	3. First Time for Everything

**Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX! **

**Chapter 3: First Time for Everything **

Ayato: 4000/Akari: 4000

"I can't wait to be the first to beat the son of the King of Games." Akari said smugly.

"Your not the first to try, I place two cards face down and summon Fire Princess(1300/1500) in defense mode.", Ayato replied as he made he finished his first turn.

"Whatever, my draw."

"I play Harpie Lady in attack mode (1300/1400), then I place one card face down." The humanoid creature appeared before the girl, screeching at it's opponent. "Now I'll activate my trap, your gonna love this one Ayato, its called Solemn Wishes, each time I draw a card I gain 500 life points."

"Fine with me, I'll put two cards face down and end my turn."

"My turn, and thanks to my cards affect, I gain 500 extra life points." A purple aura engulfed Akari.

Ayato: 4000/Akari: 4500

"Next I'll play Elegant Egotist, with this card I can special summon my favorite monster, Harpie Lady Sisters (1950/2150) in attack mode." The three humanoid creatures joined the first, all of them were smirking.

'Wow shes good' Jaden thought.

"Now Harpie Lady Sisters attack Fire Princess." The three monsters unleashed a tornado that ripped into Ayato's monster.

"My Fire Princess may be gone but I can still play this trap card, Jar of Greed, it allows me to draw one card from my deck."

"A lot of good that will do you, I end my turn."

"My draw, I play Infinite Cards, this allows me to have no set limit on the cards I can have in my hand, next I'll play Pot of Greed so I can draw two more cards, then I'll end my turn."

"You draw all those cards and don't even do anything, you must really suck, well its my draw, and thanks to my card effect I gain 500 extra life points." Once again Akari was engulfed in a purple aura.

Ayato: 4000/Akari: 5000

"I summon Amoeba in defense mode (300/350)." The named creature emerged from the card.

"Now I'll attack your life points directly."

"I don't think so, I will now discard Kuriboh to turn all battle damage this turn to 0."

"You got lucky, but you won't be so lucky next turn, I place two cards face down and end my turn."

'That was a close one, if Ayato doesn't get his game on soon he's gonna lose the duel.'

"My draw, I play Change of Heart to gain control of your Harpie Lady Sisters."

"Oh no you don't, I activate Angel's Mirror, this card redirects a spell card's target."

"You mean-"

"Thats right, you take control of Amoeba, and thanks to his special effect you lose 2000 life points."

"Thats what you think, I activate Barrel Behind the Door, this card redirects any damaging effects back to my opponenet.

Ayato: 4000/Akari: 3000

'That was a close one' Ayato thought. "I sacrifice Amoeba to summon Summon Skull (2500/1200) in attack mode, now Summon Skull attack."

"Not so fast I activate Negate Attack, your attack fails."

"Now its my draw, and I get another extra 500 life points."

Ayato: 4000/Akari: 3500

"Next I'll play the magic card Sword of Deep Seated, this card increases my monster attack points by 500, thus bringing it up to 2450."

"Then I'll play one card face down and that should do."

"Your monster is mine, Summon Skull take those sisters down."

"Boys are so predictable, I activate my trap, Mirror Force, this card negates your attack and destroys your monster."

"So what will you do now?"

"I'll get rid of that trap card thats what I'll do, I play Heavy Storm, it destroys your Mirror Force, then I'll end my turn."

"Your defenseless now, first my life points increase by 500 bringing it back up to 4000."Next I'll attack you directly with both of my monsters!"

Ayato: 250/Akari: 4000

"That should do."

'It all comes down to this, I can only think of one card that can save me now'.

"My draw, I play Muka Muka (600/300) in attack mode."

"What can he do?" Jaden and Akari asked in unison.

"For every card I have in my hand his attack points go up by 300, and since I have 6 cards in my hand, his attack points go up to 2400!."

"Thats nice and all but he's still not strong enough."

"I know that, so I'll play Stim-Pack, this card raises his attack by 700, but since I used a card from my hand it really only raises his attack by 400, giving him the grand total of 2500."

"Now Muka Muka attack her Harpie Lady Sisters."

Ayato: 250/Akari: 3900

"Then I'll play Poison of the Old Man to increase my life points by 1200!"

Ayato: 1450/Akari: 3900

Then I place two cards face down, and end my turn."

"I never saw that coming, I'm actually impressed, but its time to end this duel."

"Since Sword of Deep Seated was sent to the graveyard, I can bring it back to the top of my deck, and thanks to my Solemn Wishes my life points increase again."

Ayato: 1450/Akari: 4400

"Next I'll play Tribute to the Doomed, by discarding one card from my hand I can destroy your Muka Muka." Ayato grimaced as his monster exploded. "Then I equip my Harpie Lady with with Sword of Deep Seated, raising her attack points up to 1800, now attack!"

"Hold it right there, I activate the trap card Rope of Life, by paying 800 life points this card brings back a monster from my graveyard with an extra 800 attack points, and I choose Summon Skull, which means your Harpie is finished"  
Ayato: 650/Akari: 2900

"Wow, sweet move there Ayato!"

"Thanks Jaden", now its my turn, which means that I win, Summon Skull attack!"

Ayato: 650/Akari: 0

"And thats game!", Jaden declared from the sidelines.

Akari fell to her knees. "How did I lose, I never lost before."

Ayato walked over to Akari. "Don't sweat it, your an awesome duelist, and besides theres a first time for everything, maybe now thats its over we can be friends."

"Hey don't get all sweet on me, you won but that doesn't mean your off the hook, someday I'll return the favor."

The next day Ayato once again found himself staring at the ocean, it really calmed him. The peace was suddenly shattered when he heard Syrus calling his name. Ayato turned to look at Syrus. "Whats wrong now?", Ayato asked sounding a little annoyed.

"You've just been moved up to Ra Yellow!"

"I was wondering when I would get promoted."

Syrus looked puzzled. "Your not sad that your leaving Slifer?"

Now it was Ayato's turn to look puzzled. "Why would I be?"

"Never mind, hope you have fun!"

Ayato was standing before the door of his new dorm room. 'I wonder who my new roommate will be?' Ayato thought. He opened the door to see a room full of equations on it. 'Well whoever lives here must be some sort of genius.' Just then Bastion walked in.

"I see I have a visitor."

"I'm not a visitor, my name's Ayato and I'm your new roommate."

"So your the one I saw dueling Akari last night."

"You saw that duel?" Ayato asked sounding suprised.

"I did, as did several other students."

Ayato grinned sheepishly. "So you mind showing me around, this dorm is much bigger than Slifer's."

"I wouldn't mind at all, just follow me."

A bit later Ayato was outside the school walls being chased by lovestruck girls again. He decided he could lose them deep inside the forest. Which led him to the abandoned dorm. 'Wow talk about run of the mill.' Ayato thought. Just then he heard the sound of rustling bushes. Ayato turned quickly in the direction of the sound. "Show yourself whoever you are."

A rabbit jumped out of the bushes nearly giving him a heart attack.

"Well as long as I'm here it wouldn't hurt to take a look inside."

Ayato obsevered the inside of the abandoned dorm. 'It sure is creepy in here', he thought to himself. Ayato then came across a tablet that had pictures of the Millenium items on them, but he decided to ignore it. Ayato then came across a door. He opened it and walked in. The floor gave way and he began to fall, that is until someone grabbed his hand.


	4. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh GX I'd be rich, but I'm not. **

**Chapter 4: Jealousy **

"That was a close one." Ayato sighed.

"What are you doing here anyway?" A girl with long brown hair and hazel eyes asked Ayato.

"I was just looking around." Ayato surveyed the obelisk beauty. "Whats your name?"

"My name is Anna Haruno."

"And I'm Ayato Mutou."

Anna giggled. "I already know who you are."

Ayato's cheeks turned a light pink. "So what brings you here Anna?"

"I came here to see if a could find some clues that might help in my search to find the missing students."

"Missing students?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't find anything."

Ayato looked around nervously. "I'm thinking we should get out of here."

"What's the matter Ayato, your not scared are you?"

"I'm not scared, next time you decide to come here I'll come with you."

Anna began to leave.

"Hey wait for me!" Ayato then caught a glimpse of light out of the corner of his eye. But when he turned around it was just a small dusty statue. 'Thats weird, I could have sworn I seen a faint light.' Ayato shrugged and followed Anna out of the dorm.

Ayato and Anna were making their way through the woods.

"Isn't this romantic?"

Ayato looked dumbstruck. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you walking me through the woods holding my hand."

"I'm not holding your hand!", Ayato protested.

"Then what do you call that?", Anna pointed down to two hands locked together. Ayato quickly withdrew his hand.

"I wonder how that got there?", he asked nervously.

Anna just giggled.

"Well, we finally made it out of the woods."

Anna turned to face Ayato.

"Well aren't you going to walk me to my dorm Ayato?"

"I can't do that, I'll get expelled."

Anna pouted. "Where is your sense of adventure."

"I wouldn't exactly call that an adventure, more like a suicide mission, I barely even know you."

"But that makes it more romantic."

Ayato's sweat drop. "Your kidding right?"

"Nope." With that Anna grabbed Ayato by the arm.

The two had finaaly made it to the Obelisk Blue Girl's Dorm. "Well I had a great time, hope to do this again some time." Anna kissed Ayato on the cheek and went inside.

Ayato once again found himself confused. 'What is that girl's problem?' Ayato looked around. 'I better get out of here before someone spots me.'

"HEY YOU!" Ayato turned around to see a very pissed looking Akari. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just...enjoying the view." Ayato lied lamely.

"YOUR A PERVERT AND A LIAR!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"I saw you kiss that...that BIMBO!" Akari accused.

"She kissed me!" Ayato retorted. "There's a difference!"

"Big difference, I should turn you in for being here."

"I didn't come here of my own free will." Ayato said frowning.

Akari punched Ayato right over the head. "Enough of your lies."

"If your so mad because she kissed me why don't you take out your frustrations on her."

"ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY I'M JEALOUS!" Akari shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Look, if it makes you feel any better you can kiss me." Ayato said.

Akari punched him right in the nose. "Like I would ever consider kissing you."

Ayato held his throbbing nose. "What do you have against me?"

"Just get out of here before I turn you in." With that Ayato hurried off. Akari just stood in silence. 'I won't accept this, I can't like him, it's impossible.'

The next day Ayato had just completed a very good game of tennis against an Obelisk Blue student, though it ended in his loss. 'Another tough workout, I would have never thought I would actually take a liking to tennis.' Ayato made his way to his locker. He opened it up and tons of letters came pouring out. Ayato sighed. He looked down at the pile of letters.

One of them caught his attention. He picked it up. 'This one is from Anna, I wonder what she wants now.' Ayato opened up the envelope and read the letter. 'She wants to go on a picnic, I just met her and she acts like were going out or something,  
but she is beautiful, but if Akari catches me she'll kill me for sure, what am I going to do?'


	5. A Weird Day

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it. **

**Chapter 5: A Weird Day **

"Wow, this food looks awesome." Ayato looked over at all the selections.

"I'm glad you like it." Anna giggled as Ayato started stuffing his face. "Ayato, I want to ask you something."

Ayato swallowed the hotdog he had just shoved into his mouth. "Yeah, like what?"

"Do you like Akari Shiba of Obelisk Blue?"

Ayato almost choked on his food. "What makes you think I like her?"

Anna sighed. "Nothing, just forget about it."

"Well if you really want the answer, I don't like her, the first time we met she hit me right in the face."

Just then Alexis came rushing up to Anna. "Are you Anna Haruno?"

"Yeah, thats me."

"Well, Akari is looking for you."

'Thats not good', Ayato thought.

It just so happens that Jaden walks by.

"Hey Jaden, whats up." Ayato waves to his friend.

Jaden turns and look in Ayato's direction. He then averts his gaze to the picnic food. "Wow, look at all the food", Jaden practically drools. Alexis grabs him by the ear and drags him off.

"Love is in the air", Anna said before giggling.

"What are you talking about?", Ayato asked. "Isn't it obvious, Alexis likes Jaden, although Jaden is too clueless to see it, just like somebody else I know."

"Are you talking about me?", Ayato asked pointing at himself.

"I KNEW IT!" Ayato and Anna turned around to see Akari.

"Your a pervert!"

Ayato and Anna's sweat drop.

"Ayato, what are you doing with her."

Ayato was mad now. "Why does it matter that I'm with her, you hate me."

Akari searched frantically for an excuse. "I told you that one day I would beat you in a duel, but when I do, I want you to be at top form, if you start hanging out with all these girls, your going to be distracted."

"Please, I could beat you with my eyes close." Ayato responded arrogantly.

"Oh yeah, then lets duel!"

"Fine with me." Ayato pulled out his deck. As soon as he did, someone snatched it from him and headed into the woods. It was so fast, no one saw the culprit. "What the...my deck?" Ayato rushed into the woods with Anna and Akari close behind.

The chase led them to the abandoned dorm. Along the way Jaden and Alexis had joined the chase.

"All right you, hand over my deck." Ayato said once he cornered the culprit. The figure was in a cloak that hid most of his face.

"If you want it, you'll have to beat me in a duel." The man said.

Jaden stepped up. "Don't worry Ayato, I'll get your deck back for you."

"Soon I will add all your rare cards to my collection." The cloaked man snickered and pulled out his own deck.

"Thats what you think pal, get your game on, cause your gonna have to do your best and thensome if you plan on beating me!" Jaden said confidently.

"Well how about we make the stakes higher?" The man offered.

"What do you mean by make the stakes higher?"

The cloaked man snickered again. "Lets make this a shadow game."

Ayato tensed up upon hearing that. 'A shadow game, my father told me about the stakes of a shadow game, but how does this guy know about them, I thought all the shadow games were over.'

"I don't believe in that shadow games stuff, I met a guy who was just like you and he turned out to be a big fake."

"Well I assure you this is the real deal." The man replied.


	6. A Weird Day Part 2

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own are some of the cards, but nothing else. **

**Chapter 6: A Weird Day Part 2 **

Jadden: 4000/CM: 4000

"Alright my draw, first I'll play Elemental Hero Clayman(800/2000), in defense mode, and then I'll throw down a face down." The hero made of stone appeared before Jaden, crouching defensively.

CM smirked. "I'll play Force Raider(1900/1200) in attack mode, then I'll play Axe of Despair, raising my monster attack points to 2900, now my Force Raider attack his Clayman!" The fiendish monster charged at Jaden's, it's axe raised above it's head.

"Not so fast cloak dude, I activate my face down, Negate Attack!"

CM frowned as his monster bounced off the shield the trap card produced. "I'll play one card face down and end my turn."

Akari shrugged her shoulders. "What an amatuer."

Jaden drew another card. "I play Polymerization and fuse Elemental Clayman with Elemental Hero Sparkman to create Elemental Hero Thunder Giant(ATK:2400), thanks to his special abilty, your monster is automatically destroyed because his original attack points are lower than Thunder Giant's." Jaden smirked.  
"I wouldn't want to be you right now, Thunder Giant attack!" The powerful fusion monster unleashed a blast of eletrical energy.

Jayden: 4000/CM: 1600

And then I'll throw down two face downs." CM's arms and legs started to fade away.

'So this really is a shadow game', Ayato thought.

CM drew a card and smiled. "I play Dark Hole, say good bye to your monster, then I play Dian Keto the Cure Master to gain 1000 life points. Next I play Batteryman AA(Attack:0)."

Jaden: 4000/CM: 2600

Jaden looked confused. "What can he do, he has no attack points!"

CM chuckled. "I now play Inferno Reckless Summon, so now I can bring out my other two Batteryman AA out unto the field, and thanks to his special ability, they all gain 3000 attack points!"

Alexis gasped, 3000 attack points!"

"First Batteryman AA destroy his Thunder Giant." The first monster slammed into the larger one, shattering it.

Jayden: 3200/CM: 2600

"Now my second Batteryman AA destroy him!"

"Not so fast, I play Hero Spirit, whenever a Elemental Hero is destroyed, I can play this to turn all battle damage this turn to zero."

CM frowned. "Then I put one card face down, and end my turn."

Jaden's left leg began to fade. "I play Elemenatl Hero Bubbleman, and when he's in defense mode I can sacrifce him to summon any Elemental Hero, and I choose good ol' Bladedge."

CM laughed.

"I'm not done yet, now I use Polymerization to fuse my Bladedge with Elemental Hero Wildheart to create Elemental Hero Wildedge(ATK:2600)!"

CM laughed once again.

"I'm still not finished, I play Skyscraper, this field card will give my Wildedge 1000 extra attack points, and thanks to his special abilty, I can attack all your monsters at once, but first, I'll throw down a face down."

Alexis smiled, Jaden truly was a great duelist.

"Now Elemental Hero Wildedge attack!"

CM smirked. "Not so fast, I activate the trap card Anamorphic Barrier, when I have three or more monsters on the field, it negates your attack and ends the battle phase."

"I knew you were going to do that, I activate Trap Jammer, ths card destroys a trap card activated in the battle phase."

All three of the Batterymen are destroyed by being cut asunder.

Jaden: 3200/CM: 800

CM was now short of legs and arms, being nothing more than a head and a torso. "That was very clever of you."

Jaden grinned sheepishly.

CM drew a card. "I play Card Destruction, both of us have to discard the cards in our hands and then keep drawing until we have the same amount of cards we had in our hands originally, then I play Tribute to the Doomed, I discard one card in my hand to destroy your monster, then I play Mystical Space Typhoon and remove your Skyscraper field card, and I'll end my turn with one card face down."

"Alright my turn, I'll play Elemental Hero Avian(1000/1000)." The green hero appeared on the field.

"I activate my trap card Compulsory Evacuation Device, this card returns your Avian back to your hand." CM replied.

"Oh well, I'll just throw down a face down."

CM drew a card and laughed. "This is it, it is all over for you kid, I remove one light monster and one dark monster from my graveyard to play Choas Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End(3000/2500), and before you say I never played any, remember Card Destruction?" CM once again laughed. "Now my monster, attack!" The large dragon unleashed a wave of pure energy that washed over Jaden's field.

Jaden takes the attack head on. After the blast Jaden falls to his knees. 'Man that really hurt!'

Jaden: 200/CM: 800

Jaden was now nothing more than a floating head, the rest of his body was fading away. "Alright my turn, I play the field card Fusion Gate, as long as this card stays on the field, I can play a fusion monster without using Polymerization, and I choose Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, then I play Fusion Weapon, this card raises my monster's attack points by 1500, making it 3600!"

CM growled, he knew all about Flame Wingman's special ability. 'I didn't want to do this, but I have to.'

"I activate the trap card Destruction Ring, I destroy my monster, in order to inflict 1000 points of damage to the both of us!" CM's powerful monster exploded in a massive explosion, taking the two duelists life points with it.

Jaden: 0/CM: 0

Jaden's body reappeared, as did CM. CM smirked. "It seems I have underestimated you, rest assured it won't happen again." CM frowned. "Next time we meet, I will not go so easy on you, you all will be lost to the shadows forever, as my Master so wishes it."

"What about my deck?" Ayato asked.

CM chuckled. "I think I'll hold on to it for a while." And with that he pulled out a small silver ball. Ayato rushed towards him. As soon as he was no more than 12 inches away from him, CM threw the ball down, producing a think cloud of smoke.  
When the smoke finally cleared, there was no sign of CM or Ayato.

Jaden ran to the spot where they had vanished. "Where did they go?"

"This is horrible", Anna said. Jaden turned around to face the three girls. "C'mon we have to find them, they could be anywhere." Jaden, Alexis, Anna, and Akari ran out of the abandoned dorm.

A figure of a person watched them leave. "This is not good, it has begun too soon, I must tell the others."


	7. Embracing The Dark Side

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, I think. **

**Chapter 7: Embracing the Dark Side **

Ayato coughed as the smoke filled his lungs, when it cleared, he looked around. He was no longer in the abandoned dorm, let alone Duel Academy Island. He was in some type of lair, the walls had Egyptian writings on them. He suddenly heard someone or something growl. He turned around to see the cloaked man. He jumped to his feet and glared at him."Give me back my deck."

CM returned his glare, opting not to answer Ayato. Ayato knew there wasn't much he could do against someone much stronger than him, but he was going to try anyway. He charged at CM with an upraised fist. He used his left fist to punch him, the punch connected, but the man didn't even flinch. CM brought a powerful right to Ayato's stomach, who instantly hit the floor. "It was foolish of you to come here, you have no hope of escape, and there is no way you will ever get your deck back, you are not worthy of it, you are weak, look at you grovel before me."

"That is enough Faux", a boy appeared from the shadows, he too wore a cloak and he looked to be a teenager, his eyes were an icy blue, he skin was a light brown, and his hair was as black as night and looked untamed.

Faux(CM) kneeled before him. "Master Exion, I am sorry for disturbing you." Exion looked at the man before him with sterness. He then averted his gaze to Ayato, who was now standing. Exion stared at him with much interest.

"Who are you?", he asked.

"I'm Ayato Mutou."

Exion cringed upon hearing the name. Exion looked back at the still kneeling Faux. "What is he doing here?"

Faux raised his head, and stared into the eyes of his master. He was afraid of what would happen to him, but he knew better not to disobey the boy.

"I took his deck from him."

Exion face grew with anger and Faux couldn't help but tremble under his gaze. "I told you to only test the skills of some of the students, the top students, did I not?"

"Yes master you did."

"Then what happened?", Exion asked the still trembling man.

"When I stole his deck, I fled to an abandoned dorm, I then declared that one of them would have to duel me, one of them challenged me, and it ended in a draw, I tried to make my escape but the boy followed me."

"And the person you dueled, what color jacket was this person wearing?"

"He was wearing a red one, sir."

Exion's eyes once again filled with anger. "You tied with a SLIFER RED, the lowest rank of them all, I should banish you to the eternal abyss that is the Shadow Realm."

"But Master, his skills were far above average."

Exion brought his attention back to Ayato. "Is what he say true?", Exion asked Ayato.

All Ayato could do was nod. Exion strecthed his hand towards Faux. "Hand me the deck."

Faux reached in his pocket and pulled out Ayato's deck and gave it to Exion. Exion went over every card and smirked. He then walked towards Ayato and handed him his deck, much to Faux's suprise. "If you can beat Faux in a duel, I will allow you to leave, if you can not I will banish your soul to the Shadow Realm for all eternity."

Ayato nodded his head, it was obvious this was the only way. As crazy as all this seemed. Faux stood up, he knew exactly what his master was planning, if he lost now, he was to be banished to the Shadow Realm, Exion was fixing to make Ayato his replacement, and he wasn't going to let that happen.

Ayato drew a card. "I play one monster card face down, then I activate the spell card Dian Keto the Cure Master to gain 1000 extra life points."

Ayato:5000/Faux:4000

"My turn, I summon Batteryman AA and end my turn." The weird looking monster appeared before the man.

Ayato drew a card. 'Perfect', he thought. "I put one card face down and end my turn."

Faux smirked when he saw the card he had just drawn, "I play Inferno Reckless Summon, this allows us to summon all the monsters that we have on the field of the same name and I choose my other two Batterymen, and when I have three on the file their attack points rise to 3000!"

"I activate the trap card Shadow Spell, this card decreases one of your Batteryman's attack points by 700, and not only that, but it can't attack or change its battle position." One of the Batterymen were immediately assaulted by chains.

Faux shrugged, "I still have two left, second Batteryman attack his face down card."

Ayato grinned, "Its Nobleman-Eater Bug, and when he's flipped face up I can destroy two monsters on your field, and I choose both of your Batterymen, leaving you with a useless one." "Now its my draw, I play Mystical Elf in defense mode, then I place one card face down."

Faux drew a card. "I play Force Raider, then I play Axe of Despair, raising his attack points to 2900."

"So predictable, I activate my trap card Spellbinding Circle, your monster can't attack or change its battle position, so now you have to useless monsters on your field." Faux grimaced as another of his monsters was rendered useless. Faux gritted his teeth, "You must be up to something."

Ayato smirked, "Your right, I play Soul Exchange, this is how it works, I select your Force Raider and offer him in place of my Mystical Elf in order to summon Dark Magician Girl(2000/1700), and I'll use her to destroy your Batteryman." With a twirl of her staff, the female magician unleashed a blast of energy that destroyed Faux's monster.

Ayato:5000/Faux:2000

"Thats pretty good, but its gonna go downhill from here, I play Card Destruction." Ayato tensed up, he knew exactly what Faux was planning. "Now I remove one light and dark monster from my graveyard to summon Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End, now my mighty beast, destroy his Dark Magician Girl!" The powerful dragon crushed Ayato's with ease.

Ayato:4000/Faux:2000

Ayato drew a card, he already had a new plan ready. "I play Monster Reborn, to bring back Dark Magician Girl, then I summon Giant Soldier of Stone in defense mode, and finally I play the spell card Swords of Revealing Light." Several glowing swords dropped down on Ayato's field, protecting him.

Faux snorted, he had nothing in his hand that would be of any use, "I end my turn."

Ayato knew victory was around the corner, it would just take a few more turns. "I sacrifice Mystical Elf and Giant Soldier of Stone to summon the Dark Magician(2500/2100), and that will do for my turn."

Faux drew a card, hoping it would help. "I end my turn", he simply stated.

Aytao smirked, "I sacrifice my two Magicians in order to summon Sorcerer of Dark Magic(3200/2800), and I'll use his power to destroy your dragon." The new black garbed magician easily destroyed the weaker dragon.

Ayato:4000/Faux:1800

"And then I end my turn by placing two face down cards."

"My turn, I activate the spell card Tribute to the Doomed, I discard one card in my hand in order to destroy your Sorcerer, then I play Lord of the Dragons(1200/1100), and I'll end my turn by placing one card face down." Ayato frowned as his powerful monster was now in his graveyard.

"Alright I play another Dian Keto to replenish my life points, then I play Gearfried the Iron Knight(1800/1600), then I play Release Restraint, with this card I can sacrifice my Iron Knight to summon Gearfried the Swordmaster(2600/2200), and then I'll attack your monster." A man with long flowing hair appeared before Ayato, blade at the ready.

Ayato:5000/Faux:1800

"I don't think so, I activate my trap Negate Attack." Faux then drew a card and smiled sinisterly. "I play Flute of Summoning Dragon, with this card I am allowed to summon two dragon type monsters to the field, and I choose Luster Dragon #2(2400/1400) and Horus the Black Flame Dragon (1600/1000), and finally I place one card face down." The two dragons appeared before Faux.

"Alright Gearfried attack his Lord of Dragons." Ayato ordered after drawing a card from his deck.

"No you don't, I activate my trap card Shift, when you declare an attack on one of my monsters I can choose a different monster as a target, and I chooes my Luster Dragon #2." The green dragon was cut asunder by Ayato's stronger monster.

Ayato:4000/Faux:1600

'Your defeat is undeniable Ayato, I play Level Up, this card raises my Dragon's level to 6(2300/1600), and then I place two cards face down and end my turn."

"Fine, Gearfried destroy his dragon!"

"When will you ever learn Ayato, I activate one of my face downs, another Negate Attack. Now that you've wasted your turn, I play another Level Up, raising my Dragon up to level 8(3000/1800), then I play Emergency Provisions, I discard my two face down cards in order to gain 2000 life points."

Ayato:4000/Faux:3600

"Next I'll play Megamorph, when I have less life points than my opponent my monster's attack points are doubled, bringing it up to 6000, now my mighty dragon attack his Swordmaster!" Ayato's monster exploded into a million pixels.

Ayato:3400/Faux:3600

"And finally, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid of my Megamorph." Faux's card was instantly ripped to shreds.

"I have to get rid of that dragon, I play Dark Hole." Ayato said after drawing another card from his deck.

"No you don't, my dragon's special ability can negate the activation of a spell card."

Ayato signaled to his face-down, "Oh yeah, I activate Zero Gravity, this card allows me to switch your Lord of Dragons to defense mode, next I'll activate my other face down, Dark Mirror Force, this card destroys all monsters in defense mode, then I place one card face down."

"Your completely defenseless, Flame Dragon attack his life points directly." Faux ordered after slipping a card from his deck.

Ayato:400/Faux:3600

"I activate my trap card Begone Knave, when I'm attacked dircetly the monster that attacked me goes back to your hand." Ayato responded.

"Fine I play Soul Resurresction, this card allows me to special summon a normal monster card in defense mode, and I choose Force Raider."

Ayato drew a card, and thats when Kuriboh appeared. "Hey Kuriboh, you came just in time to see me win." Ayato looked at Faux with a smirk. "I remove one light and dark monster from my graveyard to summon Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning(3000/2500), next I play the spell card Megamorph, doubling his attack points, now Luster Soldier attack his Raider." Ayato's monster cut Faux's in twain.

"And now I activate his special ability, when my Soldier destroys a monster, he can attack in a row, say good bye to the rest of your life points!"

Ayato:400/Faux:0

Faux couldn't believe it, he had lost, he turned to see his master smiling at him sinisterly. Exion walked toward Faux, he was going to enjoy this. Faux feel to his knees, awaiting the ultimate punishment. Exion pulled out the Millenuim Ring.

Ayato was surprised. 'I thought all the Millenium Items were sealed away, how is this possible.'

Exion smiled as his Millenuim Ring began to glow. "May your soul forever relish in the pain of eternal darkness."

Right before Ayato's eyes the man vanished and his screams dispersed. Exion brought his attention to Ayato.

"You said once I won you would let me go, I hope your not going back on your word." Ayato said.

Exion smirked at Ayato's boldness. He had no idea who he was speaking to. "I don't plan to go back on my word, I will send you back to your precious school, on one condition.

Ayato awoke in his bed. He sat up with a confused look on his face. 'Was it all a dream?' He looked over at his clock. 'Just my luck, I missed class.' He then caught sight of a red box, next to his digital clock. 'I don't remember ever having this", he thought.Ayato picked up the box and sat it on his lap. He opened it up and a bright light illuminated the entire room, blinding him.

Jaden sighed. It had been a couple of hours since Ayato had gone missing. Just then Syrus came rushing in. "Jaden, it's Ayato."

Jaden jumped up. "Ya sure?"

Syrus nodded.

"Well what are we waiting for, lets go."

Ayato grinned sinisterly as 4 Obelisk students fell before him. "Now, as I promise, I will banish you all to the Shadow Realm!"  
Ayato took out the Millenium Puzzle.

Jaden and Syrus arrived on the scene just in time to see the students vanish. "Ayato, what's going on here?"

Ayato laughed. "Well what do we have here?"

Jaden looked at the item Ayato was holding in his hands. The Millenium Puzzle had strange dark energy pouring out of it. "Don't tell me your into that smoke and mirrors stuff now too.

Ayato laughed. "You are so clueless aren't you."

Just then Akari, Anna, and Alexis arrived on the scene. Ayato grinned. "So the gang's all here."


	8. Imprisoned Within

**Disclaimer: I own a lot of things, but not Yu-Gi-Oh GX. **

**Chapter 8: Imprisoned Within **

"What's going on here Ayato, why are you wearing that cloak, what happened?" Jaden asks, just as confused as his friends.

Ayato pointed his finger at Jaden, "You don't get answers, unless you duel me."

Jaden activated his duel disk, "Alright, lets throw down!"

"WAIT!", Akari yelled. Ayato and Jaden looked at her with confused looks on their face. "I'm the one who is gonna duel him, no one else."

Ayato shook his head in disagreement. "You are not the one I came here to duel, I will only duel Jaden."

Akari clenched her fists. "Look pal, I promised that one day I would defeat you." Ayato remained silent. "So I'm the one your gonna duel, I'm gonna beat you right here and now."

Ayato was confused, 'I feel like I know her, but I can't remember her name, whats going on here?'

"Who are you?" Ayato asked.

Jaden looked suprised, 'He doesn't remember her, this has to have something to do with that puzzle.'

"Come on already", Akari said getting restless.

"Fine, I accept your challenge, but you'll regret it."

Ayato: 4000/Akari: 4000

"You don't stand a chance against me", Ayato drew a card and smiled slighty. "I place one monster card face down in defense, and I'll end my turn with two face downs."

Akari drew a card, "I just want to warn you, I've gotten better since last time."

Ayato frowned, 'Last time, what is she talking about, why can't I remember.'

Akari looked at her hand. "I summon Harpie's Brother(1800/600) in attack mode, next I play Harpie's Feather Duster, now your two face down cards are destroyed." Harpie's Brother unleashed a gust of wind that wiped Ayato's two face-down cards off the field.

Jaden and the others watched intently. "But don't think your off the hook yet, I play the equip spell card Ballista of Rampart Smashing, a monster equipped with this card attack points are increased by 1500 points when it attacks a face down defense position monster, now Harpie's Brother attack!"

The face down card was revealed to be the Mystical Elf, which was instantly destroyed. "And I'll end my turn by playing Tremendous Fire, dealing 1000 points of direct damage to you and 500 to me." A wave of flames licked at the two duelists, taking a bit out of their life points.

Ayato: 3000/Akari: 3500

"So is it coming back to you now?" Akari asked.

Ayato drew his card, "I don't have the slightest clue of what your talking about."

Syrus looked confused, "Whats wrong with Ayato?"

"It seems Ayato must have lost his memory, I don't know what that cloaked man did to him, but we have to help him", Alexis said.

Jaden nodded, "Thats right."

"I play the spell card Back to Square One, I discard one card from my hand in order to return you monster back to the top of your deck."

"Great, now I'm complety defenseless." Akari grimaced as her monster vanished.

"Thats right, now I play Polymerization to fuse Masaki the Legendary Sworsman with The Flame Manipulator in order to summon The Flameswordsman. Next I play Reasoning, you declare a monster level, then I pick up cards from the top of my deck un til a monster that can be normal summoned is picked up, if its the same number I have to send all picked up cards to the graveyard, if not, I can special summon it to the field, but I still have to discard the rest of them though."

"Your really confident, I choose Level 5."

"Alright then", Ayato drew a card from his deck, and another and another. Everyone's sweat dropped as he continued to pull several cards.

Akari was getting annoyed, "What gives, where are all your monsters?" Ayato's deck was looking really thin now.

"Its all apart of my strategy, I've just drawn a monster, and its a level 4, so I get to summon it, but now all the other cards I picked up go to the graveyard."

"Thats stupid, by the look of your deck, I would say you have less than 10, what kind of strategy is this?"

"You'll see later, I summon Space Mambo(1700/1000), and I'll use him to attack you directly!" A giant fish hovered over the field, unleashing a laser from it's mouth that struck Akari in her chest.

Ayato: 3000/Akari: 1800

"Now I could use my Swordsman to end the duel, but I want to give you a fighting chance, so I place one card face down and end my turn." Ayato said.

"Your gonna regret taking me likely, "I summon Harpie Lady in attack mode, next I'll play Elegant Egotist to summon Harpie Lady Sisters (1950/2100), and they'll destroy your Mambo." The giant fish was ripped to shreds by Akari's monster.

Ayato: 2750/Akari: 1800

"My turn, I play Polymerization to fuse the Dark Magician with my Swordsman to create Dark Flare Knight(Atk:2200) and destroy your Harpie Lady." Ayato declared as his monster slashed through Akari's.

Ayato: 2750/Akari: 900

"Your not looking too good." Ayato commented.

"Shut up, I'm gonna beat you!" Akari replied.

"Whatever you say."

"I play Triangle of Ectasy, this card changes my sisters attack points to 2700 and you can't activate any trap cards, but at the end of my turn I have to send this card to the graveyard, say good bye to your Flare Knight." A beam of energy ripped through Ayato's powerful fusion monster.

Ayato: 2750/Akari: 900

Akari looked confused. "Why didn't you lose any life points?"

"When Flare Kinght is destroyed as a result of battle I don't lose any life points, and I'm allowed to summon Mirage Knight(2800/2000)." A new warrior clad in gold armor appeared.

"Fine, I place three cards face down, then I play Emergency Provisions, I discard all four cards in order to gain 4000 life points!"

Ayato: 2750/Akari: 4900

"Well it seems I've underestimated you." Ayato said.

Akari smiled smugly.

"I place one card face down and then I play Monster Reincarnation, I discard one card from my hand and add 1 moonster from my graveyard to my hand, now I summon the Giant Soldier of Stone(1300/2000) in defense mode,  
and now I use my Mirage Knight to destroy your Sisters." Ayato commanded as his monster ripped through Akari's.

Ayato: 2750/Akari: 2100

"Whats going on here, I lost way more life points than I was supposed to." Akari asked.

"That's because during battle calculation I can add your monster's original attack points to my Knight, but at the end of my turn I have to remove him from play, now I activate my trap, Exchange of Spirit, I pay 1000 life points in order to switch our decks with our graveyards."

Ayato: 1750/Akari: 2100

"But I only have two cards in my deck now."

"Don't worry, I'll end it now, by activating my other face down, Cemetary Bomb, this card deals 100x points of damage for every card you have in your graveyard, and you have 30, so you lose 3000 points!" Akari braced herself as Ayato's trap card produced an explosion on her side of the field.

Ayato: 1750/Akari: 0

"Did I not tell you, there was no way for you to win." Akari was on her knees staring into his eyes, "Well what are waiting for, aren't you gonna send me to the Shadow Realm?"

Ayato shook his head, "I don't...want to, besides it wasn't one to begin with."

"But why?"

Jaden stepped up, "Ayato whatever happend to you we can help you."

"There is nothing wrong with me, next time will be different, Ayato pulled out a silver ball and threw it to the ground, producing smoke.

Once the smoke cleared Ayato was nowhere to be seen. Jaden punched the ground with his fist, "He got away."

Syrus ran towards his friend. "Don't worry Jay, I'm sure we'll see him agian."

Jaden looked at his friend. "I know that, but we have to stop him before he gets to someone else, we have to stop him before he hurts himself."

Anna and Alexis walked up to the two, "Don't worry, we will."

Ayato kneeled before Exion, his thoughts still dwelled on what had happened, he could feel his memories slowly slipping away, but why he did not know.

Exion smiled at the collection of rare cards and souls Ayato had given him, he was right to replace Faux with him, 'I can't wait to see what he brings next.'


	9. Imprisoned Within Part 2

**Disclaimer: This is fanfiction, which means I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. **

**Chapter 9: Imprisoned Within Part 2 **

Ayato sighed deeply, it had been a couple of days since his "first" encounter with Jaden and friends. He had been feeling drained lately so he limited his "job" to nighttime only. He sighed again, he felt so miserable, as if he was becoming a lifeless shell. He sat up and began to look through his deck. He stopped when he saw Kuriboh. He smiled, for some reason, he felt a little better.

Professor Banner looked at his students with a concerned look on his face. "Where is everybody, is there some kind of bug going around?"  
One of the students spoke, "Rumor has it that students disappear at night." Another student added to it, "The Reaper of Souls get them." And yet another student added to it, "I've seen him with my own eyes, he wears a cloak that covers up most of his body, I bet he isn't human."

Chazz scoffed, "Bunch of nerds, its like Professor Banner said, people are just getting sick."

Syrus leaned over to Jaden. "Ya think its Ayato?"  
Jaden nodded, "No doubt about it Sy, but we haven't seen him in a while, we need a plan to find him."

Syrus nodded, "Right."

Night had fallen now, Jaden and co. were at the small Slifer dormroom. "Alright we have to split up", Jaden said. Everyone nodded. "Syrus you will team up with Chumley, Akari with Anna, and I'll team up with Alexis."

Syrus whispered something in Chumley's ear and both of them snickered. "Jaden and Alexis sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-OW!"

Syrus and Chumley rubbed the back of their heads where Akari had smacked them. "This is no time for playing, lets go."

Ayato walked down the dark and gloomy path of Exion's hideout. "Are you sure about this Kuriboh?", he asked. Kuriboh nodded. 'I can't believe I'm actually listening to a duel spirit I don't even know, but if he can make this feeling go away, I'll do anything.'

Ayato took one quick look back to see if Exion was following them, but all he saw was pitch black. Kuriboh then stopped and pointed at a door. Ayato got the hint and opened it.

It was a small room that had a pedestal in its center. On the pedestal was a liitle black box. Ayato walked towards it and took the suprisingly heavy lid off. Inside of it was a deck of cards. Ayato picked them up, these cards were the cards he sealed the students in. He tensed up when he heard the desperate cries of help coming from the cards. He dropped the cards as the cries grew louder. Ayato stood there frozen. 'What have I done?', he thought as realization dawned on him that he had given those students a fate worse than death, a fate that they didn't deserve.

Exion walked into the room, "What do you think your doing slave."

Jaden sighed, "This sucks, it feels like we've been walking forever."

"But Jaden, we've only been looking for five minutes", Alexis said.

"Alexis, there is something I've gotta tell you."

Alexis heart beat sped up as her mind raced to so many possibilties as to what Jaden was going to say.

"Man am I hungry!"

Alexis frowned, 'Not what I was expecting', she thought angerly.

Ayato stood at the docks gazing out at sea, the sea had always calmed him, but right now it didn't, it was making him more miserable. 'This sinking feeling won't go away, and its only gotten worse since. Ayato sighed, this feeling was too strong to bear, he was in no physical pain, but this pain was unimaginable.

He looked down at the water, not seeing his reflection as he had hoped. Just then he remembered those cards, the very cards that he had created. A small tear rolled down his face. He felt so broken now more than ever.

Akari and Anna spotted Ayato, they both made a dash towards him. When they made it there Ayato's back was turned towards them. "Ayato", they both said in unison.

Ayato turned around to face them. His eyes showed no emotions and were slighty red. Akari and Anna had never seen him look so defeated. Ayato looked at them, 'Would they care, if I just threw my life away right now', he thought bitterly.

"Alright Ayato your coming with us", Akari said. Anna remained silent. Ayato made his mind up, he no longer wanted to feel this way, he wanted it to end, and there was only one way to do that. Ayato allowed himself to fall over the edge.

He could feel himself sinking, a small smile crept across his face, soon his pain would end. Akari and Anna waited for Ayato to come up. Two minutes had passed. At first they thought he could just hold his breath for a long time, but now they were panicking.

Akari jumped into the water as Anna watched. She frantically searched for him, she looked around but couldn't spot him anywhere. She realized she needed air and swam back up. After refilling her lungs with air she went back down.

She swam as fast as she could to the bottom, which thankfully wasn't a long way. She spotted him. She quickly grabbed him and swam back up. She brought him over to shore.

"C'mon wake up, please", she pleaded. Anna ran over to him and performed CPR, his lips were cold and his face was pale. She tried over and over again but it just didn't work.

Both of the two girls began to cry as realization dawned on them. Ayato was dead and he wasn't coming back. "If only I went after him sooner", Akari choked out.

The two girls tears hit the Millenium Puzzle, which began to glow. They both looked at the puzzle and then fainted.

Akari and Anna woke up side by side. They looked around, everywhere they looked resembled a maze. "Where are we?", Anna asked wiping her puffy eyes. Akari looked around, "We must be inside the Millenuim Puzzle, maybe its giving us a chance to save Ayato", she said, her voice full of hope.


	10. Imprisoned Within Part 3

**Disclaimer: I would like to say I own it, but then I'd be lying. **

**Chapter 10: Imprisoned Within Part 3 **

Akari and Anna looked around. "So where do we start?"

Akari pointed her finger in the direction of one of the many staircases. They made their way up the staircase. Once there they saw a long hallway with many doors on the left and right.

"Maybe Ayato...or his soul is in one of those doors." Anna reasoned.

Akari nodded and opened the nearest door to the left. Akari and Anna peered inside. It was completely dark inside and a low growl could be heard off in the distance.

Jaden, Alexis, Syrus, and Chumley were currently searching for Akari and Anna. "We look for one person and end up losing two instead", Chumley complained.

"Do you think Ayato got to them?" Syrus asked.

"I hope not", Alexis said.

Jaden scratched his head and thought for a bit. "Hey maybe their at the docks, I remember how Ayato said the sea had always calmed him."

"That's a great idea", Alexis said. Everyone else nodded.

"Well let's go!" Jaden said as he sprinted off towards the docks, unknowing of the surprise they would find there.

Akari and Anna were running for their lives, Noble-Man Eater Bug not far behind. "I knew I should'nt have listened you Anna, now look what you got us into."

"Less talk, more running." Anna said. Akari and Anna turned the corner and saw Summoned Skull a few feet away from them, looking right at them.

Both girls stopped, trembling. Just then Anna had an idea and whispered in Akari's ear. "ARE YOU CRAZY, THAT'LL NEVER WORK!" Just then Noble-Man Eater Bug came right behind them, Anna and Akari ran towards Summoned Skull.

Summoned Skull's body began to fill with electricity. "This had better work Anna!" Summoned Skull shot a blast of electricity at the two girls who ducked under it. The blast soared over them and slammed right into the Noble-Man Eater Bug, destroying it instantly.

The girls got back up and started running opposite of Summoned Skull. Summoned Skull flew after them his body filling with electricity. "So do you have a plan to get outta this?" Akari ask, her voice filled with panic.

"Yeah duck!" Both girls jumped to the ground as the bolt of lightning surged harmlessly over them. The girls sat back up only to see Summoned Skull looking down on them.

Summoned Skull raised his claw above him, ready to strike. "This can't be happening", Akari said. Just then her deck began to glow and Harpie's Pet Dragon emerged and tackled Summoned Skull to the ground.

Kuriboh rammed into Akari's back to get her attention. Akari turned around. Kuriboh turned and pointed to a long hallway with a door at the end. "That must be where Ayato is.", Akari said. Kuriboh nodded. Summoned Skull kicked Harpie's Pet Dragon off of it.

Akari and Anna got up. "Let's go, my dragon won't last much longer." The two girls followed Kuriboh as he led the way to the door.

Jaden carried Ayato back to the school as everyone followed. "Don't give up Ayato, hold on, we'll find a way to help you, I promise."

Alexis grimaced, 'If only he knew, Ayato's...'

Kuriboh stopped in front of the door. Akari reached for the handle and opened the door. She walked in and the door quickly shut behind. Anna tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. 'Now Akari's all alone.'

Akari was alone or so she thought. In the distance was Ayato, in chains. Akari ran over to his limp form. His eyes void of any life. Akari began to cry seeing him like this. "What happened to you?" She managed to choke out.

A booming voice spoke, "I HAPPENED."

Akari turned around to see a giant dark figure with razor sharp teeth. "Who are you?"

The DE(Dark Figure) smirked. "Who I am does not matter."

"What did you do to Ayato?"

"I'm taking his life force, I am going to inhabit his body from now on."

Akari glared at the giant, "So your the one who did this."

DE laughed. "This boy must have a special place in your heart for you to talk to me like that."

"Give him back to me, I'll do anything."

"How about I make you a wager, if you can beat me in a duel, then I will give him back, because if I can't beat you, then that's what I deserve, but if you can't I will inhabit his body, and use yours at my leisure."

"I accept."

"And there is one more thing, this will not be one of your modern day duels, but the ones that were of more than 3,000 years ago."

"But I don't know about ancient duels."

"Just think of your monster's you have in your deck and summon them to do battle, that is all you need to know."

Akari thought for a bit, "I call upon Harpie Lady Sisters!" Three Harpie's came before Akari, ready to do battle. DE gave Akari a toothy grin, I call forth Possessed Dark Soul and Frontier Wiseman, then I combine my two monsters in order to create Dark Balter!"

Akari tensed up, if she was correct, Dark Balter was stronger than the Harpie Lady Sisters. Dark Balter charged at the sisters. He did a roundhouse kick that connected with each Harpie sending them hurtling to the ground.

"Is that all you got little girl."

"Harpie's attack!"

The three Harpie's created a whirlwind that lifted Dark Batler off the ground. Each Harpie then clawed at him while he was in midair.

"Dark Batler, hit them with PSICONIC BLAST!"

Dark energy poured from Dark Batler and slammed them into the ground. Dark Batler started shooting dark bolts of energy, the Harpie's skillfully dodged each one. The Harpie's rushed him and started to slash him again.

DE frowned, "Dark Balter, SELF EXPLOSION!"

Dark Balter exploded, taking the sisters with him.

Akari held her chest in pain. "What's happening."

"This is a shadow game, whenever your monster is destroyed, you lose apart of yourself, the stronger the monster, the more you lose."

"I summon Harpie's Brother, Akari said, still holding her chest.

"I call upon Opticlops."

Opticlops charged at Harpie's Brother, only to catch a boot to the face, followed by a elbow smash to the back of the neck. Opticlops fell to the floor and shot a giant beam of energy that connected with Harpie's Brother's chest.

Harpie's Brother landed on his feet and created a tornado that slammed into Opticlops, who retaliated with another blast, Harpie's Brother dodged it and charged at Opticlops, spinning rapidly.

The attack connected and Harpie's Brother ripped right through Opticlops.

Akari cheered, "I did it."

DE smirked, "I call upon my most powerful monster, Dark Ruler Ha Des!"

Ha Des created a ball of energy and shot it at Harpie's Brother, who wasn't fast enough to dodge it and was destroyed.

Akari once again held her chest in pain. DE smirked, "No more playing around, Ha Des destroy her!"

Akari watched as the ball came towards her. "I summon Harpie's Pet Dragon, SCROCHING FIRE BLAST!"

The blast easily overcame the ball and slammed into Ha Des, who seemed unphased by the attack. "Ha Des, unleash your most powerful technique, DARK MISSLE BARRAGE!"

A barrage of Dark Energy flew towards HPD(Harpie's Pet Dragon)who dodged each one. The dark energy redirected itself and went after HPD. Akari motioned for HPD to come towards her. When it came her way she jumped on top of it and headed towards DE.

DE smirked, "That won't work, Ha Des, defend me." HPD flew right in front of Ha Des and pulled up, the dark energy that was following him slammed into Ha Des.

"HPD, attack with SIMMERING BLAST!" The blast hit Ha Des along with the Dark Energy and destroyed it. DE screamed as the last of his life force was drained out of him.

"No, I won't accept it, DE lunged at Akari and HPD.

"HPD, destroy him with MAGMA BREATH!" The balst hit DE and instantly incinerated him. Akari breathed a sigh of relief, "I did it."

Ayato was in the infirmiry, everyone was watching him. Suddenly his Millenuim Puzzle glowed and Akari and Anna came tumbling out unto the floor, startling everyone.

Ayato eyes opened slowly. Everyone cheered when they saw he had awakened. Akari and Anna both latched themselves unto him, tears forming in their eyes. Alexis whispered to Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley and they all left, they were gonna ask questions later, but right now, they would let them be.

"You two don't have to squeeze so hard." Akari finally realized what she was doing and seperated herself from him, "I'm just glad your back, wouldn't be much fun around here without you."

Ayato smiled, "Forgive me, but there is still something that has to be done. Anna stopped hugging him and looked at him with a confused look on her face.

Ayato pulled out two silver balls from his pocket. He got up and slammed one on the ground, leaving a very confused Akari and Anna.

Ayato picked up the black box.

"What are you doing in here again?", Exion said.

"I'm taking these souls back with me."

"So you've returned back to normal, you are a fool for coming back here."

"What is it that you want, you don't belong here, give the real Exion back his body." Ayato commanded.

"I want revenge, and I will have it, but first to deal with you." Exion replied.

"I still have one of your devices left", Ayato said as he slammed it into the ground. Exion cursed as Ayato vanished.

Ayato's Millenuim Item started to glow and the souls were brought back to their proper bodies. He smiled slightly, 'I'll be leaving here for a while, but their is still something I have to do, Jaden, we will have our duel.'

"Ayato!" Ayato turned around to see who had called him. It was Anna. She walked up to him.

"What is it Anna?"

Anna blushed. "I wanted to tell you how much you mean to me, I've always been attracted to you, but I think this feeling has become stronger Ayato."

Ayato looked confused. Anna's face drew closer to his. Ayato's heart beat sped up as she grew closer. Their lips connected as Anna poured all of her feelings into it, surprising Ayato.


	11. Clash of the Titans

**Disclaimer: I don't own much, and Yu-Gi-Oh GX is something I don't own.**

**Chapter 11: Clash of the Titans**

Bastion yawned as he woke up. "30...31...32", Bastion looked over in the direction of the person counting. Ayato was doing push-ups. "Well I see your up early," Bastion said.

"Yeah, I gotta stay fit," Ayato said while still doing push-ups.

"Well try not to get too much sweat on the floor."

"I will, now what number was I on?"

Bastion looked at Ayato's digital clock and noticed the Millenuim Puzzle was next to it. He walked over to it and examined it. "I don't ever remember you having this Ayato."

Ayato stopped doing push-ups and looked at what Bastion was holding. "Yeah well I uh...my dad sent it to me as a gift." Bastion looked at it again.

Ayato stood up, "I'm challenging Jaden to a duel today." Bastion looked at Ayato with a smirk on his face. "Really?"

"Yep," Ayato said while stretching.

Bastion thought for a bit, "I doubt push-ups will help you beat Jaden," Bastion smirked.

Ayato frowned, "Ha Ha very funny."

Jaden yawned as he woke up. "I got a feeling today will be great!" He shouted.

"Hey keep it down, I'm trying to sleep here," Chumley complained from his spot on the bed.

Syrus frowned, "C'mon guys, were gonna be late to class."

Ayato was making his way to class, his Millenuim Puzzle around his neck. Ayato frowned, he was getting some stares from people who were looking at his Millenuim Item.

"Hey Ayato wait up!" A voice called.

Ayato turned around to see Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley running towards him. "Hey Jaden, what's up."

Jaden grinned, "Not much," Jaden yawned, "Ya ready for another one of Doctor Crowler's boring lessons."

"I guess." Aayto replied.

The group walked into the classroom one by one and sat in their seats. Dr. Crowler stood up, "Okay class, are you ready to start today's lesson?"

Ayato leaned over to Syrus, and whispered something in his ear. Syrus laughed, and Jaden, who overheard it laughed too. Dr. Crowler frowned, "What's so funny Slifer Sludge?"

Jaden grinned, "You are Dr. Crowler, I mean honestly, who could look at you and not want to laugh."

The entire classroom laughed. Dr. Crowler's face turned red, 'Wait till I get my hands on you Slifer Slacker.'

Classes had gone by with nothing special going on during the day.

After classes Akari walked towards an unsuspecting Ayato. She reared her fist back, "Hey Ayato," Ayato turned around and his face met Akari's fist.

He sat up and rubbed his throbbing cheek. "What I do this time," he sighed.

Akari shrugged, "I just felt like it."

Ayato stood up, "Well I feel like punching you and I don't do it."

Akari smiled, she loved messing with him. "That's because your too soft."

Ayato glared, if looks could kill, Akari would have died 100 times over. "Glare all you want, your still soft."

Ayato shrugged, "I guess your right."

"You bet I'm right."

Ayato walked off with a frown plastered on his face, 'What is her problem, I bet I'm the only one she picks on, I have no idea why I like her, I must be going crazy!'

Jaden and Syrus had just finished their practice duel, with Jaden winning of course. Just then their was a knock on their door. Jaden got up and opened it. Ayato was standing there, "Hey Jaden, I need you to meet me at the docks."

Jaden looked confused, "Why?"

Ayato smirked, "It's a suprise."

Ayato left and Jaden followed, 'A suprise, I wonder what it is?' Once at the docks Ayato's duel disk activated.

Syrus and Chumley were watching. "I challenge you to a duel Jaden."

Jaden grinned, "I knew today would be a great day, alright Ayato, let's throw down!" Jaden's duel disk activated. "Get ready to get your game on!"

Ayato: 4000/Jaden: 4000

"I'll start Jaden, I summon Dark Blade(1800/1500) and place one card face down." A warrior clad in black armor wielding two curved blades appeared.

"My draw, I summon Elemental Hero Clayman(800/2000) in defense, and then I'll throw down two face downs." The warrior made of stone crouched before Jaden defensively.

"Well your off to a good start, I play Polymerization in order to fuse Dark Blade and Pitch Dark Dragon to create Dark Blade the Dragon Knight(2200/1500), next I'll play Poison of the Old Man to increase my life points by 1200!"

Ayato: 5200/ Jaden: 4000

"And now I attack your Clayman, "Dark Bombardment!" The Dragon Knight charges at Clayman, sword at the ready.

"Not so fast Ayato, I activate the trap card Hero Barrier, as long as I have one Elemental Hero on my side of the field, your attack is negated." A powerful shield deflects Ayato's attack.

"Well it's your move Jaden."

"Right, I play Polymerization and fuse Clayman and Elemental Hero Sparkman to create Elemental Hero Thunder Giant(2400/1500), and thanks to his special abilty I can destroy your Dragon Knight because he has less attack points than him, now Thunder Giant, SHOCKWAVE!"

Thunder Giant charges with electricity and then shoots it forward at Dragon Knight, destroying him.

"And that's not all, he still has his attack, now Thunder Giant, THUNDER FIST!"

Thunder Giant's fist crackles with electricity as it collides with Ayato's gut.

Ayato: 2800/ Jaden: 4000

"Pretty sweet huh."

Ayato draws a card, "Yeah, I play two cards face down, then I play Dian Keto the Cure Master to raise my life points by 1000."

Ayato: 3800/ Jaden: 4000

'Then I activate my face down, Compulsory Evacuation Device to remove your Thunder Giant from your field, and finally I summon Strike Ninja (1700/1200) and attack you directly!"

The Strike Ninja jumps and kicks Jaden in the chest causing him to stumble back a little.

Ayato: 3800/ Jaden: 2300

"Sweet move, but I bet mine will be even sweeter."

Ayato smirked, "Looks like we have company." Jaden turns around and sees a large crowd of students.

"I hope you two don't mind, but I figured some students would want to see this," Bastion said.

"Now everyone can see me defeat you Ayato, I summon Winged Kuriboh(300/200) in defense mode and place one card face down, your draw."

"Good, I sacrifice Strike Ninja in order to summon Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700), now attack Winged Kuriboh, DARK MAGIC WAVE!"

Dark Magician Girl twirls her staff and shoots a wave of magical energy at her target.

"I activate the trap card Draining Shield, this card negates your attack and I gain life points equal to your monster's attack points!" The female magician's attack was absorbed by Jaden's trap card.

Ayato: 3800/ Jaden: 4300

"Nice move Jaden."

"Yeah I know, now it's my turn, I place one card face down and then I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart(1500/1600) in defense mode and end my turn." The tribal warrior crouched before Jaden.

"Have'nt you ever heard of the old saying, the best defense is a good offense, Dark Magician Girl attack his Winged Kuriboh!"

"I activate my face down, Transcendant Wings, I discard two cards from my hand in order to level up my Winged Kuriboh to level 10, then I activate it's special abilty, I can sacrifice him during battle in order to destroy all of your monsters on your field, and you lose life points equal to your destroyed monster's attack points." Ayato braced himlf as a blast of energy rocked his field.

Ayato: 1800/ Jaden: 4300

"Your not looking too good there Ayato."Jaden commented.

"Maybe not, but that's about to change, I activate my face down, Monster Reborn to bring back Dark Magician Girl, and then I activate my other face down, Sage's Stone, when Dark Magician Girl is on my side of the field a can summon a Dark Magician to the field from my hand or deck." Dark Magician Girl smiled as the Dark Magician joined her.

"That's not good."

"Your right, Dark Magician Girl attack Wildheart with DARK MAGIC WAVE!"

The attack blows Wildheart away.

"Now I attack you directly with Dark Magician, DARK MAGIC ATTACK!"

Jaden puts his hands over his chest in an attempt to defend himself, he skids back a couple of feet from the force of the blast.

Ayato: 1800/ Jaden: 1800

"Looks like it's all tied up, your turn."

"Right, I play Monster Reborn to bring back Wildheart, and then I play Polymerization to fuse him with Elemental Hero Bladedge to create Elemental Hero Wildedge(2600/2300), and with his special abilty both of your monsters are history!"

Wildedge charges at the two Magicians, he swings his sword and cuts both in half.

Ayato: 1100/ Jaden: 1800

"My turn, I play Tribute to the Doomed and discard one card from my hand to destroy your Wildedge, and then I summon Ancient Elf(1450/1200) and attack you with MAGICAL BLAST!" Ayato declares as the magicain prepares it's attack.

Jaden braces himself as the blast hits him.

Ayato: 1100/ Jaden: 350

"Now your not looking so good." Ayato said.

Jaden smirked, "I summon Wroughtweiler(800/1200) in defense mode and end my turn." The mechanical dog appeared before Jaden, growling at his opponent.

"Mystical Elf destroy his Wroughtweiler!" Wroughtweiler is destroyed by the attack.

"Wroughtweiler doesn't rollover that easy, when he's destroyed I can return one Polymerization and one Elemental Hero from my graveyard into my hand."

"Well let's see what you got, it's your move Jaden."

"Okay, I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman(800/1200), next I'll play Double Spell, this card allows me to use one of your spell cards that is in your graveyard and I choose Tribute to the Doomed!"

"Uh-oh."

"Now I discard one card from my hand in order to destroy your Mystical Elf, then I'll play Bubble Blaster to increase his attack points to 1600, and now I'll attack you with BUBBLE GRENADE!"

The giant blast of water hits Ayato.

"And that's game."

"Not quite yet," Ayato says while holding Kuriboh in his hand, "I sacrificed Kuriboh to turn battle damage by your monster to zero!"

"Oh well, I place one card face down and end my turn."

"I play Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid of your Bubble Blaster, next I remove one light monster and one dark monster from my graveyard in order to summon Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning(3000/2500), and I attack with SLICE AND DICE!"

"Not so fast Ayato, I activate my face down, Negate Attack!" The common trap card produced a barrier that blocked the attack of Ayato's monster.

"You just won't stay down will you." Ayato commented.

"Never learned how." Jaden replied.

"I see, your draw." Ayato says.

"Right, I play four cards face down, then I play Emergency Provisions, I discard my four face down cards in order to gain 4000 life points." Jaden closes his eyes as a wave of energy washes over him, increasing his life points.

Ayato: 1100/ Jaden: 4350

"And that's it."

"My turn, Black Luster Soldier destroy his Bubbleman with SLICE AND DICE!" Ayato commanded.

Black Luster Soldier cuts Bubbleman in half vertically.

"And thanks to his special abilty he can attack again!"

Black Luster Soldier cuts Jaden.

Ayato: 1100/ Jaden: 1350

"Alright it's my draw, "I play Oversoul, this card allows me to bring back an Elemental Hero from my graveyard and summon it to the field, and that monster is Elemental Hero Bubbleman, next I summon Elemental Hero Clayman that I brought back with Wroughtweiler's abilty earlier, and finally I place throw down two face downs."

"Black Luster Soldier attack!"

"I activate Negate Attack!" Ayato's attack was once agian blocked by the common trap card.

"Fine, I play Ookazi to deal 800 points of damage to your life points." A wave of flames assaulted Jaden.

Ayato: 1100/ Jaden: 550

"My turn, I summon Elemental Hero Avian(1000/1000) in defense mode, then I play Goblin's Secret Remedy to gain 600 life points." Jaden says as his hero appeared and his life points increased slightly.

Ayato: 1100/ Jaden: 1150

"Then I end my turn."

"Once again Black Luster Soldier attack!"

"I activate another Negate Attack!" Ayato frowned as his attack was once again blocked by the same card.

"Alright, I play Tremendous Fire to deal 1000 points of damage to you and 500 to me." Ayato said, the two duelist being engulfed in flames as a result.

Ayato: 600/ Jaden: 150

"And I'll end my turn by playing Goblin's Secret Remedy in order to increase my life points by 600."

Ayato: 1200/ Jaden: 150

"I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix(1200/800), and then I activate my face down Polymerization in order to fuse Avian, Burstinitrix, Clayman, and Bubbleman to create Elemental Hero Elixier(2900/2600), next I activate the field spell card Skyscraper, with this card on the field my monster gains 1000 extra attac points, now Elixier, COSMIC KNOCKOUT!"

Elixier punches Black Luster Soldier and destroys him.

Ayato: 300/ Jaden: 150

"I place two cards face down and end my turn, your turn Jaden." Ayato says.

"Elixier attack Ayato!"

"I activate my face down, my own Negate Attack!" Jaden's attack was halted by Ayato's trap card.

"Cool, I throw down a face down and end my turn." Jaden replies.

"This is it Jaden, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid of Skyscraper, then I activate my face down, Return from the Different Dimension, I can bring back any monsters that were removed from play on my side of the field by paying half of my life points."

Ayato: 150/ Jaden: 150

"And now that I have my Dark Magician Girl back I play Double Spell so I can use your Monster Reborn to bring back my Dark Magician, and then I sacrifice my two magicians in order to summon Sorcerer of Dark Magic (3200/2800)!" The most powerful monster in Ayato's deck appeared before him.

'If my Elixier is hit by that then I lose the duel, unless I activate my face down that is.' Jaden thinks to himself. "I activate my trap card Final Fusion, this forces our two monsters to battle." Jaden declares.

Ayato looked confused, "But your monster will be destroyed."

"Yeah, but we will lose life points equal to the combined attack points of both of our monsters, now Elixier attack with COSMIC FORCE!" Jaden's monster charges at Ayato's.

"Sorcerer attack with SUPREME DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" Ayato's monster readied itself for the ensuing clash.

Both of the monster's attacks collided producing a massive explosion.

Jaden was lying on the ground staring up at the sky. Ayato was sitting on the floor. Jaden sat up, "I guess that's game, you got mad skills!"

Ayato grinned, "Well it was a tie, so I can't really brag now can I?"

The crowd broke out into a roar. "I haven't seen a duel that intense since Yugi versus Marik!", someone in the crowd said. Jaden and Ayato grinned sheepishly as they waved to the crowd.

Exion smirked, his squadron of rare hunters was finally complete. "So the Egyptian God Cards are still in existence, I think I should pay the former vessel of the pharoah a visit."

Ayato sat at the docks admiring the sea one last time. He pulled out a cell phone and dialed in a number.

"Hey what's up Mokuba."

"Ayato?"

"Yeah it's me, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, after all your father did for me and my brother how could I refuse."

"Could you send a jet to Duel Academy?"

"Your planning on leaving?"

"Yeah, something important has come up and I hhave to get back home."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do, but Seto won't be too happy about this, you know how he is."

Ayato chuckled, "Yeah, well thanks and bye!"

Syrus, Jaden, Akari, Anna, and Alexis were rushing towards the docks.

"See I told you guys, Ayato's getting ready to leave!"

The group runs toward Ayato who is about to board the jet.

"Ayato what's going on here!" Jaden asks.


	12. Domino City Greetings

**Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of stating that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

**Chapter 12: Domino City Greetings**

Ayato stared out the window of the jet. "Hey Ayato, a penny for your thoughts?" Jaden asked. Ayato turned to face him. "I was just thinking about how maybe you guys shouldn't have come along."

"Friends stick together, besides the whole world is depending on us, not to mention I get to meet my idol."

Ayato looked confused. "You mean my dad?" Jaden nodded with a goofy looking grin on his face.

Syrus was sitting in a seat behind Ayato and Jaden. "I can't wait to get there." Alexis, Akari, and Anna nodded their heads in agreement.

Jaden strecthed as he got off the jet. "Were finally here, alright were off to Ayato's." Jaden sprinted off.

Everyone's sweat dropped. "Jaden has no idea where your house is Ayato." The bluenette said. "Let's catch up."

The gang caught up with Jaden and they eventually made it to Yugi's house. Ayato opened the door and walked in, the others following him. Once inside the gang spotted a little girl on the floor coloring. She had short brown hair and blue eyes. Ayato smiled. "Big Bro is back Kairi."

The little girl looked up and smiled, she got up and ran towards her brother and hugged him. "I'm so glad your back big brother!"

Just then a voice could be heard, "Hey who's there?" A boy came from the bathroom. He had blonde hair similiar to Joey Wheeler's and brown eyes, he looked to be in his early teens.

"What are you doing here Junior, did my mom and dad have you babysit again?" Ayato asked.

The blonde looked confused. "What are you doing back here Ayato?"

"I'm here to take care of something." Ayato replied.

"Yeah your mom and dad had to go do something, they won't be back for a while, who are your new friends?" He asked.

"This is Jaden, Syrus, Anna, Alexis, and Akari." Ayato introduced his friends.

Akari raised a fist towards Ayato. "Why did you say my name last?"

Ayato's sweat dropped, "I..uh...saved the best for last."

The group was suddenly startled by a loud voice. "JADEN!"

Jaden had a look of utter shock on his face. Standing right before him was none other than Blair.

"Oh Jaden you came looking for me sweetie." The girl hugged Jaden tightly. Alexis stared daggers at the lovestruck girl.

"Why is she here Ayato." Syrus asked Ayato.

"She visits my little sister almost everyday, it seems to me you've met her before." Ayato said.

"Yeah, she almost beat Jaden in a duel." Syrus responded. Ayato does the anime fall.

Jaden was trying his best to get free from Blair's death hold but she didn't even budge. "Don't try to play hard to get Jaden, I already know you love me so it's no use."

Eveyone stared at the two. Jaden eventually got free and ran down the hallway, Blair in quick pursuit. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"DON'T WORRY JADEN SWEETIE, I'LL HELP YOU!"

Jaden turned the corner and ran right into a wall. Jaden fell to the floor, his face throbbing, "WHO PUTS A WALL A FEW FEET FROM A CORNER!"

"Don't worry Jaden, I bet kisses will make you feel better!"

Jaden quickly jumped to his feet, "Well what do you know, I feel better all ready.

Alexis was still glaring at Blair. Ayato noticed. "Are you alright Alexis?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be." She replied glaring.

Just then the door opened to reveal Yugi and Tea. There was silence. Yugi cleared his thoart after some time. "Ayato what are you doing back, and more importantly who are all these people." Ayato explains to Yugi and Tea everything that has happened.

Tea hugs him tightly, "I'm so glad my boy is alright."

Ayato blushes. "Mom your embarrasing me."

Jaden pulled out his Winged Kuriboh card, "Thanks for the card."

Yugi smiled, "I see it has served you well."

Akari frowned, "Not to sound rude or anything but where are we gonna sleep Mr. and Mrs. Mutou?"

"We have one guess room, so Alexis, Anna, and you could sleep there." Yugi replied.

"What about us?" Jaden and Syrus asked in unison.

"Don't worry, you two can sleep in my room." Ayato said.

"Can I sleep with Jaden?" Blair asked.

Tea shook her head. "Sweetie I think it would be best if you went home now before it gets dark."

Blair nodded. "Okay, but Jaden has to walk me home."

Blair grabs a suprised Jaden by the arm and drags him out the door.

Yugi and Tea heads towards their room, "You guys gets some rest, if the Rare Hunters are truly back you'll need all the sleep you can get."

Ayato heads towards his room and Syrus following him.

Kairi tugs on Junior's shirt. "Are you leaving too?"

Junior nods and heads out the door.

Later at the night, Ayato gets out of bed and makes his way towards the bathroom. Anna is also making her way towards the bathroom.

"Anna?"

"Ayato?"

There is a moment of silence until Anna decides to break it.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you."

"Then why is this the first time we've talked since our kiss?"

"Listen Anna, you have to take it slow, I wasn't ready for that, let's just forget it ever happened."

"But it did happen, and you can't deny it." Anna says fiercely.

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"Why are you denying your feelings, or maybe you do like Akari." She retorted.

"I don't like her."

"LIAR, tell me the truth." Anna shouted.

"Were not together Anna so stop acting like it." Ayato said.

"You didn't answer my question."

Ayato sighed. "Fine, I do like her, but not the way I like you." Ayato admitted.

"Then prove it." Anna pressured.

Ayato reaches his hand out towards Anna's face and caresses her cheek lightly, "If were meant to be, than that day will come."


	13. Cleaning up the Streets

**Disclaimer: Stop reminding me that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. **

**Chapter 13: Cleaning up the Streets **

Ayato yawned as he woke up. He got up and walked passed Jaden and Syrus who were sleeping in their sleeping bags. He went over to his dresser and put on a muscle shirt. Ayato's stomach started to grumble. 'Well since I'm the first up I might as well cook breakfast for everybody.' Ayato made his way to the kitchen.

Akari woke up to a wonderful smell. She quickly got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. Akari looked at the food that Ayato had cooked. Pancakes with syrup, eggs, and bacon. Akari then looked up at Ayato, she instantly blushed.  
'He looks even better with his shirt off!'

Ayato noticed Akari was staring at him, he quickly blushed and put his shirt back on. Jaden suddenly came rushing into the kitchen, practically drooling. "Wow, this food looks awesome!"

He quickly sat down and started eating. Syrus, Anna, Alexis, Yugi, Tea, and Kairi eventually sat down to eat as well.

Ayato sighed as he began washing the dishes. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Akari with a towel in her hand. "You wash and I'll dry."

Ayato had a confused look on his face, but accepted her help.

"You know your lucky to have such great parents." Akari said.

Ayato nodded. "I know." A couple of moments of silence passed before Ayato broke it. "So what about your parents?"

Akari tensed up. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"I'm sorry about asking."

"Don't be sorry, you wouldn't know." Akari quickly left after that.

Ayato had a confused look on his face. 'I've never seen this side of her before, she should try to be nice more often.'

Jaden was walking down the streets of Domino with Syrus. "Do you think we can stop the Rare Hunters Jaden?"

"Of course we can, don't be silly Sy."

Jaden bumped into somebody and fell on the ground.

"Hey watch it punk!" The older man said.

Jaden looked up. "Hey your Joey Wheeler!"

Two cloaked figures were right behind Jaden and Syrus.

One of them snickered. "It's Joey Wheeler and Jaden Yuki, just our luck."

"Hey these guys are wearing cloaks just like those Rare Hunters!" Joey said.

Jaden stood up. "That's because they are Rare Hunters!"

Both cloaked figures snickered. "I am Compa." the one on the left said.

"And I am Contra." The one on the right said. They both pointed their fingers at Joey and Jaden, "And we challenge you two to a duel!"

Joey and Jaden activated their duel disks. "Get your game on!" Both of them said in unison.

After several turns, Joey smirked, "It's time to end this, I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight, then I play Release Restraint and sacrifice my Iron Knight to summon Gearfried the Swordsmaster(2600/2200)!" The powerful warrior appeared before Joey.

Compa and Contra broke out into laughter, "Is that all you got!"

"Nope, I equip Axe of Despair to my Swordmaster giving him 1000 extra attack points, and when he's equipped with a spell card I can destroy one monster on your side of the field, and I choose Gatling Dragon!"

Gearfried charges at Gatling Dragon and cuts the mighty beast asunder.

"Now Gearfried attack them directly with Tornado Slash!"

Gearfried spins his sword in a circular motion and then brings it down on the two Rare Hunters.

Jaden grinned while holding up the victory sign, "And that's game!"

JJ: 300/ CC: 0

Elsewhere another duel was coming to it's conclusion.

AA: 2150/ RR: 750

Rita points a finger at Akari, "You are going to lose this duel, I play Giant Trunade to return all spell and trap cards to their owners hands, and now I'll attack with Legendary Flame Lord(2400/2000), attack Akari with Legendary Flame Strike!" The flame monster charged Akari.

The white hot fist of the Flame Lord connects with Akari's stomach.

Rita looks confused, "Why don't you fall, your life points should be zero!"

Akari smirks slightly at the red head. "When you played Giant Trunade you gave me my Insurance card back, and when you do that I gain 500 extra life points."

AA: 250/ RR: 750

Akari looked over at Anna. "You had better have something to get us out of this."

Anna nodded. "I summon Amazoness Fighter(1500/1300), and then I play Amazoness Spellcaster to switch her attack with your Flame Lord, now attack with Amazoness Fury!"

Amazoness Fighter unleashes a flurry of punches, the last punch rips through the Flame Lord.

AA: 250/ RR: 0

Close to Yugi's home, another duel was also coming to a close.

Yugi and Ayato smirked, "Now our two Dark Magicians, attack with Double Dark Magic Attack!"

The two blast combine into one giant one and creates a massive explosion.

Ayato and Yugi: 500/ 2 Rare Hunters: 0

Ayato and Yugi entered the house. "Well I trust everyone had a busy day today."

Syrus nodded, "We sure did."

Jaden looked at Syrus, "You didn't even do anything."

Syrus flushed, "Well I would have done something, but I figured you and Joey could handle it."

"Sure, I believe you." Jaden says.

Yugi yawned, "I'm going to rest for a bit, just try to keep the noise down."

The three teens nodded.

Ayato walked towards the bathroom. Syrus noticed this, "Wait don't go in there!"

But it was too late, Ayato had already entered.

Ayato stood frozen when he realized the big mistake he had just made.

Standing right in fron of him was Akari with a dripping wet towel on. Quite a bit of her cleavage was showing, which is where Ayato's gaze was currently fixed on.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!"


	14. Morning Hijinxs

**Disclaimer: I'm running out of ways to say that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. **

**Chapter 14: Morning Hijinxs **

Ayato stood frozen as his eyes surveyed her body. Akari cracked her knuckles and had a sickingly evil smirk on her face. She charged at him but slipped on a bar of soap.

She slammed right into Ayato and fell on top of him as he fell on the floor. Jaden and Syrus gasped at the sight before them. Akari's breasts were on top of Ayato's face.

Muffled sounds could be heard from Ayato, most likely pleads for air. Akari had to do everything in her power to supress a moan. Jaden and Syrus started snickering at the sight of Ayato flailing under Akari.

Akari got back up and planted three fast and hard punches to Ayato's nose. She huffed and went back into the bathroom. Once in the bathroom she blushed furiously.

Ayato sat up holding his nose, hoping it wasn't broken. Despite this fact he was still blushing. He got up and went into his room. Jaden and Syrus followed.

Jaden adn Syrus started laughing at Ayato. Ayato shot a death glare at the two and picked up a fat pillow off of his bed. He jumped at Jaden and Syrus and swung at them. Syrus dodged but Jaden got hit.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Syrus said before getting hit in the face with a pillow by Jaden.

The Next Morning

Anna woke up and made her way towards the bathroom. Before she opened the door she heard Ayato's voice. He was singing the GX theme Song. Anna giggled as he continued to sing.

She stopped giggling when she finally noticed that the door was slightly opened. Her curiosity got the best of her. She made sure no one was watching. She opened the door slightly to get a better view. She gasped at what she saw.

Akari exited the guest room and saw Anna. "What are you doing?"

Anna quickly turned away from the door. "Uh, nothing." Akari glared at her. "Whatever."

Anna heaved a sigh of relief as Akari walked off. In the bathroom Ayato got out and went over to get a towel. After drying off he put on his clean pair of pants he had set aside.

Anna was still watching him. He walked towards the door and opened it.  
Anna was leaning when he opened it and the sudden action of opening the door made her fall foward, right into Ayato's arms.

Ayato had a confused look on his face. "Anna what are you doing outside the door?"

Anna was blushing furiously. "I uh...I was uh..just walking by that's all." She got up and and stared at Ayato, more specifically below the belt of his pants.

"Anna why are you looking at me like that?"

"Uh nothing, see ya." Anna hurriedly walked off, leaving a confused Ayato behind.

Suddenly the door bell rang. Ayato went to the door and opened it to reveal Blair. "Where's Jaden?" She asked. Ayato sighed. "Isn't it a bit early for you to be here?"

Blair shook her head, "It's never too early for love." Ayato sighed again. "Jaden's in my room." Blair smiled and walked off.

In Ayato's Room

Jaden woke up slowly. He opened his eyes and saw Blair staring at him. He mumbled, "I must be having anohter nightmare." He closed his eyes. Suddenly his face began to feel all tingly.

He opened his eyes. Blair was planting kisses on his face. "NOOOOOOOO!"

Ayato laughed as he heard Jaden's scream. Yugi and Tea came in from the front door with bags. "Were back with Subway sandwhiches!"

Everyone sat down to eat with the exception of three people. Blair was harrasing Jaden and Alexis was trying to get her away from Jaden, without hurting her, but that would prove to be difficult.

While everyone ate their sandwhiches Anna just stared at hers. She kept switching her gaze from the sandwhich to Ayato. Tea noticed. "Are you okay Anna, your not eating."

Anna blushed. "I'm uh...fine." Tea shrugged and continued to eat her sandwhich.

Blair was not giving up on trying to get passed Alexis to get to Jaden.  
Alexis finally came up with an idea to make Blair go away. She grabbed Jaden and pressed her lips against the lips of a surprised Jaden.


	15. An Interesting Day

**Disclaimer: GX would be way different if I owned it.**

**Chapter 15: An Interesting Day**

Ayato got out of his seat and walked towards the hallway. "Hey you three are you gonna eat or-" Ayato's statement was cut short as he saw Alexis and Jaden in a lip lock.

"What's going on here?" He asked, an amused expression on his face.

Alexis broke the kiss, "I was just helping Jaden get rid of Blair."

Ayato grinned a Chesire Cat grin. "Sure."

"It's the truth, she wouldn't stop messing with him." Alexis said defensively.

Ayato's grin turned into a frown. "I hope she's alright."

Jaden who was silent up to this point finally spoke. "I'm sure she'll be okay, I mean it's not like that kiss was serious or anything, right Lex."

"Yeah", Alexis said hiding the slight disappointment in her voice.

Ayato shrugged, "If you two say so."

Later on Jaden, Ayato, and Syrus were playing catch in the park.

"So Jaden, you mind telling me what you and Alexis were really up to?" Ayato said with the upmost seriousness in his voice.

"Nothing, she was just helping me get rid of Blair." Jaden responded.

"Blair can't be that bad." Syrus joined in the conversation.

Syrus was about to throw the ball to Ayato when he noticed he was looking at something. Syrus looked in the direction Jaden and Ayato was looking and was suprised at what he saw.

A man with a blue trenchcoat was doing the moon walk towards them. He stopped a couple of inches in front of the boys and turned around. "Hello." The strange man said. "I am Jango, I couldn't help but notice the strange item you are wearing around your neck young man."

Ayato's sweat dropped, 'This guy is giving me the creeps.' Jango smiled at Ayato, who in turn backed away a little.

"It would be wise to just hand it over and not get hurt, I hate to get my hands dirty."

Ayato had a good idea who this strange man was. "Let me guess your a Rare Hunter!"

Jango grinned. "I am one of Exion's Elite Rare Hunters, as you can see I myself have two Millenuim Items." Jango pulled out the Millenuim Scale and Anhk.

"Exion isn't too smart is he, why would he give away Millenuim Items to people like you?" Ayato said.

Jaden's duel disk activated, "Well were about to find out."

Jango's duel disk activated, "This should be quick."

Jaden: 4000/ Jango: 4000

"I'll start off, I summon Elemental Hero Avian(1000/1000) in attack mode and I'll end my turn." The green hero crouched defensively as it was summoned.

Jango drew a card, "Very well then, I play my favorite card, Toon World!" Several cartoonish building rose from the ground.

Jaden takes time to look at his new cartoonish surroundings. Jango has a broad grin on his face, "Of course I have to pay 1000 life points to play it."

Jaden: 4000/ Jango: 3000

"You seem awfully happy about losing life points." Jaden said confused.

"With this card I can now summon Toon Monsters!"

"Toon Monsters?", Jaden said while looking rather confused, "The monsters Maximillion Pegasus used?"

"That's right, I summon Toonn Gemini(1400/1500) in attack mode, of course I have to wait one turn to attack though." A cartoonish version of Gemini Elf emerges from the card.

Jaden drew a card, "I place one card face down and switch Avian to defense mode."

Jango grinned, which sent chills down Jaden's spine. "Toon Gemini attack Jaden with Gemini Shot!"

Jaden smirked, "Looks like your forgetting about my-"

The arrow struck Jaden in the chest. "What the-"

"Toon monsters can attack my oppenet directly if my opponent doesn't have any toon monsters on his side of the field, but alas I have to give up 500 life points for the attack." Jango explained.

Jaden: 2600/ Jango: 2500

"It's my turn and I place one card my face down and then I activate one of my face downs, Polymerization to fuse Avian with Bubbleman to create Elemental Hero Mariner(1400/1000), and when I have a spell or trap card on the field he can attack you directly, now it's anchors away with you!"

Mariner jumps up with a giant anchor in his hand and slams it onto Jango.

Jaden: 2600/ Jango: 1100

"You know...your not as tough as I thought you would be, you said your an elite but you don't play any different than any other Rare Hunter I've faced, what's the deal?" Jaden asked.

"Enough chit chat, I summon Toon Summoned Skull(2500/1200), and now I'll attack you directly with-"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, or did you forget about my face down?"

Jango grimaced, "So it seems I have, I'll end my turn."

Jaden drew a card, "And it's your turn again, I got nothing."

Ayato smirked, 'Looks like Jaden's actually using mind games, who'd have thought it.'

"I think that face down is a bluff, I lose 500 life points to attack you directly with Toon Summoned Skull."

Jango: 2600/ Jango: 600

"I don't think so, I activate my face down Mirror Force, to destroy all attacking monsters in attack mode!" Jango's monster exploded in a shower of tiny pixles.

Jango grinned, "You certainly are good, you've managed to back me into a corner, but be careful, I bite when I'm backed into a corner."

Jaden's sweat dropped, "Sure, I'll keep that in mind."

"I play Dian Keto the Cure Master to regain 1000 life points and end my turn."

Jaden: 2600/ Jango: 1600

"Well in that case I'll just have Mariner attack you directly!"

Jango takes the attack head on.

Jaden: 2600/ Jango: 200

Ayato watched the duel intently, 'I just don't get it, what is Exion trying to do?'

"Come on Jay, you got him on the ropes now!" Syrus cheered.

Jango's smile was still present on his face. "I play another Dian Keto the Cure Master to gain another 1000 life points!"

Jaden: 2600/ Jango: 1200

"I play Change of Heart to take over your Mariner and then I sacrifice him to summon Enraged Muka Muka(1200/600)."

Jaden suddenly had a sense of Deja Vu, 'I've heard of that name before.'

'Great, this guy's packing a better version of my card.' Ayato thought.

"This monster gains 400 attack points for every card in my hand, and I have 3, so his attack is now 2400, now attack Jaden with Enraged Tackle!" Jaden stumbles back as he's tackled by Jango's monster.

Jaden: 200/ Jango: 1200

Jaden grinned, "That was much better, but now I'm going to end this duel now." Jaden drew a card. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid of Toon World, then I play Skyscraper and then Monster Reborn to bring back Avian." Skyscrapers emerge from the ground as Jaden's hero monster returns from the grave.

"What are you planning?" Jango asks apprehensively.

"Now I fuse Avian with Burstcinatrix to create Flame Wingman(2100/1200, and with Skyscraper on the field he gains an extra 1000 attack points!" Jaden's signature fusion monster looks down at Jango from one of the skyscrapers. Jango backs away.

"Now show that monster what it really means to be enraged, "Sky Dive Scorcher!"

The attack sets Muka Muka ablaze before reducing it to ashes.

Jaden: 200/ Jango: 500

And that's not all, thanks to his super power you lose life points equal to the destroyed monsters attack points, which means that's game!"

Jaden: 200/ Jango: 0

Jango frowned, "You just got lucky, untill we meet again, farewell!" Jango pulled out a round small silver ball.

Jaden dashed towards him, "Hold it right there!"

Jaden jumped at the man as soon as he slammed the ball into the ground producing smoke.

"JADEN!" Ayato and Syrus yelled in unison.

When the smoke cleared Jaden was sitting in the grass with the Millenuim Scale in his hands.

Night had come, and Yugi and Tea were walking out the door, "See you kids, we'll be out for awhile."

Ayato smiled, "It's nice to know you trust me enough to watch over the house for awhile."

"I almost forgot, the baby sitter's on her way here." Tea said.

"WHAT!"

"See you guys later."

Yugi and Tea left a stunned Ayato at the door.

A couple of seconds later the door bell rang. Ayato opened it to reveal a girl who looked to be in her mid 20's with lavender hair and the figure of a model.

The girl quickly latched herself onto Ayato squeezing the breath out of him, not to mention smothering his face with her breast. "I haven't seen you in so long, you've grown so much!"

Akari was about to blow a blood vessel while the others just looked on in wonder. Kairi ran towards the girl. "Hikari!" Hikari loosened her death hold on Aytao and looked down. "Kairi, you've grown too." Hikari dropped Ayato and picked up the little girl.

Alexis and Anna's sweat dropped, "This is our babysitter?" They both said in unison.

Hikari looked up to see new faces, "Hi, I'm Hikari, nice to meet you all."

"You guys look so bored, how about I take you guys out in my van?"

**At A Karaoke Bar**

"So who's up for singing?"

Everyone was quiet.

After a few more moments of silence Ayato raised his hand.

"That's the spirit Ayato, it'll be just like old times."

Akari looked up, "Old times?"

Hikari smiled and grabbed Ayato, "Yeah, back when he was smaller we used o do this all the time," she said while pulling his cheeks.

Akari frowned, 'I hate her already.'


	16. Family Ties

**Disclaimer: I don't even have ownership over GX im my dreams.**

**Chapter 16: Family Ties**

"Man, where did you learn to sing like that?" Jaden asked.

"My mom." Ayato simply replied.

"With that kind of voice you could be a pop star!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Um sure, hey Jaden how about we get you a restraining order tommorow." Ayato asked.

Jaden smiled, "Sure, that sounds great, I can't wait to see the look on her face when we tell her."

**Girl's Room**

"Wasn't that fun?" Anna asked Alexis.

"Yeah, I had a good time, what about you Akari?"

Akari grumbled and put a pillow over her face.

Alexis whispered to Anna, "What's her problem?"

Anna shrugged, "You know her, she's always mad about somthing."

**The Next Day**

Ayato woke up and rubbed his eyes. He looked over to where Jaden and Syrus usually slept only to find empty sleeping bags. 'Where could they be so early in the morning.' Ayato thought. Ayato looked over to his digital clock. "WHAT, it's already 1:00!"

Ayato put his hand over his mouth as he yawned. 'I must have been more tired than I thought.' Ayato came out of his room with a plain white shirt and dark blue shorts. He walked into the kitchen to see Hikari making a peanut butter jelly sandwhich.

"Um Hikari, what are you doing here?" Ayato smirked at all the mess she had made. 'It can't be that hard for her to make a sandwhich, could it?'

Hikari turned around. "While you were sleeping your mom and dad left."

"What about my friends?"

Hikari thought for a bit. "Um, Jaden and Syrus went to get some new cards, and the girls went shopping." Hikari handed Ayato the sandwhich. "Here."

Ayato looked at the sandwhich, it was obvious there was way too much jelly and not enough peanut butter on the sandwhich.Ayato took the sandwhich from Akari, who was watching him intently. Ayato ate the sandwhich.

"So how was it?" She asked.

"It was...good." Ayato said.

"That's great, now since a did you a favor, mind doing me one?"

Ayato looked confused. "Um, okay."

Jaden, Syrus, and the girls were right outside the door. Akari was going to open it until they heard low moans coming from inside. The gang looked confused, then they heard voices.

"Ohhh, yeah that's good." Hikari moaned.

"I'm losing my grip, could you stop moving so much." Ayato complained.

"But it feels so good." Hikari moaned again.

"That's pretty obvoius." Ayato said sarcastically.

"Who knew you were so talented in so many things." Hikari said.

Jaden and the gang still had no clue what was going on.

"This might feel a little different, so bear with me." Ayato informed.

"Ohhhh, It's so sore!" Hikari whined.

"Don't worry, it should feel good in a little bit, just give me time to adjust."

Jaden and the gang's eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"Ohhhhhh, that feels great, keep it up Ayato!"

"I will, just stop squirming so much, I'm losing control!"

Akari kicked the door open, "What the hell are you two doing!"

The gang was treated to a much different view than they had thought.

Ayato had his elbow pressed against Hikari's lower back. She had no shirt on, but she had a bra on.

Hikari looked up and smiled, "Hey guys, Ayato's giving me a massage."

Everyone sighed a sigh of relief, especially Akari.

**Later**

"Can you believe that bimbo, trying to seduce Ayato like that, and in front of everybody!" Akari ranted.

"Relax Akari, I'm pretty sure she didn't mean to fall on him like that,  
accidents happen." Alexis tried to assure her unruly friend.

"Accident my ass, it's bad enough Anna's out to get him, but her too."

"Akari, she's like 10 years older than him, I seriously doubt that's what she's trying to do."

"I don't know, you can't trust someone like that, you'd better watch out, won't be long till some girl comes along and sweeps Jaden off his feet, who knows, it just might be Blair." Akari joked.

Alexis frowned. "That's not funny."

"I can see them now, all lovey dovey." Akari continued to tease Alexis.

"Hey don't get mad at me because Ayato's not interested in you."

Little did the girls now they were being followed by someone.

Jaden, Syrus, and Ayato were watching a tape that showcased Yugi's duel against Marik. "Yeah that was so sweet." Jaden exclaimed. Just then the door bell rang. "I'll get it," Jaden said as he hopped off the couch.

When he opened the door he was greeted by Blair. She jumped at him.

"STOP!"

Blair stopped in midair and fell face first. "Why'd you tell me to stop?"

Jaden dug in his pocket and pulled out a wrinkly sheet of paper. He handed it to Blair.

"This must be a love letter, your so sweet." Blair looked at it. "A RESTRAINING ORDER!"

**Elsewhere**

Akari found herself currently in a duel with another Elite Rare Hunter.

Akari: 150/ Rare Hunter: 4000

"You just got lucky with that last shot, stupid girl." Akari said.

The Rare Hunter laughed. "I'd expect you to say something like that Akari."

"Hey, how did you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you, and you know all about me as well."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You'll soon find out."

"Whatever, I summon Cyber Harpie Lady(Attack: 1800) in attack mode, then I play Elegant Egotist to summon Harpie Lady Sisters(Attack: 1950)!" The humanoid monsters screeched as they were summoned to the field.

"Is that all you got?" The Rare Hunter asked.

"You sure do have a big mouth for someone who has no monsters on the field, now my Harpies, tear her apart!"

The Harpies attack the Rare Hunter violently.

Akari: 150/ Rare Hunter: 250

"Your pathetic."

"Am I, the last time I saw you, you were the pathetic one."

"What...are you talking about."

"Oh I'm hurt, you still haven't figured it out?" The girl mocked.

"Just tell me!" Akari shouted.

The Rare Hunter pulled down her hood. Akari gasped. "Your..your..my-"

"That's right, I'm your sister."

Tears started to form in Akari's eyes. "You stupid bitch, it's all your fault."

"Is that any way to talk to your sister?" She asked.

"Don't play with me, what the hell do you think your doing, trying to ruin my life again?"

"Oh please, don't give me that bullshit, it's not my fault our parents were so foolish, you should be happy I got rid of them." She replied.

"Just shut the hell up."

"Fine, I'll let my monsters do the talking, I summon Harpie's Brother, then I play Rush Recklessly to increase his attack points by 700, giving him 2500." Hitaki explains.

"Damn, this can't be happening." Akari says.

"But it is sis, I knew this would happen, my Millenuim Necklace showed me, now Harpie's Brothter attack!" The powered up Harpie easily destroys Akari's Cyber Harpie.

Akari: 0/ Rare Hunter: 250

Akari fell to her knees. "Damn this, I couldn't defeat her then, and I couldn't do it now, I'm a failure."

Just then Ayato came rushing up, "Akari are you all right?"

Alexis looked suprised, "How did you know where to find us?"

"That's not important, what happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened, the little bitch lost."

Ayato's anger was building. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm her sister, Hitaki Shiba, you got a problem with that?"


	17. Family Ties Part 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh GX, this is how it would turn out.**

**Chapter 17: Family Ties Part 2**

"So lover boy, I guess you came to save Akari?" Hitaki smirked.

"What the hell is wrong with you, she's your sister, how could you treat her like this?"

"That bitch doesn't deserve to be called my sister."

Ayato looked back at Akari, who was still on her knees staring at the ground. 'I've never seen her like this before.' He thought.

"So are you gonna do something or not, I'm getting rather tired of waiting." Hitaki said annoyed.

Ayato looked at Hitaki and then back at Akari. "Akari get up now, this is not the time to get all weak on me!"

Alexis gasped, even Hitaki was suprised.

Ayato continued, "What happened to all that confidence you had, how can you say that your gonna be the best when you let Hitaki get to you so easily!"

Akari finally spoke, "You don't understand, this is diferent."

"No excuses, get up Akari, your the one who's gonna beat her, not me."

"But I can't, I never could."

"Would you stop doubting yourself, you won't know until you try!"

"But I did, and I failed."

"Then try again, listen Akari, I know we aren't always on the best of terms, but I respect you, don't lose my respect now, fight, show me what you got." Ayato said, trying to encourage her.

Akari begins to stand up slowly.

Hitaki frowns. "You were better off staying down little girl."

"Ayato's right, I can do this, and I'm gonna prove it!"

Akari and Hitaki activate their duel disks.

**Later**

Ayto plops unto the couch and sighs.

"What's up?" Jaden and Syrus ask in unison.

"Could you guys ask me later, I don't feel like talking right now."

Jaden sits on the couch next to Ayato. "That bad huh?"

Ayato nods.

**FLASHBACK**

Akari is on one knee, her life points depleted. Hitaki frowns, her life points depleted as well.

"I told you...there was no way...you would beat me again." Akari says out of breath.

Hitaki's frown turns into a wicked grin. Akari looks confused. "What are you...grinning about you stupid...whore."

"This." Hitaki shows Akari a duel monster card. Akari gasps, "But that means...you would have-"

"I would have won."

Akari curses and hits the ground with her fist, leaving a fist imprint in the grass. Ayato could feel his anger building. Hitaki averted her gaze from Akari to Ayato. "Don't worry, I didn't really come here to hurt anyone, well except for my sister."

"Your such a bitch." Akari said.

Hitaki ignored her. "If you promise to be a good boy I'll let you all in on a secret."

"What secret?" Ayato asked.

"I don't really serve Exion, he's nothing than an old spirit seeking revenge, your father knows him well, or rather Atem did."

"How do you know about him?" Ayato asked seeking more information.

"We all know about him." Hitaki simply stated.

"And who is we?"

"That's all the information you get for now, but don't worry I'll be back, good luck with taking out Exion and his Rare Hunters."

Akari stood up, "Your not going anywhere, I want to duel you again."

"In due time, you will." Darkness began to engulf Hitaki.

"Untill next time, see you all later."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Akari sat on her bed. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. 'I promised I wouldn't cry anymore, but its so hard now. I can still see the lifeless look my father had, and my mother, so much pain, but why, why did she do it, the Hitaki I knew would never have done that.'

Tears start to stream down Akari's face. 'That's why I have to be the best, and I won't let anyone stand in my way, it took me up to this point to figure that out.'

Just then the door opened up to reveal Ayato. Ayato walked over to the bed and sat down next to Akari. "You know, its not good to keep things bottled up inside."

Akari wiped the tears away. "Oh yeah, well nobody asked you, what are you doing in here anyway?"

Ayato smiled nervously. "I was uh, just wondering if you needed...someone to talk to."

"I'm fine." Akari simply stated. There was a moment of silence between the two. Akari finally broke it, "Thanks."

Ayato looked suprised and confused at the same time, which Akari found amusing.

"For helping me back there." She said with a big smile.

Ayato smiled and stood up. "No problem, but I'd like it if you would be less violent towards me."

Akari smirked. 'I wouldn't be so violent if you would stop messing around with other girls.' Akari thought about saying that but changed her mind. "I'll think about it."

Ayato began to walk out of the room. Akari stood up and picked up her duel disk and deck. When she turned around she saw Ayato still standing there.

A thought suddenly occured to Akari. "You were looking at my ass weren't you pervert!"

'Oh shit.' Ayato thought as an angry Akari approached him.


	18. It's Not All Fun And Games

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to remind you that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX? **

**Chapter 18: It's Not All Fun And Games **

Ayato walked into his room rubbing his cheek softly. He was greeted by the cheery faces of Jaden and Syrus. "What ya do this time, hmm?" Jaden asked with a ridiculous look on his face.

"She caught me looking at her backside." Ayato mumbled the last part.

"What?" Jaden and Syrus asked, their curiousity was getting the best of them.

Ayato wanting to change the subject says, "So what do you think will happen to our grades back at the academy."

Jaden just stares blankly while Syrus begins to panic. "I forgot all about our grades!"

"Now that you mention it," Jaden begins, "Are they looking for us, or maybe calling our parents?"

Ayato shrugs, "I wouldn't be too worried."

"Well of course you wouldn't be, your parents know your not there!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Chill Syrus, its cool, we'll be alright." Jaden said in an attempt to calm the bluenette.

"You know what we need?" Ayato said.

A few seconds passed. "Well aren't you guys gonna guess?" Ayato asked.

Jaden and Syrus started blurting out random things. "Cheese!" Jaden yelled out.

"Girlfriends!" Syrus exclaimed.

Jaden and Ayato looked at Syrus. "What?" Syrus asked his friends who were staring at him.

"Anyway," Ayato began, "I was thinking about having a party."

"Really?" Jaden and Syrus asked curiously.

"Sure, we've been through a lot these past few days, so why don't we just have some fun." Ayato reasoned.

Jaden and Syrus nodded in agreement.

"Alright so here's what we'll do." Ayato began.

**The Next Day (Ayato's Room) **

Akari, Anna, and Alexis entered the boy's room.

"So what's so important that you call us in here?" It was obvious that Akari was annoyed by something.

"Well the guys and I were thinking about having a party." Ayato said.

"A party?" Anna and Alexis asked in unison.

"Yeah, we could all use some fun, right?" Ayato asked the three girls. The three girls nodded in agreement. "So who wants to help me get the supplies?"

"I'll help!" Akari said surprising everybody. "I got to make sure the klutz gets everything we'll need." Akari said making up an excuse.

"Alright, my parents are leaving, so they'll be there for at least a couple of days maybe, so nothing should go wrong."

"What about that stupid babysitter of yours, I'm pretty sure your parents are gonna have her watch over us while their gone." Akari said putting an emphasis on the word stupid.

"She won't mind." Ayato said reassuringly.

Just then the group heard a familiar voice, "Were leaving guys, Hikari will be over in a little, be good."

"Alright let's get this plan underway."

**A Little Later **

Ayato was sitting on the couch waiting for Akari to finish changing. He was wearing blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and some blue and white sneakers. He sighed, "Why do girls take so long just to change?" Ayato asked himself.

"Let's go already!" Ayato heard Akari say.

He looked up and was suprised to see Akari standing by the door.

"But you were-"

"No one cares, now lets go." Akari demanded.

Ayato got off the couch and walked towards her. She had on black jeans, white sneakers and a black shirt that read "There's a big difference between me and you." Ayato figured the rest was on the back. "Um Akari could you turn around for a moment."

"Why, you being perverted again?" Akari asked cracking her knuckles.

"I just want to read what's on the back of your shirt." Ayato said quickly.

"It says I'm destined for fame and your totally lame." Akari told him.

Ayato smirked, 'Figures it would say something like that.'

A few minutes after Ayato and Akari left Hikari arrived. "Hello beautiful people."

Jaden and Syrus came out of Ayato's room, "Hey Hikari."

"Hey guys, where is Kairi?"

"She's with her parents." The two simply replied.

"And Ayato?"

"He just left with Akari." They responded.

Hikari smirked. "Are they dating now?"

Jaden and Syrus just laughed. "As if!"

Ayato was carrying loads of stuff with Akari not to far behind. "Why do I have to carry everything?" Ayato whined.

"Just shut up and keep walking."

"Sure, right after you tell me why your walking behind me."

"Because I feel like it." Akari retorted.

"Yeah right, ya getting a good look back there?" Ayato asked.

Akari began to blush, "Just what are you trying to say?"

"Gee I thought it would be obvious, ya want me to talk slower so you'll understand."

For once, Akari was at a loss for words, all she could say was "Hmph."

**Later (The Party Begins) **

"How about Twister?" Hikari asked.

"Sure." Ayato said.

"Cool." Jaden agreed with Ayato. Syrus, Anna, and Alexis nodded.

Everyone looked at Akari. "Fine I'll play."

"I'll spin the wheel!" Hikari ran over to the box and placed the mat on the floor. "Alright guys take your places!"

Everyone got on the mat. "Left hand green!" Everyone put their left hand on green.

"Right foot red!" Again everyone did as they were told.

'I think I should turn things up a notch.' Hikari thought. "Left ear yellow!"

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled.

"Just do it, this will make the game more fun." Hikari encouraged them.

Ayato looked at the nearest yellow and almost lost his balance. The closest yellow was right under Akari. He looked up to see Akari glaring at him. "Hey what's the hold up Ayato, left ear yellow!" Hikari said.

Ayato made sure he didn't touch Akari. Akari started laughing, "Your hair is tickling my chin Ayato."

"Well I can't do anything about it."

"Right hand blue!" Hikari called out. Both Akari and Ayato right hand went out to blue.

"That's my spot get your own!" Akari yelled.

"Why can't we share?" Ayato asked.

"Because that's stupid."

"Oh and looking at my ass isn't." Ayato retorted.

"I was not looking at your ass!" Akari said defensively. Everyone's sweat drop as the two went at it back and forth. "That's IT!" Akari got up making everyone else fall.

Ayato gets up and faces her. "Could we just forget the hole thing, the whole purpose of the party was to have some fun, not kill eachother."

Akari rolled her eyes, "Whatever!"

"Well twister didn't work out so well, how about Truth or Dare." Hikari suggested. Everyone agreed that was a good idea.

"Alright Akari, your up." Hikari said.

Akari grinned. "Ayato, truth or dare?" Ayato had to think hard on this one, but he decided to go with dare. Akari gave Ayato a toothy grin. "I dare you to run around the block yelling I love boys!"

Ayato glared at her. "You are so evil."

"Thanks."

Ayato walked out the door and ran the entire block screaming I love boys, causing several boys on the street at the time to scramble away from him. Once he returned, he said, "It's my turn, Jaden, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Jaden declared boldly.

"I dare you to skip your turn." Ayato said.

"Awww, that's not fair."

"That's nothing compared to what I had to do."

"I guess your right, well its your turn Alexis." Jaden said, turning to her.

Alexis thought for a moment. "Syrus, truth or dare?"

"Um, truth."

"Is it true that you think Hikari is hot?" She asked.

"Um, yeah." Syrus said while blushing.

"Awww, that's so cute, if it makes you feel any better I think your hot too." Hikari said making Syrus turn a beet red. Akari rolled her eyes.

"Okay Hikari, truth or dare?" Syrus asked timidly.

"Dare."

"I dare you to um, say I'm hot again." Everyone started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Asked a flushed Syrus.

"I think your hot Syrus." Hikari said putting an emphasis on the word hot making Syrus become even redder, if that's even possible. Hikari looked over at Anna. "Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

"Have you and Ayato ever kissed?"

Anna was taken aback from that question, it was so random.

"Well have you?"

Anna blushed, "Yes."

Akari was staring daggers at Anna for a few seconds, and then at Ayato.

"Truth or Dare Akari?"

"Truth." Akari said, while still staring at Ayato.

"Were you looking at Ayato's backside earlier?"

Akari froze, everyone was expecting an answer. After a few moments Akari mumbled something. "What did you say?" Ayato asked wanting to hear her say that one word.

"Yes, from time to time, but not intentionally." She lied. Everyone in the room knew that was a lie. Except Jaden and Syrus, who for some reason actually believed her.

Hikari looked at her watch, "Well that was fun, let's do this again tommorow, but right now it's time for you all to hit the hay." Everyone agreed and went to their respective rooms, except Akari.

Akari went into the bathroom. 'Maybe they have something in here to help me go to sleep, its gonna be hard to sleep after that.' She found a small bottle and read the label, "This will do." She completely forgot to look at the backk, because if she had she would have seen the warning : may cause sleepwalking.

The next day Ayato awoke with a yawn. He stared up at the ceiling for a couple of seconds before he started to realize that he felt much warmer than usual.

Akari was lying on top of him.


	19. It's Not All Fun And Games Part 2

**Disclaimer: I cry myself to sleep every night knowing that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

**Chapter 19: It's Not All Fun And Games Part 2**

'This can't be happening.' Ayato prayed to himself. 'This is just a bad dream and I'll wake up eventually." Akari had a content smile on her face while she snuggled against him. Ayato sighed, 'When she wakes up she's gonna kill me.' Akari began to stir. Ayato not knowing what else to do pretended to be asleep.

Akari yawned as she strecthed. She suddenly realized that there was somebody under her. She looked down to see the sleeping form of Ayato. 'What the hell!' She quickly jumped out of the bed. 'What am I doing here?'

Ayato was about to crack under the pressure. Akari rasied her fist in the air as she was about to strike him. 'That pervert, he must of brought me in here while I was asleep, I'm gonna kill him!'

Akari lowered her fist and sighed. 'Get a hold of yourself Akari, Ayato would never do something like that.'

Akari inspected Ayato's sleeping form. 'He looks even cuter asleep.' She thought to herself.

Her eyes then landed on Ayato's lips. 'They look so soft and...kissable.' Akari shook her head. 'What the hell am I thinking, get a hold of yourself.' Ayato unconsciously licked his lips, which Akari noticed. 'Now his lips look even softer.' Akari turned around to see Jaden and Syrus still sleeping. 'One kiss shouldn't hurt.'

She got back on the bed and leaned towards Ayato's face. 'Just one kiss.' She said to herself again. Her face was mere inches away from Ayato's. She closed her eyes as she got closer to her target.

'She should be gone by now.' Ayato thought to himself. He opened his eyes and saw Akari's face coming closer to his. "AAAAHHHH!" Ayato screamed.

Akari eyes jolted open, Ayato's sudden scream startled her so much she lost her balance and her lips came crashing down on Ayato's.

"ARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

The other residents of the house came running into Ayato's room. "What's going on in here?" Hikari asked.

"That pervert kissed me!" Akari yelled.

"You were the one trying to kiss me while I was asleep!" Ayato yelled.

"No I wasn't!" Akari said defensively.

Anna was mad now, "Just what were you doing in here Akari?"

"I can explain." Hikari stated calmly. Everyone turned to her with confused looks. Hikari pulled out a small bottle. "It seems Akari took some of these, it causes sleepwalking in some people."

Ayato looked at Akari and frowned. 'I still say she was trying to seduce me.'

'That was a close one.' Akari thought.

**Later**

"Alright Akari spill it, I know there's more to the story than just sleepwalking."

Akari sighed, "Fine, I guess I tried to steal a kiss."

"If you like him so much why don't you just ask him out." Alexis suggested.

"I can't, I've been so mean to him, he'll just reject me."

"So your afraid of rejection?" Alexis questioned.

Akari nodded slowly. "Well I can't do anything if you won't try." Alexis said.

**Ayato's Room**

"What was that all about?" Jaden questioned.

"Akari was trying to seduce me in my sleep." Ayato answered.

"I doubt that," Syrus began, "Besides she was sleepwalking."

"Yeah right!"

"Aren't we having movie night tonight?" Jaden asked Ayato.

Ayato nodded, "Yeah, guess I kinda forgot."

"So who's gonna pick the movie?" Syrus asked.

"Hikari." Ayato simply replied.

**Movie Night**

"I've got the popcorn!" Jaden said as he walked over to the couch and took his seat next to Alexis.

Syrus was sitting to the right of Jaden. "So Hikari what kinda movie are we gonna watch?"

Hikari was sitting to the right of Syrus and the left of Anna. "It's a romantic comedy."

Ayato groaned. "I've should have known."

"It can't be that bad." Anna reassured Ayato.

Ayato returned her smile. "We'll see."

Two long hours later Anna, Alexis, Syrus, Ayato, and Akari all went to their respective rooms. Jaden was about to follow suit until Hikari tapped him on the shoulder. "What is it Hikari."

"How about a quick game of cards, winner gets to tell the loser what to do."

"Can't we do this another time?" Jaden said obviously tired. Hikari just pouted. Jaden rolled his eyes. "Fine."

**15 minutes later**

"I win, you lose Jaden."

Jaden groaned, "What do I have to do?" Hikari whispered something in his ears which made Jaden turn a shade of white.

**The Girl's Room**

Jaden crept in silently over to Alexis, who was sleeping peacefully. He crawled over to her until he was hovering above her. He began blowing on her face in an attempt to wake her up. Alexis' face scrunched up as Jaden continued to blow on her face.

When Alexis woke up she was greeted by Jaden's face. "H-hey baby." Jaden said his voice full of fear."

"Jaden?" Alexis asked confused.

"You know you want me." Jaden continued. Alexis was ready to hit him in the face. "I can make all your dreams come true if you let me." Many images flashed through Alexis mind about her and Jaden after hearing that. Her face turned a beet red.

Jaden guessed her face turned a beet red out of anger. Just then a flash of light shined in the room followed my laughter. Jaden and Alexis looked up to see Hikari laughing with a camera in her hand.

"That was priceless!" She exclaimed.

"Hey give me that camera!" Alexis said as she got up knocking Jaden off of and ran towards her.

"I don't think so." Hikari said as she began to run from Alexis.

Later that night Anna was awoken from her sleep by the sound of footsteps. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed and opened the door. "Hello, is anyone out there?" There was no response, but the footsteps had stopped. Anna went into the living room. "Who's there?"

Snickering could be heard. "If this is a joke it's not funny guys." Suddenly the lights came on. Anna looke towards the light switch to find a tall man with glasses, slicked back black hair, and a tuxedo on.

"What are you doing in this house?" Anna demanded.

The man snickered. "Ultimate power." The man activated the duel disk on his arm. Anna noticed that the man had an artificial eye, it was the Millenium Eye.

Anna picked up a discarded duel disk on the floor and activated it, "I don't know how you got in but I know exactly how your getting out!"

The man's Millenuim Eye began to glow, "Oh really!" Anna never saw it coming.

The next day Ayato walked into the living room and felt a chill go down his spine. He walked over to the sofa and saw Anna on the floor at the base of the sofa. "Anna?' Ayato ran over to her side. 'What is she doing lying on the ground. He touched her skin, it was suprisingly cold. He began to shake her in an attempt to awaken her.

"Anna wake up!"

He felt for a pulse, but there was nothing. He saw a duel disk and Anna's cards scattered across the floor. Ayato could feel his anger building. "No."


	20. The Last Elite Rare Hunter

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

**Chapter 20: The Last Elite Rare Hunter**

"Her soul has been taken." Ayato told the others.

"How do you know?" Akari asked.

"Trust me, I would know." Ayato said. Akari nodded approvingly as memories of "Evil" Ayato came flooding back to her.

"So what are we going to do." Alexis asked unsure.

"Were gonna find the guy that did this to her." Ayato stated calmly.

Just then the door bell rang. "I got it." Jaden walked up to the door and opened it to reveal Junior.

"Long time no see." He exclaimed.

"So what do you want, were kinda in the middle of something." Ayato said.

"I just came by to drop this off." Junior held up a Millenuim Item, it was the Millenuim Anhk.

Ayato looked up, "Where did you get that from?"

"I got it yesterday, some weirdo in a blue coat dueled me and I beat him, the guy disappeared and this is what was left behind."

'So it couldn't be him that beat Anna, it must be someone new.' Ayato thought. Ayato walked up to Junior, "Thanks for bringing it over."

"No problem, I guess I'll be seeing you around."

Ayato looked at the Millenuim Puzzle around his neck. 'If only I knew how these things worked, maybe I could track down the guy who did this to Anna.' Ayato turned to face the others. "I'm going out for a bit."

"We'll go with you." Jaden and Syrus said in unison.

"And we'll stay here, just in case something happens." Alexis and Akari said in unison.

Ayato smiled, "Thanks guys, let's go."

**Duel Academy**

"Has his condition changed." Zane, third year Obelisk Blue asked the school nurse.

"He has gotten better, but it will still be awhile before he can check out."

"I see." Zane looked at the young man. 'Atticus, what has happened to you?'

Zane closes his eyes deep in thought. 'Jaden, Alexis, Syrus, Ayato, where are you?'

**Meanwhile**

Ayato, Jaden, and Syrus were heading towards a corner. "What would Exion want with souls."

"Sacrifice." Ayato stated simply.

"Sacrifice?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, but for what?" The three turned the corner and gasped at what they saw. There stood a tall man with a black suit on. He wore glasses over his eyes, except one of his eyes was the Millenuim Eye. Standing beside him were two Rare Hunters.

"You, your the one who took Anna's soul." Ayato accused.

The man smirked, "We've been expecting you." The man snapped his fingers. "You two, take care of them." The man turned around and sprinted off.

"Not so fast." Ayato ran after him.

The two Rare Hunters walked towards Jaden and Syrus. "Alright are ya ready Sy?"

"Um, I guess."

**Domino City (Yugi's House)**

"Do you think they will be alright." A worried Hikari asked.

"Of course they will, it's Ayato and Jaden were talking about."

Alexis was watching Anna for any changes in her condition. 'Don't worry Anna, we won't let them win, there's just no way we will.'

"I'M NOT STUPID!" Hikari shouted.

"Well you could've fooled me." Akari replied.

Alexis looked over at the two girls arguing. 'How childish.' She thought.

Ayato chased the man through the streets. "Get back here!" The man entered a tall building. Ayato followed.

'He's falling right into my trap.' The man entered an elevator.

Ayato ran with all his strength to try to reach the elevator door before it closed, but was unsucessful. 'Damn, guess I'll just have to take the stairs.' Ayato was nearly out of breath once he reached the top.

The man smirked at him. "So you guessed right."

Ayato glared at him. Ayato looked at the floor, it was made up of glass. 'This looks safe.' Ayato thought sarcastically. Ayato brought his attention back to the man.

"I am Kuro, I am Exion's last Elite Rare Hunter."

Ayato's duel disk activated. "Let's duel, and when you lose I'm gonna take your soul!"

Kuro chuckled. "Is there really such a need for violence?" Ayato shot him a death glare. "Very well, if you want a shadow game I shall give you a shadow game. When you lose the glass that you are standing on will shatter and you will be sucked into the shadow realm, well your body will anyway, because I'll be taking your soul, I think the beasts will find your soul very pleasing."

"Beasts?" Ayato asked questioningly.

Kuro's duel disk activated, "It's time to duel."

Ayato: 4000/Kuro: 4000

"I'll start it off, I summon Dark Blade(1800/1500) in attack mode, next I place two cards face down." The dark armor clad warrior appeared before Ayato. Kuro smirked, thanks to his Millenuim Eye he knew what to expect. "I'll place one monster card face down, and another face down in my magic and trap card zone."

"Fine, I play the spell card Polymerization!" Ayato said.

Kuro signaled to his set card, "I activate my trap card, Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell, by discarding one spell card from my hand this card negates and destroys your spell card and you can no longer play a card of the same name."

"Then I'll just summon Pitch Dark Dragon(900/600), then I'll have Dark Blade attack your face down monster." Ayato said.

The face down monster is revealed to be the Ancient Lamp. Kuro chuckled, "I activate Ancient Lamp's special ability so now your monster attacks your dragon instead.: Dark Blade's sword cuts the dragon in half.

Ayato: 3100/Kuro: 4000

"Well now that your turn is wasted I think I'll play this card, Tribute to the Doomed, by discarding one card from my hand your Dark Blade is destroyed."

Ayato watches as his monster is dragged underground by several mummies. 'Darn, I'm wide open.'

"Now I summon Night Assailant(200/500), next I activate Ancient Lamp's second special ability which allows me to special summon La Jinn the Mystical Genie(1800/1000), and finally I switch Ancient Lamp to attack mode!"

Ayato cursed inwardly. "Now my monsters attack him directly!" The three monsters all attacked simultaneously causing Ayato to hit the glass floor hard, which put a crack in it.

Ayato: 200/ Kuro: 4000

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, if the glass breaks early, then tough luck."

Ayato sat up, "How could I let this happen, this is only the beginning of the duel." Ayato suddenly realized something. Ayato sprung back up on his feet.

"With that eye you know every card I'm going to play."

Kuro smirked, "Oh your good."

"Yeah, well now that I know there'e no way your gonna beat me!"

**At An Unknown Location**

A black coated figure sat on a throne. Just then a dark portal appeared before the figure and from it another figure emerged. "Did you take care of the Shadow Riders?" The seated figure asked.

"Of couse I did." Came the reply from the black coated man.

"Good."

"Um, Lina, I mean Number I, why did I have to take out them anyway."

"They were in the way."

"Oh, I see, so has Hitaki, I mean Number IV made it back yet?"

"She'll be back soon."

"I don't see why she gets to do whatever she wants."

"Are you finished Number VIII?"

"Oh come on, would it kill you to call me by my real name?"

The seated figure sighed in annoyance. "Leave now Ryujii, you don't want to mess with me today."

"Aw but your cute when your angry." Ryujii said before disappearing the same way he had appeared.

Lina pulled out a picture from her pocket, "It's time you and I meet Ayato."


	21. Exion's Master Plan

**Disclaimer: Me owning Yu-Gi-Oh GX? That's just crazy.**

**Chapter 21: Exion's Master Plan**

"Well let's see what you got Ayato." Kuro said, smirking.

"Oh you'll see alright!" Ayato retorted. Ayato drew a card, "I know you know what card I just drew but it doesn't matter, you can't stop me from playing it." Kuro shrugged uncaringly. "I play Pot of Greed in order to draw two more cards then I play another Pot of Greed."

"I'm curious to know...how do you plan on bypassing my Millenuim Eye?" Kuro asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough, but for now I place two cards face down, then I play Emergency Provisions, by sending my two face down cards to the graveyard I gain 2000 life points!"

Ayato: 2200/ Kuro: 4000

Kuriboh suddenly appears next to Ayato. "You ready Kuriboh?" Ayato whispered so Kuro couldn't hear him. Kuriboh nods.

Kuro's Millenuim Eye starts to glow, 'There's no way he can get passed my Millenuim Eye.'

Ayato quickly closes his eyes. "What are you doing?" Kuro asks confused.

"If I don't look at my cards, you can't see what they are."

"So you think you can win by luck?" Kuro asked, a look of disbelief on his face.

Ayato smirks, "If that's what you wanna call it."

"Now I play...Dark Hole!"

Kuro's eyes widened in suprise, "How did you know what card that was?"

"I didn't, I only knew what it was after I played it." Ayato replied.

"So your telling me you played a card that just so happens to be a card that would work in your favor, I think your cheating somehow." Kuro accused.

"I'm cheating?" Ayato asked unbelievingly.

"Yes you are, I don't know how, but you are."

"Your one to talk with that Millenuim Eye of yours." Ayato says.

Kuro grinds his teeth in frustration.

"Now I place one card face down and end my turn."

'I can't beat this kid if my Millenuim Eye can't help me.' Kuro thought to himself.

"I play Monster Reborn to bring back Lajinn the Mystical Genie(1800/1000, now attack Ayato directly!"

"Not so fast, I activate my face down...Draining Shield, now your monster's attack points boost my life points intstead!" A shield of magical energy absorbs the attack and converts it into life points.

Ayato: 4000/Kuro: 4000

"Thanks Kuriboh, I wouldn't be able to beat this guy if it wasn't for you." Ayato whispered so Kuro couldn't here him. Just then the door to the rooftop opens and Yugi walks onto the roof. "Father, what are you doing here!?"

"I came here as fast as I could when I saw you on the news, what's going on?"

"All over the news!?" Ayato questioned. Ayato looks up to see helicopters hovering above them no doubt belonging to local news stations. Kuro begins to laugh hysterically. "What's so funny? Yugi and Ayato ask in unison.

"Look behind you."

The two look in the direction Kuro is pointing to see Exion standing there holding three duel monster cards. Yugi's eyes widened in suprise, "How did you get my Egyptian God cards!"

Exion snickers, "I've finally have them, now all that's left is obtaining those Sacred Beasts and I will truly be invincible!"

Ayato looks confused, "Sacred Beasts?"

"Kuro, your job is done, take care of these two for me." Exion takes out a small silver ball and slams it into the ground, once the smoke clears Exion is nowhere to be seen. Ayato and Yugi bring their attention back to the man standing in front of them.

Kuro smirks, "Shall we?"

Ayato draws a card and closes his eyes again, he points his finger at a card and Kuriboh squeaks approvingly.

"I play...Monster Reborn to bring back Dark Blade(1800/1500), next I sacrifice him to summon Dark Magician Girl(Atk: 2000), and finally...I play Sage's Stone to summon Dark Magician(2500/2100) from my deck!" The two magicians appear on Ayato's field, ready for battle.

Ayato smirks, "Looks like your pretty weak when that Millenuim Eye can't help you and because of that I'm one attack away from winning this duel."

Kuro grins, "You talk too much." Kuro pulls out a small remote with a red button on it. "I knew I would have to use this as soon as my Millenuim Eye proved useless."

**Back At Yugi's House**

"Hey look, Ayato's on television!" Hikari says. Akari and Anna scramble to the television.

"Hey your right it is him!" Suddenly the glass that Ayato, Yugi, and Kuro are standing on shatters. The three girls gasp, "OH MY GOD!"

**Meanwhile**

'It can't end this way.' Ayato thinks to himself as he falls closer and closer to the dark portal that leads to the shadow realm. Suddenly a figure with a black coat appears before Ayato and grabs him by the hand. Ayato closes his eyes as darkness surrounds him and his savior.

Ayato awakens on a beach, but not just any beach, the same beach on Duel Academy. Ayato sits up slowly, he was very sore for some reason.

"Your lucky."

Ayato is startled by the sudden voice and turns around. The figure that saved him is standing right there.

The figure walks beside Ayato and sits down next to him.

"Thanks for saving me." Ayato says.

"There is no need for that." The figure replied.

"Who are you?"

"Someone who cares." The person replied.

Ayato looks at the soft sand. 'What is going on here, I'm so confused.'

"Do not worry, your father is safe." Ayato brings his attention back to the strange person. The coated figure stands back up, "Take my hand, you must prepare for your duel."

Ayato stands up, "Duel?"

"Against the evil spirit, that has possesed Exion, the very same spirit that Atem dueled at Battle City."

Ayato gasped, "What!?"

"It will take everthing in your power to defeat him now that he has the Egyptian God cards, but I have faith in you." The coated figure grabs Ayato and presses him against her.

Ayato blushes unknowingly, "Could I see your face?" Ayato asked, hating himself for asking such a random and stupid question.

The black coated figure looks down at him and although he couldn't see her face Ayato swore she was smirking, "In due time Ayato."

Darkness begins to engulf Ayato and the black coated figure until it consumes them.

"Ayato!"

"Ayato wake up!"

Ayato wakes up slowly to see Jaden staring at him.

Ayato groans, "Jaden?"

Ayato suddenly remembers what happened.

"Where am I?"

Jaden begins to laugh, "Don't you recognize your own house."

Yugi walks into the room, "So your finally awake."

Ayato nods, "What a day." Everyone nods.

"Were going to scout the city for any remaining rare hunters, you just stay here and rest, Akari will be here just in case something happens." Everyone leaves except Akari.

Ayato let's his mind wander off. 'Who was that girl, why did she save me, and why does she believe I can stop Exion?"Ayato sighes, "Maybe some music will help me think better." He grabs his cd player and heads towards the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen Ayato sits down on the floor, with his back to the wall and puts on some soothing music. Akari is sitting at the table tapping on it with her fingers. "I'm bored." Akari said dully.

Ayato, noticing that Akari had said something took the earpieces out, "Did you say something?"

Akari nodded glad that she got his attention, "I said I'm bored."

Ayato rolled his eyes, "Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know think of something...and it better not be perverted." Ayato sighed, not really wanting to make her mad, he closed his eyes and thought for a while, when he opened his eyes he was face to face with Akari. Ayato couldn't help but blush seeing how at this angle he could see that Akari wasn't wearing a bra, which exposed quite a bit of her cleavage since she was bent over like she was.

"Well." She said waiting for his reply. Ayato however didn't hear her, his focus was still on Akari's cleavage. Akari followed his gaze down to her exposed clevage. "Like what you see, huh?" This caused Ayato to turn scarlet. "Well too bad," and with that Akari punched him in the chest.

"That's what you get for being a pervert."

Ayato could only watch as she walked off, but he swore she was giving her hips more of a sway than usual. He sighed, he'd never be able to figure her out, 'Sometimes it seems like she likes me and other times it doesn't.' Ayato closes his eyes once again, 'Don't worry Anna, I will get you back, no matter what it takes, I will not fail.'


	22. The Grand Duel

**Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh GX I would be so happy right now. **

**Chapter 22: The Grand Duel **

Ayato yawned as he awoke from his suprisingly peaceful sleep. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up. 'I must have fallen asleep in the kitchen.' He thought.

"About time your awake." Akari said nearly giving Ayato a heart attack.

"Don't do that." Ayato whined.

"Jaden and the others left again, their still searching for any Rare Hunters that may be left."

"That's good." Ayato replied while standing up. "Are you hungry?"

"Nah I've already had something to eat." Akari replied.

"Oh, well I'm gonna take a shower, do you mind making me something to eat?" Ayato asked.

"Yeah I do mind, but I guess I could be nice to you just this once."

"Thanks, I owe you one."

"Oh trust me, you owe me a lot more than you know, and I do plan on collecting." Akari said winking.

Ayato blushed slightly.

**Duel Academy **

'Where could those Sacred Beast cards be?' Exion thought. 'I've searched this whole damn island and didn't find a thing.' Exion looked at the building that is Duel Academy. 'Maybe I've been overthinking this.' Exion made his way towards Duel Academy. 'Soon ultimate power will be mine.'

Chazz sat at the foot of Duel Academy deep in thought.

"You there!"

Chazz's eyes shot open.

"Yes I'm talking to you."

Chazz looked at the intruder. "Just who do you think you are talking to me like that."

Exion smirked, "Your superior."

"Oh yeah, well nobody talks to The Chazz like that, I'm gonna have to teach you some respect." Chazz's duel disk activated.

Exion grinned menacingly. "What a foolish little boy you are."

Ayato stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. "What the!?"

A black coated figure was standing next to the door. The figure chuckled slightly, "Nice bod."

Ayato's face turned beet red, "J-just what are you doing here."

The figure walked towards Ayato, "I came here to give you a present."

Ayato's mind filled with dirty thoughts, which made his face turn even redder. The figure chuckled again and pulled out a duel monster card.

'What's taking him so long, if he doesn't come out soon the food is going to get cold.' Akari thought. Ayato emerged from the bathroom. "Well it's about time, your food is getting cold."

"Sorry, I was busy with something." Akari stared at him.

"I WASN'T DOING THAT KIND OF BUSINESS!" Ayato yelled defensively. "HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT I'D DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

Akari shrugged, "Hey your the one who said it, so I just thought-"

"You thought wrong." A moment of silence passed between the two.

"So...who were you thinking about while you were-"

"AKARI!"

**Meanwhile **

"Did you guys hear something?" Syrus asked the group.

Everyone shrugged. Syrus looked back in the direction he had heard the noise. 'It kinda sounded like Ayato.'

"Syrus, we've spotted one let's go!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Hey wait for me!"

**Duel Academy **

Exion yawned, "How feeble that attempt was." Chazz was lying face first in the dirt. "You aren't even worth sending to the shadow realm." Exion walked up to Chazz and kicked him in his side causing him to gasp in pain.

"Just what do you think your doing?"

Exion turned to face his next challenger, Bastion Misawa.

"Come on Akari were leaving."

"Leaving?" Akari said confused. "Where are you going?"

"To Kaiba Corp." Ayato replied.

"Why?"

"I need to get back to Duel Academy."

"WHY!?"

"Because Exion is there, I can finish this once and for all." Ayato answers.

"And how do you know this?" Akari questions.

"I'll tell you later." Ayato says. Just then the door opened to reveal Yugi and the gang.

"Guys your back, we have to get down to Kaiba Corp."

"WHY?" Everyone asks.

"I'll tell you when we get there, now let's go!" Ayato says, rushing out the door.

At Kaiba Corp, Kaiba looks up from his desk at Yugi, a skeptical look on his face. "So your telling me I should provide you with a jet to go to Duel Academy."

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm telling you, the fate of the world depends on it." Yugi replies.

Kaiba laughed, "Ah Yugi, your starting to sound like that Pharaoh guy."

"I'm serious Kaiba." Yugi replies.

Kaiba frowned, "All right I'll lend you one, but I'm coming, just to make sure your not lying."

Jaden and the others cheered.

**On a Kaiba Corp jet **

"So how do you know that Exion is at Duel Academy Ayato." Akari asked.

"Well this may be hard to believe, but while I was in the shower a girl came to me and told me everything I needed to know." Ayato says.

Akari stared at him blankly. "So what really happened."

"I'm telling the truth Akari, it can't be that hard to believe, I mean weirder things have happened." Ayato responds.

Akari began to crack her knuckles, "The truth huh?"

Ayato began to panic, "Really I'm telling the truth, I wouldn't lie to you Akari."

Akari looked at him questioningly.

**Duel Academy **

"Ah it's good to be back." Jaden exclaimed.

"Yeah I know." Syrus agreed.

"Okay so where's the big danger." Kaiba asked annoyed.

"There!" Ayato pointed to a giant red dragon in the sky.

"Hey it's Slifer!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Come on we got to get up there!" Yugi sprinted off with the others close behind.

Atticus looked at the giant divine beast before him. "Take a good look at it, because it might be the last thing you'll ever see." Exion remarked.

"Atticus, give up you can't win, let me handle him." Zane urged.

Atticus smirked, "Don't worry I can take him out, I play Dark Hole to destroy all monsters on the field." A giant dark hole appears.

Exion laughs, "Slifer can't be sent away from the field by a spell card, so you've just wasted your last turn."

"No way!" Atticus exclaims.

"Now Slifer attack with Lightning Blast!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Atticus is struck by the blast and flies right into Zane, knocking thme both out.

"How pitiful." Exion says. Exion turned his attention to Chancellor Shepard. "Now about those Sacred Beast cards."

"Hold it right there." A voice calls out. Exion turns around.

"It's all over Exion, were here now!" Ayato declares.

"It doesn't matter, none of you can stand up to me and my Egyptian God cards." Exion says.

Ayato smirked, "Your lying, because if you really believed that you were invincible you wouldn't be trying to get those Sacred Beast cards."

"Atticus!" Alexis runs over to her long lost brother. "I thought I lost you, but I've finally found you." Alexis said through tears.

"It all ends here Exion, all the pain and suffering you've caused, it's all over." Ayato's duel disk activated.

"I'm afraid...it has only begun." Exion's duel disk activated.

'What the hell is going on.' Kaiba thought to himself.

Ayato: 4000/ Exion: 4000

Ayato drew a card, "I summon Dark Blade(1800/1500) in attack mode." A warrior with black armor and two swords appears on the field. "And I end my turn.

"You can't win, I summon Drillago(1600/1100) in attack mode." A monster that is made entirely of drills appears on the field. "Now attack Ayato directly!"

What!?" The monster charges at Ayato and stabs him with one of his drills. Aytao instantly drops to one knee. 'That hurt like hell.' Ayato thought as he gasps for air.

Ayato: 2400/ Exion: 4000

"I guess I forgot to tell you, this is my own personal shadow game, just for you." Exion says with a sinister smirk on his face.

Ayato struggles to stand back up, "You bastard. It's my turn, I play the spell card Polymerization to fuse Dark Blade with Pitch Dark Dragon." Dark Blade jumps on the back of Pitch Dark Dragon. "To create Dark Blade the Dragon Knight(2200/1600), now attack Drillago with Shockwave!"

Dark Blade slashes which sends a shockwave that instantly destroys Drillago.

Ayato: 2400/ Exion: 3400

"And I'll end my turn with a face down."

"Good I play the spell card Swords of Revealing Light!" Several glowing swords surround Exion's field, protecting him. "Next I'll summon Melchid the Four-Faced Beast(1500/1200)." A hideous four-faced monster appears on the field. "Next I play Monster Reincarnation, by discarding one card fom my hand I can bring a monster card from my graveyard back to my hand."

"Fine, it's my turn, I place one card face down and end my turn." Ayato declares after drawing a card from his deck.

"Next I summon another Four-Faced beast." Exion replies, ending his turn once more.

"Your trying to summon an Egyptian God card." Ayato accused.

"Is it really that obvious." Exion asked sarcastically.

Ayato drew another card and sighed, "I got nothing."

"Now I summon Drillago back unto the field, but I won't use his special ability, do you think I'm a fool you want me to do that." Exion says.

'Damn.' Ayato thought.

"I'll end my turn once more." Exion stated.

"I place two cards face down and that's it." Ayato declared, becoming frustrated. The swords of revealing light vanished from the field.

"Now I summon Obelisk the Tormentor(4000/4000) by sacrificing three monsters on my field!" Exion declares as the blue monster emerges from the card. Ayato stares at the giant behemoth before him.

"This is it, Fist of Fury!" Exion yells. Obelisk comes down with his giant fist which causes a massive explosion.

"Ayato!" Akari and the others call. When the smoke clears Ayato is standing with 2400 life points still.

"What happened!" Exion asks confused.

"I activated De-Fusion to unfuse my monster, and since there was no longer a Dragon Knight on the field Obelisk had nothing to hit."

"Very clever of you." Exion said.

"Now it's my turn, I sacrifice Pitch Dark Dragon to summon Dark Magician Girl(2000/1700), next I play Sage's Stone!" A green crystal appears on the field. "This card allows me to summon a Dark Magician on the field as long as I have a Dark Magician Girl on the field." Dark Magician Girl touches the stone with her staff. The stone lights up and a Dark Magician appears on the field.

"And that's it for my turn." Ayato says.

"You idiot, you forgot to put your magicians in defense mode!" Kaiba yells.

"What! Ayato exclaims.

Exion smirks, "Obelisk destroy his Dark Magician with Fist of Fury!"

"Oh no you don't I activate my trap card!" Ayato says as his trap card flips upwards.

Exion laughed, "It won't do you any good."

"It's called Covering Fire, I can raise the attack of my Dark Magician with the attack points of another monster on my side of the field, and I choose Dark Magician Girl, making his attack 4500!"

"Now destroy Obelisk with Dark Magic Attack!"

Dark Magician twirls his staff and shoots a powerful beam of dark magic that consumes Obelisk and destroys it in a massive explosion.

Ayato: 2400/ Exion: 2900

Ayato turns around to face Kaiba with a grin, "Why won't you just leave the dueling to me?"


	23. The Grand Duel Part 2

**End of Part 1: Vengeance**

**Disclaimer: You must be on drugs if you think I own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

**Chapter 23: The Grand Duel Part 2**

Jaden and the others cheered after seeing Obelisk's defeat. "One down, two more to go." Ayato exclaimed.

"Don't celebrate just yet, Obelisk is the weakest of the three." Exion replied.

"Really!?" Syrus and Jaden looked at eachother confused.

"I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards, then I place three cards face down and end my turn." Exion says.

"Alright Dark Magician attack Exion directly." Ayato orders.

"I activate my face down Enchanted Javelin, so now I don't lose any life points."

"Alright, Dark Magician Girl attack!"

"I activate another Enchanted Javelin." Exion says, protecting himself from losing any life points.

"Man this is getting old, Dark Blade attack!" Dark Blade charges at Exion and slashes him with one of his swords.

Ayato: 2400/ Exion: 1100

"It won't be long before I summon Slifer." Exion comments.

"Yeah, yeah, just make your move already." Ayato says, not believing him.

"I summon Lekunga(1700/1500) in attack mode." Exion says as a giant plant with many tentacles and an eyeball in it's center emerges on the field. "And that's it for my turn."

"Good, now Dark Magician attack Lekunga with DARK MAGIC ATTACK!"

"I activate my face down, Negate Attack!" The blast of energy slams into the protective barrier, causing the attack to fail. "You really shouldn't underestimate me Ayato." Exion replies.

"I'm not, but I think your underestimating me." Ayato comments.

"Of course, I play Change of Heart to take over your Dark Magician, then I play Cost down, this card downgrades all my monster cards in my hand by two levels."

"That's definately not good." Ayato says.

"Not for you it isn't, by sacrificing Lekunga and Dark Magician I summon Slifer the Sky Dragon(X000/X000)!" The sky begins to darken as a giant red dragon with two mouths descends from the sky. Slifer's attack points are determined by the number of cards in my hand, but since I only have one, he only has 1000 attack points."

Ayato begins to laugh, "Only 1000, he's not much of a threat."

"Now I play Raigeki!" A giant bolt of thunder destroys Ayato's monster.

Ayato still has a smile on his face, "Now your monster has no attack points."

Exion justs grins.

"We'll see how long that grin stays on your face, I summon Neo the Magical Swordsman(1700/1000)." Ayato says. A warrior with long blonde hair, silver armor, blue cape, and a sword appears on the field.

"THUNDER-SUMMONING BLAST!" Slifer's second upper mouth opens and a blast of thunder erupts from it and reduces Neo's attack points to zero, it is then destroyed.

"My monster?" Ayato says surprised.

"Slifer's special ability, each time you summon a monster in attack or defense mode those stats are reduced by 2000 points, if the attack or defense of that monster is reduced to zero by this effect, then that monster is destroyed." Exion replies.

"Fine, I play Poison of the Old Man to gain 1200 extra life points."

Ayato: 3600/ Exion: 1100

"And I'll end my turn."

"There is no chance of victory Ayato." Exion says.

"Well we've only started, so we won't know that until the duel is over." Ayato comments.

"It's my turn, I place one monster card face down, and end my turn."

Ayato looked at the cards in his hand, "I've got to find a way to destroy Slifer, I summon Big Shield Guardna(100/2600) in defense mode."

"THUNDER-SUMMONING BLAST!" Exion declares. Big Shield Guardna's defense is reduced by 2000 points.

"I place one card face down and end my turn." Ayato says.

"It's time for Slifer to put an end to this duel, I flip my face down monster card face up, Morphing Jar(700/600), this card makes us discard all cards in our hands and then draw five cards from our decks."

Syrus begins to panic, "But that means Slifer has 5000 attack points, if Morphing Jar destroys Ayato's monster than Slifer will destroy him."

"Now Morphing Jar take care of Big Shield Guardna." Exion orders.

"I activate my spell card, the Reliable Guardian, this card raises my monsters defense points by 700." Ayato says as his face-down card flipped upward. Morphing Jar is knocked away by Big Shield Guardna.

Ayato: 3600/ Exion: 500

"Well Slifer will just have to do it, LIGHTNING BLAST!" Exion commands. A blast of thunder instanly incinerates Ayato's monster. Your life points are saved for this turn, but it won't be long before I destroy you."

"That's what you think, I play the spell card Climax Hour!"

"Just what does that do?" Exion asks.

"Oh you'll see, now I place one card face down, next I play Tribute to the Doomed, I destroy your Morphing Jar by discarding one card from my hand, which allows me to activate my face down, Forced Requisition."

"Are you done yet?" Exion asks.

"Sure, now let's see what you got." Ayato replies.

"See what I got, you have no monsters on the field, Slifer attack him directly." A giant blast of energy slams into Ayato.

"Hah, nice try but I discarded Kuriboh from my hand to turn battle damage to zero, and since I discarded a card Forced Requisiton activates, which means you have to discard one too."

"Which means dropping Slifer's attack points, that is so sweet!" Jaden exclaims.

"I play Poison of the Old Man to raise my life points by 1200, then I play another Poison of the Old Man."

Ayato: 3600/ Exion: 2900

"Slifer is going down right now, I activate a trap card Rope of Life, Slifer may not have any attack points left, but that does'nt mean he can't reduce your Magician's attack points by 2000 points."

"That's all right, it's still enough to destroy Slifer with DARK MAGIC ATTACK!"

The Dark Magician twirls his staff before shooting a powerful blast of dark magic destroying Slifer.

Ayato: 3600/ Exion: 1600

"Well that's two down, one more to go."

"Way to go Ayato, that was awesome!" Jaden and Syrus said in unison.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Ayato, I summon Dark Jeroid(1200/1500) in attack mode." A hideously mutated creature appears on the field. "His special abilty decreases your Dark Magician's attack by 800 points, now attack him with SAVAGE SLASH!"

Dark Jeroid cuts the Dark Magician asunder.

Ayato: 2900/ Exion: 1600

"Now it's my turn which means Climax Hour activates, I can ignore a monster's summon requirements and summon it to the field, and I summon Gearfried the Swordmaster(2600/2200), now get rid of Dark Jeroid with CYCLONE SLASH!"

Gearfried jumps and slams his sword into the ground creating a cyclone that rips through Dark Jeroid.

Ayato: 2900/ Exion: 200

"That's it, no more playing around, it's time for you to see my true terrifying power."

"Well let's see it, it's your move." Ayato says, unconvinced.

"I place one card face down and end my turn." Exion finishes.

"Alright then, Gearfried destroy the rest of his life points with CYCLONE SLASH!"

"I activate my trap card Draining Shield."

Gearfried's cyclone is absorbed by the shield.

Ayato: 2900/ Exion: 3200

"Now that your turn is over, I place another card face down and end my turn." Exion says.

"Another trap, alright I'll bite, Gearfried attack." Ayato declares.

"I activate my trap card Nightmare Wheel, as long as this card remains face up on the field your monster can't attack or change it's battle position, during each of your standby phases, this card will inflict 500 points of damage to you."

"Well it's your draw." Ayato said.

"I play Monster Reincarnation to bring back a monster from my graveyard back to my hand, then I summon that monster in face down defense position." Exion finishes.

"Alright it's my draw." Ayato says as he draws a card from his deck.

Ayato: 2400/ Exion: 3200

"I summon Ancient Elf(1450/1200), now attack Exion's face down monster with MAGICAL BLAST!"

The monster was revealed to be Morphing Jar, which was instantly destroyed.

"Morphing Jar's special ability activates, we discard all the cards in our hands and draw five cards from our decks." Exion says as he and Ayato draw five new cards from their respective decks.

"I place one card face down and end my turn, so now it's your turn, maybe you'll actually be able to do something now that you have some cards in your hand." Ayato comments.

"I play Swords of Revealing Light, then I summon Granadora(1900/1700, it's special ability increases my life points by 1000."

Ayato: 2400/ Exion: 4200

A strange reptilian like creature appears on the field.

'With that Swords of Revealing Light on the field I won't be able to attack for a little while.'

"It's your move Ayato."

Ayato drew a crad.

Ayato: 1900/ Exion: 4200

It was Mystical Space Typhoon. 'Should I destroy his Swords of Revealing Light or his Nightmare Wheel?'

"Um Jaden, why didn't Exion attack Ayato's monster." Syrus asks.

"Maybe because of that face down card." Jaden replies.

"I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Nightmare Wheel, then I play Dian Keto the Cure Master to gain 1000 extra life points."

Ayato: 2900/ Exion: 4200

"And finally I switch Ancient Elf to defense mode and end my turn."

"Just one more turn before I summon Ra, but for now I summon Makura (1600/1200) and end my turn." Exion declares.

"I summon Mystical Elf(800/2000) in defense mode and end my turn." Ayato says as a blue smiling elf appears before him.

"I play Snatch Steal to take control of your Swordmaster, then I sacrifice all three monsters to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra."

A giant golden sphere appears on the field.

"Now I lose 2000 life points from Granadora's special effect."

Ayato: 2900/ Exion: 2200

Exion begins speaking in Hieratic text and the golden sphere morphs into the Winged Dragon of Ra.

"So what's his attack points?" Ayato asked curiously.

"Ra's attack points are the sum of the attacks of the monsters used to summon him, same thing goes for defense, which means Ra's stats are 6100/4100."

"That's a lot of attack points." Ayato comments.

"Ra attack Ancient Elf with PHOENIX BLAST!" Exion commands. A giant wave of fire consumes Ancient Elf.

"You won't beat me, I play another Climax Hour, then I place two cards face down." Ayato finishes.

"It won't help, Ra destroy his Mystical Elf!"

"I activate my trap card Draining Shield."

Ayato: 9000/ Exion: 2200

"You are saved this time."

"I place another card face down, and end my turn."

"Destroy Mystical Elf with PHOENIX BLAST."

Mystical Elf is also consumed in the flames.

Ayato looked at his hand, he would be able to win the duel next turn.

"I end my turn."

"Now you will feel the almighty power of Ra, PHOENIX BLAST!"

A giant blast of fire hits Ayato.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Ayato falls unto the ground.

Ayato: 2900/ Exion: 2200

Exion snickers, "It hurts doesn't it."

Ayato slowly gets up, "You won't win."

"We'll see, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid of your Climax Hour."

"No you don't, I activate my face down Magic Jammer, by discarding one card from my hand I can negate the activation of a spell card and destroy it."

Exion glared at Ayato.

"And since I stopped a spell card I can special summon Dark King Dragon Vandorgaron(2800/2500)!"

Everyone looked at the giant menacing looking dragon once it emerged from the card.

"Since when did Ayato get that card?" Akari says.

"This monster can be special summoned depending on what I counter, and it has three special effects that depend on what I counter, since I countered a spell card he deals 1500 points of damage to you!"

Ayato: 2900/ Exion: 700

Exion's glare intensified.

"Now it's my turn and the end of the duel, Climax Hour activates so now I can summon Sorcerer of Dark Magic(3200/2800), then I play Monster Reborn to bring back Dark Magician Girl(2000/1700), next I remove one light and dark monster to summon Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning(3000/2500), then I activate my trap card Return from the Different Dimension, by paying half of my life points I can summon all monsters that were removed from play, so my Dark Magician is back on the field."

Ayato: 1450/ Exion: 700

"Did you get all that?"

"Yes I did, but none of those monsters can defeat my Egyptian God."

"But I can change that, I activate my face down United We Stand, for every face up monster I control my Black Luster Soldier gains 800 attack points, and I have four exculding him, so now his attack points are 6200!"

The Black Luster Soldier's armor turns a shining gold.

"Now destroy his Egyptian God!"

The Black Luster Soldier jumps high into the air and stabs Ra right between the eyes, and with a mighty cry Ra is destroyed.

Ayato: 1450/ Exion: 600

"Now I activate his special ability which allows him to attack again!"

Black Luster Soldier stabs Exion in the chest.

Ayato: 1450/ Exion: 0

Everyone cheers as Exion falls to his knees.

"It can't end this way, beaten by a kid."

The Millenuim Puzzle begins to glow.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The evil spirit is pulled from Exion's body and is destroyed.

Ayato sighed a sigh of relief as he fell to the ground, "It's all over."

"Hey look it's a box." Syrus points t o a small box.

Ayato springs to his feet and picks the box up, he opens the box to see cards inside.

"These are the cards that contains people's souls, I can release them."

Yugi picks up the remainder of the Millenuim Items, 'Something tells me that this is only the calm before the storm.'

Yugi turned around to see Kaiba behind him.

Kaiba smirks, "Like father...like son."

Yugi smiles.

**The Next Day**

Jaden, Syrus, Akari, Anna, and Alexis were all talking to eachother.

"Well everything's back to normal." Jaden says.

"As normal as things get around here." Alexis says.

"Where's Ayato?" Anna asks.

"He said that he was coming." Akari replies.

"What's up guys."

The group turns around to see Ayato wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform.

"So how do I look?" Ayato asked.

"You look good in blue." Anna replies.

"Since when did you become an Obelisk Blue?" Akari askes.

"Since I beat the three Egyptian Gods, I think I deserve something for being the second person to defeat all three Egyptian Gods."

"What do you mean the second person?" The others asked.

"Oh, did I say second, I meant to say first."

Everyone just shrugged.

'Man that was close.' Ayato thought to himself.

"I can't wait for the new students to get here next school year." Jaden says.

"Yeah me neither." Ayato agrees.

"Well I gotta go." Anna walks over to Ayato and kisses him on the cheek before running off.

"Why you litte-" Akari darts off after Anna.

Everyone's sweat drop.

"Well we better go to, don't want to be late for class." Alexis says.

Jaden, Syrus, and Ayato nod their heads.

"Well let's go."

Jaden and Syrus walk off after Alexis.

Ayato turns around to see a black coated figure.

"So you won, did you use the card I gave you?"

Ayato nodded, "Yeah I did." Ayato gives Dark King Dragon Vandorgaron back to the person.

"You will have to overcome many challenges Ayato, don't think it's all over, it has only begun."

"Who are you?"

"Someone from the dark." The black coated figure vanishes.

Ayato runs off after his friends. 'I hope she's wrong.'

**The Next School Year**

Jaden, Syrus(in his new Ra Yellow uniform), and Ayato look on with excitement as the new students prepare to duel.

"This is going to be so sweet."

"Yeah tell me about it, I can't wait to see what they've got."

"Hey Ayato!"

Ayato looks over to see Hikari waving at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Kaiba offered me a job here so now I get to see you everyday."

Hikari grabbed Ayato and hugged him.

"Hikari...I..can't..breathe."

"Huh, oh sorry." Hikari let Ayato go.

Ayato gasped for air.

Outside Duel Academy

A spikey haired teen was making his way towards Duel Academy with a frown on his face.

'So this is Duel Acadamey, they won't know what hit em.'


	24. New Beginnings

**Part 2: Turmoil**

Welcome to part 2 of Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Eternal Soul of the Duelists. I would like to thank everyone that has stuck with me this far and reviewed my chapters. For those of you who haven't been reviewing, why have'nt you,  
is it too much to ask or something, reviews motivate me to bring chapters out faster. Part 2 will have couplings, not to mention a whole new plot,  
and longer duels. So I hope you all enjoy the first chapter!

**Disclaimer: You think I own Yu-Gi-Oh GX? Have you taken your medicine today?**

**Chapter 24: New Beginnings**

"So do you see anybody down there that could be a potential rival"  
Hikari asked Jaden.

Ayato overhearing the question replied, "Maybe for Syrus."

Jaden, Hikari, and Ayato began to laugh.

Syrus frowned, "Hey that's not funny."

"Sorry Sy, I just couldn't resist." Ayato apoligized.

Syrus pointed to a duelist, "Look guys!"

Ayato, Jaden, and Hikari looked down at one of the blocks that held a duel.

"It's Exion!" Syrus says.

Exion was dueling against one of the proctors. The proctor had 1000 life points left and had Gaia the Fierce Knight(2300/2100) on his side of the field.

Exion had 2500 life points left, one face down, and a Warrior of Zera (1600/1600) on his side of the field.

"Um Ayato, he is good now right?" Syrus asked nervously.

"Of course, he's no longer possesed so we got nothing to worry about,  
who knows, we might end up becoming friends." Ayato reassured the bluenette.

The proctor ordered his Kinght to destroy Exion's monster.

"I activate my face down Negate Attack!" The trap card flipped up and a giant shield formed in fornt of Exion's monster protecting it from harm.

The proctor smiled, "Very good, it is your turn now."

"Okay, I play the Sanctuary in the Sky!" Exion slapped the spell card unto the field spell card slot on his duel disk.

The ground began to shake as the ancient sanctuary rose from the ground.  
"Now I sacrifice Warrior of Zera to summon Archlord Zerato(2800/2300) in attack mode."

"Then I activate his special ability, by discarding one Light monster card from my hand to the graveyard I can destroy all your monsters on your side of the field." Exion takes the Mystical Shine Ball from his hand and slides it into the graveyard slot.

The Sanctuary in the Sky turns a bright gold as a beam shoots from it and destroys the proctor's Fierce Knight.

"Now you have no monsters left on your side of the field, Archlord Zerato attack his life points directly with POWER of the ARCHLORDS!"

Zerato swings his sword and a giant wave of energy slams into the proctor reducing his life points to zero.

The proctor smirked, "Very good."

Exion replied, "Thanks."

"Hey, he's pretty good." Jaden said.

"Yeah, a lot better than Syrus." Ayato added.

"Hey!"

"Sorry Sy, I just can't help it." Ayato apoligizes once again.

"Hey Jaden, Syrus, Ayato!"

The group all turned to the left to see Alexis and Anna.

"Hey Alexis, what's up!" Jaden says.

"What are you doing here Hikari?" asked an confused Anna.

"I'll tell you later." Hikari replied.

**Meanwhile**

"Well I guess that's everybody." Dr. Crowler said.

One of the proctors walked up to Dr. Crowler, "Uh sir there's a late entry."

"Very well, I'll-" Dr. Crowler was stopped in mid-sentence as he remembered the last time he dueled a late entry.

"Set a proctor up for him immediately."

"Uh yes sir."

Dr. Crowler raised an eyebrow.

"Uh I mean doctor."

"Well I guess that's all of the duels." Ayato says to the others.

"Would Kazama Santoryo please come to Block A for his test duel." The announcer says.

A boy with black spiked hair and black eyes walked into Block A.

"He looks pretty tough." Syrus says.

"Good luck," the proctor says.

Kazama smirks, "Your the one who's going to need good luck."

The proctor activates his duel disk.

Kazama activates his custom duel disk that resmebles the head of the Red Eyes Black Dragon. "It's time to duel."

Proctor: 4000/ Kazama: 4000

The proctor draws a card from his deck and examines his hand. "I summon Uraby(1500/800) in attack mode", a raptor like dinosaur emerges on the field. "And I place one card face down and end my turn."

Kazama draws a card from his deck, "This duel is so over."

The proctor raises an eyebrow at Kazama's statement.

"I play Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid of your face down."

A giant typhoon whips the proctor's face down off of his spell and trap card slot and into his graveyard slot.

"I summon Lord of D.(1200/1100) in attack mode, next I play Flute of Summoning Dragon."

A flute appears on the field and the Lord of D. grabs it and begins to play the flute. "This spell card allows me to summon two dragon-type cards from my hand, and I choose the Red Eyes Black Dragon(2400/2000)  
and Luster Dragon #2(2400/1400)."

Kazama places both monster cards on two monster slots on his duel disk.  
"Next card I play is the spell card Raigeki!"

A giant bolt of thunder destroys the proctor's monster.

"Now that your defenseless, my monsters will destroy the rest of your life points, attack my Luster Dragon and Red Eyes!"

The Luster Dragon whips up a wind that lifts the proctor a few feet off the ground. "Now finsh him off with Inferno Fire Blast." The Red Eyes creates a giant fire ball that slams into the proctor making him hit the ground hard.

Proctor: 0/ Kazama: 4000

Kazama puts his hands in his pockets and walks away with a smirk.

Ayato and the others watched him walk off. "I don't like the way he duels, it was kinda harsh the way he beat that proctor." Syrus says.

"I hear ya Sy." Jaden agrees.

"Hey why don't we go talk to Exion?" Ayato suggests.

"Uh sure, that's not a bad idea Ayato, let's go."

Exion was walking through the halls of Duel Academy in his new Ra Yellow Blazer. People who walked passed him gave him dirty looks. Exion saw a group of girls talking.

"Um hi, could you guys tell me how-"

"Get away from us you freak." One of the girls replied as they walked off.

Exion looked down at the ground depressed, "Why is everyone treating me like I have the plague or something."

"Because of what you did."

Exion turned around to see Chazz. "So you think your so tough, you got a lot of nerve to show your face again after what you pulled."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, I think it's time I payed you back for what you did to me."

"Leave him alone Chazz."

Chazz turned around to see Jaden and co.

"You stay out of this Slifer Scum, I got more important things to do."

"You know, you should really pick on someone your own rank." Came the reply of Kazama.

Chazz turned to face Kazama. "You, your that guy from earlier, how the heck did you become an Obelisk, you just got here."

"I was in the pro league for a little bit, but it got kinda boring, so I decided to come here, maybe that's why I'm already an Obelisk."

"Why are you guys sticking up for this guy?" Chazz asked.

"It's a long story."

"I've got time."

**After Explaining Everything to Chazz**

"You expect me to buy all that."

"Why else would we have left, and besides, I think your duel spirit is proof enough." Jaden says.

"Whatever, I'm out of here."

"That's quite a story, Ayato." Kazama says.

"Your still here, so what do you want."

"I've only been here for a little bit, but I heard that you defeated the three Egyptian Gods and that your the son of Yugi, that's quite the reputation."

"Yeah so what's it to you?"

"Not much, it's just interesting that's all."

"Ayato!"

Ayato turned around to see Akari. "I've been looking all over for you."

"You have, for what?"

"What the hell is Hikari doing here?"

"She works here now."

"Your kidding right?"

"Nope, that's the same thing me and Jaden said when she first told us."

"Who are you?" Hikari says pointing to Kazama.

Kazama smirks, "I'm not obliged to answer."

"What did you just say pretty boy?" Akari askes while cracking her knuckles.

Kazama walks off. 'That other guy was Jaden Yuki, he tied in a duel with Hell Kaiser, I'd better keep an eye out for him too.'

"The nerve of that guy." Akari ranted.

"Um, could one of you guys show me to the Ra Yellow dorm." Exion says.

"Sure no problem, let's see which room you have." Syrus looks at the sheet of paper Exion handed to him. "Well what do you know, were going to be roomies."

**Later**

Jaden and Ayato were walking together. "It looks like were in for some competition this year." Ayato says.

Jaden nods in agreement. Ayato suddenly gets the feeling that their being watched. He turns around but doesn't see anyone there.

"That was close he almost saw us." said Penny. Penny was 16 years old, with marimo colored hair, and blue eyes.

"That was too close if you ask me." replied Tia. Tia was 17 years old, with pink hair, and green eyes.

"We'd better be more careful." replied Sherry. Sherry was 17 years old, with blonde hair, and blue eyes.

**The Next Day**

Ayato was making his way to class when a group of girls walked up to him. "Can we get your autograph." One of the girls held up a magazine called Duelist Hotties, and on the cover was Ayato, Jaden, and Kazama.

Ayato took the book and opened it up. "What the heck, this thing has my whole profile in it!"

What's going on here? Well your just going to have to figure that out next chapter. Please review.


	25. Duelist Hotties

Here's chapter 25, have fun. 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, so don't sue me.**

**Chapter 25: Duelist Hotties**

Akari was making her way to class when she saw a group of girls looking at a magazine. The girls were giggling as they continued to flip the pages of the magazine.

Akari continued to make her way to class when she saw another group of girls looking at a magazine. Akari walked over to the group of girls. "What's up."

One of the girls looked up. "It's the newest edition to Duelist Hotties,  
and it's the best one yet." Akari took the magazine from the girl and looked at the cover of it. "WHAT?"

Exion yawned as he awoke from a rather peaceful sleep. He got up and walked over to Syrus' bed. "Hey Syrus, wake up." Syrus rubbed his eyes as he sat up.

"Come on Syrus, we have to get ready for class." Syrus looked over at the clock. "But class doesn't start for at least another thirty minutes." Syrus whined.

**Ten Minutes Later**

"Hey Sy. Hey Exion. What's Up!" Jaden says.

Syrus and Exion turn around to face Jaden. "Jaden? Your up early, is everything all right?" Syrus asks.

"Of course." Jaden replies.

Just then Ayato walks up to the group of friends with a magazine in his hand.

"Hey Ayato, what's up? Jaden says cheerfully.

"This." Ayato shows the group the magazine.

"Hey look, it's a book, and I'm on the cover." Jaden says.

"Duelist Hotties?" Syrus asks confused.

"What are you and Jaden doing on the cover of a girl's magazine?" Exion asks confused.

"I have no idea." Ayato replies.

"Um, am I in there by any chance?" Syrus asks.

Everyone stares at Syrus. "Your kidding right?" Ayato says.

"What, you don't think I could get into that magazine." Syrus says defensively.

Ayato hands Syrus the magazine, "Here see for yourself."

"Hey I am in here, I'm in the cute section, YEAH!" Syrus cheers.

Everyone's sweat drops.

Akari was reading the magazine. 'I didn't know that.' She thought as she continued to read Ayato's profile.

"Hey Akari! What are you reading?" Alexis asks.

Akari quickly hides the magazine behind her back. "Erm, nothing."

"C'mon you can tell me."

"It's nothing really."

"It must be something, your acting weird, is that a magazine?"

"Nope."

Alexis burst into a fit of laughter, "Your reading Duelists Hotties!"

"Shhhh. I just wanted to see what they had in here that's all."

"Let me see it." Alexis says.

Akari hands the magazine to Alexis. "Hey, Jaden and Ayato are on the cover."Alexis flipped the page to Jaden's section. "Uh, you wouldn't mind if I borrowed this for a while."

"No way are you borrowing that, I had to fight off some crazy fangirls to get that." Alexis' sweat drop.

**Hikari's Class**

"YEAH!" came the cheers from the male students of the class. "SHE IS SO HOT!"

All the female students sighed.

Ayato walked into the classroom. He looked at Hikari who was reading a magazine. Ayato walked over to her desk.

All the male students started yelling at Ayato. "GET AWAY FROM HER, SHE DOESN'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!"

Ayato ignored them. "Um, Hikari why are you reading that?" Hikari looked up and blushed. "It's interesting."

"Right, and can you tell me why your reading my profile." Ayato says.

"What? You act like I'm doing something bad, birthday boy."

"My birthday isn't today."

"So it's tommorow, big difference, how about you go take a seat so I can get class started." Hikari said as she winked at him.

Ayato sighed, 'She's impossible.'

The male students that were cheering were now glaring at Ayato.

"Well this day sure is turning out to be interesting." Ayato says to himself.

"Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity." Chazz says.

"This coming form a guy who refers to himself in third person." Ayato chuckles slightly.

"So you know that babe down there?" Chazz asks.

Suddenly the male students were all staring at him, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, I've known her for a long time." Ayato smirked. "We have a history together." Ayato grinned at his last statement. 'That'll give those guys something to be mad about.'

"Alright class, my name is Ms. Taragi, but I'd like it better if you just called me Hikari."

"ALL RIGHT HIKARI." Came the reply of most of the male students.

"Today were going to talk about Duelist Hotties, this magazine right here."

Most of the female students cheered.

"Hikari that doesn't have anything to do with dueling." Ayato says.

"Of course it does, it has the words duelist in it."

Ayato's sweat drop, 'Does she really know what she's doing?'

**After Class**

"Okay Hikari, spill it."

"Spill what?" Hikari asks innocently.

"You helped make this magazine."

"I don't know what your talking about."

Alexis walks up to Hikari's desk and shows her a picture in it. "What is this?"

It is a picture of Jaden on top of Alexis, the title of the picture is Caught in the Act.

"This is what you did with the picture, people are going to start thinking things."

Hikari sighed. "Okay so I helped make the magazine no big deal."

"No big deal, girls are probably going to start chasing me again, did you have to write that I was single and looking for a girlfriend!" Ayato says.

"Hey I didn't write anything in there, I just provided the pictures and the information."

"So who wrote it?"

"Some girls named Tia, Penny, and Sherry."

**At A Unknown Location**

A cloaked figure walks up to another cloaked figure. The first cloaked figure removes her hood, it is Hitaki. "What are you reading?" she asks.

The other cloaked figure removes her hood to reveal a 16 year old girl with lavendar short hair with blue eyes. "I'm reading Duelist Hotties,  
look at him, he's so cute can I meet him please." The girl pleads.

"I guess, but you might want to ask Lina, she should be in her room,  
either that or she's messing with that Ayato kid."

"Okay, thanks." the girl replies as she dissappears.

Just then a dark portal appeared and from it another cloaked figure appears. "Lina wants to see you Hitaki."

"What is it?"

"I do not know."

"All right, I'll be right there."

The cloaked man left.

"What is it about Ayato that our leader wants, I hope she doesn't expect him to join us, that wouldn't work."

**Duel Academy**

Syrus was in his bed looking at his cards. Suddnely a portal appears and a girl emerges from it.

Syrus is so startled that he falls out of his bed. "W-who are you?"

"I'm Nico, I came here to meet you Syrus."

Syrus just stood there with a confused look on his face.

She walked up to Syrus until she was mere inches from his face. "Wow, your even cuter in person."

Syrus blushes. Nico circles around Syrus. "Um, what are you doing?" Syrus asks.

"Your just the guy I've been looking for I hope Lina will approve. I'll look forward to seeing you again." Nico walks through her portal and it dissappears.

"Well that was weird."

Please Review. I promise next chapter will come out much faster, I just haven't had the time to work on this.


	26. Birthday Boy

I'm back with another chapter. There are no duels in this chapter, but never fear, the next chapter will have one, and who's going to be dueling you ask? Well that's a secret. 

**Disclaimer: In no way do I own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

**Chapter 26: Birthday Boy**

Ayato sat down in his bed and let his mind wander.

'What was Hikari thinking? Me and Alexis haven't been able to find the publishers of that magazine, and what's worse I'm being chased by crazy girls again.' Ayato sighed and looked out the window.

For a split second he could have sworn he seen someone watching him,  
but he just shrugged the idea off. He was too tired, after all, it was getting late.

'Well tommorow's my birthday, I'd better get some sleep to prepare for all the running I'll be doing tommorow.' Within a few minutes Ayato doze off.

**The Next Day**

Jaden, Syrus, and Exion were making their way to class. "Hey, has anyone seen Ayato today?" Jaden asked.

"Nope, knowing him he's probably already in class by now." Syrus answers.

Just then someone taps Syrus on the shoulder. Syrus turns around to see Ayato. "Ayato?"

"Shhhhhh. I don't want any of the girls to see me."

"Um, Ayato. The girls here may be crazy, but there not dumb. What kind of hiding spot is that?" Exion says.

"Hey, it's been working so far so don't jynx me."

Akari, Anna, and Alexis were already in class. "So Anna what are you gonna give Ayato for his birthday." Alexis says.

"To tell you the truth I don't know, I have a couple ideas, but I haven't really decided yet."

Alexis noticed the pout on Akari's face. "What's wrong Akari? Don't know what your going to give Ayato?"

"Who said I was getting that pervert anything."

Just then Jaden and the gang walked in and took their seats.

"Hey what are you guys doing sitting way down there?" Anna says.

"This is our seats." Syrus answers confused.

"Well we still have a few minutes before class starts so why don't you boys come up here and talk to us."

The boys shrugged and did as they were told.

"So Ayato, what would you like for your birthday?" Anna asks.

Ayato was thrown off at the question. "Well I don't really want anyhing."

"Oh, come on there has to be something that you want." Anna said winking.

"What are you getting that." Ayato asks confused.

"You are so clueless." Anna says playfully.

Ayato blushes slightly, "Well we better get going. Class will be starting soon."

Akari just pouted. 'He didn't even speak to me, what a jerk.'

**After Class**

Ayato was running out of energy fast, he turned his head slightly to see that the girls were gaining on him, and fast.

"Got to run faster." He said to himself.

He turned the corner and ran right into someone, both of them went crashing into the ground.

Ayato got up and shool his head, the girl he ran into was rubbing her head. The girl haad lavendar hair that went down to her shoulder and lavendar eyes.

Ayato was broken out of his trance when he heard "There he is, he's not getting away this time."

Ayato quickly got on his feet with new found energy. "Sorry but I got to go, I'll apoligize later when I see you again." Ayato says as he darts off.

The girl just blinks stupidly as the others girls give chase.

Exion sighed to himself as he continued to listen to Syrus go on and on about some Nico person. "I'm sorry Syrus but I really don't want to hear another word about your imaginary girlfriend.

"She is not imaginary. And she's not my girlfriend, at least, I don't think she is." Syrus says.

"Syrus, girls just don't appear out of nowhere and start giving you compliments."

"She didn't come out of nowhere, she came out of some kind of portal." Syrus says defensively.

Exion just rolls his eyes.

Ayato settles down on the couch and sighs. "Thanks for hiding me here Hikari, they almost had me."

"No problem." Hikari says with a smirk.

"Okay so what's up with the smirk." Ayato asks.

"Nothing, but I do have something for you." Hikari pulls out a package.

"Is that for me?" Ayato asks.

"Well duh, I just said I had something for you, honestly Ayato you can be so dense sometimes."

Ayato took the package from Hikari, "It's from my dad." Ayato says suprised.

"Before you open the package you mind doing something for me?"

"You want a massage right?"

"How did you know?" Hikari asks playfully.

A couple of Slifers walked passed Hikari's room and heard weird noises.  
They pressed the side of their faces against the door. 'Is she moaning in there?' One of the Slifer's thought as dirty images began to fill his little perverted mind.

Just then the door opened and Ayato watched as the boys fell in. Ayato just shrugged and stepped over them.

"See ya tommorow." Hikari says.

"Yeah sure." Ayato says walking away while holding the package.

**Later That Night**

Ayato opened the package. "What the?"

**Meanwhile**

Hikari could hear the screams of her mother and father and the laughs of her sister as she got closer to her parent's room.

Tears streamed down her face at the sight of her lifeless parent's bodies on the ground. Hitaki looked up and grinned maniacly. "You were powerless to help them, but don't worry little sis, you don't have to miss them anymore, I'm gonna make sure of that." Hitaki said while walking towards her terrified sister.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Akari woke up sweating furiously. Tears were silently falling down her face.

She tightened her grip on her bed covers. "The dreams are haunting me again."

Sorry if this chapter seemed kinda boring and short, well please review.


	27. Suprise! Suprise!

ONE REVIEW! That's not going to encourage me to keep this story going ya know. Well anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope I get more than ONE REVIEW. Sheesh. 

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say that I don't Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

**Chapter 27: Suprise! Surprise!**

Ayato stared into the box deep in thought. 'What's going on here? Why the heck would father send me these? What am I supposed to do with them?'

Ayato looked through the box and found a note. It said "They are your destiny."

Ayato stared blankly at the note. 'The Millenuim Items? My destiny? But there's one missing. Hitaki, she has the last one. But what does he mean by my destiny?'

Ayato closed the box and put it under his bed. 'I'll have to figure this out later.' Ayato thought to himself as he yawned. Just then he heard a light tapping on his balcony window.

He turned around to see Anna there. "Anna!"

Ayato ran to the window and let her in. "What are you doing here Anna?  
You could get expelled for being here."

Anna smiled, "I know. But I wanted to give you your gift, I've finally decided what I want to give you."

"Anna you don't have to-" Ayato's sentence was cut short when Anna's lips locked with his.

**The Next Day in Hikari's Class**

"Hey Exion, what's the answer to number one?" Syrus asked.

"Syrus, I can't help you cheat." Exion replied.

"Why not? I'm your friend. You can help me out. Please."

"Fine, the answer is Swords of Concealing Light, you know Syrus, you should study more often and talk about your imaginary girlfriend less."

"I told you she's not imaginary."

Alexis nudged Akari to get her attention.

"What do you want Alexis?" Akari spat.

"Whoa, what's wrong with you?"

Akari sighed, "It's nothing. Sorry about that."

"I was going to ask you if you've seen Anna and Ayato today. There going to miss the first part of the exams."

Akari shrugged, "I could care less about those two grades."

**Meanwhile**

Ayato woke up with a yawn, "I haven't slept like that in a while."

Ayato looked over at the clock, "OH NO I'M LATE FOR THE EXAMS!" Ayato tried to jump out of bed but his leg got caught up in the sheets and he landed flat on his face.

"Ouch." Ayato said while rubbing his face.

"What are you doing on the floor Ayato?" came the reply of Anna.

Ayato turned around, "Anna, what are you-"

Ayato suddenly remembered the events of the night before and blushed a crimson red.

Ayato got up, "Come on were late to class and the exams are today."

**15 Minutes Later**

Ayato and Anna came into class. 'It's about time.' Hikari thought to herself.

Ayato and Anna walked up to Hikari's desk and got their exam. Hikari looked at the two suspiciously.

"What took you so long Anna?" Alexis says.

"I, um, uh, woke up late."

"And you and Ayato came in at the same time how?" Akari questioned.

"It was just a coincidence." Anna said meekly.

Akari just gave her one of those I'm not convinced yet looks.

**Later**

Kazama walked up to Ayato, "So are you ready for the field exam."

"Of course I am, you better hope that they don't put me up against you."

"But I am hoping that they put me up against you, so I can put you in your place."

The two stared at eachother. The tension around them was thick. Neither one of them bothered to even blink.

"Do I see a rivalry brewing between them?" Sherry says.

"This is going to be great material for the next issue." Penny says. Tia nods her head in agreement.

To say that Syrus was nervous is an understatement. He stared at his opponent, 'Why did it have to be him? There's no way I can beat him, what am I gonna do? I'm going to lose for sure.'

Exion noticed how nervous Syrus was. "Don't sweat it Syrus, just go with the flow, remember some of the tips I gave you and you'll do fine."

"But how am I supposed to beat you, your a better duelist than I am."

"That remains to be seen, alright Syrus it's time to duel." Exion's duel disk activates.

"I'll try my best, but it won't help." Syrus' duel disk activates as well.

"Let's Duel!"

Syrus: 4000/ Exion: 4000

"I'll start first Syrus, is that okay with you?"

"Um, sure."

Exion draws a card from his deck, and adds it into his hand. "I summon The Agent of Wisdom - Mercury(0/1700) in defense mode. A green man wearing a blue robe holding a yellow book, with angelic wings appears on Exion's side of the field.

"And I'll end my turn by placing one card face down."

"Um, alright it's my turn." Syrus draws a card from his deck. "I summon Steamroid(1800/1800) in attack mode." A cartoonish looking train emerges on the field.

"Um, attack his Agent with Steam Blast!"

Steamroid breaths in before letting off a blast of hot steam that melts the Agent and destroys it.

"Yeah, I destroyed your monster."

Exion smirked, I activate my face down card Destruction of Destiny!"

"What does that do?" Syrus asks with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"I send three cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard, for every magic or trap card sent to the by this effect, you lose 1000 points of damage to your life points."

"But that means I could lose up to 3000 life points!" Syrus says.

Exion looks at the three cards. "Looks like you got lucky Syrus"  
Exion shows Syrus the three cards.

"Yeah but I still lose 1000 life points."

Syrus: 3000/ Exion: 4000

"Well Syrus, it's still your turn."

"Oh yeah, right. I place one card face down and end my turn."

"Okay, get ready Syrus." Exion draws a card. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Agent, then I sacrifice my Agent to summon The Agent of Judgement - Saturn(2400/0)." Exion slaps the card unto his monster card slot. A purple man with a blue and white robe and purple wings appears on the field.

Steamroid backs away a little. "Okay are you ready." Exion asks his monster who in turns nods.

'I've never seen anyone talk to their monster card before.' Syrus says to himself.

"Now attack his Steamroid with Celestial Wind!"

"Aw man, Steamroid loses 500 attack points when it's attacked."

Steamroid is torn apart by the powerful whirlwind, reducing Syrus' life points.

Syrus: 1900/ Exion: 4000

"Man, I knew I couldn't win."

'Syrus, needs to have faith in himself, otherwise he'll never beat me'  
"I place one card face down and end my turn."

Syrus draws a card, "Maybe I spoke to soon."

"Ya got something there Syrus?"

"I think I do, I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Steamroid."

Steamroid reappears on the field, it blows steam from it's whistle, signaling that it's ready for a rematch.

"Next I play the spell card Power Bond tho fuse Steamroid with Gyroid!"

Steamroid and Gyroid are pulled together and form Steam Gyroid(2200/1600).

"And that's not all, thanks to Power Bond his attack points are doubled,  
making it 4200."

"That's very impressive Syrus."

"I'm still not finished, I play the spell card Fusion Weapon, this card increases my monster's attack by 1500 points, now he has 5700 attack points."

A giant cannon forms on Steam Gyroid's back. "Now attack his Agent with Steam Cannon!"

A giant stream of steam destroys Exion's Agent reducing his life points.

Syrus: 1900/ Exion: 700

"I activate my trap card Enchanted Javelin, I increase my life points by the attack of your Steam Gyroid.

Syrus: 1900/ Exion: 6400

"What! You mean I did all that for nothing."

"It was a good move Syrus."

"Yeah right, I'll end my turn by playing De-Fusion to unfuse my two monsters."

Exion looked at Syrus questioningly, "Why did you do that?"

"Because I would have taken damage equal to the original attack of my fusion monster because of Power Bond's effect."

"Wow, that was a good move."

"You really think so?"

"Wow, Syrus really has gotten better." Jaden says.

"You bet, I didn't know he had it in him." Ayato says.

"I summon The Agent of Creation - Venus(1600/0)." A woman with long blonde hair, green and white robe, and wings appears on Exion's field.

Syrus sighs, "How many of those do you have?"

"After this one, one more. Well say goodbye to Steamroid."

"What do you mean, Steamroid has more attack points than your Agent"  
Syrus asked confused.

"Don't tell me you forgot already, Steamroid loses 500 attack points when it's attacked."

"Oh yeah, I remember now."

Exion sighs, "Syrus you really need to study your cards more. Attack Steamroid with Elemental Blast!"

The Agent flew towards Steamroid and destroyed it with a blast of fire, water, and lightning. Gyroid watched in pure horror.

Syrus: 1600/ Exion: 6400

"Okay Syrus, your turn."

"I summon Drillroid(1600/1600) in attack mode and I attack your Agent."

Both monsters attack and destroy eachother.

Now I'll attack you directly with Gyroid!"

Syrus: 1600/ Exion: 5400

"Are you finished?" Exion questioned.

"Not yet, I place one card face down and end my turn."

"Alright." Exion draws a card from his deck and smirks. "I play the field spell card The Sanctuary in the Sky!" A giant ancient Sanctuary rises from the ground and towers over the field.

"What are you gonna do with that?"

"You'll see. I summon The Agent of Force - Mars(0/0)."

Syrus bust out laughing, "Zero attack points, that is so funny. I thought you were going to pull off something big."

"Which leads me to his special ability, since my life points are higher than yours, my Agent's attack points are the difference between our life points, which means his attack points are 3800."

The Sanctuary glows a bright red and a beam of red energy flows into Exion's Agent.

"Which means if this attack hits, you lose the duel and fail this exam.  
Attack Syrus with Force Destruction!"

'Oh man, what am I going to do?' Suddenly Syrus hears someone whistle at him. He looks up to see Gyroid pointing at his face down frantically.

'That's right, my face down.'

Exion sighes. 'It's been fun I guess.'

"It's not over yet, I activate my face down Magic Cylinder!"

"What!"

The Agent's attack goes into the Cylinder and comes back out and slams into Exion making him stagger back as his life points are reduced.

Syrus: 1600/ Exion: 1600

"Yeah Sy, that was totally sweet!" Jaden says.

"Yeah, keep it up buddy!" Ayato joins in.

Syrus smiles, 'Maybe I can win this.'

"I place one card face down and end my turn."

Syrus draws a card from his deck, "I play Polymerization to fuse Rescueroid with KyuuKyuuroid to create Reskyuukyuuroid(2300/1800), then I place one card face down."

Exion smirks, "Looks like this is the end of the duel."

"It's time to end this duel, attack his agent now!"

Exion looked at his face down card and smiled. Syrus looked down at his face down card and smiled.

Both of them yelled out, "I activate my trap card!"

**Later**

Syrus stood by the docks, "I wish my brother Zane was still here. I wish he could see how much I've grown."

"So the exams were today."

Syrus turns around to see Nico. "Nico!"

"So how did you do?" Nico asks.

Syrus smiles, "I did...alright."

**Late At Night**

Ayato was sleeping peacefully. He was awaken by the sound of his duel spirit Kuriboh.

Ayato rubbed his eyes, "What is it Kuriboh?" He asked sleepily.

It pointed out his window. Ayato got out of bed and went out to his balcony. "There's nothing here Kuriboh."

Kuriboh simply floats off. "Hey wait for me Kuriboh."

After 5 minutes of following Kuriboh Ayato arrived at the Obelisk Blue Girl's dorm. "Is there something wrong here Kuriboh?" Kuriboh nodded.

**Akari's Room**

"It's all your fault Akari, you could have stopped this."

"No, it wasn't my fault, I was-"

"You were useless, you just stood by and watched her slaughter us. How can you live with yourself."

"It's not my fault."

"Your still relying on that old excuse, that's not going to bring us back, look at you. Pathetic. Your just a lonely girl, so weak and fragile. You try to act tough, but deep down your weak."

"Please forgive me, it wasn't my fault. I couldn't have-"

"You make us sick."

Akari woke up shaking violently, tears streaming down her face soaking her covers. She sat up, crying, unable to stop. "I'm all alone." She said hoarsely.

She suddenly felt strong arms wrap around her. "Your not alone." Came the reply of the person. She instantly knew it was Ayato.

So what did you think, I think this chapter is worthy of getting more than ONE REVIEW. Well until next time. I'm out.

**P.S.- This chapter better get more than ONE REVIEW. Peace out!**


	28. Revelations

Erm...I'm guessing Akari is a lot more popular than Anna, am I right? There will be more AkarixAyato goodness to come. Keep in mind, even if I pair two characters up that doesn't mean their going to stay together. As for Jaden and Alexis, I'm having a hard time trying to find a way to get them together. Does anyone have any suggestions? And lastly, sorry if some of the characters seemed...out of character. But you have to remember, they are getting older, and people change as they get older. Don't worry, they'll still be the same character, just a little bit different. Well I hope you all will like this chapter. Oh yeah, sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but there is a reason for that, I wanted to save the really good stuff for next chapter. 

**Disclaimer: Uh, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX...or at least I don't think I do.**

**Chapter 28: Revelations**

Ayato didn't know exactly why he was here, or why he was doing what he was doing for that matter, he just acted on instinct, he wanted to comfort her. He felt like he needed to.

"Ayato?" Akari said weakly.

"Hmmmm?" Ayato answered.

"Please," Akari hesitated "stay with me. I don't want to be alone, not right now."

"I...won't leave." Ayato couldn't help but feel akward. After all, he had spent last night with Anna, and now he was alone with Akari, in her room, in her bed, in an awkard position.

Akari felt unusually comfortable in the position they were in. She shifted slightly so that she could rest her head on Ayato's chest.

Ayato stiffened, "Akari?" He questioned.

There was no answer. "Um Akari?"

'She must have fallen asleep.' Ayato thought to himself.

Ayato gently laid her on her bed, being careful not to disturb her peaceful slumber.

Ayato watched her as she slept. 'She looks so peaceful, it would be great if she was like this when she was awake.'

Ayato let his mind wander to Anna. 'It's a good thing Anna isn't here to see this, she might have taken this the wrong way.'

"Well, what do we have here."

Ayato was so startled he almost fell out of the bed.

"Your quite the womanizer Ayato. Anna, Akari, and even my leader are all very interested in you."

Ayato looked at the cloaked man suspicously. "Who are you?"

The man pulled down his hood to reveal the face of a man in his late teens, he had fire red hair that was spiked and emerald green eyes.

"I am Ryuji, Number VIII of the XIII Order."

**(AN: VIII8 and XIII13)**

"What do you want with me?"

"Personally, I would like to see you destroyed."

Ayato was taken aback by that statement.

Ryuji continued, "I hate you with a passion."

"I haven't done anything to you, I don't even know you!"

"I don't see why Lina is so interested in you, you seem to be just an ordianry kid, maybe I should get rid of you myself."

"I'd like to see you try!"

Ryuji smirked, "I wonder if you could. Someone like you."

Ayato looked confused, but quickly snapped out of it. "I guess you think you can confuse me by saying some really random stuff, huh."

Akari woke up, "What's going on here?"

Just then a dark portal appeared next to Ryuji and from it came Hitaki.  
"Ryuji what are you doing, your acting on your own again, how many times do I have to tell you not to."

"Relax, I was just having a little chat with Ayato."

Hitaki looked over in the direction of Ayato and Akari. Hitaki began to laugh, "So you two losers ended up with eachother after all."

Akari was about to attack Hitaki but Ayato stopped her.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ayato demands.

Hitaki smirked, "The beginning of the end!" And with that the two vanished.

**The Next Day**

Akari yawned as she sat up, she looked over expecting to see Ayato there but he was not.

She sighed. 'It was foolish of me to expect him to still be here, it's not like were together or anything, he only came to comfort me and nothing else.' Akari reminded herself.

Just then Akari realized something, "Wait a minute. How did he know!"

**Later**

Kazama sighed heavily as a group of girls followed closely behind him.

'These girls are really starting to annoy me, maybe I should have never come here. I've haven't had the chance to duel Ayato or Jaden since I've been here.'

Kazama stopped walking and shivered slightly as he remembered Hell Kaiser aka Zane Truesdale. 'Maybe it was for the best.' He thinks as he continues to walk again.

Ayato looks around nervously. "Why are you so nervous Ayato?" Anna asked.

"Um, no reason."

"There is a reason, come on, you can tell me, after all I am your girlfriend."

"Well last night, Ayato hesitated, "there was this guy and Akari's sister." 'Well at least I told her half of the truth.' He thought to himself.

"What happened! Did they hurt you, what did they say?"

"Well you know, I was pretty confused about the whole thing, they weren't making much sense."

Anna sighed, "And I thought everything would go back to normal after that whole revival of the Rare Hunters thing."

**At An Unknown Location**

"I don't want you going near Ayato again."

"But, why him, I-"

"I know that, but you can't let your feelings get in the way, we need that boy, otherwise everything we've done up to now will be for nothing."

Hitaki entered the room dragging Nico with her. "Now say your sorry"  
Hitaki orders.

"I'm sorry Lin-Number I." she replies sadly.

"What did she do this time."

"She went to go visit that Syrus kid again, at first it was alright,  
but now it's getting out of control."

Lina sighed inwardly, "Nico! Don't let your feelings get in the way either."

Ryuji snickered, "Hey Hitaki it looks like your trying to find a replacement for your sister. You must really miss her."

Hitaki just glared at him, a glare that would have killed a lesser being.

Another cloaked member walked into the room, you could tell from his voice that he was old.

"What will we do about Takuma and his followers?" The man asked.

"Do not worry Number III, their fates are in the hands of the one named Jaden Yuki."

"You can't be serious. Your placing our fate in another boy." Ryuji says.

Lina glared at him, "If I recall you are not much older than they are.  
Do you think I am wrong in my descision?"

Ryuji sighed, "I am sorry."

"Good, you all may leave now."

Everyone bowed and left, except Hitaki.

"Hitaki, is our future still unclear, or can you finally see it with your Millenuim item."

Hitaki frowned, "It's still unclear. But i know for certain that those two are the key."

Lina nodded, 'Ayato and Jaden. What connection do you two have to the darkness?'

**Back At Duel Academy**

Akari grimaced, 'I guess I have to accept it.' She thought to herself.  
'Ayato and Anna are official, but it's not fair, I...love him, that should be me by his side.'

Akari sighed, 'It would have been me. But i was just so afraid of being rejected. Now I've lost that chance.'

Just then Anna walked passed Akari. "Anna, Wait!"

Anna stopped and turned around. "What is it?" She asked in her usually cheery voice.

"Do you love him."

"What?" Anna asks.

"I said do you love Ayato."

Anna looked down at the ground and shifted uncomfortably.

"Well?"

"I...

Well how was it, was it bad, good, needs work? Let me know what you think, reviews are very important to the continuation of this story.

P.S.- I almost forgot, it'll be a week before the next chapter, but don't worry, it's gonna have a big suprise that I think you all will just love. Until then peace out!


	29. Not A Very Organized Organization

Here's chapter 29! Yeah I know I promised to bring this chapter out in one week, but I just couldn't because of the power outage so that wasn't my fault(for once). Oh, I may not have mentioned it before, but Dr. Crowler is the temporary chancellor. What happened to Shepard, that'll be revealed later. And one last thing, this chapter introduces more members of the XIII Order. And as for the suprise...it's coming up (just read the first part of this chapter), and you can bet it's gonna lead to some funny stuff in later chapters. 

**Disclaimer: For the 29th time, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

Chapter 29: Not A Very Organized Organization

"I...

"Hey Anna!"

Anna breathed in a sigh of relief, 'Saved by Alexis.'

Alexis ran up to Anna, slightly out of breath. "Did you hear the news?"

"What news?"

"Were going on a field trip!"

"What's so great about some field trip?" Akari asked.

"Were going to the Carribean!"

"REALLY! That's great! When is it?"

"Two days from now."

Elsewhere

"How did you convince him to let us go on a field trip to the Carribean?"

"Oh Ayato, it was so easy."

"Really, well I guess it's believeable, after all this is Dr. Crowler were talking about."

Hikari said, "My shoulders sure are stiff."

Ayato sighed, "You want another massage? I'm not your personal slave you know."

Hikari smirked, "Of course I know that. If you were my personal slave I'd have you massage a more...sensitive area."

"WHAT!" Ayato yelled.

"Oh relax I was just kidding." Hikari says playfully.

Ayato sighed, "You enjoy teasing me just a little too much."

"Like I said, your just so cute when your all worked up. Now about that massage."

Ayato does the anime fall.

**XIII Order's HQ**

"Double 6!" Nico yelled as she put down a 6 of diamonds and spades.

"Double 9." Hitaki said as she put down a 9 of diamonds and spades.

Nico sighed, "I can't beat that."

Hitaki smiled, "Good." Hitaki placed down a 2 of diamonds.

"I can top that, with my 2 of hearts!" Nioc said as she slammed the card on the table.

Hitaki looked at her hand and frowned slightly.

"I can't believe I finally won!" She said as she was about to place down the last card in her hand.

"Not so fast." Hitaki played double 3, 4, and 5. She smirked. "I win again."

**(A/N: The card game they just played is called 13, have you heard of it?)**

Nico sighed, "I lose again. I never win."

"Maybe next time." Hitaki says.

Nico gets up and leaves the room.

Hitaki frowned as she turned around. "What do you want Ryuji?"

Ryuji sat down at the table with a smirk on his face.

"If this is about my sister I don't want to hear it." Hitaki said.

"I want to know why you claim to hate her so much, and why your trying to replace her with Nico."

"I'm not replacing her with Nico."

"You know what? Something's telling me that you were jealous of her.  
That's why you killed your own parents. And that's why your here today with us. You know that's pathetic."

Hitaki got up from the table, "You better watch yourself. I don't want to have to explain why I had to kill you." Hitaki says as she walks off.

Ryuji just sat there a little shaken by what she said, 'That girl. She's so twisted. I don't think I'll ever understand her.'

"You'd better watch yourself Ryuji, wouldn't want to have to save your sorry ass."

"Piss off Tyler." Ryuji retorted.

Tyler smirked. Tyler has short wavy black hair with brown eyes and is quite lean. Just like every other member he wears the black coat.

"What if I don't want to." Tyler replies.

Ryuji gets up. "Then I'll make you."

They both stared at eachother as darkness began to surround the room.

"Stop!"

The two stopped to see an old man with gray hair tied up in a ponytail and piercing silver eyes.

"Laio!" Tyler questioned.

"Your sister wants to see you Tyler, she says it's important."

Tyler gave Ryuji one of those we'll finish what we started looks and left.

"It would be wise not to get into a fight with the leader's brother.  
Unless you wish to live the rest of your life in agony."

Ryuji cursed inwardly. "Don't lecture me old man." And with that Ryuji dissappeared.

'I'm not that old, am I?' Laio thought to himself.

**Two Days Later**

"Nico what are you doing?" Hitaki asked as the lavender haired girl continued to pack various outfits into her suitcase.

"I'm packing."

"Packing for what?"

"The field trip. Now before you say anything you have to let me go. I really really really like Syrus and this is the perfect oppurtunity to get to know him better." Nico said with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, just don't do anything stupid." She says as she pulled out some condoms.

"HITAKI I AM NOT GOING TO NEED THOSE!" Nico yelled at the top of her lungs.

Hitaki began to laugh. "You should have seen the look on your face, it was priceless."

Nico huffed, "You are so weird."

**Duel Academy**

"Bye bye exmas, hello relaxation." Syrus said as he boarded the jet.

"I hear ya Sy, this is gonna be sweet."

"Okay guys listen up, you all have assigned seats." Hikari said.

"Assigned seats? Ayato questioned.

"Yes assigned seats. Your sitting next to Rachel by the way."

"Who the heck is Rachel?"

Hitaki pointed to a girl looking out the window.

Ayato glared at Hitaki, "You do know I have a girlfriend."

Hikari simply smiled. Ayato rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Ayato took a seat next to the girl and instantly recognized her. "Hi I'm Ayato."

No response.

"It's nice to meet you."

Still no response.

Ayato just sat there confused.

"What do you want?" The girl replied coldly.

"I just wanted to apoligize from running into you a few days back."

Rachel continued to look out the window.

Ayato sighed, "This is gonna be along ride."

**XIII Order's HQ**

A 16 year old boy with black spikey hair and black cold eyes was walking down the dark halls of the HQ.

"Lina, your time will come soon. And when it does, I'll be running things."

Well that's it, please review. Expect some funny things to happen next chapter.


	30. Cause For Concern

A few chapters back someone asked me if Anna and Ayato did it. I kinda forgot to answer that question. No they didn't do it. 

**Disclaimer: Aren't you wondering how I managed to think up of 30 ways to say that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

**Chapter 30: Cause For Concern**

Kazama sat at the back of the jet looking out of the window. 'Why the hell did she pick me to go on this stupid trip.' Kazama thought to himself.

Jaden snored loudly as he slept. Alexis, who was sitting next to him rolled her eyes.

Anna looked back to see Rachel still staring out the window. Ayato was sound asleep. 'I wish I could sit with Ayato.' Anna thought to herself.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Hikari asked.

"Why did you decide to bring her along for this trip?" Anna questioned.

"She has no friends, and what better friends can she have than you guys"  
Hikari said with a wink.

"Well I guess your right, but still." Anna said as she turned her attention back to Ayato. "I'm worried about Ayato, I feel like something bad is going to happen to him."

"Oh don't be silly, he'll be fine, and so will the rest of us. I planned this trip so we could all relax."

"I'll try."

Exion noticed that Akari was staring at Ayato. "Um Akari."

Akari snapped out of her trance. "What is it?"

"Um, do you by any chance, like Ayato?"

Akari laughed weakly. "Am I that obvious?"

Exion nodded, "I'm guessing he doesn't know."

Akari looked back to Ayato. 'Maybe...he does.' She thought.

**A Few Hours Later**

"Okay everyone. WAKE UP!"

Hikari looked around the jet. "Anna, Ayato, Rachel, Alexis, Jaden,  
Akari, Kazama, Exion, and Syrus. Good your all here."

Everyone's sweat dropped. The one question going through everyone's mind was 'What did she expect? That we were gonna jump off the jet or something?'

Jaden stepped off the jet and yawned, just then a fly flew right into Jaden's mouth. "ACK!" Jaden was rolling on the floor holding his neck.  
"Oh man I swallowed it!" Everyone's sweat dropped.

The group looked around. The jet had landed on a beach, which had attracted a lot of people to it's landing site.

"Hey look it's Kazama!" One of the girls in the crowd exclaimed.

"And Ayato!" Another said.

"They are so hot!" Came from another.

Ayato and Kazama took a few steps back as some of the girls in the crowd approached them. Ayato and Kazama looked at eachother and nodded.  
The two ran as fast as the could away from the crowd as the girls followed.

Hikari sighed. "Well let's get going, were going to stay at the best hotel this place has to offer." The group walked off.

**Later**

"Hey baby." A crude man said before he was socked in the face.

"That's got to be the 10th guy I've knocked out today." Akari said irritated.

"Well look on the bright side. You got a way better chance at getting Ayato now." Hikari said gingerly.

"What!" Akari said not believing what she had just heard.

"Oh come on, I know you like him, why don't you go after him."

"But Anna and he are-"

"Listen, Anna's alright and all. But she's not the girl for him."

Akari looked puzzled. "You really think so?"

"I've known Ayato for years now. Trust me, I should know. Look, if you really want something then you should go for it. And don't give up until you get it."

"But how do I get him."

Hikari smirked, "I'll help you. But only if you promise to help me get Jaden and Alexis together."

Akari smiled. "You've got yourself a deal." She said as the two shook on it.

"Good. Now let's see what this place has to offer." Hikari said as they made their way to a nearby store.

**Back At The Hotel**

Ayato sighed heavily. "I just got here and I'm already tired." Ayato said to no one in particular. He plopped down onto the hotel bed.

Kazama looked at his cards, "This is a waste of my time." Kazama walked out of his hotel room. "Maybe I can find some duelist here for practice"  
Kazama thought smirking to himself.

"So do you think that Nico girl you were talking about is gonna show up here?" Jaden asked the bluenette.

"Of course she is. And then I can prove to Exion that she's real!"

"I don't know Syrus. I mean, isn't she with those black coats that Ayato was telling us about."

"Yeah, but she's not a bad person. And besides they haven't tried to hurt us or anything."

"What about Akari's sister?"

"Oh, I forgot about her."

"What are you two talking about?" Alexis asks.

Anna walks into the room and sees Ayato drifting off into sleep again.  
"Oh no you don't, you promised to take me to see the sights."

Ayato groaned as he got up. "Alright let's go."

**At A Lingerie Store...**

Ayato's eyes darted around nervously. 'I hope no one sees me in here.'

Just then Akari and Hikari walked in. Ayato looked confused. 'What are they doing here?'

Akari looked in Ayato's direction but saw no one. 'I coulda sworn that someone was standing there.' Akari thought to herself.

Ayato sighed. "That was a close one. Good thing I ducked in time."

"How about this?" Hikari suggested.

"That's a little bit too revealing." Akari replied.

Hikari shrugged. "Suit yourself, I'm gonna be in the changing area so have fun."

Hikari made her way to the changing room. She turned around to see Ayato on the floor. "Uh, Ayato what are you doing on the floor. And more importantly what are you doing here?"

"Shhhhh. I don't want Akari to know I'm here."

"So I take it that your here with Anna."

"Yeah she wanted my suggestions on what looked good on her."

"Really?" Hikari said grinning.

Ayato gulped. He knew she was up to something everytime she grinned like that.

Hikari walked into the changing area.

"Something tells me this is gonna end bad." Ayato says to himself.

A few seconds later Akari followed suit, luckily for Ayato she didn't turn around like Hikari did.

A few seconds later Anna came out to see Ayato standing there. "So how do I look?"

Ayato blushed, "You look great."

Just then Hikari walked out, with something on a little too revealing on.  
**(A/N:I'm not gonna describe what she's wearing. Use your imagination)**  
Ayato's nose began to bleed as he fell to the floor with a thud, unconscious.

Anna ran to his side. "Ayato are you alright." No response. Anna looked back to Hikari what were you thinking wearing something like that!" Anna practically yells.

"I was just having some fun that's all. I never expected that he'd faint. That had to be a first."

"What's with all the yelling." Akari said. She looked down to see Ayato.  
"Why is he here. And what happened to him." Akari looked at Hikari.  
"Ugh, Hikari you are such a shameless woman!"

Ayato opened his eyes slowly. "Ugh, what happened." Ayato said as he held his head. For some reason he had a major headache.

"Are you alright." Anna and Akari said in unison.

"Uh sure, I'm fine."

Akari and Anna sighed a sigh of relief.

"That Hikari. To think that I actually fainted."

Akari giggled. Ayato and Anna both stared at her. 'Since when does Akari giggle.' They both thought.

Just then Hikari walked into the room. "Ah, so your finally up. I just came in here to tell you that you three will be sharing this room.

"WHAT!"

"I can't have you and Anna doing things your not supposed to you know"  
Hikari said winking at Akari. Akari smiled in return. 'So that's what she has in mind.'

Ayato shrugged, "Well I guess I'm cool with it." Anna frowned. 'Hikari is up to something, I just know she is.'

"So, what do you girls want to do today?" Ayato asked nervously.

Well that's it. I hope you liked this chapter. Until next time I'm out.


	31. The Future Is Looking Bleak

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I just wanted to give you guys a cliffie because I'm evil. Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Oh and I decided to put the funny on hold, why? Because I feel like writing some angst next chapter. Um, enjoy and don't be too mad at me, please? I have a suprise for you at the end of the chapter. No, that doesn't mean skip to the end of the chapter and see what it is. Be patient. 

**Disclaimer: (Sighs and shakes head)**

**Chapter 31: The Future Is Looking Bleak**

Ayato sighed inwardly as Anna and Akari were arguing. 'Well I guess I should have seen this coming. I wonder what the others are doing right now.'

Silence, there was nothing but silence. Rachel looked out of the window,  
Kazama was creating some killer duel combo, and Exion was watching Rachel.

"Is there a reason that your staring at me?" Rachel asked coldy.  
Kazama looked up to see a blush form on Exion's cheeks and rolled his eyes. 'Idiot.' He thought to himself.

"W-what do you mean? I wasn't staring at you?" Exion mentally berated himself. 'Yeah, that sounded believable.'

Rachel rolled her eyes at his statement and decided to ignore him.

Jaden and Alexis were having a practice duel while Syrus was watching.  
Syrus felt a chill go down his spine and turned around. He saw a familair portal of dark energy.

He looked back to see Jaden and Alexis were too into their duel to notice the portal. Syrus suddnely smiled. 'I bet Nico's on the other side.' He walked over to the portal and hesitated.

What if it was a trap? He quickly shook his head. 'No way, it has to be her.' He walked into the portal and it dissappeared behind him.

Ayato watched as the argument continued. "Um, excuse me?"

The two girls stopped to glare at Ayato. "What!"

Ayato said meekly, "Uh are you two hungry? I could call room service."

The two girl's glares dissappeared and were replaced by smiles. "Sure that sounds like a great idea Ayato." They both said in unison.

Ayato's sweat dropped, 'What's going on here?'

Hikari frowned, obviously displeased with something. She held out a picture of a tall lean man with cobalt eyes and messy black hair, next to him was a younger Hikari, they both looked so happy together.

She sighed. 'Ayato, you and he are so much alike.'

**XIII Order HQ**

"Tazuna! Is it finshed yet." Tyler says.

"Yes sir!" came the reply of a man in his early 30s with long brown hair(beard included)and green eyes and a very lean figure.

Tyler smirked at the contraption before him. "Now all we need is Ayato."

**Back With Ayato And The Gang**

Hikari heard a light knock at the door. "Come in!" She yelled, quickly putting her picture up.

"Um Hikari?"

"Yes Syrus?" Hikari replied.

Syrus motioned for Nico to come in. "Um this is Nico. Could she stay with us."

Hikari smiled, "Is that your girlfriend?"

The two of them blushed.

"Of course she can stay with us. Have fun you guys, but not too much fun." She added with a wink.

Syrus and Nico left with big smiles on their faces. "Ahh, to be young and in love." Hikari says to herself.

Jaden and Alexis had just finished their practice duel. "Hey! Where's Syrus?"

Alexis looks around and shrugs. Just then Syrus and Nico walks in.

"Who are you?" Jaden practically yells.

Alexis frowns. "Jaden don't be rude."

"Um, this is NIco." Syrus says. Nico smiles. "It's nice to me you."

"Hey aren't you with the black coats." Jaden says abruptly.

Nico looked confused. "Oh you must mean the XIII Order." She quickly slapped her hands over her mouth.

"So you are." Alexis says.

"Then you can tell us what their planning."

"Hey stop ganging up on her like that." Syrus said as he moved in front of her.

"So how about a game of twenty questions?" Exions says trying to lighten the mood.

Kazama replies with "Loser." While Rachel ignores him. Exion sighs in defeat. 'This is gonna be one boring vacation if it keeps up like this.'

Ayato and the girls had just finished eating. He smiled slightly. 'Well at least their starting to get along again.' As if on cue the two began arguing again.

Aytao sighed. Just then a cold shiver went down Ayato's spine. He turned around to see a dark portal.

"Huh?"

The two girls looked over in Ayato's direction just in time to see two hands come from out the portal and drag Ayato into it. The portal quickly dissappeared afterwards.

The two girls just stood there with wide eyes. "..."

**Meanwhile...**

Ayato was strapped to some strange machine. Several people in black coats were standing above him whispering.

"Aw, can''t I have just a little bit of fun with him?" Came the reply of one of them.

"No, we are under direct orders to send him."

"Actviate the machine now!"

Ayato winced in pain as the machine activated.

**Back To Jaden And The Gang**

"Are you sure?"

"Nico you have to take us there, Ayato's in trouble."

Nico sighed, she was looking forward to relaxing with Syrus. "I can't,  
all I can say is that he will return safe.

Syrus, Jaden, and Alexis had to hold Akari back from venting her rage on the girl.

**Elsewhere...**

Ayato groaned as he got up slowly. He looked around, there were plenty of tombstones. 'What the hell am I doing in a cemetary?' He got up slowly and noticed a huge tombstone in front of him.

His eyes went wide in utter shock. The tombstone had his name on it.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! Cliffie. Um, next chapter should be out in about a day or two, to compensate for the shortness of this chapter of course.  
Please review! PLEASE! I hate begging...(Has puppy dog eyes.)

**P.S.- Here's a little something for those of you who want a good laugh.**

**Me: I rule all!**

**Jaden(sweat drops): No you don't.**

**Me: You dare defy my power!**

**Ayato: Your in for it now Jaden.**

**Alexis, Syrus, and Akari nod in agreement.**

**Jaden: If it's a duel you want then get your game on!**

**Me(snaps fingers and hundreds of Jaden fangirls appear): Attack!**

**Jaden(looks suprised and confused): I have fangirls?**

**Me: I know, I was suprised too.**

**Jaden Fangirl #1: Of course, we love your two different colored hair and beautiful eyes!**

**Jaden Fangirl #2: Let's strip him and smack that ass!**

**Jaden Fangirls: HELL YEAH!**

**Me(snaps fingers, a door appears): Do it in there please.**

**(The Jaden fangirls drag a crying Jaden into the room)**

**A few hours later**

**Alexis: Can I check on him?**

**Me: Suit yourself.**

**(Alexis opens the door and blushes)**

**Alexis(grabs a paddle): Um, I'll be back.(closes the door behind her)**

**Everyone's sweat dropped.**

**Jaden: Alexis you've come to rescue me! Um what are you doing with that?**

**Silence.**

**Jaden: No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: Well I think we've all learned an important lesson today.**

**Ayato, Syrus, and Akari: Never question your power?**

**Me: That's right.**

**Kazama:(mumbles) Loser.**

**Me: What did you say?**

**Kazama(sweat drops, looks around nervously): Uh nothing.**

I hoped you thought it was funny. I might actually consider writing something like this every chapter. Until next time peace out!


	32. The Past, Present, And Future

For those of you who didn't get the little thing at the end. Jaden ended up getting paddled by Alexis. Anyway there's another one of those at the end of the chapter. But if you really want a laugh I suggest you read the funniest fic ever created. It's rated T and it's called The Mating Frenzy, only read it if you like Naruto though. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. 

**Disclaimer: Arrrrrgh. Stop reminding me that I don't own it.**

**Chapter 32: The Past, Present, and Future**

'I've got to be dreaming.' Ayato thought as he continued to stare at the stone with his name inscribed on it. He pinched himself. "Ow. That stung. So I'm not dreaming."

Ayato got up and left the graveyard, staring at the stone wasn't gonna get him anywhere. 'Where am I?'

**XII Order HQ**

"Number X!"

"Yes Number 1?" came the reply of a scrawny cloaked female.

"I want you to fetch Nico. She's no longer acting in our best interests."

"I understand." The girl replied. 'Boy did she ever pick the wrong person for this job.' The girl thought bitterly.

**Back To Ayato**

Aytao looked around the bustling city. He had a feeling that he had been here before. 'Is this Domino City?' Ayato thought to himself. A man walked passed Ayato.

"Um, excuse me is this Domino City?" Ayato questioned. The man had a look on his face that said 'Are you crazy?' "Of course this is kid, ya hit your head or something?' The man asked before he walked away, not caring to hear the answer.

'Well that was rude. But, if this is Domino City does that mean I'm in the future?' Just then four guys walked up to Ayato smirking. Ayato could tell these guys were rough characters.

"Hey kid, what ya got?"

"I don't have anything."

The four guys looked at eachother and smirked. One of them pulled out a pocket knife. "Well then, for wasting our time, your gonna have to pay."

'The future sucks.' Ayato thought to himself as the four guys closed in on him.

**The Present**

"Why can't you tell us where your stupid hideout is?" Akari asked for the upteenth time.

And Nico replied with the same answer "I just can't...I can't betray them."

"And why not?" Akari asked not able to hide her anger anymore. "They got Ayato! Who knows what their doing to him while we sit here and do nothing!"

"He'll be fine, I swear it."

**Back To The Future(hehehehe that's the name of that one movie)**

Ayato laid face first on the floor. He held his side where he was stabbed by the thugs. 'Damn it, why won't anyone help me.' Ayato continued to lay there as some people looked at him worriedly but didn't bother to help.

Ayato coughed up blood. "What the hell is wrong with you people!" Ayato said weakly as he began to lose conscious.

A woman in her mid twenties was driving in her sleek black convertible. Her long black hair stopped at her hips and she wore a black business suit**(for females, you know the one with the skirt.)**

Her eyes widened in suprise when she saw a boy laying on the floor in a puddle of blood. She parked her car and got out of it. She turned the boy over and gasped in suprise. She lifted him off the ground and put him in the passenger seat of her car before she drove off.

Ayato opened his eyes slowly, he felt slightly light headed. The first thing he noticed was a woman who had her back turned to him talking to someone on the phone. Ayato couldn't help but notice how she had an hourglass figure.

The woman turned around and gasped when she saw him awake. She ran over to his side. "Akari?" Ayato asked. The woman asked, "Are you Ayato Mutou?"

Ayato nodded slowly. The woman latched herself on to Ayato as she let her tears fall freely. "Ayato, I can't believe it's really you." She said as she continued to cry.

Akari wiped away the rest of her tears. "I'm sorry, I guess I got a little carried away."

'Did she just apoligize? Akari apoligizing?' Ayato thought to himself. Ayato sat up and winced slightly. "You should lay down, you've lost quite a lot of blood."

"But the those people and the machine, the future is, and I'm-"

"Dead." Akari finished bitterly.

"But, I." He sighed. "How."

Akari shiftd her gaze away from Ayato. "I'd rather not."

"But if you tell me I could go back and stop it."

Akari could fill her anger raising. "You can't, nothing you can do can stop it! It's for the best if you just stay here...with me." Akari mumbled the last part but Ayato heard it.

"What happened, I mean, how is everybody now?"

Akari smiled slightly. "Well before you...passed away Jaden became the next King of Games. It wasn't long after that you made the ultimate sacrifice."

Ayato just stared at her, waiting for her to continue. "Anna took it pretty hard, but Kazama was there to comfort her."

Ayato nearly fell out of the bed he was lying on. "KAZAMA AND ANNA ARE-"

Akari nodded. Ayato frowned slightly. 'So I die and he just takes over huh.'

"Well Exion and Rachel finally got together."

"What about Syrus' girl?"

"Well she...let just say that she is no longer with us."

"Poor Syrus. Well what about Jaden and Alexis did they hook up?"

"Yeah they did, they have two kids now."

"Good for them. But what about you?"

"Well I took your death the hardest." Akari said, tears threatning to fall. "You see, you and Anna eventually broke up. And you and I ended up together." Akari said as she put her hand on Ayato's, causing him to blush.

"But what about the black coats."

Akari's expression turned to one of cold malice. "We all decided that we would pursue them and take them all out, to avenge the deaths of you and Nico." Akari's expression softend. "And we did."

**The Present Or The Past(I'm confused)**

Syrus sighed. It was obvious that Nico hadn't made a good first impression. Even now everyone was still trying to pry some type of information out of her, except him.

It wasn't that he didn't care about Ayato, it's just that he trusted Nico, and if she said Ayato would be alright then he would be alright.

Akari stared out the window. 'Ayato I hope your alright. I want to tell you how I feel about you, even if you don't feel the same I have to tell you.'

"I don't understand. Your our friend now. Why not just tell us?" Anna asked.

"I told you their like the family I never had. I can't tell you, I just can't."

Anna frowned, "Fine. I give up."

Kazama sat close to the window. He smirked, 'Things are getting interesting.'

Exion decided that now was a perfect chance to talk to Rachel. "Hi, my name is Exion and yours?" To his suprise she actually said something. "Rachel."

"So would you like to play a game of twenty questions?" Rachel arched a brow in response to the question. "Why do you insist on talking to me? Can't you see I'm not interested."

Exion sighed, "I just thought you wanted someone to talk to."

"Well I don't, so could you please leave me alone."

"But I-"

Rachel glared at him. Exion sighed dejectedly. Rachel frowned. 'I'm sorry Exion. I do like you, it's just that I can't let anyone else get close to me. I wouldn't want you to get hurt.'

**Back To The Future Two(hehehehehe)**

"So Jaden and the others are coming over?" Ayato queried.

"Yes, they'll all be so happy to see you."

Ayato thought about what Akari had said earlier, about him and her being together. "Akari...if I was still alive. Do you think that you and I would have...you know."

Akari blushed despite herself. "I love you Ayato. No matter what happens I will always love you. If you would have lived that day, I would want nothing more."

"But I could give you that!" Ayato said in a sudden outburst.

Akari blushed, "What? No way!" Akari's mind began to fill with dirty images. She berated herself, 'I can't believe myself. But then again.' She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant going back to change the past."

"I've already told you it's impossible!"

"Why?"

"You died to protect us, their was nothing that was going to change your mind. You died without regret. You died because it was your choice."Akari said, her tears coming full force.

Ayato sat up and got out of bed. He walked up to Akari and hugged her, he was still in slight pain from his wounds, but that didn't matter to him.

After a few minutes Akari stopped crying. "I'm sorry." She said as she looked into Ayato's eyes. Ayato smiled, "It's no problem."

In that moment Akari couldn't hold herself back anymore. She began to plant kisses at the base of Ayato's neck, working her way up to his lips.

"A-Aka-ri!" Ayato said suprised and confused. "Shhhhhh." Akari said as she captured Ayato's lips in a heated kiss pushing him on to the bed. She let her hands roam over his chest as she pushed her tongue into Ayato's mouth.

Ayato was in a daze, everything was happening so fast he didn't know what to do. Akari grasped Ayato's belt but stopped herself. She got off of Ayato. "I-I'm am so sorry, I don't know what came over me."

I can't believe I just wrote that. Well anyway please review. I'm getting pretty pissed off at the lack of reviews. Here's another one of those funnies.

**Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No one can stop me!**

**Jaden: Egotistical jerk!**

**Akari: ...Wow, that's a big word.**

**Ayato: When did you learn how to say such a big word?**

**Jaden(holds up a book): This books, it's called Big Words Made Easy For Idiots!**

**Me: You dare defy me again!**

**Jaden: Bring it on. All or nothing.**

**Me: You dare say the name of that stupid cheerleader movie! Fangirls attack!**

**Jaden: Is that all you got. Fangirls don't faze me anymore.**

**Ayato: That book works wonders.**

**Me: Very well, I will now use my forbidden move. (snaps fingers and hundreds of boys with pink hair appear) Gay Fanboys Attack!**

**Jaden: Oh Crap!**

**(Runs away but trips on a bannana peel)**

**Jaden: NOOOOOOOOO! There gonna do terrible things to me!**

**Alexis(has a mallet): Damn you pink haired bastards! Only I can make Jaden a man!**

**(Gay Fanboys scream like the little girls they are and run away)**

**Akari, Ayato, and My sweat drop.**

**Jaden(hugs Alexis): Oh thank you so much.**

**Alexis(grinning): I think you owe me something.**

**(Jaden's sweat drops.)**

**Me: Something tells me this is gonna be XXX rated. I think I'll see you kids later.**

Well that's it. Don't know if it's as funny as the last one but, neh.


	33. The Past, Present, And Future Part 2

I'm terribly sorry about the long wait, but I've just been so busy lately, I mean extremely busy, the only thing that's been keeping me up is coffee. I'm pretty sure that's not healthly. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's the last chapter about the future. Sorry but there is no funny after the chapter, maybe next time. Well i hope you all enjoy and I really am glad a got some reviews. 

**Disclaimer: This is such a drag. I still don't own the show.**

**Chapter 33: The Past, Present, and Future Part 2**

Ayato and Akari sat in total silence. Akari was mentally berating herself for her lack of self control, while Ayato was still a bit shaken up by the whole thing.

'Damnit why did I have to go and do that?' Akari looked up to see Ayato staring at her. 'Oh what I wouldn't give to know what he's thinking right now.'

'Oh great, she caught me staring at her.' Ayato couldn't help but blush, he could still feel the warmth from her body from their earlier embrace.

"Um, Akari. Could I ask you something?" Ayato asked a little apprehensively.

"Sure." Akari hoped that the question he was going to ask wasn't about what had transpired earlier.

"How long has it been since I've been dead?"

"Well, it's been eight years."

"I see. Akari do you remember, that day that Hikari took us on that field trip, the day that I disappeared."

"Yes, that's the day that...wait a minute! Are you trying to say that this is where you disappeared to."

Ayato nodded slowly, "That's what I think."

"I don't see what your getting at."

"When I came back, did I tell you anything."

"No you didn't, but that's because you lost your-"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

**The Past or Present**

Nico and Syrus were walking along the shore of the beach. Syrus wore light blue swimming shorts and Nico wore a two piece swim suit**(A/N: Not too descriptive am I.)**

Suddenly a girl with green hair that stopped at the base of her neck, with glasses too big, and lime green eyes appeared from out of the sand.

"AHHH!" Syrus yelped.

"Juri! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you back Nico, you are no longer acting in our best interests."

Nico looked at Syrus, who was currently sitting on the soft sand, and then looked back to the scrawny figure before her. "Is that so? Then in that case I'm not going back."

"But why? Come on Nico you have to come back."

"If I come back with you they'll just dispose of me. I've made my choice. There's no turning back now."

"Please." Juri whined.

Nico glared at her. "You'll have to beat me in a shadow duel, and from what I've heard your the worst duelist out of all of us."

Juri frowned, she had no choice. "Quiet tratior." Juri said as she activated her duel disk.

"Wait!"

Nico and Juri both looked at Syrus quizzically. Syrus got up, "I don't know what's going on, but if anyone's gonna duel you, it's me."

"But Syrus-" Nico started.

Syrus smiled, "What good am I if I can't protect you."

Nico smiled, Syrus certainly got braver.

**Back To The Future**

Akari opened the door and was greeted by Yugi and Tea. Tea instantly latched herself on to Ayato, letting her tears fall freely. "It's been so long." Yugi joined the embrace. Akari smiled as she watched the three.

"Brother?"

Tea and Yugi released Ayato from their bone crushing hug. A twelve year old girl with brown hair that went just paseed her shoulders with big blue eyes stared at him.

"Kairi?" Ayato asked. The girl ran to her big brother and hugged him. "Wow, you've grown." Ayato said.

Another knock on the door and Jaden and Alexis came in. Ayato stared at the two. They didn't look any differnet then what they did eight years ago, except for being taller.

Jaden and Alexis both looked at Ayato in disbelief. "Um hey Jaden. Hey Alexis. You two finally got together huh."

Jaden and Alexis both smiled and gave their friend a hug. "It's good to see you again." They both said in unison.

"Alexis, where are the kids?" Akari asked.

"Junior is watching them." **(A/N: You thought they were gonna be there didn't you.)**

"Hey why don't we have a party? For old times sake." Jaden replied.

Akari smiled, "That sounds like a good idea."

Kazama and Anna were on there way to Akari's house. "I wonder what could be so important." Anna said.

"Hn." Kazama replied.

Anna frowned, "What did I tell you about ignoring me."

Kazama sighed, "Not too."

Kazama looked over to see his wife glaring at him. "And..I'm sorry."

"Good."

Kazama rolled his eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes?"

"No honey."

Meanwhile Exion, Rachel, and Syrus also made their way to Akari's house.

**The Past Or Present**

Syrus: 4000/ Juri: 4000

"I'll go first." Juri said.

Syrus waited, trying to formulate a good move with the cards he now held in his hand.

"Well?"

Syrus looked up to see Juri tapping her foot impatiently. "What?"

"Are you okay with me making the first move?"

"Um, sure." Syrus replies a little suprised.

"I guess I should remind you that this is a shadow duel, so you better duel to the best of your ability."

Syrus looked at her disbelievingly. 'Is she serious. Why is she being so nice about all this.'

The girl took a quick glance at her hand. "I summon Insect Knight(1900/1500) in attack mode. A humanoid insect clad in silver armor emerges onto the field, sword and shield at the ready.

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

'Okay Syrus, keep it together.' Syrus drew a card and smiled, I play Polymerization to fuse Steamroid and Gyroid to create Steam Gyroid(2200/1600.)  
'Now I'll attack her monster and be one step closer to winning the duel.

"You must be an amatuer at dueling." Juri said as she adjusted her glasses. "I activate my face down Adhesion Trap Hole, now your monster has lost half of it's attack points."

'That's not good. Why didn't I consider that face down card before?'

"I place two cards face down and end my turn." 'I hope this works.'

"Good, I play the spell card Riryoku to decrease your monster's attack by half and increase the attack of my Insect Knight by the same amount. The Insect Knight's attack is now 2450.

Juri looked at Syrus two face down cards, 'I have one Mystical Space Typhoon and he has two face down cards on the field. Which one should I use it on?'

"I play Mystical Space Typhoon on the trap card to the right." The card is whipped off of the spell and trap card slot and into Syrus' graveyard slot.

"You did exactly what I wanted you to do."

"How so?"

"You destroyed my trap card Wonder Garage, when it's destroyed I can summon any Level 4 or less Machine type monster from my hand to the field, and I summon Submarineroid."

"A lot good that'll do you, attack his Steam Gyroid."

"I activate my trap card Magic Cylinder, now you take damage equal to your monster's attack."

Syrus: 4000/ Juri: 1550

"Pretty good. I'll admit that much. I'll end my turn with two face downs."

"Now it's time to end this duel. I play De-Fusion to unfuse my Steamroid and Gyroid. Next I play Power Bond, fusing together my Submarineroid, Steamroid, and Drillroid to summon Super Vechiroid-Jumbo Drill(3000?)And thanks to Power Bond his attack is doubled."

Juri frowned. Syrus was better than she thought. A lot better.

**Back To The Future**

Kazama, Anna, Exion, Rachel, and Syrus finally made it to Akari's house. Kazama, Exion, Rachel, and Syrus were currently playing 13, Alexis and Jaden were waiting to get in the game**.(A/N: Love that game.)** While Anna, Ayato, and Akari was watching some sappy romance movie.

"I'm sorry." Anna said.

"Sorry for what?" Ayato questioned.

"That you had to find out about your future. It must be hard."

"Yeah, knowing I'm gonna die is hard. But why won't anyone tell me how it happened?"

Anna could feel Akari's eyes staring at her. "It's complicated." Anna replies.

Ayato sighes and gets up and walks over to Yugi. "Um dad? I've been meaning to ask you something."

Yugi smiles. "Anything."

"What happened to the Millenuim Items?"

Yugi just stared at him, not really wanting to answer his son's question. "They are gone, you remeber the time when I sent them to you. They are tied to your destiny. Now that you are gone, so are they. Maybe for good this time."

Ayato sat there in silence. 'Are they the reason I died? Well at least I have a clue, I'll prove Akari wrong. I'll stop it.'

"You didn't try anything with him, did you?" Anna asked Akari.

"Well...I kinda..."

Akari turned to see Anna with a look of complete shock on her face.  
"So you two-"

"No, we didn't do that. How could you even think that I would do that!"

"Well, remeber eight years ago when I walked in on you two totally nak-"

"Shhhhhh. Be quiet. He might hear you." Akari had a firm hand on Anna's mouth.

Anna removed Akari's hand. "What's the big deal, you were obviously enjoying fondli-"

Akari slapped her hand over Anna's mouth again.

Syrus walked over to Ayato. "Um Ayato could I talk to you?"

Ayato looked at the bluenette and noticed he was shorter than him. 'He sure has grown.' Ayato thought to himself. "Um, sure."

"When you go back. Stop her, stop Hitaki."

"You mean she's the one who killed her."

Syrus nodded, his eyes narrowed. "I'll do what I can." Ayato said.

Then it hit him. He had no idea how to get back to his time.

**The Past Or Present(Man this is getting redundant)**

Syrus: 500/ Juri: 1550

Syrus really had no idea how it happened. But right now he was losing. Syrus had no monsters on the field. Juri had an Ultimate Insect Level 7(2600/1200) on her side of the field.

She also had a Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth(3500/3000) on her side of the field as well. As far as Syrus was concerned, there was only one card that could save him and it was his move, his draw.

Syrus drew the card from his deck. 'Alright, Vechiroid Connection Zone'  
"I play Snatch Steal to take your Ultimate Insect Level 7."

Juri looked confused, why hadn't he use it on her Moth instead?

"Then I play the magic card Vechiroid Connection Zone, with this card I can summon one fusion monster by putting it's components into the graveyard, and I choose Super Vechiroid Stealth Union(3600?)!"

Juri eyed her face down trap card. Syrus smiled, assure in his victory. "Now I'll activate it's special effect." Ultimate Insect Level 7 combines with the Super Vechiroid Stealth Union.

"Now I have your Insect's special effect, so now your moth loses 700 attack points. Now say goodbye to your Moth, Super Vechiroid Stealth Union attack with Stealth Unity!"

"Not so fast, I activate my trap card. Negate Attack!"

"Aw man. I thought I had her."

"Guess not, and thanks to Snatch Steal I gain 1000 life points." Juri declared as she drew a card from her deck.

Syrus: 550/ Juri: 2550

"Now, I play Arsenal Bug(2000/2000**)(A/N: It's a level three monster)**in defense mode, and I switch my Moth from attack mode to defense mode. And that's it for my turn."

'All I can do now is play it defensively.' Juri thought as she watched Syrus draw his card.

'The card that Nico gave me, Fairy Meteor Crush. Combined with Limiter Removal I can win this duel.' "I play the spell card Limiter Removal to double my Vechiroid's attack points. Then I play Fairy Meteor Crush, when a monster attacks with more attack points than the monster's defense points then you take the damage."

"But that means I-"

"You lose, Super Vechiroid attack her Moth and finish this duel!"

**The Order's HQ**

"What have you learned?" One of the cloaked members asked the other.

"A lot. We don't even have a place in the future." The other replied.

"I see, I'll report this to leader, you bring the boy back. But not here. Send him back to that hotel."

"Okay."

**Back To The Future**

Ayato gasped, he was fading away. Everyone crowded around him.

"What's happening to him?" Anna asked.

"He's going back." Kazama replied.

"But I don't want you to go." Kairi replied as she ran to hug her brother as he faded continued to fade away.

"Don't worry sis, I'll change the future for the better. I promise I will."

"Goodbye, we'll miss you." Tea said, her tears falling freely.

Everyone nodded. "We'll miss you Ayato."

Akari kissed him before he completly vanished.

**The Present**

Ayato opened his eyes slowly to see Akari hovering over him.

"I'm so glad you woke up Ayato." Akari said.

Ayato looked around totally confuesd. What had happened to him, and what was this person talking about.

Akari noticed how confused Ayato was. "What's wrong Ayato?"

Ayato tilted his head slowly in confsion. "Who's Ayato?"

**Cliffhanger. I hate reading them but I love writing them. What's going to happen next, well your just gonna have to wait for the next chapter. I'll probably have it out in a two days, three at the most. Oh and please review.**


	34. Memory Lost

A speedy update, finally! Well here's chapter 34 the longest chapter I have ever written, it might seem kinda rushed, and it probably is but, oh well. I hope you all enjoy it. Oh and I haven't really hadany ideas about a funny yet, so I just thought I'd let you all know. Oh and one more thing, there's a part in this story that kinda gets a little heated for a T rated story, or at least I think it does, so I'll give you a heads up when it's coming and when it ends, for those who might not want to read it. But I seiously doubt anyone's not going to read it. 

**Disclaimer: No, no, I don't own the show.**

**Chapter 34: Memory Lost**

"So your telling me he doesn't remember anything?" Anna asked still not believing that Ayato didn't know who she was.

Akari nodded. The two girls turned to see Ayato tinkering with the Millenuim Puzzle around his neck, most likely trying to open it.

"Hey stop that." Akari said, startling Ayato. Ayato stared at her for a few seconds before going back to messing with the Millenuim Puzzle.

Anna and Akari sighed. Just then Hikari walked in and spotted Ayato.  
"Hey!" she said as she grabbed Ayato in a bone crushing hug, smothering his face with her breasts.

"Hikari."

"What?" Hikari looked over at the two not so pleased girls. Ayato was trying to get himself out of the hug but to no avail.

"Ayato isn't really himself." Anna replied.

"What do you mean?" Hikari lessened her grip on the boy but was still holding on tight enough so that he couldn't escape.

"He's lost his memory." Akari answered.

**The XIII Order's HQ**

"So Juri was beaten?" Lina asked.

Tyler nodded, "She was beaten by a kid named Syrus."

Lina sighed, "I knew she was the wrong person for the job."

Tyler began to leave. "Wait, send Number IX(9) to check on the condition of Ayato, we have no idea how sending him back and forth through time has-"

"I understand sister, I'll do it right away." Tyler walked away, he had a feeling things were about to heat up.

Tyler walked up to Number IX otherwise known as Ukumo. "I have a mission for you."

Ukumo looked up at Tyler, "A mission you say? I'm listening."

"My sister wants you to check on the condition of Ayato, she wants to know if he's mentally alright."

Ukumo smiled seductively, "I would hope so. It would be a shame if something happened to him."

Tyler's sweat dropped, Ukumo always had been the lusty one of the group.  
"Well I trust you'll do as soon as you can?"

"Of course. Now if you excuse me I have other business to attend to."  
she said as she dissappeared in a puff of smoke.

Tyler walked away with a scowl on his face. 'Wench.'

**Elsewhere**

Akari looked around frantically, "Where's Ayato?" She asked Jaden shaking him violently.

"I dont know!"

Just then Syrus walked in, "Um I seen him walking towards the beach."

"THE BEACH! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM!"

Syrus let out a yelp at the sudden outburst. Akari stomped out of the room. "Geez, what's her problem?" Jaden asked.

"Oh Ayato lost his memory." Hikari replied as she walked passed the room.

"WHAT!" Jaden and Syrus said in unison.

**The Beach**

Akari saw a group of girls all crowded around in a circle, she had a hunch that Ayato was in the middle of that circle.

Ayato was confused, he had wandered out of the hotel and now all these strange people were around him, staring at him. "Um, hi." He said as he waved at them.

Two of the girls fainted. While the others squealed with delight.  
**(A/N: Heh, stupid fangirls.)** Akari started making a path through all the girls and finally made her way to Ayato.

"Hey what do you think your doing with him!" One of the girls yelled.

"Back away from him, he's my, uh, my boyfriend. Yeah that's right. He doesn't need people like you trying take advantage of him. Come on Ayato." Akari dragged Ayato away from the hormone driven girls.

One of the girls smirked as she looked at the item in her hand. 'His brain waves have changed. That can only mean one thing.'

**Back At The Hotel**

Akari sat Ayato down on the bed. Ayato's attention quickly went back to the Millenuim Puzzle. Akari snapped her fingers. "Hey look at me."

Ayato looked at Akari. "Good." Akari pointed to herself. "I am a girl. My name is Akari." Akari then pointed to him. "You are a boy, and your name is Ayato."

Ayato nodded his head, showing that he understood, he pointed to Akari. "You are a girl, your name is Akari." He then pointed to himself. "I am a boy, my name is Ayato."

Akari smiled, 'That was so cute!' She thought to herself. Shortly after Ayato went to tinkering with the Millenuim Puzzle again. Akari rolled her eyes, he sure did have a short attention span.

"What is a boyfriend?" Ayato asked suddenly.

Akari was suprised. She hadn't expected that. "Well a boyfriend is someone very special to a girl."

"Am I your boyfriend?" Ayato asked.

"Well, not really."

"But you said that I was when we were at the place with the girls that liked to take advantage."

Akari had to stop herself from laughing. The way he said that sentence was pretty funny. "Yeah, but I only said that to get those girls away from you."

Ayato suddenly had a sad expression on his face which made Akari want to take back what she had said.

"Does that mean I am not special to you?" Ayato asked sadly. He felt a heavy tug at his heart.

Akari sat down next to him. She put her hand on top of his. "You are special to me, it's just-"

Ayato pulled away. He didn't like to feel sad, and he really didn't like the person who was making him feel this way either. "I don't like you." Ayato said bluntly.

Akari stiffened. 'He doesn't like me?' She shook her head trying to get rid of her thoughts. 'Relax Akari, he's just sad. He didn't really mean that. And besides this wasn't really Ayato. But why did hearing him say that hurt so much?'

**The XIII Order's HQ**

"So your telling me he's lost his memory?" Lina asked.

"Yes, so what should we do about it?" Ukumo replied.

"We'll have to use this oppurtunity to have him join us." Lina responded.

Ryuji had just entered the room, "That's a bad idea. What if he regains his memory? Then what? Everything we've worked so hard for will be all for nothing."

Lina thought about what he had said. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. "Your right, we'll have to study this more closely before we act."

'Curse that Ryuji. Oh well, I'll have Ayato one way or another.' Ukumo thought.

Hitaki sat in her room. 'Nico has betrayed us. I'll give her a little more time to come to her senses, but if she doesn't.' Hitaki sighed.  
'I'll have to finish her off myself.'

**The Next Day(A/N: This is the part I was talking about.)**

Ayato yawned as he got up, he looked over to see Anna sleeping next to him, while Akari was sleeping on the other side. He looked at both girls back and forth confused.

He then noticed something he hadn't noticed before. He looked at his chest and then at Akari's. He poked at Akari's chest and was suprised to find how soft it was**.(A/N: Man I am such a pervert)**

He placed his hand on one of her breasts and began to squeeze it lightly.  
Akari moaned softly as she turned over in his direction. Ayato, ever the curious one did it again.

Akari moaned again. Ayato felt something hard in the center of his hand. He was really confused now. Did this happen to all girls? He squeezed it again, wondering if the rest of the soft mound would turn hard.

Akari moaned louder as Ayato squeezed harder. Akari opened her eyes slowly to see Ayato looking down at her. "Ayato?" Akari asked groggily.  
"What are you-"

Akari's eyes grew wide in shock when she felt his hand over her right breast. Ayato, oblivious to the situation at hand squeezed again, Akari suppressed a moan.

Ayato wondered why she didn't make the sound she was making earlier and was about to do it again but Akari smacked his hand away. "Stop that!" She said, her face as red as a tomato.

Ayato looked at her confused, he looked over to Anna. Akari seeing this grabbed him by the collar, "Don't even think about it."

Ayato looked at her. 'If girls chest are different than boys then'  
Ayato let his gaze travel down to Akari's pants. With speed Akari didn't een know he had his hand was "below the belt". **(A/N: I feel really dirty right now.)**

Ayato looked evn more confused, "Hey you don't have the boy's weiner."

Akari's fist was the last thing Ayato saw before blacking out.

**Later(A/N: It's over now.)**

"And that's all you need to know." Hikari had just finished explaining the male and female body to Ayato, among other questionable things.

"Ayato?" Hikari asked as she saw the boy laid out on the floor. "Hm, I guess that was a bit too much for him. I was pretty descriptive."

Hikari picked the boy up and slung him over her shoulder and left her room.  
People passing by gave her questionable looks.

**The XII Order's HQ**

"Tonight we will make our move." Lina said.

Tyler nodded, "I trust you know what you are doing."

Lina nodded, "He won't be able to resist me, I am sure of it."

"So your gonna use your powers on him? That's pretty dangerous, I mean he's already lost his memory, why strain his mind more?"

"I am sure he can handle it."

"You know best, little sis." Tyler said as he left in a cloud of darkness.

"Naturally." Lina says.

**The Hotel(Later At Night)**

"And he's Kazama. He's kinda like your rival I guess." Hikari had just finished explaining who everyone was to Ayato.

"What's a rival?" Ayato questioned. **(A/N: Hikari has spent the whole day teaching him about a lot of things, she's finishing up the lesson.)**

"A rival is someone who always wants to challenge you, although they may seem like they don't like you, they really are just a friend that helps you to become stronger."

Ayato looked over in the direction of Kazama. Kazama frowned in response.  
'This guy, he's lost his memory. That's gonna cause a couple of setbacks.'

Ayato then shifted his gaze to Akari. She turned away in response. Ayato frowned.

"Okay guys, listen up there's been a change of plans!" Hikari declared.

Everyone gave her their full attention, except for Ayato. He was still tinkering with the Millenuim Puzzle.

"Were gonna help him get his memories back!"

Kazama rolled his eyes. "And just how do you plan on doing that?"

"Well, I don't really know. I haven't really thought this out to tell you the truth."

"Well why don't we act the way we usually act around him." Rachel said.

Everybody looked at her, their eyes wide in shock. Rachel was actually talking to them, trying to help them out.

"That's a great idea." Syrus said.

"Yeah, I'm sure his memory will come back if he sees us act the way we always did around him." Exion exclaims.

"Okay then it's settled." Hikari says. "You guys can go back to doing whatever it was you were doing."

Anna walks up to Ayato. "Ayato?"

"Hm?" Ayato looks at her confused.

Anna smiles, "We'll get through this together. I promise you."

Ayato gives Anna a toothy grin, "You don't have to promise. I already know. You are someone special to me, I'll always believe in you."

Anna looked suprise, 'Wow. His vocabulary sure is expanding. Maybe it won't be so hard to help him regain his memories after all.' Anna thinks to herself cheerfully.

Akari looks on sadly, 'Ayato seems even further away from my grasp.  
Maybe I wasn't meant to have him.' Akari gets up to leave. 'Why is it that I always get the short end of things.' She thinks as she takes one last look at Ayato and Anna before leaving.

Ayato watched as Akari left, despite what had transpired earlier he really did feel something for her. Maybe even more so than what he felt for Anna. 'She seemed sad.' Suddenly an image of him and Akari with duel disks flashed before him. He shook his head.

"Are you alright Ayato?" Anna asked.

"I'll be alright." Ayato got up and began to leave.

"Where are you going?" Anna asks.

"Um, I have to use the restroom." And with that Ayato left.

Anna sighed, 'I feel like I'm losing you Ayato."

Akari sat on the soft sand of the beach as she watched the sea shimmering in the moonlight. She sighed, the sea reminded her of Ayato.

Ayato walked up to Akari softly and sat down next to her. "I am...sorry"  
Ayato says a little unsure about himself.

Akari looks over to Ayato, to see a seroius look on his face, so unlike the way he looked earlier, naive. "It's not that I don't like you. It's just that I'm unsure about all this. Losing my memory I mean."

Akari just stared at him, he was getting smarter by the second. "I can see images, images of you and me, to be more specific, so I would like to ask you a question."

"What's the question?"

"Was I...someone special to you?"

Akari thought about a way to answer the question, and finally came to an answer. "When you dissappeared, I had made up my mind, that when you came back, I would tell you how I felt about you. But you haven't come back completely, only bits and pieces of you. So untill you really come back, I can't answer your question."

Ayato looked into Akari's eyes. He smiled slowly and crawled closer to her. He kissed her on the cheek. "I know that this might not mean much,  
because I'm not all here, but you are special to me."

Ayato got up and walked away. Akari smiled, 'Maybe I do stil have a chance.'

Three people in black coats appeared in front of Ayato. "There you are"  
one of them said.

"Who are you?" Ayato questioned.

"So you really have forgotten."

"Forgotten what?"

"Everything these people have said to you is a lie, come with us, we know where you belong."

Ayato looked at them skeptically. Something was telling him they were not to be trusted, but a little part of him really did want to go with them.

"How do I know your telling the truth?"

The person in the middle removed her hood. The girl had long black hair that moved around elegantly in the wind's gentle breeze. Ayato looked at the girl in disbelief, she was so beautiful.

Her golden eyes entranced him. "I would never lie to you Ayato."

Well that's it for this chapter. I didn't really like this one. It just seems incomplete to me. What do you think? Please review, I'd really like that.

**P.S.-I start school tommorrow. I just thought I'd let you all know.**


	35. Memory Regained

I'm back with two chapters in one day. Isn't that amazing! Well I hope you enjoy! 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX so stuff it already.**

**Chapter 35: Memory Regained**

Ayato's cerulean blue eyes were fixated on Lina's golden orbs. He unconsciously took one step forward. Lina smirked. 'Yes that's it, don't resist it, come to me.'

Akari suddenly felt as if something was wrong. She got up from where she was sitting. 'This feeling...'

Ayato and Lina were standing face to face. "W-who are you?" Ayato managed to say. Lina smiled, "Someone who cares."

"Someone...who cares." Ayato repeated. Memories of a cloaked person that had came to his aid numerous times flashed before his eyes. When he was falling into darkness, she saved him. She had given him the card that helped him defeat The Winged Dragon of Ra.

"I believe y-" Ayato's suddnely heard a familiar noise. Just then Kuriboh appeared in front of him, moving about wildly. "W-what?"

Kuriboh was angry. It glared at Lina. Lina had a look of complete shock on her face. 'This thing was able to break my spell on him? Impossible!'

"Ayato!" Akari ran over to Ayato's side. Lina had a scowl on her face. Her plan had been ruined by some furball with limbs.

Lina hastily pulled her hood over her head. Akari glared at the trio standing in front of her. 'They were trying to take Ayato away from me. There's no way in hell that's gonna happen!'

Lina snapped her fingers and the three vanished. Ayato collapsed. "Ayato!" Akari knelt down, she hoped that he was alright.

**The Next Day**

Rays of light shown on Ayato's face as he opened his eyes groggily. He sat up slightly and scratched the back of his head sleepily. Events of yesterday flashed through his head. He sighed and got up. He walked over to the door and scrathed his stomach lightly.

'I could have sworn I had a shirt on.' Ayato thought to himself as he opened the door and walked down the hall. 'I guess I could go down to the beach.' He thougt as he made his way there, unaware of the danger that followed him closely.

Tia, Penny, and Sherry**(A/N: The authors of Duelist Hotties)** followed Ayato sneakily as he made his way to the beach. "This is gonna be great for the next issue." Tia said excitedly.

Penny nodded, "Who would have thought he was hiding that under all those clothes!" Penny swooned. Sherry just nodded, she was too busy enjoying the view to do anything else.

Once Ayato made it to the beach he went for an ice cream cone. The girl at the stand sighed as she heard approaching footsteps. "What flavor do you want?" She said boredly, not bothering to look up at whoever it was.

"Um, I'll have vanilla with butterscotch." **(A/N: Delicious!)**

"Okay, I'll-oh." The girl stopped in mid sentence as she stared at the blue eyed customer.

Ayato tilted his head slightly confused, "Is there something wrong?" He asked, looking a little worried for the girl.

"Oh nothing, coming right up." The girl said as she just stared and blushed at him.

Ayato raised a brow at the girl in confusion, apparently she was more interested in looking at his body more than making him an ice cream cone.

"That ice cream isn't gonna make itself." Ayato said smiling at the girl. Hoping that she would get the hint.

"Oh, uh, sorry, I guess I got kinda distracted." The girl replied.

Ayato rolled his eyes, 'Yeah I bet.'

The girl fixed his ice cream and handed it to him. "Here you go." Ayato smiled taking the cone from her. "So how much is it?" He asked.

"Two dolla-I mean one kiss."

"Huh?" Ayato said.

"Uh, yeah that's it, one kiss, for ten seconds, on the lips." The girl said as her sweat dropped.

Ayato looked at the ice cream and then at the girl. He really did want that ice cream, and one kiss wouldn't hurt. "Um, okay." He said.

The girl thought she had died and gone to heaven. She was going to kiss Ayato! She couldn't wait to tell her friends. Ayato walked up to her slowly and held the side of her face with his right hand. He leaned in closer to her and kissed her.

Suddenly Ayato heard a camera flash. He looked around but didn't see anybody. He shrugged and walked away as the girl sighed dreamily.

Tia, Penny, and Sherry were snickering. "I can see the title now, Ayato gives out free kisses to girls who offer him ice cream." Tia said.

Penny and Sherry nodded in approval of the title.

Ayato walked along the beach licking his ice cream when a girl walked up to him in a two piece bikini. "Oh my god, it's you!" The girl exclaimed.

"I have all of your merchandise!" The girl said.

"Mercandise!" Ayato asked.

"Could you sign my stomach." the girl said. Ayato took another lick of his ice cream. The girl watched his tongue the whole time. 'I know a couple of ways to put that thing to better use.' The girl pervertedly thought to herself.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have anything on me to write with."

"Oh that's okay, you could just trace your name on my stomach using your tongue!"

Ayato's sweat dropped. "Um, how about I just give you my ice cream cone?"

The girl smiled a kilowatt smile. "Really! Oh thank you so much!" The girl smiled as she took the cone from Ayato. And there it was, another flash. Ayato looked in the direction of the flash but didn't see anything.

He looked at the girl. She was licking the ice cream now staring at Ayato suggestively. 'What is with these girls?' Ayato thought. He shrugged. 'I don't think I ever did understand girls.' He walked away, he could still feel the girl's stare.

Ayato suddenly saw what he wanted to see. His friends were just ahead of him, playing and having fun. He was a little upset that they didn't wake him so he could join them, but that didn't matter now.

He began to walk towards them when suddenly a group of girls and guys crowded around him. One of the guys said, "It's you! Man can I have your autograph!"

Another guy said, "You are my hero!" The girls were all screaming their heads off. "Could you sign my chest!" One of the girls screamed.

"Oh, me first, me first!" Another girl said. Ayato's sweat dropped, when was the insanity gonna end?

Hikari looked over at the crowd of boys and girls. 'Looks like Ayato woke up.' She thought to herself. "Hey Ayato over here!"

Some of the girls and guys stopped what they were doing and looked over in the direction that they heard the voice. "Hey it's Kazama and Jaden!" One of the girls said. Half of the group left Ayato and charged at an unsuspecting Jaden and Kazama.

Akari punched out one of the guys that had charged towards them. The guy fell to the ground unconcious as blood dripped from his nose. Akari stomped on the boy's chest and pointed at the crowd of people.

"You take one step closer and this is what's gonna happen to you!"

The crowd suddenly stopped what they were doing and all ran away. "She's crazy!" one of the guys said. The crowd that was still annoying Ayato saw this and ran too.

Ayato sighed in relief. He'd reconsider going to the beach again after today. Ayato walked up to the group. "Thanks Akari, I owe you one." He said smiling and scratching the back of his head.

Akari and Anna blushed at the sight of Ayato topless. Rachel had to look away so no one would notice her blush. Alexis thought he looked good, but nothing to get all worked up, besides, she wasn't like most girls anyway.

Ayato suddenly felt funny, his body was all tingly. 'This is weird.' Ayato's face scrunched up slightly. Akari and Anna noticed, "What's wrong Ayato?" They both asked.

"I..don't know." Suddenly the Millenuim Puzzle began to glow. Ayato fell to his knees and held his head in pain as he screamed. "Ayato!" Everyone yelled.

Akari and Anna ran to his side. The glow form the Millenuim Item grew brighter. The last thing Ayato saw before he blacked out was the worried looks of his friends.

Ayato's eyes fluttered open slowly. He groaned as he held his head. "Where am I?" He asked no one in particular. "Your in the Millenuim Puzzle." Akari replied.

Ayato jumped back in suprise. "Akari! The Millenuim Puzzle! But how did we end up here?"

Akari shrugged, "I have no idea. But there must be something here." Ayato looked at her confused, things kept getting stranger and stranger.

Ayato got up slowly. Suddenly Kuriboh appeared before him. "Wha-!"" Akari turns to Ayato and sees Kuriboh. "Kuriboh?" She questions. Kuriboh turns around and bounces around happily.

Akari smiled, "It's been a while Kuriboh." Ayato was even more confused. "What's going on here?"

"Let's give Kuriboh a chance to explain, I'm sure he can explain everyhting."

Kuriboh begins to tell them why they are here. "So, when Ayato lost his memory it was sealed inside the Millenuim Puzzle, that way he wouldn't lose it for good?" Kuriboh nodded. "Then that means he can get his memories back!" Akari happily exclaimed. Kuriboh nodded again.

"But how do we do that?" Ayato asked, still not believing what was happening. Kuriboh's sweat dropped. Ayato sighed. "Well, don't worry Ayato we'll find it. Even if we have to search all of these doors." Akari reassured him.

**Meanwhile**

Hikari lays Ayato and Akari on her hotel bed. "Will they be all right?" Anna asks, more worried about Ayato than Akari.

"We can only hope." Hikari says seriously. Kazama looks at the two. 'Strange.' he thought.

Syrus, Exion, Jaden, and Alexis look on with worried looks on their faces. "This brings back bad memories." Syrus exclaims. "I hear ya Sy." Jaden agrees. "Yeah." Alexis adds in.

"What! What happened?" Exion asks.

"Last year, during the time you were possessed, an evil spirit somehow got into the Millenuim Puzzle. It completely erased Ayato's memories and made him think he was working for you." Alexis says.

Syrus continues, "Akari dueled him, hoping that he would return to normal. But she was beaten. He left after that. Soon we heard he was taking people's souls and sealing them into cards. So we decided to look for him."

Jaden finishes it up, "But when we found him he was, close to death. We don't really know what happened. Because when we asked Anna and Akari about it they won't tell us how it happened."

"But Ayato lost his memory again. Does that mean he's back. The evil spirit."

The three gasped, Exion could be right.

**Within the Millenuim Puzzle**

"Come on Kuriboh lead the way to the door that we had went to last time we were here." Akari said.

Kuriboh nodded and began to float off. Akari and Ayato followed when suddenly the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl blocked their path,  
staffs at the ready.

The two magicians twirled their staffs and shot a blast of magical energy at them. Akari ducked and the blast went soaring over her head harmlessly. Ayato was less fortunate. He had tried to dodge to the side but some of the attack hit his shoulder.

"Ahhhhh." Ayato fell to one knee holding his arm in pain. Akari saw this. "Ayato!" She looked at the two magicians who looked like they were going to strike again.

Suddenly the Harpie Lady Sisters appeared before Akari and Ayato. Akari smiled, "Yes it worked. Attack them now!" The Harpie Lady Sisters whipped up a tornado, lifting the magic duo off the ground and into the air.

The Harpie Lady Sisters charged at the two, with the intent of ripping them to shreds. The Dark Magician used Dark Magic Attack. The Harpie Sister shot a triangular shaped blast that collided with the Dark Magician's attack causing a massive explosion.

The explosion sent Ayato and Akari flying backwards a few feet. When the dust cleared the two Magicians were standing over the Sisters ready to deliver the finishing blow.

Ayato looked up to see the sight. Suddenly an image flashed before his eyes. It was an image of Ayato with a duel disk, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl were standing before him, ready to battle. "Wait! Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl!"

The magic duo stopped and looked over to Ayato. Ayato got up slowly, "Listen to me. You two, I can tell, that you too have also lost your memory. We were fiends, I just know it. You would never do anything to hurt me, just like you wouldn't hurt me."

The two magicians pointed their staffs to Ayato. "Ayato, it's not working we have to get out of here." Akari pleaded/

"No, we have to find my memory, so you can tell me, how you really feel about me."

Akari had a look of utter shock and suprise on her face, 'Is he doing this just for me.' She thought.

Ayato stepped in front of Akari. "I won't let you hurt her." Ayato says. The two magicians step back and nod to eachother before dissappearing. Ayato sighed and turned to face Akari. "Are you all right?" He asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Let's keep going."

The duo finally reach a giant metallic door. Both of them push it open. The room inside is lit by some candles. The two walk in to see a shining sphere. Akari and Ayato take a closer look at the sphere.

Inside the sphere shows different images of Ayato doing various things. "This must be your memeory." Akari says happily. Ayato smiles.

"You will not beat me this time." A deep voice bellows. Akari recognizes the voice. "It can't be, I destroyed you."

"I managed to survive, but I was weak. I had to conserve my strength until I was strong enough. But now that I am I will destroy you little girl."

The giant dark entity transforms into a giant menacing looking dragon with razor sharp teeth, the dragon looks down on the two. "W-what is that thing!" Ayato backs away in fear.

"I'll tell you what it is." Harpie's Pet Dragon appears besides Akari. "It's dead meat." Akari jumps onto her dragon and they charge at the giant dragon.

'She's crazy, there's no way she can win with just that. What would the real Ayato do?' Ayato thought.

The giant dragon swiped at the small dragon narrowly missing it. The small dragon started to shoot fireballs at the big dragon but it didn't even flinch. "I am much stronger than I was before there's nothing you can do."

Akari looks back at Ayato. "Well I've got to try something." The giant dragon grabs Harpie's Pet Dragon, Akari falls off. Ayato runs towards where she's going to fall and catches her.

Harpie's Pet Dragon is crushed instantly destroying it. Akari winces in pain. "Now you two will die together. And I will use your bodies for my own dark designs, it's obvious you two don't deserve them."

Ayato sets Akari down. "Is that right?" He questions coldly. "Yes it is." Ayato's glare intensifies as darkness begins to surround him. "I'm going to destroy you."

The giant dragon laughs. "You are still the weak minded boy I met a year ago, you couldn't stop me then and you can't stop me now."

The darkness that had surrounded him before was now taking shape. Akari looked at the giant before her. "It's, it's-"

"Dark King Dragon Vandorgaron." The giant dragon said in disbelief. "How could someone like you summon someone like him."

Vandorgaron let out a horrific roar that shook the entire room. "Take him down!" Ayato ordered.

Vandorgaron's hands began to vibrate as electricty and blue flames covered his hands. "This can't be, I can't be killed, I am inivincilbe." Vandorgaron released the energy. The attack instantly vaporized any trace of the monster before dissappearing.

Ayato sighed as he plopped down unto the floor. "We did it." He said returning back to his usual cheerfulness. Akari picked up the sphere and handed it to Ayato. The sphere shined as Ayato stared into it.

**The Real World**

Ayato woke up groggily. He looked down to see Akari huddled up next to him. He blushed slightly. He got up from the bed slowly, not wanting to awake Akari, he really didn't feel like being pounded into mush right now. He remembered learning about the future, but what had happened after that? He didn't know, but he felt like he had missed something very important.

He sighed as he looked out the window. It was dark out. 'Maybe I've been asleep ever since I got back." he thought. He looked back to Akari. 'I can't tell her. I'd better keep the future to myself, I don't want anyone to worry."

Well that's it, I know it seems kinda rushed but I wanted to get into the next chapter. Oh please review, I know I have two chapters out at the same time but I would still like to here what you thought about this chapter.


	36. Clash! The Power Of A True Hero

Here's the second chapter to my double hitter, as I like to call it. This chapter is based off of episode 58 of season two of Yu-Gi-Oh GX. I hope you enjoy it, it's my longest chapter yet. 

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to tell you that I don't own the show?**

**Chapter 36: Clash! The Power Of A True Hero!**

Jaden stepped off the jet. "Man it's so good to be back at Duel Academy again!"

"Yep, it sure is." Syrus agreed.

"I wonder if anything important happened since we've been gone." Ayato says.

Kazama shrugged, "Does it really matter? Whatever it is, it is of no consequence to me."

A vein throbbed on Ayato's forehead. "Nobody asked you!"

Kazma smirked, "Your hopeless. I'm starting to think that maybe you weren't worth coming here after all."

"What did you say!" Ayato yelled angrily.

"Well you would know what I said if you would clean your ears out every once in a while." Kazama retorted.

"That's enough you two." Akari grabbed both of the males by the ear.

"Ouch Akari, that hurts." Ayato whined. Kazama winced in pain from his ear being stretched out further than it was supposed to.

Akari let the two go. Kazama rubbed his ear as he grumbled something indignant. Ayato tended to his ear, his eyes slightly watery from the pain.

Rachel had a small smile across her lips. Exion noticed, 'I wish I could get her to smile like that.' Exion thought to himself.

"Okay let's go!" Hikari exclaimed as she marched off towards the direction of Duel Academy.

The others followed. Hikari was in front. Ayato, Jaden, Syrus, and Exion were following closely behind her. Akari, Alexis, Rachel, and Anna not too far behind them. And Kazama in the back.

Anna notices that Alexis was staring at Jaden. "Hey Alexis." Anna whispered. "Hm?" Alexis replied.

"This isn't like you, usually when you want something you go for it, so why don't you go for Jaden already?" Anna asked. Alexis sighed, "I don't think Jaden is really interested in anything besides dueling."

Akari overhearing the conversation decided to join in. "I'll help you if you want." she replied. Akari let her mind wander back to the deal Hikari and her had made.

"I don't know." Alexis said unsure.

"Well what's the worse that can happen?" Akari asked trying to persuade her.

Alexis imagined almost a 100 different ways of what could go wrong.  
**(A/N: Just for the fun of it, let's see two of the ways Alexis is thinking about.)**

**One Way**

"Um Jaden, I have something I have to tell you." Alexis says to a Jaden with his back turned to her.

Alexis suddenly hears Jaden making kissing noises. "Um Jaden?" Alexis questions. Jaden turns around with a Elemental Hero Burstcinatrix card in his hand, his lips covered with lipstick.

**Another Way**

"There's something I have to confess." Alexis says.

"Really?" Jaden says.

"I really do like you and I was hoping that we coul-"

Jaden cuts Alexis off, "I'm sorry Alexis. I like you but, not in that way."

"But I-"

Alexis was cut off again by Jaden saying, "I'm a homosexual."

Alexis eyes grow wide in shock. Jaden smiles and runs to his closet and pulls out a pink dress with diamonds on it. "Do you think pink is a good color for me? I really want to impress Chazz." Jaden says.  
**(A/N: Heh, I just couldn't resist that one, now onwards with the story!)**

Alexis shook her head trying to clear her mind of such disturbing images.

"You'll never know until you try." Akari says. Alexis sighes, it was either now or never. "Okay, Akari. Just promise me you won't have me doing anything embarrasing."

Akari gave her a thumbs up, "Don't worry. The thought won't even cross my mind. I promise."

When the group arrrived at the famed building Mindy and Jasmine were there waiting for them. **(A/N: Alexis' friends. I bet you thought I forgot about them. Okay so maybe I did.)**

"Hey Alexis it's good to see you again." Jasmine says.

"What are you two doing outside?" Alexis asks confused.

"We were waiting for you silly!" Mindy replies.

"So did anything happen while we were gone?" Jaden decides to join the conversation. Jasmine and Mindy nod at the same time. "You won't believe who came by." Jasmine declared.

Kazama frowned, "Why don't you just enlighten us then?" Kazama practically demands.

"Only if you promise to go on a date with me." Mindy says. Alexis frowns, "Mindy."

"Oh alright, I was only joking anyway." Mindy lies. "Anyway, that hot rich guy Ed Phoenix came asking for Jaden."

Kazama has a look of complete suprise on his face, but only for a few seconds. Luckily, Ayato catches the look. "You know something Kazama?"

"Maybe." Kazama says smugly. Ayato smirks, "Well from the look that you had on your face I say you know a lot more than any of us do, so why don't you enlighten us." Ayato mocks.

Kazama frowns, "Ed Phoenix. He's a pro, he's beaten a lot of duelists. I've never had the chance to duel him myself but he's the reason why Zane became Hell Kaiser. You should consider it an honor that he asked for you Jaden."

"Hell...Kaiser?" Syrus asked confused. "My, brother?"

"You mean you didn't know? Zane joined the Pro League and won a couple of matches. But when he went against Ed he was defeated."

"My brother was defeated?" Syrus asks, not really believeing what he was hearing.

"Yes, after that he had a steady losing streak. But then one day he completely changed, he became ruthless. He had completely destroyed the guy he was dueling, and every other duelist after that. If you don't like the way I duel, wait to you see him."

The group just stood there soaking in the new information. Kazama's frown deepened, "Ed Phoenix and Hell Kaiser are two people you don't want to mess with."

"I wonder what he wanted with Jaden?" Ayato voiced his question aloud. "He wants to duel him." Kazama says.

"How do you know?" Exion asks.

"Why else would he ask for Jaden, after all they do have the s-"

"Come on guys, you can finish discussing all this dueling stuff later." Hikari says impatiently.

"Okay." Everyone says in unison as they follow her inside. Kazama smirks, 'Things are going to actually get interesting around here for a change.'

Once inside the group walks passed a lot of girls pointing and giggling at pictures in a magazine. Akari being the curious one walks over to the group of girls. "Is that the newest issue of Duelist Hotties?" Akari whispers.

The three girls nod their heads. Akari looks at the page that the girls are looking at. There's a close up picture of Ayato kissing a girl, the title of the picture says Ayato gives out kisses for ice cream.

A vein appears on Akari's forehead. She looks at another picture. It has Ayato handing an ice cream cone to another girl. Akari frowns. Another pictue has a close up of Ayato licking the ice cream. Akari forgets her anger and blushes at the picture as several images pop into her head.

'Well I can't really blame him for the other pictures, he did lose his memories.' She thought to herself as she caught back up with the group.

Suddenly Dr. Crowler ran up to Jaden. "Ah Jaden, there you are. I have just informed Mr. Phoenix that you have returned. He shall arrive tommorow to duel you. I wish you best of luck." Dr. Crowler said as he walked away.

Everyone's sweat dropped except for Rachel, Kazama, and Exion. 'Did Dr. Crowler just wish Jaden best of luck?' Was the thought going through their minds.

Kazama was going to hate himself for what he was about to do. "You guys can come over to my house if you want to." Kazama said.

"House?" Everyone questioned.

"Yes." Kazama replied sounding annoyed. "I don't have a dorm room, I have a house. My sponsor insisted on it. So do you all want to come or not?"

Everyone nodded, except Hikari. Ayato frowned, 'I'm the son of Yugi and I didn't get a house.' He thought. Hikari smiled, "Well I'm gonna leave you kids alone. Have fun!"

"Hey Jaden!" Bastion walked up to the group.

"Hey Bastion, we were just about to go to Kazama's house. Wanna come?"

A vein throbbed on Kazama's forehead.

**At Kazama's House**

"Could you explain to me again why you get your own house?" Bastion asks the moody teenager.

"None of your business." Kazama replies.

"I see." Bastion says in response.

"You guys can stay here if you like, I have a couple of guest rooms."

"Wow, your sponsor really hooked you up." Akari says. She looks over at Ayato who has a frown on his face. "What's wrong Ayato?"

"Oh nothing." He says, still a little upset that Kazama gets a house. "Make...yourselves at home." Kazama said, trying his best to sound polite, why he was being so nice he'd never know.

"Wow! Look at this plasma tv!" Syrus and Exion says as they stare at the giant screen on the wall.

Bastion walks over to the computer and beckons Jaden to come over. Alexis, Mindy, Anna, and Jasmine indulge in gossip. Rachel stares out the window and Akari walks over to Ayato.

Anna looks at the two questioningly, but decide she's getting worked up over nothing. "So how do you feel?" Akari asks. Ayato looks at her confused, "I'm fine."

"So you don't remeber." Akari sighs, she was hoping that he would. "Remeber what?"

"You lost your memory, but you and I were able to get it back."

"I lost my memory? I didn't do anything embarrasing did I?" He asked.

"Besides fondling me while I was asleep? No." Akari laughed as Ayato turned as red as a tomato. Everyone looked at the two curiously.

"What!" They both said in unison. Anna got up and walked over to them. 'If I didn't know any better I'd say Akari is trying to take Ayato away from me. Well I'm not gonna let that happen.'

"You see Jaden, Ed uses a slightly different Elemental Hero deck."

"So it's gonna be a hero vs. hero duel! That is so cool!" Jaden exclaims.

"Yes well, I will study it further so I can give you a list of weaknessess." Jaden smiled, "You don't need to do that."

"I know, but it will help you defeat him."

Jaden frowns, "I don't care who wins or lose, as long as I have fun then I'll be okay." Jaden says as he joins Exion and Syrus to watch some anime cartoons.

"So have you asked Jaden out yet?" Mindy askes her blonde friend. "No, but I will. Very soon." Alexis replies slightly annoyed that her friends are so interested in her love life. "What's stopping you from asking him now?" The red head asks.

Just then Kazama walks into the room, "I have three guest rooms. The girls will stay in one, the guys in the other. The last room is for Jaden."

"Hey why does Jaden get to have his own room?" Syrus asks.

"Because he'll need all the rest he can get if he wants to beat Phoenix." Just then there was a knock on Kazama's door. Everyone blinked in confusion, who could that be? Syrus walks over to the door and opens it to see Nico standing there.

"Nico! Your back!" Syrus says embracing the girl. Nico smiles, "Well of course silly. I promised I would!"

"Who's that?" Jasmine and Mindy both asked. "That's Syrus' girlfriend." Alexis replies. "Aw, and he was so cute too." Mindy says. Alexis and Jasmine rolled their eyes.

"Are you sure you don't want me to find a weakness in his deck?" Bastion asked his headstrong friend. Jaden nodded, "I don't care whether I win or lose, as long as I have fun then I'll be alright."

**Later At Night**

"Heh, these sure are some great cards." A balding man said to his short chubby friend. His friend snickered, "Those suckers won't even know what hit em'." The two exited Duel Academy's card shop and went outside.

Suddenly the two heard laughter behind them. The two turn around and look up at the school building. A young man with blue eyes, short silverish-gray hair, and a silver tuxedo is staring down at them. "It seems card burglars are everywhere these days." The young man replies.

The two thieves see the shadow of a monster behind the young man. "Your crimes will be appealed through a duel." The young man says. The two thieves smirk and activate their duel disks.

Syrus looks out the window and sees an explosion. "Whoa!"

The two thieves fall down to their knees as the monster stares down at them. The young man smirks, "It's not possible for you to give up now, your destinies has already been determined." The monster attacks the two thieves directly.

The two thieves scream so loud that everybody can hear it. People start to make their way towards the school, wondering what happened.

The young man checks the two thieves deck and frowns, he looks at the two and throws the cards back to them. People have finally arrived. "Hey it's Ed Phoenix!" Someone in the crowd says.

Syrus runs to the two guys laying on the floor, "Hey! Are they alright?" Ed says coldly, "Their just trash that tried to sneak into the store and steal cards."

"What did you do to them?" Bastion asks. Ed ignores Bastion and turns to greet Jaden, "So I finally get to meet you." He says with a smirk gracing his features.

Ed shifts his gaze to someone he recognizes, Kazama. He smiles. Kazama greets him with a nod of his head. Ayato and Exion sees this and looks at him questioningly.

Ed turns back to Jaden, "Tommorow we will duel. Besides I don't want an excessive audience, but your friends are welcome to come. A pro doesn't expose his skills or duels recklessly."

Jaden has a serious look on his face, "That's fine with me. As a duelists with a hero deck I won't lose to another. My deck is everything to me."

Ed laughs. "Don't forget your words Jaden." Ed then leaves. Dr. Crowler and Hikari follows Ed. Ed smiles as he remebers his early meeting with his sponsor.

**Flashback**

In a white hallroom Ed walks up to his sponsor. He gives his cards to him. "What is my fortune." The man takes his deck and a black aura comes from the deck as the man's eyes begin to glow purple.

After he finishes he returns the deck to Ed. "So what is my destiny?" Ed asks. "It shouldn't be a problem." Ed smirks, "I'll be back soon."

**End of Flashback/The Next Day**

Ayato, Jaden, Exion, Kazama, Alexis, Akari, Anna, Jasmine, Mindy, Rachel, Bastion, Chazz, Nico, and Syrus are at the stage. Ayato smiles, 'There's no way Jaden will lose.' Syrus looks worried. Dr. Crowler and Hikari are there to watch the match as well.

Jaden walks up to the stage while his friends take their seats. "I'm counting on you, my heros!" Jaden says looking at his deck. Ed walks up to the stage as Mindy and Jasmine cheer for him. Ed looks at the two girls.

"Did you see that! He looked at me!" Mindy says. "No he didn't! He was looking at me!" Jasmine declared. "As if!" Mindy replies. "What are you trying to say!" Jasmine retorts.

Everyone's sweat drops. Ed sets his deck up with his duel disk. Winged Kuriboh appears from Jaden's deck and talks to him, telling him not to become reckless. Jaden nods, "Let's do this Ed! The battle between Hero and Hero! Let's make this an extreme duel!" Ed nods in agreement,  
"We shall see who is using the true Hero."

Ed: 4000/ Jaden: 4000

Ed draws a card, "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman(800/2000) in defense mode and end my turn!"

"Alright it's my turn, I play Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Burstcinatrix and Avian to create Elemental Hero Flame Wingman(2100/1200.) Now attack his Clayman with Sky Dive Scorcher!"

Flame Wingman jumps high into the air before he comes crashing down into Clayman in a blazing fury. "And thanks to his special effect you lose life points equal to your monster's attack points." Jaden declares.

Ed: 3200/ Jaden: 4000

Ed draws a card, "I too play Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Burstcinatrix with Avian to create Elemental Hero Phoenix Guy(2100/1200)."

Jaden has a huge grin on his face. "Wow he's so cool!"

"Now attack his Flame Wingman, Phoenix Blast!" Jaden orders Flame Wingman to attack as well. The two attacks collide and Elemental Hero Flame Wingman is destroyed.

"Hey what happened! Why wasn't his Phoenix Guy destroyed too!"

"They may have the same attack points, but Elemental Hero Phoenix Guy's special ability protects it from being destroyed in battle"  
Bastion remarks.

"You will not win this game Jaden, although we play the same Hero deck there is a difference, you will see that difference soon." Ed says firmly.

"Well I can't wait." Jaden draws a crad. "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman(800/1200) in attack mode. And when he's the only card on my side of the field I can draw two more cards!" Jaden takes two cards from his deck and adds it to his hand.

"Next I play the magic card The Warrior Returning Alive to bring back E-Hero Avian back into my hand. And now I'll use Polymerization to fuse E-Hero Avian, Bubbleman, and Sparkman to create E-Hero Tempest(2800/2800)! Now attack his Phoenix Guy with Tempest Blast!"

"Even if Phoenix Guy can't be destroyed in battle Ed still takes the damage." Alexis says.

"E-Hero Tempest would be hard to destroy anyway thanks to his high attack points." Exion adds.

Ed: 2500/ Jaden: 4000

Ed draws a crad, it's another Polymerization. "I play Polymerization to fuse my Phoenix Guy with E-Hero Sparkman to create E-Hero Shining Phoenix Guy(2500/2100). His special abilty gives him an extra 300 attack points for every E-Hero in my graveyard." Shining Phoenix Guy's attack points are now 4000.

"Now attack his Tempest with Shining Phoenix Blast! Tempest is destroyed by the attack.

Ed: 2500/ Jaden: 2800

"I'll end my turn with a face down."

"Okay." Jaden draws a card and gets Pot of Greed. "I play Pot of Greed to get two more cards!" Jaden draws Skyscraper and Miracle Fusion. "Next I play Miracle Fusion, I can remove the monsters determined by a fusion from the game to summon that fusion monster. So I remove Sparkman and Flame Wingman to summon Shining Flare Wingman." Due to Shining Flare Wingman's special effect his attack points are now 3700.

Ed smirks, "You may be playing a similar monster but mine still has higher attack points."

"You shouldn't come to conclusions so fast. I play Light Eraser and equip it to Shining Flare Wingman. When he battles a monster it is removed from play after the battle."

Chazz smirks, "Hey that was a pretty good move." Bastion agrees.

"And now I'll play Skyscraper, since your Phoenix Guy is stronger than my monster, Shining Flare Wingman gains an extra 1000 attack points, giving it 4700! Now attack his Shining Phoenix Guy!"

Shining Phoenix Guy is destroyed by the blinding light coming from Shining Flare Wingman.

Ed: 1800/ Jaden: 2800

"And thanks to Light Eraser he's removed from the game." Jaden declares. Alexis smiles, 'About time he got rid of Phoenix Guy.'

"Ya know. I'm really enjoying this duel, I haven't felt this good in a long time."

Ed seems annoyed by Jaden's words. "You don't understand the burden of a Hero, the suffering and hatred that I am carrying on my shoulders. This is the power of a Hero. You play Hero just for fun, while Hero is neccessary for me to live, so mine is the real Hero."

"Hm!" Jaden looks confused by this sudden outburst, as well as everyone else.

"Now begins the gear of destiny, I activate my trap card! D-Time! Since my E-Hero was removed from play I can put two Destiny Heros from my deck into my hand."

Destiny Hero!" Everyone exclaims. Syrus turns to Bastion. "I'm sorry Syrus, but I have never heard of this term before." Bastion replies.

"You haven't realized the true power of Elemental Hero yet. This is the sleeping evolution power of Destiny, Destroy, and Death that surpasses the power of your Elemental Hero." Ed exclaims.

"Now it is my turn. I play the field spell card Clock Tower Prison. Jaden's Skyscraper is wiped out by Ed's new field card. The clock tower buildings appear, surrounding the whole field.

"This is the battlefield of D-Hero, now it's time to turn the clock of destiny." The time is turned to 12:00 with the appearance of a monster on the top of the clocktower. D-Hero Death Guy(600/800).

"Now Shining Flare Wingman will be overpowered by destiny."

Chazz and Bastion look confused, it's clear that this new monster doesn't stand a chance against Shining Flare Wingman.

"D-Hero Death Guy's special effect makes Shining Flare Wingman disappear. You see, he can send Shining Flare Wingman two turns in the future. The handling of future destiny is what D-Hero is all about. Jaden your destiny has already been determined." Edo says smirking.

Well that's it. I want reviews! Roar! Ahem, well anyway review please.


	37. Trapped With The Enemy

Sorry about the wait but I can only get on the computer on the weekends now, how infuriating. Well anyway, this chapter is kinda perverted near the end because, well I'm a pervert. I just thought I'd let you all now. Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter. This chapter is based off of Yu-Gi-Oh GX episode 59. 

**Disclaimer: I, Snibbity Dibbity, do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

**Chapter 37: Trapped With The Enemy**

Ed smirks, "Now I'll send your Shining Flare Wingman two turns into the future." Shining Flare Wingman fades away.

"The power of D-Hero is to manipulate the fate of the future. Lucky for you my Devil Guy can't attack this turn. I place one card face down and end my turn."

Jaden draws a card. Ed says, "I activate the first movement of the Clocktower Prison." The time moves from 12:00 to 3:00.

"What does that mean?" Syrus asks.

"I don't know, but I feel kinda weird." Ayato replies. Everyone nods in agreement.

"The countdown to your destiny has already started, you can't escape from the fate of defeat."

"I don't believe in all that destiny stuff, only I can determine my future. I summon Wroughtweiler(800/1200) in attack mode, now destroy his Devil Guy, Feral Pounce!"

Wroughtweiler jumps onto Devil Guy slamming it into dust.

Ed: 1600/ Jaden: 2800

"I activate my trap card, Destiny Signal!" Ed declares.

'That card kinda looks like my Hero Signal card.' Jaden thinks to himself.

"This card's effect allows me to summon a D-Hero with four or less stars from my hand or deck onto the field when a monster is destroyed in battle, and I choose D-Hero Diehard Guy(800/800), it's special effect allows me to summon a monster destroyed this turn in my next standby phase."

'Reviving a monster in the future?' Jaden thinks to himself.

"Now I'll use Diehard Guy's special effect to bring back Devil Guy, next I'll summon D-Hero Diamond Guy(1400/1600) in attack mode. His special effect allows me to show the top card on my deck to you, if it is a magic card I place it into my graveyard and activate it next turn."

"Okay then. Let's see what you get." Jaden says.

Ed pulls the card, "It's the spell card Misfortune. Which means I put it in my graveyard and I'll activate it next turn."

"If his card is in the graveyard then it's impossible to counter it." Alexis says.

"The power of the D-Hero series, it's very interesting." Bastion says.

"Now Diamond Guy attack and destroy his Wroughtweiler!" Diamond Guy shoots shards of diamond that instantly destroy Wroughtweiler.

Ed: 1600/ Jaden: 2200

"I activate the effect of Wroughtweiler, which lets me bring back Polymerization and a Hero monster from my graveyard."

"My attack still stands Jaden, Diehard Guy attack him directly." Diehard Guy charges Jaden and hits him in the gut.

Ed: 1600/ Jaden: 1400

"And I'll end my turn with a face down." Ed declares.

Jaden draws a card. The Clocktower Prison's time moves to 6:00. "I summon E-Hero Bubbleman in attack mode, and thanks to his special effect I can draw two cards." Jaden draws two cards from his deck.

"Now I'll equip him with Bubble Blaster, giving him 1600 attack points! And I'll use it to attack your D-Hero Diehard Guy!"

"I activate my face down, D-Shield, this card switches my monster to defense mode and as long as this card is equipped to my monster it can't be destroyed as a result of battle. Simply put, it's an invulnerable shield."

"Very impressive." Dr. Crowler states.

"Isn't that cheating?" Hikari askes.

Dr. Crowler's sweat dropped. "Um, no."

"Well I can't do anything else, so it's your turn." Jaden says.

"Well since two turns have passed your Shining Flare Wingman returns to the field according to my Devil Guy's effect." Ed says.

Shining Flare Wingman returns to Jaden's side of the field. "Good to have you back." Jaden says happily.

"I'll remind you that the effect of Misfortune activates this turn. I feel sorry for you, even though I can't attack this turn, Misfortune allows me to choose your own monster that will attack you, with half of their attack points of course."

Shining Flare Wingman turns around to face Jaden. Jaden's sweat drops.  
"Oh boy." Jaden is blinded by the intense light, his life points reducing in the process.

Ed: 1600/ Jaden: 150

"And now I'll send your Shining Flare Wingman two turns into the future again using Devil Guy's special effect." Ed says as the Shining Flare Wingman begins to fade away.

"So he planned this combo attack on Jaden, he is good." Ayato says.

"He's sealing off Jaden's normal way to attack." Bastion adds.

Jaden draws a card, the clock's time is now 9:00.

"It's impossible for you to struggle when your destiny has already been decided." Ed says.

Jaden begins to laugh. Ed looks suprised. Along with everyone else.  
"Man those new heros are cool. I wonder how many other series they have."  
Jaden says happily.

Ed frowns, "D-Hero is the only other Hero series and it is the ultimate form of Hero."

"There are D and E heros so why wouldn't the other letters get their own series of heros too?" Jaden says. Ed seems annoyed by Jaden's positive attitude.

"Now I'll attack your Devil Guy with my Bubbleman, attack with Bubble Shot!" Bubbleman shoots a blast of water that destroys Devil Guy.

Ed: 800/ Jaden: 150

"It doesn't matter, I'll just use my Diehard Guy's special abilty to bring him back next turn."

"I'll end my turn by summoning E-Hero Clayman in defense mode."

"Now it is my turn, Diehard Guy brings back Devil Guy with his special effect. Next I'll use Diamond Guy's special effect, I'll show you the top card of my deck, it's the spell card Magic Stone Excavation, now I'll put it into my graveyard and activate it's effect next turn."

"This is all so confusing." Hikari says.

"Now I'll activate Devil Guy's special effect to send your Bubbleman two turns into the future. Next I'll equip Diehard Guy with Ring of Magnetism, his defense points are decreased, but you can now only attack it."

"Jaden's in trouble now." Anna says.

"Since my Diehard Guy is an invulnerable shield thanks to D-Shield what do you plan to do?" Ed asks smirking.

Jaden's facial expression turns serious as he draws a card. The clock's time changes to 12:00. "I play Polymerization to fuse E-Hero Wildman and E-Hero Necroshade to create E-Hero Necro Shaman."

Ed smirks, "His power is worthless compared to my D-Hero."

"I activate his special effect to remove your Diehard Guy and bring back your Avian unto your side of the field."

"That means Jaden will win with his next attack!" Syrus says.

"Now attack his Devil Guy!" Necriod Shaman spins his staff and a beam of magical energy creates a massive explosion.

"What! Nothing happened!" Syrus exclaims.

"I pity you Jaden. No matter what kind of attack you use you can't change your destiny of defeat. The effect of my Clocktower Prison has activated, counting the turn it was activated and your four standby phases, that makes five turns, so I don't lose any life points in battle."

"I throw down two face downs." Jaden declares ending his turn.

"That Clocktower sure is a great card." Chazz says.

"This is not good for Jaden, his Shining Flare Wingman will return this turn." Bastion exclaims. Shining Flare Wingman returns to Jaden's field once Ed draws his card.

"The effect of Magic Stone Excavation allows Ed to retrieve a spell card from his graveyard, he will surely use Misfortune again"  
Bastion states.

"If Ed activates Misfortune then Jaden will lose the duel." Alexis adds.

"Now I activate the effect of Magic Stone Excavation, by sending two cards to the graveyard I get back Misfortune, now I'll use it to make your Shining Flare Wingman attack you with half of it's attack points again."

"I knew you would do that, I activate my two face downs, De-Fusion and Burial From Another Dimension! Since E-Hero Sparkman and E-Hero Flame Wingman are removed from play Burial From Another Dimension brings them back, and then I am able to use De-Fusion to unfuse my Shining Flare Wingman back to Sparkman and Flame Wingman."

"Man, I wish I could duel like that." Exion says. "Yeah, me too"  
Syrus says.

"I end my turn." Ed states.

Jaden draws a card, "I play the field spell card Fusion Gate. So say goodbye to your Clocktower!"

As the clocktower buildings begin to collapse Ed smirks, "When the Clocktower Prison is destroyed I'm allowed to summon D-Hero Dread Guy (?)." A huge muscle bound humanoid monster appears on the field, it has long black hair with a helmet covering it's face. It has a gold necklace around it's neck and wears purple pants.

"Now I activate it's special effect to get rid of my Avian, by doing that I can bring back Devil Guy and Diehard Guy. Furthermore, Dread Guy's attack points equal the combined attack points of of all D-Hero monsters on the field, making it 2800."

Jaden smirks, "That effect does have it's weaknesses. I use the effect of Fusion Gate to fuse Sparkman with Clayman to create Thunder Giant(Attack: 2400). And I'll use it's special effect to destroy your Diamond Guy."

"You've just wasted your turn, Dread Guy protects all D-Heros from special effects and battle damage."

"That's got to be cheating." Hikari says.

"You may be a good duelist Jaden, but you can't defeat me. You lack some inspiration of using Hero. I am using Hero to get revenge on the person who killed my father."

Everyone is suprised.

"I understand your suffering Ed, but using duel monsters to get revenge just isn't right." Jaden replies.

'How dare he say that to me, he only plays Hero for fun, while I need it to live. What would he know?' Ed draws a card, "Dread Guy destroy his Thunder Giant!"

As Dread Guy launches himself into the air Ed begins to leave the stage. "Goodbye trash!"

Ed: 800/ Jaden: 0

Jaden's cards are all blown out around the field, Jaden notices that his cards turn blank before falling down, and then everything goes white.

A mysterious figure looks down at Jaden as he floats off in a seemingly endless void. "Your destiny has already fallen into my hands. No matter how much you struggle you can't escape." The figure says.

Suddenly Winged Kuriboh appears and calls out to Jaden. Jaden stretches his hand to reach it, but Winged Kuriboh disappears once he does. "Kuriboh!" The figure laughs at Jaden.

Jaden wakes up to find himself in the school's medical room, his deck in his hand. Jaden looks at the cards in his deck, but there all blank. Jaden drops the cards on the floor. "What's going on, I can't see them. Winged Kuriboh where are you!" Jaden calls out, but Winged Kuriboh doesn't appear. Chazz, who is already there, looks at him confused.

Ayato and the gang make their way to the medical room. "What's this about Jaden not being able to duel?" Ayato says as he and the others entered the room.

"He says when he looks at the cards there are no pictures and that he can't here duel spirits." Chazz says as he hands Jaden's deck to Syrus. Syrus and the others look at Jaden's deck and sees the pictures. They all look at Jaden confused.

The nurse finishes her check up, "He's perfectly healthy. Maybe the shock of being defeated by Ed is the problem."

"Maybe your right." Jaden says as he gets up and takes the deck from Syrus. "Wait Jaden!" Syrus calls out as Jaden leaves the room. Nico and the others look worried.

Ayato follows Jaden. "What happened Jaden? Why can't you see your cards?"  
Jaden stops walking, "I just...don't know." Jaden then walks away, and doesn't turn back.

'Is the XIII Order behind this?' Ayato thinks to himself as he exits the school and walks towards the forest deep in thought.

Hitaki was walking through the forest. She stopped when someone suddenly appeared in front of her. A guy with blue and white hair, blue eyes,  
and earrings was standing right in front of her.

Hitaki growled, "Saiou Takuma."

"You, your Hitaki, you work for Lina, am I right?" Saiou asked calmly.

"What is someone like you doing here you wretched piece of trash." Hitaki replies.

"This coming from someone who killed their own creators just to gain power." Saiou says in a cold voice that betrays his facial expression.

"If you get in my way, I'll kill you." Hitaki says, although she seriously doubts she could.

"You are searching for something, aren't you. Don't tell me you are searching for that." Saiou says with a smirk.

"I'm only gonna say this once more, if you get in my way I'll kill you." Hitaki says again.

Saiou takes a bow before disappearing in a blinding light. Hitaki shivers slightly, 'Saiou Takuma.'

Ayato walks up to the entrance of a cave. He looks suprised as he studies the outside of it, he was so lost in thougt he hadn't even notice he had traveled this far. He looks around, "Well I'd might as well check it out since I'm here." Ayato says to himself.

Suddenly Hitaki comes from the forest and sees Ayato, she walks up behind him and taps him on the shoulder. Ayato turns around and jumps back quickly. "You!"

A guy snickers to himself from atop the mountain, "This is gonna be fun." He says.

Ayato and Hitaki suddenly hear rumbling, they look up to see boulders rolling down the cave. Hitaki being the faster of the two jumps and pushes Ayato into the cave, but gets hit in the shoulder by some of the falling debris.

Ayato rubs the back of his head as he sits up in the cave, it's pitch black within the cave, suddenly the cave lights up. Ayato then sees Hitaki a few feet ahead of him panting.

'Damn that Saiou, he must have diminshed my powers with that flash of light earlier. Well at least I had enough to light this cave up, if only for a few minutes.' She thinks as she rest against the wall of the cave.

She looks over at Ayato to see him glaring at her. She smirks at him, "Come here boy." She says as she motions him to come to her. Ayato continues to glare at her, "Why should I?" He states firmly.

"Because I need your help." She says. Ayato looks at her suprised, 'This has got to be a trap.' Hitaki uses her right hand to pull down her hood, "Is that anyway to treat someone who just saved your life." Hitaki asked sounding annoyed.

Ayato sighed, now he felt guilty, she did just save his life. He walked over to her. "What do you need?" Ayato asked. "Help me take this coat off." She says.

Ayato hesitates, but does what she says. Ayato blushes at the skintight clothing Hitaki is wearing, but quickly shakes it away. 'What the hell am I thinking!'

Hitaki noticed Ayato's blush and rolls her eyes, 'My sister was right. He is a pervert.'

"Help me get my shirt off, I need to see my left shoulder." She says.

Ayato's face turns crimson, "What! No way!"

Hitaki rolls her eyes, "I thought a pervert like you would jump at the chance to see a couple of knockers."

"I am not a pervert! Wait a minute, your not wearing a bra?" Ayato screams at the top of his lungs pointing at her.

"No I'm not, but I need to treat my wound, otherwise we'll never get out here. Besides, you'll have to pay me back anyway."

"What do you mean pay you back?" Ayato asks.

"Like I'm really gonna let you see my bare chest and not get anything in return."

Ayato's face turns even redder, "No way!"

Hitaki gives Ayato her famous glare that promises death. Ayato sighes, "Okay." Ayato grabs her shirt and begins to lift it up, but stops at the bottom of her breasts.

Hitaki becoming annoyed by his hesitation says, "Would you hurry up! I won't be able to keep this cave lit up forever, I'm already low on power."

Ayato continues to lift it up slowly, his fingers brushing against Hitaki's assests. "Stop feeling on me! Otherwise I can't be responsible for what I might do to you! Now lift my damn shirt up now!" Hitaki yells.

Ayato lifts the shirt up in one quick motion. He looks down and a trickle of blood comes from his nose. Hitaki punches him square in the face sending him soaring across the room.

Ayato groans as he gets up slowly, 'I'm trapped in a cave with a beautiful woman.' He then sighes, 'Why does it have to be her!'

Well that's it for this chapter. What's wrong with Jaden? And how is Ayato gonna survive being trapped in a cave with Hitaki? Well your just gonna have to review and wait until next week to find out!


	38. Forbidden Kiss

I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well I'm glad I got that out of my system. What? What's that? You want to know the reason why I haven't updated in over a month. Well don't worry I wasn't being lazy, like I usually am. My computer monitor just stopped working on me, weird huh. Well it's still broken, so I had to pull some strings to get on a computer, it took a while, as you can clearly see. Well enough of my babbling, on to what you really want, chapter 38. Also this chapter doesn't have too much funny in it, so the next chapter will make up for it, I promise. Oh and sorry for the shortness of this chapter. 

**Disclaimer: I may be back in action but that doesn't mean I own the show, right?**

**Chapter 38: Forbidden Kiss**

Ayato rubbed his cheek. 'I bet my dad never had to go through this stuff.' Much to Ayato's dissappointment, Hitaki had used her shirt as a sort of bra.

Ayato sighed, 'What would mom and dad think of me if they saw me like this.'

The cave started to get darker. 'I can't keep this up much longer.' she thought. Luckily for her she spotted some firewood nearby.

"Hey Ayato get that firewood for me." Hitaki said pointing at the assortment of logs.

Ayato looked at her questioningly, "Why the heck would their be firewood in a cave! Besides why should I get something for you, you hit me!" Ayato yelled.

"You had better get it otherwise I'll hit you a lot harder than what I just did!" Hitaki yelled back.

Ayato quickly got to his feet and ran over into the direction Hitaki was pointing, all the while mumbling under his breath. Ayato picked up the pile of logs and sat it down in front of the tempremental female.

Ayato looked at her and she was looking at him. "What?" Ayato asked a little annoyed.

"Start the fire, please." Hitaki asked with a mockingly sweet voice. A vein throbbed on Ayato's forehead. "What am I gonna start it with genius."

"With some tree twigs, I'm sure there are some in there, oh and I already know I'm a genius,  
you don't have to remind me." Hitaki said.

As Ayato began to start the fire a thought occured to him. "Hitaki, we may not be alone in this cave. "What are you babbling about now?" Hitaki asked.

"Think about it, why would there be firewood in a cave, someone must have put it there. So that must mean someone muist be here." Ayato said seriously.

"Hey my face is up here not down there, jeez you are such a pervert!"

Ayato sighed, "So I've been told a thousand times. You act as if you never have perverted thoughts. Everybody does."

Hitaki looked thoughtful for a minute, "Well now that you sa-"

"Don't say anything, I really don't want to hear it. Were not friends, your the enemy if anything we should be dueling right now." Ayato said.

Hitaki smiled, "So does that mean you wanna go."

Ayato's sweat dropped, truth be told he was actually afraid of Hitaki, but he wasn't gonna tell her that. "Maybe when we get outta here..."

**Meanwhile**

Jaden was walking along the beach. "What am I doing?" He asked himself. Suddenly the sky turned a bright red. Jaden looked around confused, "Hey what happened to the sky?

Jaden looked up and saw a giant meteor coming towards him. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"Hey have you seen Jaden around anywhere?" Alexis asked Syrus and Exion. "No, why? Do you need him for something? The two asked in perfect unison.

Alexis blushed slightly, "I j-just need to talk to him about something that's all."

"Sure." Exion said smirking. Akari and Anna ran up to the group. "Hey have you guys seen Ayato?" The two asked in unison. The two girls glared at eachother momentarily.

"Haven't seen him, Jaden's missing too." Exion says.

"Really, where could they have gone?" Akari thinks to herself aloud.

**Back to Ayato**

"What happened between you...and Akari?" Ayato asked hesitantly.

Hitaki looked up momentarily, "That's nothing to concern yourself with."

"Sisters shouldn't hate eachother, I want to know what happened between you two."

"Hmph, as if I'd tell you anything. I'd watch it if I was you. Unless you forgot that you still owe me for saving your life." Ayato's sweat dropped.

"Okay, but can you at least tell me what it is you guys want to do, I mean what's your purpose."

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know. But I guess there wouldn't be any harm in telling you that it has something to do with you and Jaden. You and Jaden have some connection to the darkness, something that were going to exploit. And you two don't have a choice."

Ayato's sweat dropped even further, 'Now I know I'm in trouble. I better try to find a way to get out of here.'

Hitaki stared intently at Ayato's Millenuim Puzzle, 'I may not get a chance to get what I was looking for, but...'

Ayato stared at her, well to be more precise her chest, but nevertheless he was staring at her. 'What is she staring at?'

"Hey come here!" Hitaki ordered.

Ayato flinched, "Why!?" Ayato asked, fearing that she had caught him staring at her assets.  
"Don't worry I'm not going to hit you, I'm injured remember?"

Ayato got up and walked up to her, hesitantly he sat down in front of her. "Relax, don't be so tense." Hitaki said as she smirked, 'I got him now.' She reached out slowly towards him.

"Hey what are you doing!?"

"Ahhh!" Hitaki held her injured shoulder in pain. "Hey are you okay?" Ayato asked actually concerned.

"Heh, got ya!" Hitaki said. "Wha-?"

Hitaki grabbed Ayato's Millenuim Puzzle and it started to glow brightly as dark energy began to pour out of it. "What the-?!" Hitaki exclaimed confused.

The dark energy began to engulf Ayato as a weird insignia appeared on his forehead. "What's happening to me!? What did you do?!" Ayato screamed as he began to lose conscious.

Hitaki looked on in awe as the dark energy grew stronger, "What's going on, this energy, this is the same enrgy from before, what is he?!"

Ayato took one step forward his eyes flashing from it's normal blue to a glowing gold. His vision began to blur as he fell on one knee, "This feeling, I remember feeling like...this before"  
Suddenly Ayato fell to the floor.

Hitaki touched his face, it was cold as ice, his skin turned pale. 'Lina isn't gonna be happy about this.'

Ayato rubbed his eyes as he slowly got up. "Ugh, my head." He looked around and saw that he was in some kind of castle. "Where am I?"

"Why you are in King Vandorgaron's Castle." A small silver dragon said as he bowed to Ayato.

"King...Vandorgaron?!" Ayato suddenly remembered the massive dragon he had used in his duel against the evil spirit that had once inhabited Exion's body. "Wait a minute, I'm in his castle!!!" Ayato screamed.

"No need to scream, I am Vandorgaron's Servant, at your service."

Ayato's sweat dropped, "I must have hit my head or something."

The smalll dragon's sweat dropped, "This is no illusion, you should be honored to be summoned here, the last person who was summoned here was ignorant too, I'd advise you not to be."

"The last person, what was his name. I might know him." Ayato said, feeling a little silly that he was being scolded by a tiny dragon.

"It was a she, her name was Lina or something like that, anyway she doesn't concern you.  
We here at this castle believe you are the one."

Ayato blinked in confusion, "I am the one?"

**Meanwhile in Neos Space**

"Jaden you are the one will set the balance between light and darkness, but be careful, there is corruption within the darkness as well."

"Why am I not suprised," Jaden said still admiring his new deck.

"Pay attention! Ahem, this is why there is another 'champion' of darkness. You know him well, his name is Ayato Mutou."

"Really, well this is gonna be easier than I thought." Jaden said smiling.

"Be careful Jaden, it will be a lot more difficut than you think. You see while your power of darkness is stable, Ayato's is not. His power is extremely dangerous. Remember this fact well and your journey will be a smooth one."

**Vandorgaron's Castle**

"So let me get this straight, I'm am the one to use the power of this dragon?"

"King Vandorgaron! And yes you are correct."

"Okay, I guess I can buy that, I mean I always knew I was destined to do awesome things,  
after all I am the son of the King of Games."

"Well, follow me, the King will see you now, after all he has to see who he's entrusting his power to."

"Okay."

Ayato stared in awe at the giant dragon before him. He looked down slowly. Ayato flinched. "Do not be afraid, so you are the one." His eyes flashed a bright yellow. "Yes you are the one indeed.

**XII Order HQ**

Lina had a look of complete shock, her Dark King Dragon Vandorgaron card had dissappeared right before her eyes.

"Did they find another?" Lina asked herself. "This could be trouble." Lina said as her golden orbs narrowed.

**Back to Ayato**

Ayato watched as a deck of cards floated down to him. "Take this deck, this deck contains the power of me, and all my servants.

Ayato looked sad. "Do not worry, you should only use this deck for special occasions. Your old cards are safe. But be warned, this deck contains incredible power, it will take everything you have to unlock all it's secrets."

Ayato nodded, showing he understood. "Now, there is someone named Jaden Yuki who also wields the power of darkness, you two are your world's only hope."

**The Cave**

Ayato woke up slowly to see Hitaki looking down on him. "What do you know your still alive after all." Hitaki said.

Ayato pushed himself away from her. Hitaki watched him intently. 'He seems different, his dark aura seems more prominent than before, something must have happened to him while he was out. And I'm gonna find out.'

Hitaki grabbed Ayato in one swift move and pressed her lips against his.

HAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! What's going on, well you'll have to wait until next time.


	39. Forbidden Kiss Part 2

I finally have a computer, it's not very good but at least I got one. Which means faster updates. As a matter of fact the next chapter should be out at the end of the week. Ah yes it's good to be back. Oh and um enjoy! 

**Disclaimer: Um, I disclaim Yu-Gi-Oh GX, for the 39th time.**

**Chapter 39: Forbidden Kiss Part 2**

Ayato's eyes opened up wide in shock, but they quickly began to close. His whole body went numb, as if against it's will. It was as if she was draining him of his strength. 'What's going on?' Ayato thought to himself weakly.

Hitaki smiled into the kiss, 'This is easier than I thought. Must be beacuse he's so perverted.Now let's have a look into his mind.' Hitaki searched through Ayato's mind and chose a spot.

There she saw some of Ayato's memory. A younger version of Ayato was waiting for his father to return home. She watched him as he sat there humming to himself. Just then the door swung open and Ayato jumped off the couch.

"Daddy! Daddy! Your back!" Ayato happily said.

"Yes I'm back and I've got something for you." Yugi said as he held out a duel monster card.

Ayato looked at the card confusingly. "What is it?"

"It's a duel monster card, this one is called Kuriboh and it's one of my favorites." Yugi replied.

Ayato took the card and Kuriboh came from the card bouncing around happily. Ayato looked suprised. "Wow!"

Hitaki frowned, 'Not what I'm looking for, it must be around here somewhere, but whe-" Hitaki started to feel herslf weakining, 'What's going on?!' Hitaki fell to one knee as Ayato began to overpower her.

Hitaki's eyes widened in disbelief, 'He's reversing the kiss on me! This is impossible!' Ayato's eyes glowed brightly as the sudden surge of power rushed through him.

'No! I can feel him invading my mind, I have to stop him. Otherwise I could die!'

**Meanwhile**

"Still no sign of Ayato or Jaden. I hope their okay." Syrus said. "Me too." Exion added.

"Where could they be?" said a worried Alexis. Akari and Anna walked up to the group.  
"No luck, huh?" Akari asked. The group shook their heads. Akari sighed.

"Hey guys!" Jaden said as he walked up to the group. "How's it going?" He asked in his usual cheery mood.

"Jaden where have you been! Everybody was worried about you!" Alexis scolded. Jaden's sweat dropped. "Uh, I was around." Jaden said feeling confused.

"Have you seen Ayato?" Anna questioned. "I haven't seen him." Jaden replied.

"So...your okay now?" Syrus asked. Jaden grinnned a cheesy grin, "Never better."

"Ahem." Alexis looked at Akari and Anna. Akari and Anna stared back at her confusingly for a couple of seconds before getting the hint. "Well were going to see if we can find Ayato, see ya!" The two girls said.

"Um, I'm gonna help them. Come on Sy." Exion said as he dragged Syrus with him. "Hey wait a minute!" Syrus protested as he was helplessly dragged away.

There was an awkard silence between Jaden and Alexis, both of them were staring at eachother. "Well, um, I think I'll go help them." Jaden said as he began to walk away.

Alexis quickly grabbed his hand. "You can't go yet." Jaden looked confused, "Why not?" Alexis blushed, "Because I have to talk to you."

"Um, okay so what do you want to talk about?" Jaden asked. Alexis had a serious look on her face. "Now Jaden I want you to answer my questions truthfully."

"Oh come on Alexis I never lie." Jaden said grinning. Alexis simply rolled her eyes at his comment. "Okay, first question, your not gay are you?" Alexis asked.

Jaden's sweat dropped, "No." Alexis sighed a sigh of relief. "Alrgiht next question, do you like any of the girls at this school."

"Of course, there's you, Anna, Akari, Nico, an-"

"No, I meant do you like someone up here as more than just a friend."

"More than just a friend? Well to tell you the truth I never really thought about it."

Alexis looked down momentarily. "Well, what if someone told you that they liked you more than just a friend?"

"Well I'd-"

Before Jaden could finish what he was saying Alexis hushed him by putting her two fingers on his lips before kissing him.

**Back with Ayato**

Ayato blinked in confusion. "What just happened?"

Hitaki glared at him, "You almost killed me."

"WHAT?!"

'Is Lina crazy?! There's no way we'd be able to control someone like this. We'd be better off getting rid of him.' Hitaki thought to herself.

"What do you mean I almost killed you?"

Hitaki sighed, "Your so clueless it's sad. You still don't get it do you? I was trying to extract information out of you. But you somehow reversed the process. With the little experience you have with that move you could have killed me."

Ayato snorted, 'Serves her right for invading my mind.'

Hitaki frowned. 'This boy will be the end of me.'

"Hey wait a minute. If I reversed it doesn't that mean I got something out of it?"

Hitaki nodded slowly. "So what did I get out of it?"

"I'm not sure, it'll come to you eventually." Hitaki said feeling uncertain of herself.

Ayato grinned, 'Man I hope it's something good.' He thought as 1,000 images flooded his mind.

Hitaki had a look of fear in her eyes as she realized the mistake she had just made. 'What if...' her thought trailed off as Ayato's grin deepened.

Ayato turned around suddenly. "What's wrong?" Hitaki asked not really caring.

"Something's there." Ayato replied suddenly becoming serious.

"It's probably just your imagination."

"When are you going to be able to use your powers so I can get out of here?" Ayato asked. Hitaki rolled her eyes. "I should be able to get us out of here by tommorrow."

"That's good to hear." Ayato looked down momentarily. 'I really miss Akari.'

**XIII Order HQ**

A female in a black coat walked down the long corridor before stopping. She looked around to make sure that no one was looking before she opened up a secret doorway. Once inside she walked up to a black coated member who was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Your late." the second figure said as he removed his hood. His black spiky hair strecthing out in every different direction as his black eyes glared at her.

"As if I didn't know that." The hooded figure said as she removed her hood. Her long brown hair tied into a ponytail. Her brown eyes glaring at him. "Ryon, what are we going to do about Ayato?"

"It's simple. Were going to use him to take over this organization."

The girl raised her brow skeptically. "And how are we going to do that?"

"I'll tell you that when it is irrelevant Kaena." Ryon said.

Kaena smirked, "So you still don't trust me, do you?"

Ryon smirked as well. "Of course. I'm not stupid. I'll never fully trust anyone. But I promise you this, Lina won't be in charge for much longer."

**Back At Duel Academy**

Hikari was babbling on and on about the importance of looking good while you duel. Jaden, as usual, wasn't paying attention. He had something on his mind at the moment. 'Alexis kissed me!' Jaden thought, 'But...what should I do?'

Alexis, the Obelisk beauty was currently staring at her object of affection, Jaden that is.  
She sighed. Akari nudged Alexis, "So how did it go?" Akari asked.

"Well, after I kissed-"

"You kissed him?" Akari yelled out loud. The whole class turned and stared at her including Hikari. "Ahem, could you repeat that?" Hikari said mischievously.

Alexis glared at Akari. Akari's sweat dropped, "I was just...reading this book, yeah"  
Hikari shrugged and began talking again completey unaware that Akari didn't have a book in her hands..

"Sorry Alexis, I just didn't think you'd actually kiss him. I mean it's so unlike you to do something like that." Akari whispered.

Alexis nodded in agreement, "I know, I don't know what happened."

"So, what happened?"

"Well after I kissed him the bell rang for class to start so..."

"So..."

"So Jaden kinda took off." Aleixs replied.

"I figured he'd do something like that." Akari said. "Really? Well what do you think?" Alexis asked.

"Well, I think he just needs time to think." Anna interjected, overhearing the conversation.  
"Yeah, I was just about to say that." Akari lied. "Well...okay." Alexis said.

Suddenly the bell rang. "Oh, and I almost forgot. Chancellor Crowler said that the School Duel is coming up and he's considering four canidates that can represent our school. The duels will be held tommorrow."

Kazama smirked, 'Finally. This is my chance. Now who should I duel? Jaden or Ayato?'  
Kazama got up and made his way to Chancellor Crowler's office.

"All right!" Jaden exclaimed. "I just know I'm one of those four people! I bet Ayato's one too! I just know I'll win, then I'll win the School Duel, just like last year!"

Syrus sweat dropped, "Um, sure Jaden. You are the best." Akari and Anna looked concerned, they both had one question on their minds, where was Ayato?

**At Chancellor Crowler's Office**

Crowler was looking through his stack of papers when there was a knock on his door.  
"Come in." he said.

Kazama walked in with a smirk on his face. Crowler looked up, "Well I'm guessing your here to talk to me about the four canidates I've chosen."

"That's right, I already know it's me, Ayato, and Jaden. Who's the last one?"

"Hmph, it's Chazz Princeton. So what do you want?" Crowler asked politely.

"I want you to set the duel up with me versus Ayato." Kazama practically demanded.

**The Cave**

Ayato sat next to the fire making patterns in the dirt with a stick. He yawned, "Man am I bored."

Hitaki rolled her eyes. "Ya know, that's a pitiful attempt at trying to start a conversation with someone."

Ayato frowned, "Who ever said I wanted to talk with you."

"Oh come on, who wouldn't want to talk to me."

"I wouldn't."

"Your talking to me right now."

Ayato sighed, he would have said something but he really didn't feel like arguing, besides it wouldn't do him any good to argue with someone that was his only ticket out of here.

"Well since were going to be outta here by tommorrow I might as well get my payment"  
Hitaki said suddenly appearing next to Ayato.

"What?! I don't owe you anything!" Ayato frowned.

"Oh yes you do, I saved your life. Now I get what I want."

Ayato sighed, 'I might as well. Maybe she'll leave me alone.' "Okay fine, so what do you want?"

"Oh nothing much, just-"

**The Next Day**

Ayato awoke slowly, his back slightly sore from laying on the rocky ground. The sun shined in his face as he strecthed. Suddenly his eyes shot open. The cave was no lnger blocked and standing at the entrance was Hitaki.

She turned to him, "From now on were enemies." And with that she vanished.

Ayato cringed as a slight pain shot down his spine. He held the the base of his neck with his left hand. When the pain subsided he began to walk out the cave. He had to be careful not to let anyone see the base of his neck

What's up with Ayato? And exactly what will Ayato gain from his little kiss with Hitaki? Find out at the end of this week. Man I love doing this.


	40. Ayato's New Deck

**How long has it been since I've last updated? Well, I'll tell you the truth about why I haven't updated in so long. Due to...personal problems I was gonna just give up on this story, but things seem to be going better for me now. So I've decided to continue. You know I was suprised to see this story still on some of you guy's favorite lists. But I am happy. I've got some intereseting ideas for this story so stay with me and you won't be dissappointed, at least I hope you won't. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh and this is, by far my longest chapter ever. Originally I was gonna have the duel end in 1 chapter but I decided to split it into 2 parts.**

**Oh and Saiou Takuma is Aster Phoenix's(otherwise known as Ed Phoenix in this story) manager, I'm telling you this cause I'm not sure what his name is in the english version.**

**Disclaimer: This is the 40th chapter, do I really have to remind you that I don't own the show?**

**Chapter 40: Ayato's New Deck**

Saiou Takuma was greeted by Chancellor Crowler as he set foot on the island.

"What an unexpected suprise. Have some duelists here caught your attention? Well I have a list right here of the best students."

Saiou looked right passed Crowler, right at the academy building. He looked back at Crowler, "No thank you. I'll just take a look myself if you don't mind."

"Well all of the classes have been canceled today so why don't you take a tour of the dormitories."

"Very well." Saiou replied. As the two set out.

Ayato had just got out of the shower, he was currently dressing himself.  
His neck was still sore from earlier. After he was finished getting dressed he made his way out of his dorm room.

'I'd better go see Jaden and the others. I'm sure their worried about me.' Ayato made his way to the school building, completely unaware of the school duel canidates duels that were to happen.

Chazz looked over his deck a fifth time, today he would duel Jaden. He had already lost to him twice, he didn't plan on losing to him again.  
Suddenly a small ugly yellow creature appeared, "Hi boss."

"Go away." Chazz said as he took some cards out and put some new ones into his deck. "What cha doin'?" The small creautre asked. A vein throbbed on Chazz's temple, "None of your business." He said slowly, as if the creature was deaf.

"OOOOHHHH, That's a strong monster." The duel spirit said as it looked at Chazz's deck. "Didn't I tell you to go away, go bug someonelse."

"Ahhh, you don't really mean that boss." Chazz looked at the creature for the first time since their "conversation" had started. "Does it look like I'm playing around?"

The little monster looked at him deep in thought. "Yeah!" the duel sprit answered. Chazz brought his hand down, in an attempt to crush the monster who managed to avoid it. "Um, boss. I don't like this game." The monster said nervously.

Suddenly a green and a black creature, as ugly as the first appeared.  
"Hello!" The two said in perfect unison. "GOOD BYE!" Chazz yelled as he smacked all three of the monsters right out of his window.

Ayato yawned as he entered the school, which was suprisingly empty.  
He looked around. Where was everybody? Suddenly Hikari walked around the corner, spotting Ayato before he had spotted her.

With inhuman speed she rushed up to Ayato and embraced him in a bone shattering hug. Ayato gasped loudly, "Hikari...your..killing...me."  
Hikari only hugged him tighter. "We were so worried about you."

Hikari looked down to see Ayato face turning different shades of the rainbow. "Oops." She released him and he slumped to the ground with a loud thud. "Um, Ayato? Are you alright?"

Ayato sat up gasping for air. Hikari smiled, "Your okay." Ayato glared at her. Hikari's sweat dropped. Ayato got up and dusted himself off, "Where is everyone?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, I guess you wouldn't know, would you?" Hikari replied.  
"Know what?" Ayato questioned. "All classes were canceled today."

Ayato raised a brow in confusion, "Why?" Hikari smiled, "The school duel isn't to far off so four canidates were chosen, your one of them of course. Jaden will be dueling Chazz and you'll be dueling Kazama."

Ayato grinned widely, "Finally. I'll show him what's what."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot. Your dad sent you some new cards, I think you'll like them a lot. There at my office so come on, let's go."

"Okay." Ayato followed Hikari out of the building.

Hikari opened the door to her office and walked in, Ayato following suit. Akari, Anna, Alexis, Jaden, Syrus, and Nico(who is now an Obelisk Blue) looked up.

"Hey guys. Ayato greeted them. Akari grabbed Ayato by the collar and began to shake him violently. "Where have you been?"

"Yeah, we'd all like to know that." Anna said.

Akari stopped shaking Ayato. "Yeah." Ayato glared at Akari, "It's kind of a long story."

"We've got plenty of time." Akari quickly said. Ayato told them everything, except the part about Hitaki's breasts and the kiss.

"You were trapped in a cave with my sister and she didn't try anything?" Akari looked at Ayato disbelievingly. "Well yeah, she was more concerned about getting out of that cave, good thing too."

Nico studied his face, she could tell he was lying, but decided not to say anything. "Well at least your okay." Alexis said, everyone nodded in agreement.

"Here it is." Hikari walked in with a small box and handed it to Ayato.  
"Thanks." Ayato opened the box, "Wow, these are great!"

"Let me see!" Jaden said eagerly. Ayato quickly put the cards into his deck, "Don't worry. You'll see them in my duel against Kazama."

"Well wait till you see my new deck!" Jaden exclaimed.

"You got a new deck!? So did I!" Ayato replied. "Really!?" Jaden's grin doubled in size.

"Hey Ayato! What is that?" Akari was looking at Ayato's neck intently.

"Huh? What's what?" Ayato replied catiously.

"That mark on your neck. What is it?"

Ayato's hand quickly covered up the spot on his neck. "Bug bite."

"That didn't look like a bug bite to me." Akari eyed him intently.  
Anna walked over to Ayato, who in turn took a few steps backward. "Let me see Ayato."

"Uh, it's just a bug bite, no need to be concerned Anna, seriously"  
Everyone in the room was now watching Ayato. Ayato's sweat dropped, "Well, gotta go!" Ayato dashed out of the room.

"That was strange." Syrus said, he turned to Nico. "Wasn't it?" But Nico had vanished.

Ayato sighed as he rested at the base of the tree, "Man that was close." He had looked at the mark earlier in his mirror, he suspected that it was intially pink but it was gradually turning black. He sighed, 'Well at least that way I can say it's a tattoo if anyone asks.'

"May I see." Ayato jumped up suprised hitting his head on a tree branch. Ayato rubbed the bump on his head tenderly. Nico was staring back at him. "Ouch, that must have hurt." She giggled.

"Yeah well I didn't think it was that funny." Ayato replied still tending to the bump. "May I see." Nico replied. "See what?" Ayato answered.

Nico simply glared at him. Ayato sighed, "Fine." He bent down slightly so she could see. Nico gasped. Ayato quickly straightened up, "What!  
do you know what it is?"

"Um, no." Nico said as she quickly hurried off. 'It's exactly as I thought.' She thought to herself as she quickend her pace. Ayato just stared at her retreating form, now he was beginning to worry. 'I don't think I even want to know what this mark is anymore.'

Ryon walked down one of the many long hallways of the Order's HQ, his spiked black hair waving in every direction as he continued. "Hey!"

Ryon spun around quickly, but there was no one there. He looked at the spot where he had heard the voice a moment longer before deciding there really was nothing there. He turned around and bumped into somebody, nearly losing his balance.

The person let down his hood, showing his green eyes, his red wild hair shook in all directions as he laughed. Ryon stared at him stoically.  
Ryuji spoke in a whisper, "I know what you've been plotting." He said grinning.

Ryon looked at him for a few seconds, "I have no idea what your talking about. Now if you excuse me, I have business to attend to." Ryon pushed Ryuji out the way.

Ryuji turned around. "Got another meeting with Kaena, huh? You know your plan will never work."

Ryon turned around, anger was rising within him, "I already told you,  
I have no idea what your talking about."

"It could work, if I helped of course. After all, I'm getting rather bored just doing petty jobs. So what do you say?" He held out his hand. Ryon looked at him skeptically.

"Come on, you can trust me." He grinned again. Ryon's frown deepend, "Follow me." He said quickly and softly as he walked away. Ryuji's grin dissolved almost instantly as he follwed Ryon. 'Oh yes. This will be interesting.' He thought to himself.

Akari knocked on Ayato's dorm room. "Come on in!" she heard a muffled call from within the room. Akari opened the door. "Akari! What the? What are you doing here?!"

Akari smacked him in the back of the head. "Shhhh. Stop shouting idiot!"

Ayato rubbed the back of his head, "You didn't have to smack me. So what are you doing here? I'm pretty sure I haven't done anything to offend you...yet."

Akari rolled her eyes, "Actually you did." She walked over to his bed,  
sitting down. She looked him directly in his eyes. Ayato gulped. "First off, I'd like to remind you that your an idiot. What were you thinking wondering off into the forest like that!"

"Well I-" but Ayato was cut off by Akari. "I was worried sick about you! After losing your memory and Jaden losing his will to duel I at least thought you'd act a bit more careful!" She glared at him.

They were both face to face as Akari found it fit to yell at him at such a close distance, having left the bed. Ayato took one step back but that only made Akari take one step closer as she continued her verbal assault.

"I mean honestly! You know these strange people are out to get you and you think it's okay to go get yourself trapped with the most dangerous person I know! Do you even care about your well being!?"

Ayato suddenly felt an anger that he had never felt before. "Of course I care about my well being! I don't need you to remind me about being a target either! I already have enough on my mind, I don't need you making it worse."

Akari looked taken aback, but quickly recovered. "Well maybe if you talked to me about it than maybe you wouldn't have to go off sulking by yourself!"

"I'm doing it all for you!" Ayato yelled. There was an eerie silence.  
Akari looked at him, shock evident on her face. "Yeah that's right! When I was kidnapped that day, I..I learned things I shouldn't have."

"Ayato, what did you mean?" Akari forgot all her anger as she stood there staring into Ayato's eyes.

Ayato looked away. "I can't tell you." He turned to leave, but Akari grabbed his hand. They looked at eachother for what seemed like an eternity before Ayato broke free and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Akari looked down at the floor, 'What could it be?'

Ayato stalked away from his dormroom, a deep frown set upon his face.  
'Who does she think she is?' He exited the dormitory building.  
He sighed as his anger began to fade away. 'I guess it's only natural for her to be worried about me, after all, she does have feelings for me...'

'Okay, there's no time for that right now. I've got to talk to Jaden in private.' Ayato thought as he made his way to the Slifer Red Dorm.

Hitaki yawned. "Man am I bored." She inspected herself in the mirror and let out another yawn. Hitaki smirked, "He really is a perverted idiot."

**Flashback**

Hitaki approached Ayato slowly, like a predator hunting it's prey.  
Ayato gulped as she came closer. "What's the matter? Your not scared are you?"

"O-of course n-not!" Ayato answered.

Hitaki smirked, "Well you wouldn't mind if a gave you the puff-puff treatment, would you?" Hitaki squeezed her breasts together, showing Ayato what she meant.

Ayato's face turned a scarlet red as blood trickled down his nose.  
"I-um, uhhh." Ayato was at a complete loss for words.

Hitaki sighed, "I guess you would, wouldn't you?" Hitaki asked Ayato,  
who didn't respond in return.

Hitaki suddenly had a serious expression on her face, "But enough playing around. It's time to get down to business."

Hitaki placed her hands on Ayato's shoulders. "I've never done this before so..." Her voice drifted off.

Ayato began to panic, 'She's going to rape me!' Hitaki brought her face towards Ayato's neck and opened her mouth wide. "What are you-AHHHHHH!"

Hitaki bit down on Ayato's neck, blood spurted out trickling down his chest. Ayato tried to pull away but she was gripping him with unnatural force. A dark aura surrounded the two as Hitaki deepend the bite, but Ayato could no longer feel anything at the moment.

**End of Flashback**

Hitaki lipped her lips subconsciencesly. 'Hmmmmm, his blood, it tasted just like-'

Hitaki was shaken from her thoughts as someone was knocking on her door rather loudly. She got up and opened the door.

Ayato knocked on Jaden's door. Jaden opened the door. "Hey Ayato! Come on in!" Ayato walked in looking around. "There's no one else here is there?"

Jaden shook his head. "Alright, Jaden I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."

Jaden had a confused look on his face, "Um, okay."

Ayato proceeded to tell Jaden everything. Jaden looked at him unbelievingly, "So your supposed to die this year." Ayato nodded.

"Well it won't happen! You shouldn't worry about, nothing like that's gonna happen!" Jaden suddenly grinned, "Well accept the part about me being the King of Games part."

"What about the part about you and Alexis?" Ayato questioned.

"Um...I don't know. Oh! That reminds me, Alexis kissed me a while ago."

"She did what?!" Ayato yelled in utter suprise.

"She kissed me." Jaden said again.

"Well what did you do?"

"Um, well the bell rang for class so I kinda ran away. I was really confused."

Ayato sighed, "Well you do like Alexis right?"

"Of course, I just never thought about her in that way."

"Hmmm, I see. Well why don't you give it a shot."

Jaden nodded, "Um, okay."

"Wait a minute, the tournament is going to be this year." Ayato said. "Hey your right!" Jaden exclaimed. Ayato thought for a long while before saying, "Then I won't enter."

Jaden's face had a look of utter suprise. "Why not!?"

"Well, why not? I'd just be endangering everyone by entering."

Jaden looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"If I enter, then those black coats will enter too, right? Well this way I won't have to worry about anyone getting hurt."

Jaden nodded, "I guess I see what you mean. But it won't be the same without you in it."

"I know, but your the one who should be worrying. After all, if I do manage to change my destiny, then it might change yours too."

Jaden grinned, "I'm gonna win no matter what. And you'll be there to see it. Promise?"

Ayato smirked, "Promise."

Beep! Beep! "Huh?" Ayato pulled out his cell phone. "Hey it's a text message from Akari." Ayato looked at it. A look of panic spread across his face.

"We've only got two minutes to get to the duel arena!" Ayato and Jaden sprinted out of the dorm, going full speed towards the academy.

**At the Arena**

Everyone in the stands were whispering. Kazama stood in the center of the arena, waiting for his opponent. He pushed his bangs away from his eyes, which made several girls swoon.

"Did you send him the message?" Anna asked wearily. "Yeah, I did. That idiot, what is he thinking?" Akari said loud enough for several people to hear her.

Alexis looked around, "Where's Rachel?" Anna and Akari shrugged, "Don't know. Haven't seen her in a while."

"Ahem." Crowler cleared his throat as he got on the mic. "Seeing as his opponent is late, by default Kazama is the wi-"

"I'm here!" Ayato said breathing hard, Jaden right next to him doing the same.

Ayato walked to the center of the arena. "Hmph, so you came after all.  
For a second I thought you had gotten scared." Kazama said smugly.

"Me, afraid of you? Never. I'll take you on anyday."

Kazama smirked, "Well after today your gonna have a different opinion about the subject."

"Yeah well we'll just see about that." Ayato activated his duel disk.  
Kazama did the same. "You ready?"

"Of course."

"Now let's duel!" They both said in perfect sync.

Ayato: 4000/ Kazama: 4000

"I'll go first." Kazama announced as he drew a card. "Fine by me"  
Ayato replied.

Kazama looked at the card he drew and added to his hand. "I place one card face down and summon Spear Dragon(1900/0) in attack mode."

A mostly blue dragon with a spear shaped head(hence the name) appeared on the field, it's orange eyes staring at Ayato.

"Your turn." Kazama said confidently. Ayato looked at the dragon. 'Just as I thought, he has a dragon deck. But that was obvious. His deck must be built on ending duels quickly. Which means if I can stall I'll win for sure.'

Ayato looked down at his new deck, then it hit him. He had never really checked out the deck. 'This might be a problem.' He thought as he continued to look at his deck.'

"C'mon, make your move already." Kazama said impatiently.

Ayato drew a card from the deck slot. He looked up at Kazama. 'I'm starting to like this deck already.'

"Okay, first I play the spell card Dark Core!" Ayato discarded one card into the graveyard. A giant black orb crackling with electricity came upon the field and incinerated Spear Dragon, leaving nothing behind.

"Now I summon Relentess(3000/0)!" An enormous red dragon made it's prescene known as it let out a mighty roar(as if it had too, it was huge).

Kazama stared up at the dragon in disbelief, "What the?! A four star monster with the same attack points as the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Everyone in the stands gasped. "Since when did Ayato get that card"  
Syrus asked nervously. "That monster is incredible." Anna replied.

Bastion nodded, "That's true. But a monster that strong has to have it's drawbacks."

"Alright! Now attack with Relentless Blast!" The giant of a dragon opened it's mouth wide, preparing to attack Kazama.

Kazama sprung into action. "I activate my face down Stop! by giving up 1000 life points I can negate your monster's attack."

Ayato: 4000/ Kazama: 3000

Relentess roared in anger at being stopped. "That thing doesn't seem too happy." Syrus remarked.

"Nice save, I end my turn by placing two cards face down. And since it's the end of my turn Relentess is destroyed." Relentess roared one final time before shattering into a million pieces. "And I lose 1000 life points, and also I can no longer use Relentess for the rest of the duel."

Ayato: 3000/ Kazama: 3000

Kazama drew a card. 'I would have never thought Ayato would have a monster like that. I have to be careful from here on out.'

"I play Swords of Revealing Light!"

Ayato smirked, "Swords of Revealing Light already?"

Kazama smirked in return, "I'm gonna wipe that smirk right off your face! I summon Artilery Dragon Lv 3(1500/1200) in attack mode!"

A reddish orange dragon with battle armor come from the card. It's battle armor had rows of spikes on it's shoulder plates and gauntlets.

Ayato looked confused, "Artilery Dragon?! I've never heard of this card before."

"Well, let's just say I've picked up a few new cards since I've been here. Next I'll play Stamping Destruction, as long as I have one dragon face-up on my side of the field I can destroy 1 spell or trap card on your side of the field, which will result in you losing 500 life points. Now, Artilery Dragon attack his card on the right!"

Artilery dragon ran over to the card and began to stomp on it repeatedly until it shattered.

Ayato: 2500/ Kazama: 3000

"And while your over there, attack Ayato directly! Hidden Weaponry!"

Artilery Dragon roared, several different firearms appeared out of slots on the dragon's armor.

"Whoa!" Jaden exclaimed. "I never saw that one coming." Akari replied.  
Bastion nodded, "Neither did I."

"Not so fast, I activate my trap Defensless Finds Defense! When I have no monster cards on my side of the field all attacks against me are negated."

Artilery Dragon's weapons returned back to their slots on the battle armor.

"You've just activated Artilery Dragon's special effect, whenever it's attack is stopped it levels up and the end of my turn. Which means he is now Lv 5(2700/2000)!"

The dragon grew in size, it's teeth became sharper and it's armor became bigger and bulkier. The dragon roared.

"Brilliant! He knew Ayato would negate the attack!" Bastion exclaimed.  
Syrus looked at him, "Hey, who's side are you on!?"

Ayato smiled, much to Kazama's suprise. "So your not all talk after all, you knew I was gonna activate a trap, didn't you?"

Kazama nodded, "That's what being a pro is all about."

Ayato drew a card from his deck slot, "Well. It's gonna take a lot more than you got to beat me."

"Big talk, let's see if you can back it up."

Ayato looked at the card he drew and grinned, "I play Vandorgaron's Sneaky Spy(500/1000)!" A scrawny looking man with a rather long nose in an all black jumpsuit with a matching black bandana scrambled onto the field.

Kazama looked at the weak looking man, "This is all you got?"

"Don't judge a monster by it's appearance. I thought a pro such as yourself would know that. His special abilty is what you should be worried about."

Kazama looked at the monster and then at Ayato, annoyance evidnet on his face. "Is that so?"

"Once per turn I can disable a spell or tarp card for three turns up to a maxium of two." **(A/N: For those of you who are confused, it means that only two spell or trap cards can be under this monster's effect at a time).**

The Swords of Revealing Light faded somewhat. "That's a very good effect, but you still can't beat my dragon."

"I place one card face down and end my turn."

Kazama drew a card, "I attack your Spy with Missle Barrage!"

Artilery Dragon's battle armor slots opened up, rocket launchers emerging from them. Many missles shot out from the rockets, destroying the scrawny man.

Ayato: 300/ Kazama: 3000

Kazama stared at the face down card on Ayato's side of the field.  
"Well, aren't you going to activate it."

Ayato looked suprised, "Well, yeah. I activate my face down, Healer's Restoration!" A little girl in a blue robe emerged from the card. She turned to Ayato with a smile and clapped her hands. A blue aura appeared around Ayato, replenishing his life points.

Ayato: 3000/ Kazama: 3000

"How did you know it was a trap card!?" Ayato asked.

"Hmph, maybe I should have dueled Jaden instead of you. I don't see how you were capable of defeating the 3 Egyptian Gods."

A vein throbbed on Ayato's forehead. "Don't underestimate me, the duel just started."

"Yeah and your about to have a bad ending."

Ayato practically ripped his next card out of the deck slot. "I play the spell card Vandorgaron's Punishment!"

Artilery Dragon curled up into a ball. Kazama looked confused, "What just happened!?"

"This card makes you defensless, by taking your monsters out of battle, but only for one turn. Now I'll summon Vandrgaron's Servant(1000/1000)."

The small silver dragon appeared on the field and looked around before turning to Ayato. "Oh it's you again." The dragon replied.

"Now attack Kazama directly!"

The silver dragon glared at Ayato. "Next time ask, not demand." The dragon walked over to Kazama and stomped on his toe. "Ouch!"

Aytao: 3000/ Kazama: 2000

Ayato's sweat dropped, "What kind of attack was that!"

Everyone in the stadium was thinking the same thing.

"Well, your special effect says you can attack twice, so attack again please." Ayato asked in a mockingly sweet voice.

"That's better." The dragon replied as it slashed Kazama across the chest.

Ayato: 3000/ Kazama: 1000

"Well, that's it for my turn."

Artilery Dargon returned to it's normal hulking stature.

"Oh, and I kinda forgot to mention your monster can't attack for one turn." Ayato said with a smirk.

Kazama growled, "Whatever. I play the spell card Enemy's Blunder!" By discarding a trap card from my hand, I can use a trap card from your graveyard. And I choose Healer's Restoration!"

The little girl emerged from the card and turned with a frown on her face as she clapped her hands, replenishing Kazama's life points.

Ayato: 3000/ Kazama: 3000

"Next I play Level Up! Which means my dragon levels up to Lv 7!"

Artilery Dragon skin turned to to a gray tint. It's body expanding along with the battle armor, it roared and flexed it's muscles as giant wings grew from it's back. It's stats flashed on Kazama's duel disk(3100/1300).

"Man that thing keeps on getting stronger and uglier." Akari said.

"Now I summon Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #2. But he won't be staying for long. I use Artilery Dragon's special effect!"

Artilery Dragon's breast plate on it's battle armor opened up, a cannon extended from it. The Winged Dragon jumped inside of the cannon.

"Oh man, this can't be good." Syrus whined. "He really is a genuis"  
Bastion said. Everyone glared at him. Bastion's sweat dropped, "What?"

The Winged Dragon was blasted out of the cannon and slammed into Ayato,  
making him stagger back.

Ayato: 2400/ Kazama: 3000

"If you hadn't figured out yet, his special abilty is to sacrifice a monster on my side of the field, in which you take damage equal to half of that monster's attack points. But that's not all, now I have the choice of leveling him up to Lv 10. And of course I will."

The dragon increased in size again, it's skin turning a darker shade of gray, it's battle armor growing larger an bulkier, it's wings growing in length. It's stats were (3300/2000).

"And one of it's special effects increases it's attack by 200 for every dragon in my graveyard, and I have 4, which means his attack is now 4100!"

Many people in the crowd gasped. Way up in the stands Saiou smiled, "He could serve me well, this Kazama." Saiou turned his gaze towards Ayato. "Hmmm, can he, really win?"

**Please Review. I'd like to say I'll have the next chapter out tommorrow, but since I know that'll be a lie, I won't. But I do hope to have the next one out soon.**


	41. Ayato's New Deck Part 2

**Here's the next chapter. Oh and I've decided to use the english names of Ed(Aster) and Saiou(SartoriusThanks Sharkan6539. I'd like to thank those who stuck with me. And I'd like to give those who actually review an even bigger thanks. And for those who don't, well I'd like to hear from you all someday. Well that's all I got to say. Here's chapter 41!**

**Disclaimer: Erm, I'll still don't own it.**

**Chapter 41: Ayato's New Deck Part 2**

Ayato: 2400/ Kazama: 3000

"Since your little card stopped me from entering my battle phase until next turn, you'll just have to wait for my Artillery Dragon to crush you." Kazama looked around, the entire stadium was quiet.

"Well, it's your turn, Oh Great One." Kazama said mockingly.

Ayato looked down at his deck, then back at Kazama. 'Okay Ayato, keep your cool. You've been in worst situations than this.'

Ayato pulled the top card from his deck and quickly added it to his hand.

"I play Neo the Magic Swordsman(1700/1000) in defense mode. Next I'll switch Vandorgaron's Servant in defense mode and activate his second special effect. When I have a monster with the name Vandorgaron in it's name in my graveyard 4 stars or lower I can special summon it in defense mode."

Vandorgaron's Sneaky Spy emerged unto the field.

"And that's it for my turn."

"Hmm, Ayato's playing defense now." Syrus said wearily.

"That's all he can do right now Sy." Jaden remarked.

"Yeah, things aren't looking too good for him right now." Alexis agreed.

Kazama swiftly drew his next card. "It's useless, I activate my dragon's second special effect! By discarding my entire hand I can remove all cards on your side of the field!"

Artillery Dragon's battle armor chest compartment opened up, a rocket launcher emerged from it. "Now destroy everything!" A missle shot out of it destroying everything on Ayato's side of the field and knocking him off his feet.

Kazama smirked, "Luckily, I can't attack when I use his effect. So it's your move."

"C'mon Ayato! Don't let this guy bully you around! Take him down!"

"Hey I don't need you to tell me that!" Ayato shouted back.

"Yes you do! Your getting your ass handed to you!"

"You! Shut up!" Ayato drew a card, "I place two cards face down and summon Zeo the Magic Swordsman in defense mode(1000/1700)."

A warrior that looked exactly like Neo the Magic Swordsman appeared on the field, the only difference was that his hair was black and his cape was red.

"And when Neo the Magic Swordsman is in the graveyard he gains an extra 1700 defense points."

"That won't make a difference at all, you loser." Kazama said as he drew a card from his deck. I play Upgraded Artillery, this card increases my dragon's attack by 200 every turn. Now attack his Swordsman! Artillery Barrage!"

Artillery Dragon roared as all the compartments on it's new battle armor opened up, several weapons emerging from all of the compartments.  
All the weapons were shot off at once.

When the smoke cleared Ayato was laying flat on his back, 'Geez. I gotta do something about this dragon. It hits hard.'

Ayato got up and smirked as he drew a card, "I play two cards face down and end my turn."

Kazama, quickly drew a card, "I'm not stupid, those are traps! I discard my hand to use my dragon's special abilty!"

"Oh no you don't, I activate my trap! Vandorgaron's Castle Defense! With this card I can reverse the effects of a spell, trap, or monster back to you!"

Kazama had a look of utter shock. Artillery Dragon roared as it exploded in a fiery blast. Ayato smiled, "Ha! Say good bye to your-"

When the dust settled, Artillery Dragon was still standing there, growling angrily, it's new battle armor lay in a heap at it's feet.

"What the heck happened?!" Ayato asked.

"If my Artillry Dragon is equipped with Upgraded Artillery, and is about to be destroyed, the upgraded artillery is destroyed instead"  
Kazama began to laugh, which was a strange sight to the entire audience. "If only you could see the look on your face now."

Ayato frowned, 'Damn. I can't lose to this guy.'

"If I were you I would just give up. You can't beat me, no matter how hard you try."

"I won't lie to you. You are good, much better than I expected. But I refuse to lose to you."

Kazama watched as Ayato drew a card from his deck. "Finally! I play the spell card Tribute to the Doomed!" Ayato discarded a card from his hand into his graveyard.

"Damn!" Several mummy hands grabbed onto Artillery Dragon pulling it into the ground.

"I summon Vandorgaron's Healer(1500/1000) in attack mode!" A woman with an all white robe on and long red hair emerged from the card.

"Now attack Kazama directly!" The healer ran over to Kazama and slapped him so hard that he fell to the ground.

Ayato: 2400/ Kazama: 1500

Kazama got up, looking pissed. "Your lame monsters are really starting to piss me off. I play the spell card Temporary Function!"

The field began to shake as Artillery Dragon Lv10 rose from the ground.

"What the-?!" Ayato looked on in shocked as the dragon stared at him.

"Oh no! He brought it back!" Syrus exclaimed.

"This card allows me to bring back any Artillery Dragon that was destroyed my previous turn for three turns if my life points are 1500 and below, the good news is, for you, is that he can't attack until next turn. I'll end my turn by placing one card face down."

"Well, first off my life points increase by 500 points thanks to my Healer's effect."

Ayato: 2900/ Kazama: 1500

Ayato smirked, "Next I'll sacrifice my Healer to summon Dark Magician Girl(2000/1700) in defense mode, then I'll play the spell card Sage's Stone!"

A giant stone emerged from the card, it gleamed brightly.

Kazama looked at the stone, "So you plan on summoning him, huh?"

"That's right, as long as a Dark Magician Girl is on my side of the field and I play this card I can summon the Dark Magician from my hand or deck!"

The Dark Magician appeared out of the stone, joining Dark Magician Girl.

"I love you Dark Magician Girl!" Syrus called out, along with a few other people in the stadium.

Syrus sweat dropped, "Uh-oh." He turned to Nico who was looking furious.

"Really, what is the point, I'm just gonna destroy them both." Kazama said plainly.

Ayato sweat dropped, 'That's exactly what I want him to do, I hope this works.'

Kazama drew a card, "Finally! Just what I was looking for, this will be a perfect way to end our duel."

"What are you talking about?" Ayato asked slightly nervous.

"I play the spell card Polymerization to fuse Artillery Dragon Lv10 and Armed Dragon Lv10 from my hand together to create Destruction Dragon(4000/4000)!"

The two dragons were pulled together, the ground started to shake as the newly merged monster was summoned unto the field.

This new dragon towered over the field at nearly 20 feet, it's claws were razor sharp, it's silver armor shined, covering nearly the entire body of the dragon. It's tail swung widly, it's scales were a dull gray color, drool spilled from it's fangs as it reared it's ugly head towards Ayato.

"I've never seen a monster like that before," Jaden looked on in awe.

The entire stadium was silent. Ayato looked up at the dragon that was looking down on him, 'Damn, there goes that plan.'

Kazama smirked, "So how do you like my ultimate monster? For every dragon monster in my graveyard with the name Lv in it my monster gains 400 extra attack points. Seeing as I have 5, that's 2000 extra attack points."

"Damn I didn't expect for him to have such a powerful monster."

"The bad thing is, he can't attack the turn he is summoned, which, would have meant the end of the duel for you, thanks to his guard crush ability. But, I can still discard my entire hand to destroy your two Magicians."

The dragon lifted one giant foot and stomped on both Magicians, which made the arena tremble.

"Well, it's your turn...your last turn." Kazama added as an afterthought.

Ayato looked down at his deck, a new plan already forming in his mind, there was only one card that could save him now. 'Please let my next card be Fusion Gate!'

Ayato placed two fingers on the card, a tiny electrical tingle shot through his hand. 'This is it.' He pulled the card from the deck slot, and sure enough it was Fusion Gate.

"I play the field spell card Fusion Gate!" A swirling vortex appeared over the field.

"And with it's power I fuse Pitch-Dark Dragon(900/600) and Bright-Light Dragon(600/900) together to create Twilight Dragon(1700/1700)."

A tall dragon appeared on the field, it's body was half black and half bright gold, it's bright gold wing was on the black side of it's body and vice-versa.

"Next I'll use the power of the gate again to fuse Dark Blade(1800/1500) and Blade Knight(1600/1000) together to create Twilight Knight(2800/2500)."

The new warrior's sleek silver linings on his black armor shined brightly, his two long blades, shined as well, his cape came all the way down to his ankles.

"And finally I'll fuse my two monsters together to create Twilight Dragon Knight(3200/2800)." Twilight Dragon Knight jumped onto the dragon's back.

"Man, and I thought Jaden used fusion too much." Alexis said.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Jaden defensively said.

"When my Knight faces a dragon type monster with more attack points than him, then he cuts that monster's attack in half, bringing your dragon's attack points to 3000!"

"Now Twilight Dragon Knight attack Kazama's dragon, Twilight Blast!"

The Twilight Dragon Knight flew high up, before stopping, the dragon's mouth opened, specks of energy began swirling together before it accumalted into a massive ball.

In an instant the ball slammed into Kazama's dragon, which let out one final cry before the ball of energy shattered the hulking creature into a million pieces.

Ayato: 2900/ Kazama: 1300

The Knight jumped off the dragon, raising his swords high into the sky.

"And when a monster is destroyed on your side of the field you take damage equal to that monster's attack."

Kazama looked up, "No way!"

The Knight came down with his two swords, slashing Kazama, depleting his life points to zero.

Ayato: 2900/ Kazama: 0

The entire stadium went into an uproar. Chants of "Ayato rules!" could be heard.

Sartorius walked towards Chazz, who was currently yelling at his duel monster spirits.

"Ah, duel monster spirits."

Chazz turned, "Huh?! You can see them?!"

Sartorius shook his head, "No. But I can hear them."

Chazz looked over in the direction of the academy, "Well, I've gotta go. My duel is next."

"If you go now, you will lose."

Chazz turned to look at Sartorius, "What did you say?"

"If you want power that can defeat Jaden, then you must duel me now."

"Tsk. I don't have time for this. I'm gonna be late."

"Imagine, power beyond anything you've ever seen. And it could be yours." Sartorius' duel disk activated.

Chazz activated his own, "I'll make this quick."

Sartorius smirked, "Yes. This duel won't last long at all."

"So, what happened? Did he win or-"

"He won Lina, it was...quite impressive. The brat's improving, but right now he shouldn't be our main concern."

"Oh really, then what should be our main concern be?"

"Sartorius, he's making his move. I'm afraid he might go after Kazama."

Lina sat in silence. Hitaki pressed on, "If he gets him, then his little group will expand quickly."

"So then, you mean, that he has that...power?"

Hitaki nodded, "Yes. The power that opposes dark, light."

"And Jaden?"

"He'd be a lot more useful to us than Ayato would be right now."

Lina nodded, "I see."

"And also," Hitaki's voice went into a low whisper. "I think Ryon's trying to start something."

"Yes, I never did really trust him, have Number XIII keep an eye on him for now."

Hitaki nodded, "Sounds good to me."

"Chazz Princeton you have five minutes to report to the arena or you will lose by default!" Dr. Crowler called out.

Jaden was tapping his foot impatiently, "Where is he? I'm itching for a duel!"

Ayato took a seat next to Syrus, "So where is Chazz?"

Everyone shrugged. "It's strange. Chazz and Jaden are like rivals, I don't understand why Chazz isn't here right now." Alexis said.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking." Ayato agreed.

"Ayato Mutou! Come down to the arena."

"Well, wish me a good duel!" Ayato got up and made his way down to the arena.

Hikari walked over to Dr. Crowler and whispered something to him. Shock was evident on his face. "Ahem, please advert your attention to the giant screen on the west wall."

The screen turned on to show the face of Chancellor Shepard. "Hello students, I have finally returned after my little adventure."

"Let me first say that the school duel this year is canceled, so there's no need to pick a canidate for it."

"I've been informing select duelists about the GX tournament."

"GX tournament?!" Syrus looked around, "Did anyone else know about this?!"

Ayato looked at Jaden, who nodded in return before bringing his attention back to Chancellor Shepard.

"Each and everyone of you will be given a GX coin, you will have one month to collect ten of these coins through duels, those who suceed will be entered into the GX tournament."

The entire stadium bursted into conversation.

"Wow, this is even better than the school duel!" Syrus exclaimed brightly.

"This is gonna be just like Duelist Kingdom." Alexis said thoughtfully.

Kazama looked out to the sea, "I've failed."

"You have lost, but I can help you redeem yourself."

Kazama turned around, "You! Your Aster's manager. What do you want?"

"To offer you power," Sartorius held out a badly burned hand, which was holding a deck of cards.

Kazama looked at his hand, "What happened to you?"

"Nothing much." Sartorius lied. "Take this deck, and you will become strong."

Kazama's duel disk activated, "If you can beat me in a duel, then I'll accept your offer, because If I lose to you, then truly I have lost my way."

Sartorius shook his head, "No. Right now your duel energy is confused, it has never experienced a lost before now, has it?"

Kazama deactivated his duel disk, "How do you know I've never lost a match until now."

"I know a lot more than you think. Take the deck, You will become stronger. Just take Aster for example."

Kazama took the deck from Sartorius, "Okay. We'll see if your telling the truth."

Sartorius smiled, "Good choice."

Alexis sighed as she made her way towards the Slifer Red dorm. 'Okay Alexis. This is it, just tell him how you feel.'

"Hey Alexis!"

Alexis turned around. "Chazz! Where were you? You missed a lot."

"That doesn't matter."

"Why are you dressed in all white? What happened to your Obelisk Blue uniform?"

"I am no longer who I once was, I am now with the Association of Light!"

"What are you talking about."

"You will be the first I will recruit. Duel me now Alexis."

"I don't have time for your games Chazz I have to be somewhere."

"Duel me, win, and I'll let you go, lose, and well...you'll see."

Alexis rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

Both Chazz's and Alexis' duel disk activated.

"Duel!"

Jaden sat around in his dormroom, "Man am I bored. Nobody has come to challenge me yet. I wonder why?"

Suddenly there was a knock on his door, Jaden jumped up. "Finally!" He walked over to the door and opened it, it was Syrus and Nico.

"Hi Jaden! Me and Nico won our second coin today. How many have you won today, I bet you've won a lot."

Jaden sighed, "I haven't won any."

"Oh, sorry."

Jaden grinned, "Ah don't worry about it Sy. After all we've got an entire month to win as many coins as possible."

Syrus nodded. "Hey look there's Exion." Nico said.

"Hey where's Rachel?" Exion asked as he made his way towards the group.

Everyone shrugged. "Beats me, I haven't seen her in a while now." Nico replied.

"Darn, oh well. I guess she'll show up sooner or later. So how many coins have you won Jaden?"

Jaden sighed.

"It seems Lina is on to us." Ryon said seriously.

Kaena glared at Ryuji, "I knew it was a bad idea to trust him."

Ryuji merely shrugged. "It wasn't me, honest."

Kaena clenched her fist, "I'm sick and tired of you."

"Calm down Kaena it isn't him, it was Hitaki, I was spying on her and Lina. It seems we have Sartorius to worry about as well."

Ryuji nodded, "So what are we gonna do about him?"

"The best thing to do is just forget about him for now. We need to worry about being a lot more careful in the future. If Ayato enters that tournament one of us will have to enter too."

"Don't worry about it, he said he wouldn't enter."

"And how do you know that?" Kaena asked.

"I have my ways." Ryuji replied smoothly.

Ryon smirked, "Good. Once the tournament starts we'll have to start devising a plan to get him here if my plan is going to work."

"And what are we going to do until then?" Kaena asked, not taking her eyes off Ryuji."

"Simple, were gonna have to get rid of Number XIII, but we have to make it look like an accident otherwise we'll be in trouble."

Anna and Ayato were making their way towards the girl's Obelisk Blue dorm. "So what did you want to talk to me about."

Ayato sighed deeply. "This is..gonna be kinda hard for me to say."

Anna watched him nervously.

"Something happened that day, the day that I had disappeared, and because of it, I have to make some changes in my life."

"What are you talking about Ayato?"

Ayato sighed again, "I'm talking about me and you."

"I don't understand."

"I'm ending it Anna, I can't be with you."

"But why?" Anna asked, fighting back tears that were starting to form.

"I can't tell you."

"But I love you."

Ayato looked down at the ground, "But I don't feel the same way. I'm...sorry Anna, I never meant for this to happen."

Anna wiped some of the tears out of her eyes, "I don't believe this."

"Anna, it's...over." Ayato turned to walk away but Anna grabbed him by the arm. He turned just in time to see a right hand flying towards his face."

He caught her arm, "Anna stop it."

"You, I still have a left hand!" Anna's left hand connected with Ayato's cheek, knocking him off his feet.

Ayato looked up, Anna stared at him for a few seconds, tears were pouring down her face. "Goodbye Ayato." she said as she ran off.

A man fell face first as his life points depleted to zero. Zane walked up to the man and picked up a small silver coin, 'Hmmmm. My second one.'

He looked to his right. "Who's there?" He asked.

Blair stepped out from the shadows, a duel disk strapped to her arm.

Zane studied the girl's face. "I know you. Your Blair. I hope you don't plan on dueling me."

"I...have to..it's the only...way I can...see Jaden again."

Zane smirked, "So you've heard of the tournamnet too. I hope you know what your getting yourself into."

Zane tossed the coin to her. "Hope to see you there," he said as he stalked off.

Blair sighed a sigh of relief, "This is just the first step. I have to get nine more, and there not going to be as easy to get as this one was."

Blair looked up towards the night sky, "I'm coming for you Jaden."

**Well that's it for this chapter, I hope you like it. Please review!  
I have no idea when the next one's gonna come out but, as usual, I hope to have it out as soon as possible. Until next time I'm out!**


	42. The Power of Neos

**Well, here's the next chappie. The plot will indeed thicken as Part 2 of this story will be coming to a close in a couple more chapters. So without further ado, here's chapter 42, which is very loosely based off episodes 67 and 68 of the show. And also, what's with the lack of reviews for the last chapter, did it suck? Well, with that being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I have little money, therefore I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

**Chapter 42: The Power of Neos**

Jaden yawned as he woke up, he scratched his multi-colored head as he got out of bed.

He groggily looked outside his window. A shooting star shot across the sky. "Woah!"

Little did Jaden know that this "shooting star" was actually Aster Phoenix, the Hero duelist that had bested him a while back in a duel.

Jaden was greeted by Syrus, Exion, and Nico as he exited his dormroom.  
"Hey guys! What's up!"

"About time you woke up it's already noon." Exion exclaimed. "So you ready?" Syrus asked. Jaden nodded, "Man I'm itching for a duel. Come on let's go!"

Jaden took off as the others followed. "Wait up Jaden we can't run as fast as you can!" Syrus whined.

"Hey look there's Ayato!" Jaden stopped to greet his friend. "Hey what's up with you?"

Ayato sighed, "I broke up with Anna...she didn't take it too well."

"I feel for you." Exion and Syrus said in unison.

"Aw cheer up Ayato, after all there's a whole day of dueling ahead of us!" Jaden grabbed Ayato by the hand and dragged him along as he ran off again.

"Wait Jaden!" Syrus called after him.

Akari made her way towards the Slifer Red dorm, hoping to catch the others before they left, she spotted Alexis.

"Hey Alexis over here!" She called to her.

Alexis kept walking along. Akari's sweat dropped, "Maybe she didn't hear me."

Akari ran up to the Obelisk Beauty, "Hey didn't you hear me! Alexis I was calling you."

Alexis turned to Akari. "Um, Alexis why are you wearing all white?"

"Soon the entire school will be dyed white." Alexis replied before walking off.

Akari's sweat dropped, "Okay."

Aster quickly walked towards Duel Academy, thinking to himself.

**Flashback**

**Sartorius looked up at the gray haired young man, "Aster, you came so quickly. I was at Duel Academy yesterday."**

**Aster looked suprised. "What?"**

**"There, I found something that didn't go along with my prediction."**

**Aster looked even more suprised. "What are you thinking about Aster"  
Sartorius asked.**

**"I'm amazed, this is the first time you've ever talked about your own prediction."**

**"This doesn't mean my destiny predicton is wrong, it's because there is someone who can overcome my prediction."**

**Aster looked at Sartorius curiously, "And who is it exactly that can overcome destiny?"**

**Sartorius smiled, "If you are interested then you should return to Duel Academy."**

**"Well, I'm not that interested, but Duel Academy is a good place to get more GX coins for the tournament."**

**Aster turned, 'I highly doubt anyone can overcome Sartorius' prediction, who could this guy be?'**

**End of Flashback**

Aster walks into the Academy, he sees Chazz.

Chazz greets him, "Is it the order of Master Sartorius?"

Aster looked confused, "The order of Sartorius?"

"Yes, the order of the Association of Light."

"Association of Light, what's that?" Aster asked.

Chazz looked at him suprised, "You mean you don't know. I thought for sure you came to get rid of Jaden by the order of Master Sartorius."

"Jaden? Why would I want to duel him? I've already beaten him. There's no reason to beat him again."

"When you dueled Jaden, your deck had the power of Master Sartorius. But when you beat Jaden he didn't become a member of the Association of Light. That means Master Sartorius' power doesn't affect him or someone has to beat him again."

Aster was really confused now. "The power of Sartorius in my deck? What do you mean by that?"

"You really don't know anything do you? Sooner or later this school will belong to Master Sartorius. And if you won't fight Jaden I will! Ha ha ha!!!"

Chazz walked off. "Hey answer my question!" Aster called after him, but Chazz kept walking. 'What's up with him? But the guy that Sartorius told me about, could that guy really be Jaden?'

Aster walked into the giant stadium, he looked around. "Hmmm, no one's here."

As soon as Aster said this Jaden and co. also entered the arena. "Hey look! It's Aster!"

Jaden ran over to him, "Hey Aster! I was hoping to see you again! Now I can get my rematch!"

Aster frowned, "There's no real reason for me to duel you again."

Jaden smirked, "Oh yes there is. Either you duel or you automatically lose a GX coin."

"Hmph." Aster's duel disk activated. Jaden activated his in return, "My new hero monsters can't wait to fight against you."

Aster frowned again, "I told you there are no other hero monsters that exists in the world."

"Your may be right Aster, but my hero monsters don't come from the Earth, they come from the universe."

"Jaden must mean they are aliens." Bastion said, scaring both Syrus and Exion. "When did you get here." they both asked.

"Yeah well we can get to the details later, rihgt now it's time to get your game on!"

"Duel!"

Aster: 4000/ Jaden: 4000

"Since you challenged me I'll go first. I summon D-Hero Diamond Guy(1400/1600) and I activate his special ability, by revealing the top card of my deck, if it's a magic card, I can put it into the graveyard and activate it in the next turn."

Aster draws a card and it is Graceful Charity, he send it to the graveyard. "I end my turn."

"My draw, I summon N-Aqua Dolphin(600/800) in attack mode."

"Wow, look at it." Ayato said.

"Maybe it really is an alien." Bastion exclaimed.

"Next I play the spell card Fake Hero, I can special summon one monster from my hand and return it to my hand at the end of my turn. Now I special summon E-Hero Bladedge(2600/2800)."

"Now I activate N-Aqua Dolphin's special effect, by sending a card in my hand into my graveyard my monster can select a card in your hand. If the monster has fewer attack points than a chosen monster on my side of the field than it will be destroyed and I can deal direct 500 points of damage to your life points."

N-Aqua Dolphin shoots a beam at one of Aster's cards, an image of D-Hero Diehard Guy appears, but it instantly shatters.

Aster: 3500/ Jaden: 4000

E-Hero Bladedge returns to Jaden's hand, "And I'll end my turn with a couple of face downs."

"My turn, I activate the effects of Gracefull Charity." Aster draws three cards and discards two. "Now I'll play the field spell Mausoleum of the Deceased Emperor."

The playing field is turned into that of a desolate ruin.

"This card can be played by both sides once paying 1000 life points, which I will do..."

Aster: 2500/ Jaden: 4000

"...to summon two Imperial Tomb Haniwa, and by sacrificing them I can summon D-Hero Dread Guy(?/?), and once summoned I can special summon two D-Hero monsters from my graveyard, D-Hero Diehard Guy and D-Hero Devil Guy. Dread Guy's attack equals the sum of all D-Hero monsters, which means his attack is 2800."

"Wow, he summoned three monsters in one turn." Syrus looked on amazed.

"If Jaden gets hit his life points will be very low." Ayato exclaimed.

"Now let's see who will win, my D-Hero or your new hero, Dread Guy attack!"

"I activate my face down, Negate Attack!"

Dread Guy bounces off of the shield created by the trap card.

"My draw, now I'll use your field spell card, I sacrifice 1000 of my life points to summon two Imperial Tomb Haniwa tokens..."

Aster: 2500/ Jaden: 3000

"To special summon E-Hero Neos(2500/2000) in attack mode."

Aster looked suprise, "I've never seen a hero like that before."

"Well of course you've never seen this hero before because E-Hero Neos is showered by the wave of the universe, it can make contact with Neo Spacians, and it's also a miracle E-Hero. Now I'll show you the power of Neos."

"Go, Contact Fusion between E-Hero Neos and N-Aqua Dolphin to create E-Hero Aqua Neos(2500/2000)."

All of Jaden's friends look suprised, Ayato being the most suprised of all.

"Now I activate his special effect, by sending one card from my hand to the graveyard I can discard two of your cards in your hands."

Jaden discards Bladedge, which in turn destroys two of Aster's cards in his hand, sending them in the graveyard.

"Now I'll activate my other face down card, the spell card H Heat Heart, which increases my monsters attack by 500 points, now go destroy his D-Hero Dread Guy, Dolphin Kick!"

E-Hero Aqua Neos does various backflips before doing a somersault-esque kick, destroying the overly buff monster.

Aster: 2300/ Jaden: 3000

"He defeated one of Aster's key monsters." Nico exclaimed happily.

"E-Hero Aqua Neos is so cool.' Syrus says.

"I won't accept any hero other than D-Hero." Aster replies to Jaden's friend's comments.

Suddenly E-Hero Aqua Neos glows and turns back into Jaden's deck.

Everyone gasp in suprise, including Jaden. "Maybe Jaden hasn't mastered the deck yet." Bastion wonders.

"Jaden has no monsters on his side of the field now, this is bad." Syrus worriedly says.

"I challenge you Jaden, show me if you can get over your defeat destiny. Attack my D-Hero monsters!"

Jaden takes three consecutive hits to the chest by Aster's monsters and falls to one knee.

Aster: 2300/ Jaden: 200

Aster smirks, "Victory has certainly been decided."

Jaden struggles to get up, "The true strength of my new deck hasn't been shown yet."

Aster glares at Jaden, 'He still doesn't understand the burden of the destiny of the true hero.'

Jaden draws a card, "Since this is the only card in my hand I can special summon it unto the field, go, Elemental Hero Bubbleman(800/1200) in attack mode!"

"And when it's the only card on the field I can draw two cards from my deck." Jaden quickly draws to cards, "And now I play Pot of Greed to summon two more cards!"

"Now I equip Bubbleman with Bubble Blaster, increasing his attack points to 1600. Next I'll summon N-Air Hummingbird, man is he cool!"

N-Air Hummingbird turns to Jaden, "Let's fight together for all." Jaden nods in agreement.

"Now I'll activate his special effect, for every card in your hand I gain 500 life points."

Aster: 2300/ Jaden: 1700

"Now Bubbleman, attack D-Hero Diehard Guy with Bubble grenade. Bubbleman readjusts the grenade launcher on his shoulder before blasting Diehard guy to pieces.

Aster: 1500/ Jaden: 1700

"Air Hummingbird attack D-Hero Devil Guy!" Air Hummingbird flies up then slam's into Aster's monster beak first.

Aster: 1300/ Jaden: 1700

"I'll throw down a face down and end my turn."

"Wow, Jaden's in the lead now. Neo Spacian Hero power is great." Syrus exclaims, Exion and Ayato nodding in agreement.

"D-Hero is the ultimate power, I play the field magic Dark City, the desolate playing field is quickly replaced with that of giant dark buildings.

"This card increases the attack of all D-Hero monsters by 1000 when battling a monster with higher attack strength."

'That's just like my Skyscraper card, only it's for D-Hero monsters.'

"Now I sacrifice D-Hero Diamond Guy to summon D-Hero Double Guy(1000/1000) in attack mode, now attack his Bubbleman."

Double Guy does a flying kick, destroying Bubbleman's grenade launcher.  
"Double Guy's special effect allows him to attack again, attack Air Hummingbird." With another flying kick the red bird is destroyed.

Aster: 1300/ Jaden: 1500

"My turn, I play Graceful Charity, I draw three cards and discard two. Now I activate my face dowm trap card, Fallen Angel's Gift. it's effect allow us to take back cards discarded to the graveyard by a spell's effect in this turn."

"Now I'll play the permanent spell card Soul Share-Common Soul, by it's effect, if a have another monster on the field I can summon a Neo Spacian to the field, and I summon N-Flare Scarab(Attack: 500)."

Aster looks at the new monster, "Amazing."

"Don't you see Aster, there are heros other than E-Hero and D-Hero."

Aster looks at Jaden in utter annoyance, 'Look at him, flaunting about his new heros, I will not accept any hero that doesn't hold the destiny.'

Suddenly Jaden smiles at Aster, "Absolutely, I feel so sorry for your father. But seeing new heros is exciting. Your the same way, aren't you Aster?"

Aster's expression softens as Jaden continues, "I'm sure your father didn't create D-Hero for you to be sad about it, but for you to be happy and enjoy it."

Aster looks down, 'It's true. My father did create D-Hero for me to enjoy. D-Hero is supposed to be for my happiness. But everytime I look at D-Hero I only feel pain, this is completely different from what my dad had hoped.'

"Alright let's continue this duel, N-Flare Scarab's special effect gives him an extra 400 attack points for every trap and magic on your side of the field, and you have two, so his attack goes up to 1300."

"And that's not all, thanks to Soul Share, N-Flare Scarab's attack points can be added to another monsters', in this case my Bubbleman, bringing his attack up to 2100! now attack Double Guy, Bubble Shot!"

Bubbleman cocks back the launcher attached to his arms and fires, destroying Double Guy.

Aster: 200/ Jaden: 1500

"I activate my trap card Destiny Signal, when a monster is destroyed I can special summon a D-Hero from my deck, and I choose, D-Hero Defend Guy(100/2700) in defense mode."

"That's a lot of defense points, don't you think so Syrus." Nico turned to the bluenette who nodded his head in agreement.

"If D-Hero Defend Guy is in defense position in your turn, then you are allowed to draw one card from your deck."

Jaden nods showing his understanding.

Aster draws a card, "I activate the special effect of Doubleguy, when it's destroyed I can summon two Double Guy tokens in attack mode during my standby phase, each having 1000 attack points."

"Next I play Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid your Soul Share, which means Flare Scarab returns to your hand since it was special summoned by it. Which means your Bubbleman returns to normal strength. Now attack Double Guy token."

Doubleguy token flips and kicks Bubbleman.

Aster: 200/ Jaden: 1300

"Now, my second Double Guy token, attack Jaden directly!" THe second token flips and kicks Jaden in the chest.

Aster: 200/ Jaden: 300

"C'mon Jay, you can win this."

"Even with only 200 life points Aster's still pretty strong." Nico explains to Syrus.

"I know, but still..."

Jaden draws, then draws again due to the effect of Defend Guy. "I play the spell The Shallow Grave, this card allows the both of us to special summon monsters from our graveyards into a defense position. And I choose Hero Kids(300/600), and then I'll activate it's effect which allows me to summon two more Hero Kids."

"Jaden, have you forgotten about my great D-Hero sleeping in the graveyard? I choose D-Hero Dreadguy, and by sacrificing my two Double Guy tokens I can special resummon two D-Hero monsters, Diamond Guy and Diehard Guy, from the graveyard unto the field in defense position. Furthermore, Dread Guy's attack and defense becomes the combined value of my Diehard Guy and Diamond Guy's attack, which is 2300!"

"My turn is not over yet, I summon Flare Scarab, who's attack goes up to 900, now attack Aster's Diehard Guy!"

Flare Scarab incinerates Diehard Guy, leaving nothing behind.

Aster draws a card and quickly plays Pot of Greed, he then draws two more cards. "I sacrifice Diamond Guy, Defend Guy, and Dread Guy to summon D-Hero Dogma Guy(3400/2400), attack his Flare Scarab!"

"Not so fast! I activate my trap card, Kids Guard, it allows me to sacrifice one of my Hero Kids to negate your Dogma's attack."

Flare Scarab turns to Jaden, "I will not let that sacrifice be in vain. It is now time to borrow the power of Neos."

Jaden looks at his deck, "And with the second effect of Kids Guard I can choose an Elemental Hero from my deck and place it into my hand."

Aster places a card face down before ending his turn. Jaden draws a card. "I activate Dogma Guy's special effect, during your standby phase he can cut your life points in half." Aster smirks.

Aster: 200/ Jaden: 150

"Hey Aster! I had a lot of fun with this duel, the battle of heros is exciting! Anyway, there's still a new hero in my deck. Now I'll activate my field spell, Neo Space."

Aster's Dark City crumbles as the field is replaced with a space theme.

"Now I'll sacrifice my remaining two Hero Kids to summon Elemental Hero Neos(2500/2000), and by the effect of Neo Space he gains an extra 500 attack points."

"But he's still weaker than my D-Hero."

"That's why I'm gonna show you the possibilty of Neos, now Contact Fusion, Flare Scarab and Neos!"

"Contact...Fusion?" Aster looks on as the two monsters emit a bright light as they begin to merge into a new hero.

"Aster, meet E-Hero Flare Neos(2500/2000), his attack points go up by 400 for every magic and trap on both sides of the field, there are three in total, making his attack 4200!"

"Now attack Dogma Guy!"

"I activate my trap, D-Shield, this card puts Dogma Guy in defense mode and protects him from being destroyed."

"Man! Your really strong!"

Aster smiles, glad to recieve the compliment.

"Well that's it for my turn."

Aster draws a card and looks unto Jaden's field, "So your E-Hero didn't disappear because of Neo Space?"

"That's right, Neo Space keeps all E-Hero monsters contact fusing with Neo Spacians."

"Neos is a wonderful hero, I accept that, but I am sure I won't be defeated in this game. I switch Dogma Guy into attack mode and then I'll equip him with Heavy Storm Blade. This is it, the final conclusion, Dogma Guy attack!"

"Why would Aster attack even though his monster is weaker?" Ayato asks Bastion. "Just watch and see." Bastion replies.

"I activate the special effect of Heavy Storm Blade, which destroys all magic and traps on the field except itself, lowering your monster attack points to 2900!"

But instead of being destroyed, Flare Neos blocks the blade and it breaks, much to Aster's suprise.

"I feel sorry for you Aster, but Flare Neos attack points are actually 3700. Your Heavy Storm Blade destroyed my Calling Magic, and when it's destroyed I can set 2 spell cards from my deck unto the field."

Aster looks shocked, 'This has gone beyond the prediction of Sartorius.'

Meanwhile Sartorius gets a Wheel of Fortune tarot card in reverse position in his tarot reading, which means an unexpected bad event or defeat.

D-Hero Dogma Guy is destroyed, resulting in Aster's defeat.

Aster: 0/ Jaden: 150

"And that's game, and I good one at that!' Jaden declares.

"Indeed it was." Bastion replies.

Aster walks up to Jaden. "I accept defeat today, but that doesn't mean that D-Hero was defeated, it was because of my own play."

"Nobody thinks D-Hero is weak at all, everyone has a hero in their own mind, and that is certainly the greatest hero. Well anyway, were now both at one loss and one win, so it's a tie."

"Someday we'll make the final conclusion." Aster leaves. Once he gets outside he tries to contact Sartorius but to no avial. 'I wonder if Sartorius has left me already, I need to ask him a few questions.'

He turns to look at Duel Academy. 'I'm sure that if I stay here I'll meet him again, after all, his target is here, the one who can overcome his prediction, Jaden Yuki with his new Neos deck.'

**A little over two weeks had passed and Duel Academy island had changed drastically, ever since the arrival of Sartorius. The Obelisk Blue Dorm had been dyed white, many students, mostly Obelsik Blue and a few Ra Yellow students wore white now. Slifer Red students weren't considered good enough to join the Association of Light.**

**At the Slifer Red Dorm**

Jaden, Ayato, Exion, Syrus, Nico, and Akari all sat in Jaden's room, thinking deeply about the situation that had started a little over the past two weeks.

"I say we should pick a leader." Syrus suggested.

"I nominate Jaden to be leader." Ayato said quickly.

"Why me?" Jaden asked.

"Well, me and you are the two best duelists here," Ayato started. A cough could be heard from Akari but Ayato ignored her. "But you have the power of Neos, which is far more effective than my own right now."

"Well I nominate Jaden too." Exion said.

Everyone else simply nodded. "Okay so what's the battle plan O' Fearless Leader?" Akari asked the headstrong teen.

"Erm, we could try reaching out to our friends that have been brainwashed first, you know, build up our ranks, before trying to convince students we don't know to join us."

"That sounds good." Exion agreed.

"So who do we know that's been brainwashed." Syrus asks.

"Well Alexis for starters." Jaden replies.

"Yeah, and Anna too." Ayato looks over to Exion.

"Well there's Chazz and Bastion, haven't seen Rachel around either."

"Yeah that's true." Nico agreed.

"Haven't seen Kazama either, but I doubt he'd get beat by anyone but Aster or Sartorius."

"Hey! Who said Aster was ever in it!?" Jaden says defensively.

"Well Sartorius is his manager." Ayato remarks.

Just then Aster walked in, dressed in his usual gray. Jaden jumps up, "Aster! Where have you been!?!"

"On my personal yacht, but I've decided to come here to help you guys out."

"Thanks Aster, we need all the help we can get with the way things are going."

Ayato stands up, "And why should we believe you? For all we know you could be here to spy on us."

Aster glared at Ayato, who in turn glared back. Akari got up and grabbed Ayato by the ear. "Excuse him, he's been taught better. We appreciate your help Aster."

"Akari let me go, I'm not through interrogating him yet!"

Akari pulled on his ear harder, "Oh yes you are. I think you need to cool off!"

"No I don't, let me go."

"One more word outta you and I'll beat the crap out of you."

Ayato shut his mouth at once. Akari smiled, "That's better."

A black coated figure walked up to the Slifer Red Dorm, "Must protect organization, in order to do that, I must kill Akari."

**CLIFFHANGER! Maybe that should get all of you guys attention. I WANT REVIEWS! ROAR!!! Ahem, anyway, review Please! And I stress the word PLEASE, see how it's capitalized. But seriously review, the future of this fic depends on it.**


	43. Ayato's Mission

**Thanks for the reviews! And to Golden Sun Dragoon, I was wondering when someone was gonna comment on the cards, and the little PLEASE thing. I finally got over 200 review! Yay! Ahem, anyway most of the cards that Ayato and Kazama used in their duels were created by me. Don't expect to see a lot more of these "fan created" cards, as I prefer the originals. Just thought I should let you guys know that. A member of the Order will be "killed" this chapter, and I'll tell you now it's not Hitaki. Anyway I just wanted to get this guy outta the way, like Juri(you remember her right?), this guy isn't really important to the story. More information about The Order will be listed at the end of this chapter. Also I think some of you might find this chapter quite funny, as Ayato goes on a James Bond type mission and a fight scene. Well that's enough of my blabbering, on with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

**Chapter 43: Ayato's Mission **

"Hey Ayato." Akari called to get Ayato's attention, who was tending to his ear in the corner of the room.

"Hm?" was his reply.

"You did remember to get everything out of your room right?" Akari asked.

Ayato sat deep in thought trying to remember if he had forgot anything. "I'm pretty sure I got everything."

Akari looked at him skeptically. "Are you positive?"

Ayato jumped up with a look of annoyance on his face, the Millenium Puzzle around his neck jingled at the sudden movement. "Of course...I...did."

Ayato looked down at the puzzle. He looked back to Akari, panic spread across his face. "I forgot the Millenium Items!"

"WHAT?!" was the reply of nearly everyone in the room.

"I've got to get into the dorm and get them back!" Ayato ran for the door.

The black coated figure was about to open the door when it suddenly swung open, slamming him into the wall with a loud THUD.

Ayato sprinted out of the dorm, jumped down the steps and quickly made his way towards the "white" dorm.

Akari sighed, "I swear. He's such an idiot sometimes."

"Do you think he'll be okay, maybe one of us should have gone with him." Syrus worriedly said.

"He'll be alright." Aster replied still angry that Ayato would think that he was with Sartorius.

The black coated figure literally pried himself off the wall. He took a few steps foward, obviously dazed, and fell right down the steps.

"Did you guys hear something?" Syrus asked.

Everyone shrugged.

The man cursed under his breath as he got up, walking up the steps and reaching the door, once again it flung open, knocking him off his feet and launching him down the stairs.

Exion got up, "Man that must of been some strong wind." He said as he closed the door.

Ayato hid in a bush as two girls walked by, fully clad in white uniforms. "Man that was close."

The girls quickly turned in Ayato's direction. Ayato froze up, "Did they hear me?"

The two girls just shrugged and kept walking. Ayato leapt out the bush and rolled into another one.

A burly man in a white uniform looked over at the bush Ayato had just jumped into. He looked around to make sure no one was looking and tip-toed over to the bush.

The man squatted over the bushes. 'What is he doing?' Ayato thought to himself. The answer to that question was quickly answered as the man pulled down his pants and underwear. Ayato had a horrified expression on his face. "Get away!" He yelled.

The man quickly jumped away from the bush. "W-who's there?"

Ayato's sweat dropped, "Uh, I am, uh, the Dark Bush, all light will be wiped out by my power! How dare you try and defile me with your disgusting crap. If you don't leave now I will...uh, make you constipated!"

"AIIIIIIIEEEEEE!" The man shrieked and quickly ran into the building. Ayato sighed as he wiped the sweat from his brow, "Man that was scary. I almost got crapped on."

He made sure the coast was clear before he jumped out of the bush and entered the building.

Once inside Ayato looked around, nearly everything was white. "Man, this is going way overboard." Ayato heard footsteps. He looked around and spotted a tall plant and jumped behind it.

The man that had almost crapped on Ayato was being followed by a smaller teen. "It called itself "Dark Bush" and said that it would wipe out the light."

"Really?" The teen asked, obviously not convinced.

After getting smacked by the door eleven times and falling down the steps another eleven the man decided that it would be best to just teleport into the dorm.

Everyone in the room jumped back when the portal suddenly appeared in the center of the room. Syrus stepped in front of Nico, "Stay back! I won't let them take you!"

The man stepped out of the portal and looked around, he fixed his gaze upon Akari. "Are you Akari, younger sister of Hitaki?" He asked.

Akari glared, "So what if I am?"

"Then today you will die." The man pulled down his hood to reveal the face of a man in his early-thirties. He had long brown hair and beard and green eyes. His face was long and narrow. But his most noticeable feature was his squashed nose.

Moments passed as everyone in the room was staring at the intruder's nose.

"What?! What are you all staring at?!"

"Dude...what happened to your nose!?" Akari asked.

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" The man yelled.

He held his hand out and a duel disk that was made out of rocks appeared on his arm. "I am Number XIII: Tazuna of the Order. And I'm going to kill you." Tazuna pointed his long slender finger at Akari.

Akari's sweat dropped. "Your kidding, right?"

Aster handed Akari a duel disk, "I don't know what's going on. But this guy annoys me, just duel him."

Akari took the duel disk and strapped it on her arm, "Okay. I'm ready."

Tazuna smirked, "Oh your far from ready." A black dome began to envelop the two as the others looked on in shock.

Akari looked around at her new surroundings. "What's going on?"

Tazuna smirked, "This is a high stakes shadow game." Tazuna's duel disk activated.

Akari activated her duel disk, "I'm no amateur when it comes to this kinda stuff."

"DUEL!"

Ayato made his way towards his room. He looked around wearily. Ayato heard footsteps and quickly hid into the broom closet that was conviently right next to him.

Chazz walked passed the broom closet. Ayato sighed. Chazz turned around and walked back to the broom closet, which was partly opened. He was about to swing the door open when somebody called him.

It was Bastion, "Master Sartorius wants to see you." Chazz left and followed Bastion.

Ayato slumped up against the wall. "Man, I'm getting way too many close calls." Ayato stepped out of the closet accidently banging the door against the wall. "Hey did you hear that!?"

"Crap." Ayato replied. He looked up and saw an air vent. Two teens in white quickly came from around the corner. "What's the broom closet doing open?" The shorter one asked. The taller one shrugged.

Ayato looked down from inside the air vent. Suddenly the James Bond theme song started playing. The two teens looked around, looking for the source of the song.

Ayato pulled out his cell phone and answered it. "I'm kinda busy right now. Who is this? Jaden? What's up? A what?!"

The two teens looked up and pointed at the air vent. "Uh-oh. Listen I'm kinda busy right now." Ayato opened the air vent and jumped down, and kicked the two teens below before landing.

"Listen Jaden I'll try to get back as fast as I can."

"Hey you!"

Ayato turned to see three more teens in white.

"Crap!" See you later Jaden." Ayato broke off into a run as the three teens gave chase.

"And I'll end my turn." Akari had just played her first turn, she had two cards face down and a Harpie Lady on the field.

"Hmph, you and her play the same deck, of course she's much better."

A vein throbbed on Akari's forehead.

"Temper. Temper. Just like her in more ways than one."

"What do you want?" Akari asked.

"I've already told you. To kill you."

"Why?"

"In order for the Order to survive we need Jaden and Ayato alive. Jaden is safe, but Ayato certainly isn't."

"And killing me will help how?" Akari asked looking pissed and annoyed at the same time.

"Your existence is a danger to Ayato, through your fits of rage you hurt Ayato on a daily basis. You being alive is a danger to his life."

"WHAT!? ARE YOU STUPID!?"

"Of course not, after this you'll never hurt him again."

Akari just stared dumbly at him while he drew a card from his deck slot.

Ayato turned the corner and hid behind a tall plant. The three teens turned the corner and stopped. "Where did he go!?"

"You, come with me. Billy you take the left. Let's Go!"

Billy sprinted down the hallway Ayato was hiding in, as soon as he was a few feet from the tall plant Ayato jumped out and punched his lights out.

"Gotta hide this guy." Ayato dragged Billy behind the tall plant. "Man was he heavy."

Ayato looked at his clothes and then at Billy's. "Hmmmm."

"And I'll end my turn with just that." Tazuna declared.

Akari eyed Tazuna's face down monster card. 'That's it? What could that monster be?'

Akari swiftly drew a card. "Harpie Lady attack his face down monster."

The face down monster was Guardian Statue(800/1400). Harpie Lady, having less attack than the Statue's defense, attack bounced off of it.

Akari: 3900/ Tazuna: 4000

Tazuna smirked, "Hmph. Guardian Statue's special effect sends your monster back into your hand."

"Fine. I end my turn."

"Good, now I activate my monster's other special effect, which means I can flip it back to face down defense position. Now I summon Griggle(350/300) in attack mode.

A small plant like creature appeared on the field. "Attack."

The small creature jumped at Akari. "I activate my trap, Harpie's Prey,  
when I'm attacked by a monster with 1000 or less attack points I'm allowed to summon a Harpie from my deck and I choose Cyber Harpie(1800/1300), furthermore your monster is forced to attack her."

The small plant is easily destroyed by Cyber Harpie Lady.

Akari: 3900/ Tazuna: 2550

Akari smirked, "Is that all you got?"

"I end my turn."

"Good, I play the card I just drew Elegant Egotist, which allows me to summon Harpy Lady Sisters(1950/2100) in attack mode."

"Now Cyber Harpy attack his Guardian Statue."

"I activate his effect and use it on your Cyber Harpie, putting her back into your hand."

"Whatever. Now Harpie Lady Sisters attack his face down monster."

"Hah! You fell into my trap, my face down monster is Dummy Golem(800/800), which means you have to switch your Harpie Lady Sisters with my Dummy Golem.

"What?! No way!" Akari watched as the two monsters switched sides.

"Dammit! I end my turn."

"I switch my Statue into attack mode and attack you directly!"

The statue made it's way towards Akari and hit her square in the jaw.

Akari: 3100/ Tazuna: 2550

Now let's see how you like it when your attacked by your own monster!

The Harpy Lady Sisters created a tornado and sent it towards Akari. Having nothing to hold on to Akari was whipped up by the tornado before falling a good couple of feet.

Akari: 1150/ Tazuna: 2550

Tazuna smirked, "Once you are gone we'll be safe again."

Akari staggered as she got back up, "I activate my trap card! Cross Heart! When I'm attacked by one of "your" monsters I gain control of it."

Harpy Lady Sisters jumped over to Akari's side of the field.

"I end my turn."

Akari smirked, "Man you weren't much of a challenge. I guess you guys are lacking real talent."

"We aren't chosen because of talent, were chosen by blood."

Akari looked at him confused, "O...kay. Well you know you've lost right?"

"That's impossible, your Harpie Lady Sisters doesn't have enough strength to deplete my life points."

"I summon Cyber Harpy in attack mode. Remember her? You sent her back to my hand. Big mistake. Returning Harpy lady Sisters to my hand would have been a better choice."

"Now Harpy Lady Sisters attack his Statue."

The Statue crumbles within the giant tornado.

Akari: 1150/ Tazuna: 1550

"Finish it Cyber Harpy!" Cyber Harpy flew over to Tazuna and slashed him with her claws.

Akari: 1150/ Tazuna: 0

Tazuna smirked, "To think that I would lose, this quickly, this badly. You really are just like her. I have failed the Order, thus I deserve what is to befall me. To be banished to the deepest depths of the Shadow Realm."

Suddenly three grotesque monsters sprung from the ground clawing at Tazuna's flesh, which easily tore under their strength.

Akari looked on in horror as they continued to tear at him as he sunk into the ground.

"Ahhhhhhh!" another teen fell to the ground. "What do you know those lessons from Joey are finally paying off." Ayato said.

Ayato, now wearing all white, thanks to our friend Billy, made his way to his room, "Man getting here with this uniform sure was easy!"

A girl and her friend were talking but stopped when they saw someone KO'ed behind a tall plant.

The girl pulled him from behind the tree. "Oh God, Billy!"

The other girl just looked at him, "Why is he only wearing boxers?"

Ayato looked under his bed. "Good, it's still here." He pulled the box from under the bed. "Man am I an idiot, to leave something so important in a box under my bed." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Suddenly five more teens in white jumped from their hiding spots. "We knew you would come here." They all said in unison.

Ayato's sweat dropped as the five teens were in mid-air closing in on him. He quickly uppercutted one of them while he was still in the air, knocking him into another teen, knocking them both out.

He rolled away from one that nearly landed on him and tripped him before slamming into him with his elbow. He looked up just in time to see another teen trying to stomp on him, he rolled out the way and got up.

He quickly knocked him out with two quick punches. Suddenly Ayato felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to meet a fist. Ayato staggered back seeing stars.

The guy punched him a few more times. Ayato slammed against the wall. He opened his eyes just in time to see a fist flying towards him. He ducked which made the guy miss, his fist slamming into the wall. "Ahhhhhhh!"

The guy held his fist in pain. He turned to face Ayato. Ayato kicked him in his "jewels", instantly flooring him. The guy rolled on the floor. "My BAAAALLLLLSSSS!"

Ayato's sweat dropped. Suddenly the door burst opened ten more teens running in. "Give up, we've caught you."

"Not yet." Ayato picked the box up and jumped off the balcony, he winced as he landed. He looked up, "See ya!" he said as he ran off.

"Akari are you alright." Jaden asked.

Akari looked at Jaden, the horror that she had witnessed had not left her mind. "I can't believe what I just did."

"What? You won right? You should be happy." Jaden replied.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!!" Akari yelled.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Jaden asked.

"I know what she's talking about." Nico said calmly. "He must have made that a high stakes shadow game, the one where, when you lose, you are banished to the deepest depths of the shadow realms. The one when grotesque monsters appear to claim the victim. Am I right?"

Akari simply nodded. Suddenly Ayato stepped in grinning. "Hey guys I'm back. Akari looked up. "See I told you I'd be alright." Ayato said.

"You look pretty beat up to me." Aster replied.

"Well I did have to knock out a couple of guys along the way." Ayato said, obviously pleased with himself.

"Hm?" Ayato looked at Akari, who was now standing right in front of him, tears forming in her eyes.

"Akari? What's wrong?"

Akari embraced Ayato.

**The end of chapter 43, I got a little lazy with the duel(shrugs), anyway this chapter is a little shorter than usual, but I hope you all liked it. Please Review! Oh and for those of you interested read on!**

**Okay, basically the Order hasn't really had a big role in this story, but that's because I'm not really ready to reveal their secrets yet. They'll be really important for the last few chapters of part two and they'll play a much bigger role in part three, although I'll be implementing story implements from the anime still. Expect to find out their origins in part three as well as a couple more suprises, one being the way part three will start off. Of course you'll have to wait a few more chapters before then. So stick with me and you won't be dissapointed. Well don't forget to review!**


	44. Ojama Hero Emerges!

**Why did it take me so long to release this chapter? Because of the lack of reviews of course, well that and the fact that I've been busy playing my collection of imported japanese games. Anyway this chapter is loosely based off of episodes 87 and 88 of the anime.**

**Disclaimer: It's true! It's true! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

**Chapter 44: Ojama Hero Emerges!**

**Later that Night**

Akari looked up at the night sky and sighed. She turned to head back inside, but was stopped by Nico.

Akari looked at the girl confused. "How long have you been standing there?" She asked.

"Long enough." The girl replied.

"Hmph, well I'm heading inside, so, move it would ya."

"Not until you answer a question I have for you."

Akari considered pushing the girl outta her way but decided against it.  
"What's the question?"

"Was it difficult at all to beat Tazuna?" Nico asked.

Akari shrugged, "Not really. Is that all?"

"Well, Tazuna isn't exactly some legendary skilled duelist or anything but you managed to beat him pretty quickly."

Akari looked at her suspiciously. "Yeah and?"

"Well that means you have finally awakened."

Akari's look of suspicion quickly turned to that of confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Everyone who joined the Order did so because of their awakening, including your sister."

"I still don't get it." Akari said getting annoyed.

"I would tell you the whole story, but then I'd be hurting the Order."

Akari looked at Nico disbelievingly, "And why wouldn't you want to hurt the Order? Your not with them anymore. So why still protect them?"

"Because their like family to me, I couldn't stand to betray them."

"But you already have, for Syrus. So stop acting like you haven't."

"If I had did anything to betray them yet I'd already be dead, the only reason they haven't come after me is because of Hitaki."

Akari's eyes narrowed. "What did you say?"

Nico looked down to the ground. "I said because of Hitaki I'm still alive, she still cares for me, even though I left, and I'll stay alive as long as I'm careful not to spill any secrets."

Akari looked away in disgust, "I don't believe it. She cares...for you?  
But not about me, not about mother, father, but she cares for you." Akari turned back to Nico.

"She killed my parents in cold blood, she disowned her entire family, left me an orphan, but she cares for you!?" tears were spilling down Akari's face.

Nico turned away. "Please, don't say such things about her, she's really nice once you get to know her I just can't bear to hear you say stuff about her like that."

In a rage Akari grabbed Nico's arm and pulled her towards her, slapping her with every ounce of her strength. Nico fell to the ground, knowing she probably deserved that.

Akari looked over her, "I'll say whatever I wish about her, and I know far more about that bitch than you'd ever know." She said as she stalked off.

Jaden stared off into space as he laid in his bed. Loud snoring could be heard from the next room. He turned over and sighed. 'How are we supposed to help our friends, maybe with a duel, but what if that only make things worse?'

Jaden sat up and looked outside, the stars were shining brightly. Suddenly Winged Kuriboh appeared in front of him, cooing. "What is it buddy?"

Kuriboh flew out of Jaden's room. Jaden got up, "Hey wait up!" He called after the fuzzy furball with wings.

After several minutes of following his duel spirit companion Jaden arrives at a cave. "Is this what you wanted me to see?" Jaden asked.

Winged Kuriboh flies into the cave, Jaden quickly following it. Once inside Jaden hears weird voices. "Hello! Is there anyone in here?" Jaden called out.

"W-who's there?" A scared voice replies.

Jaden runs to the direction of the voice and is suprised to see three duel monster cards lying on the ground. He goes to pick them up. "Hey these are Chazz's Ojama Brothers!" Jaden exclaims.

Suddenly Ojama Yellow comes out of the card, "Hey! Your boss' rival! Have you come here to save us?"

Jaden looked at the ugly creature confused, "How did you three get here?"

"Boss threw us into the sea, but we somehow ended up here." the small monster said sadly.

"Well don't worry." Jaden assured the monster.

Jaden took the three monsters back to his dormroom. "Hey I've been thinking."

Ojama Yellow, Black, and Green all turn to look at Jaden. "I bet with you guys I can get Chazz to come back to his senses."

Ojama Black and Green look at eachother nervously. Yellow on the other hand smiles, "Oh yeah, we can help boss return to normal."

"Okay! It's settled. Tommorrow I'll challenge Chazz to a duel, and he'll be sure to come to his senses once I use you guys."

"Did you hear that?" Black asked Green. "Yeah were gonna fight alongside Jaden's heros to win back boss." All three of the Ojamas strike a pose. "Ojama Hero Emerges!" The three yell in unison.

Jaden's sweat dropped, "That's not what I meant, but okay."

In a nearby room Ayato tossed and turned as he slept, the mark on his neck glowing a fiery red.

**Ayato's Dream**

A little girl smiled, holding a trophy as she ran to her parents. Her parents smiled and embraced the girl, obviously proud of her.

Another girl, this one much older, watched the scene unfold, a scowl on her face. She turned to leave. 'It's always about her.' the girl thought. 'It's as if I don't even exist.'

The girl sat down outside and pulled a deck of duel monster cards out of her pocket. "Your the only ones who I can turn to now you know"  
She smiled. "I'm getting tired though, of this life." The girl said, her voice holding no emotion in them.

"Everyday is the same thing, wake up, go to school, be ignored by parents, be annoyed by little miss perfect, go to bed."

The girl got back up and went inside to see her parents and younger sister eating dinner. Her mother turned to her, "Oh! I forgot to fix your plate, I'm pretty sure you don't mind fixing it yourself."

The girl clenched her fists for a few seconds before turning to leave. "I'm not really hungry." Was her reply.

The mother and father shrugged and continued eating. The girl closed the door to her room and walked over to her mirror. She spent several minutes examining herself. She had curves in all the right places and a rather large bosom for her age, long silky hair, and big blue eyes.

She turned away from the mirror, 'There's nothing physically wrong with me...so why do they always ignore me?' the girl thought.

The girl turned back to the mirror, 'One day...'

**End of Dream**

Hitaki awoke, her eyes narrowed. 'So, were already sharing dreams are we?' she thought to herself. She got out of bed and walked over to her mirror and examined herself. She frowned slightly, "I was...so naive back then."

She looked at the back of her hand, the mark that was once a fiery red was now turning back to it's original color again, "Hmmm...he must be waking up by now." She walked over to her closet and took out a robe. "Hmmm, maybe I should stop sleeping in the nude." She said aloud to herself.

Ayato sat up and looked around. "What the-? I could have sworn I heard someone say something about sleeping in the nude." He looked around a few more times and sighed. "What a strange dream, who was that girl?"

He hopped out of bed, "The others must be up by now." he said as he looked out the window, it was foggy outside.

Ayato quickly took a shower and threw on his blue blazer. "Well, another day, another adventure." He said to himself dully. Suddenly the door bursts open to reveal Exion, slightly out of breath. "Ayato, come on! Your gonna miss the duel!"

Chazz and Jaden were standing outside the Slifer Red Dorm. Several students were there, watching the two duelists preparing to duel. Chazz activated his duel disk, Jaden activating his in return.

"DUEL!"

Jaden: 4000/ Chazz: 4000

Chazz drew a card, "I summon White Knight's Swordsman(1200/0) in attack mode and I place one card face down.

"Alright my turn!" Jaden exclaimed as he drew a card, "I summon E-Hero Sparkman(1600/1400) in attack mode. Then I play the spell card Good Hero!"

"Let me explain, this card allows me to special summon a monster from my deck with less attack and defense points than 1000 onto the field and equip it with this card. Also the equipped monsters attack increases by 300 for every E-Hero on the field."

"And I choose Ojama Yellow(0/1000)!" Ojama Yellow appears with a red cape and mask, his attack points increased by 300 thanks to the spell card.

"Why does Jaden have that in his deck?" Syrus asks Exion, who shrugs in return.

"I found these cards that Chazz threw away." Jaden says.

"Please wake up boss!" Chazz holds his head, as if in pain. 'Everytime I try to think of anything my head starts to hurt.'

"Now Sparkman attack his Swordsman!" Sparkman creates a bolt of electricity which makes quick work of Chazz's monster.

Jaden: 4000/ Chazz: 3600

"Now attack Chazz with Ojama Kick!"

Ojama Yellow jumps and kicks Chazz.

Jaden: 4000/ Chazz: 3300

"And I'll throw down a face down."

Chazz yells at Jaden, "Are you trying to disgrace me by letting that weak monster attack me!"

"No, I'm serious! It's my fault that your like this. Even though I have fun when I duel, I remember how bad it felt to lose to Aster. Your facing that same feeling, aren't you?"

An image of his duel with Sartorius flashes through his mind, but Chazz shakes the image out of his head and draws a card. "I summon White Knight's Lancer, and whenever White Knight's Swordsman is in the graveyard a monster with the name White Knight on my side of the field gains an extra 300 attack points, making my monster's attack 1800!"

"Now White Knight's Lancer take out the trash!"

Ojama Yellow is destroyed by the monster's attack.

Jaden: 2500/ Chazz: 3300

"I activate my trap card Overlimit, by giving up 500 of my life points I can special summon a monster with 1000 attack points or less in defense mode."

Ojama Yellow reappears unto the field.

Jaden: 2000/ Chazz: 3300

"You gave up life points to resummon trash?" Chazz asks, obviously amused.

"I'm sorry." Ojama Yellow said sadly.

"Don't worry about it, it's fine." Jaden replies.

Jaden draws a card, "I summon Ojama Green in defense mode(0/1000) and switch Sparkman into defense mode and end my turn."

"My turn, I play the spell card Tribute to the Doomed, by discarding one card from my hand, another White Knight's Swordsman, from my hand I destroy your Sparkman."

Mummy hands latch onto Sparkman, pulling him into the ground.

"Next I'll activate my second Swordsman effect to power up my Lancer's attack up to 2100! Now attack Ojama Green!"

Ojama Green is shattered into a million pieces by the attack. "As a result of my monster's special effect you take damage equal to the difference between my monster's attack and your monster's defense!"

Jaden: 900/ Chazz: 3300

"Next I summon White Knight's Guardna(800/2000) in defense mode."

"I activate the effects of Over-Limit to bring back Ojama Green in defense mode."

Jaden: 400/ Chazz: 3300

"Thanks for bringing me back!" Ojama Green says to Jaden, who smirks with pleasure in return.

Jaden draws a card, "I summon Ojama Black in defense mode, then I play the spell card Ojama Delta Hurricane!"

The Ojamas create a hurricane that comepletely wipes out all of Chazz's cards on the field.

"This is the true power of the Ojamas!" Jaden declares.

"I have nothing to be concerned about, I have no intrest in trash." Chazz replies.

The Ojamas all look down, saddend by his words.

"I activate the effects of my trap card, The Sealed Gates, when it's sent to the graveyard I can remove my three monsters in my graveyard from play to summon White Knight's Lord(2000/2000)!"

"And since I still have a White Knight's Swordsman in my graveyard his attack increases to 2300! This is my ultimate monster entrusted to me by Master Sartorius!"

"Wake up Chazz!" Jaden yells as the Ojamas look on terrified.

"Now attack Ojama Black!" the little ugly black creature is destroyed.  
"And thanks to my monster's effect you lose 300 life points.

Jaden: 100/ Chazz: 3300

"With only 100 life points left...there is no way you can win." Chazz declares smugly.

"I'm not giving up!" Jaden retorts, Ojama Yellow and Green backing him up.

Jaden draws a card, "I play the spell card Pot of Greed!" Jaden draws two more cards, "Next I use Polymerization to fuse Ojama Green and Yellow to create Ojama Knight(0/2500)! Now fire! Don't be a bother Ojama Beam!"

A grandma Ojama Yellow and a grandpa Ojama Green appear on Chazz's side of the field.

Everyone's sweat drops. "This effect disables two of your monster slots as long as Ojama Knight is on my side of the field." Jaden declares.

"Next I'll play the spell card Shield Attack, this card switches a monster's attack with it's defense, which means Ojama Knight's attack is now 2600! Now take down Chazz's monster!"

Ojama Kinght jumps over to Chazz's monster and tries to slash it with it's sword, but a green barrier breaks the sword in two.

"All damage that White Knight's Lord recieves is reduced to zero, so it's impossible to destroy in battle." Chazz states.

"Sorry Ojama Knight, I play the spell card Mystic Wok, this card allows me to sacrifice a monster so my life points can increase by it's attack or defense!"

The three Ojamas are thrown into the wok.

Jaden: 2600/ Chazz: 3300

"Finally, I activate Ojamandala! By losing 1000 life points I can special summon Ojama Yellow, Ojama Green, and Ojama Black onto the field in defense mode.

Jaden: 1600/ Chazz: 3300

"Looks like Jaden really does plan on sticking with the Ojamas." Ayato says.

"My turn, I play the spell card, Stray Lambs."

"What is he gonna do with that?" Syrus asks, Exion shrugs in return.

"Next I'm equipping my monster with Hell's Gauntlet, this card allows me to sacrifice a monster on my side of the field so my monster can attack in addition to it's original attack."

"Which means I can attack all three of those weaklings!"

"Boss! Have you really forgotten us!?" Ojama Yellow appeals.

"I have never let disgusting little creatures like you call me boss"  
The two stray lamb tokens dissappear as the White Knight's Lord rushes in and destroys the Ojama Trio.

"And you lose 300 life points for each of those monsters."

Jaden: 700/ Chazz: 3300

"I activate the effect of Over-Limit!"

Jaden: 200/ Chazz: 3300

Ojama Yellow reappears on the field. "Why are you so attatched to this trash?!" Chazz asks.

"It's the only way to return you to normal." Jaden replies.

Ojama Yellow falls to it's knees. "Are you ok?!" Jaden asks.

Ojama Yellow replies, "I'm okay, I don't care how much I get beaten up. What I can't stand is that Boss doesn't remember us. Boss! Did you really forget about us?!" Ojama Yellow starts to cry.

Chazz holds his head in pain. "Please Chazz, remember! This is your friend isn't it?!"

"They've helped you through so much Chazz!"

"I...don't understand, did the light really take my real exsitence?" Chazz looks at his white uniform and notices a stain on it. "This can't be me, I'm a stubborn guy full of impurity, not the person I've become."

"It's the strength of the bonds made by friends, the importance of friendship!" The three Ojama brothers reply.

"Even inferiors have others below them." Chazz says.

The Ojama Trio do the anime fall.

"Why am I in this white uniform, what is that monster on my side of the field, and why are my monster's on Jaden's field?"

"He's back to normal!" Jaden cheers.

"You stole my cards!"

Jaden does the anime fall, "Hey! Don't joke around like that. You really don't remember anything? Me and Ojama said some really impressive stuff!"

"I don't remember anything at all." Chazz replies.

"You were being controlled by Sartorius, that monster on your side of the field is proof of your loyalty." Ayato steps in and says.

"The last thing I remember is dueling Sartorius, anyway, I can't stand this uniform!" Chazz tosses it off and replaces it with his black one which Jaden had brought him.

"Yeah, we did it! Chazz is back!" Jaden cheered.

"I don't understand things very well right now, but what I do know is that this duel is real. I play the spell card Graveyard Change! By losing 1000 life points I can destroy all monsters on the field and switch graveyards with you."

Both White Knight's Lord and Ojama Yellow explode.

Jaden: 200/ Chazz: 2300

Chazz and Jaden exchange graveyards, "That's right Jaden. I'm taking back the cards you stole from me."

"Next I activate Hell's Transaction, this card brings White Knight's Lord unto your field Jaden, which in turn, allows me to get Ojamandala from my graveyard an add it to my hand."

"But this is supposed to be my ultimate card?"

"It doesn't matter, I activate the effect of Ojamandala to summon Ojama Yellow, Black, and Green at the cost of 1000 life points!"

Jaden: 200/ Chazz: 1300

Ojama Yellow turns to Chazz, "You won't abandon us, will ya Boss?"

"Of course not."

"We believe ya Boss!" Ojama Green says.

"Yeah, we were bullied into by that guy!" Ojama Black points to Jaden.

"Whaa!?"

"I knew that." Chazz replies.

"Ya did not!" Jaden retorts.

"Let's go!" Chazz declares. "Right!" The Ojama Trio reply.

Jaden draws a card, "White Knight's Lord attack Ojama Yellow"  
Ojama Yellow is blown into a million pieces, "And thanks to it's effect you lose 300 life points!"

Jaden: 200/ Chazz: 1000

"How dare you do that to our Boss!" Ojama Black and Green yell angrily.

"Hey, If I go easy on him I'll lose." Jaden explains.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you all." Chazz says as he draws a card from his deck. "I play the spell card Goblin's Navigator. Once per turn I can reduce the battle damage my a monster recieves to zero at the cost of allowing you to draw one card. I end my turn."

"Okay, time to get serious! I summon N-Glowmoss(300/900)! Glowmoss can identify the top card on your deck, in turn you get to draw that card."

Chazz draws the card and shows it to Jaden, it's the spell card Silent Dead. "Since it's a spell card, Glowmoss can attack you directly.

Jaden: 200/ Chazz: 700

"Now White Knight's Lord, attack Ojama Green!"

"Not so fast! I activate the effect of Goblin's Navigator to reduce battle damage to zero at the cost of letting you draw one card"  
Chazz says.

Chazz draws a card, "I play the spell card Silent Dead to resummon Ojama Yellow in face-up defense position."

Ojama Yellow reappears onto the field, "Thanks boss!"

"That foolish duelist who relies only on the strength of his cards,  
show him the strength of our bond!"

Everyone's sweat drops. "Didn't Jaden say something like that earlier?" Ayato asked no one in particular.

"Next I play the spell card Buried Fate! When a magic card Jaden used earlier in the duel is not in his graveyard I can get it from my graveyard into my hand, and I choose Ojama Delta Hurricane!"

The Ojama Trio fly into the sky, producing a strong whirlwind which destroys Jaden's two monsters.

Jaden: 200/ Chazz: 0

"Huh?! Why did you lose?!" Ojama Yellow asks.

Chazz smirks, "White Knight's Lord's special effect, when it's destroyed by the effect of an opponent's card effect, it deals 1000 points of direct damage to the opponent."

"You won, so, aren't you gonna take his coin?" Syrus asked Jaden.

"Well, Chazz couldn't remember anything, so the game doesn't really count." Jaden replies.

"Such an easy-going guy." Aster says.

"Yeah well your a serious guy." Jaden retorts.

"But, I don't understand, why would Chazz destroy White Knight's Lord if he knew it would cost him the duel?" Syrus asked.

"To prove that he wasn't loyal to Sartorius, and for that, losing the duel was worth it." Aster answers.

**Erm, prepare for chapter 45!**


	45. Time's Up!

**Originally chapter's 44 and 45 were one single chapter, but I decided to split them in two. This chapter is loosely based off of episodes 93 and 94 of the anime. Anyway I thought I'd let you all know that there's a secret suprise in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Sigh...**

**Chapter 45: Time's Up!**

**At the White Dorm (Nighttime)**

"Light! More light! The world shall be flooded in light!!" Sartorius yelled in panic.

He suddenly calms down, "But...if that happens, the world will be..."

"Silence! With my light I shall bury all things dark!" A white aura suddenly burst forth from Sartorius. "I'll slice through the darkness with my light and bring about the end of the world!"

The light pierces out from the dorm and far out into the night sky.

Meanwhile Jaden is sleeping in his dormroom but is woken up by a mysterious shining light from the door. Jaden wakes up slowly, his eyes squinting, trying to adjust to the light.

Suddenly Sartorius appears. "What the...? What the heck?!" Jaden exclaims.

"It's the Light of Misfortune that must not shine." Sartorius replies.

"Sartorius?!" Jaden looks suprised.

"Jaden, I'm giving this key to you."

Jaden blinks in confusion. "Huh?"

"You must not, by any means, give this key to anyone." Sartorius urges as he hands Jaden a box and disappears. Jaden looks into the box, "...?"

Aster wakes up abruptly when a mysterious shining light enters his room. "...?"

Sartorius suddenly appears. "Aster! The Light of Misfortune must be stopped, protect this key! Save the world..." and with that Sartorius disappears.

Aster looks at the box confused, "What just happened? Why was Sartorius in my room?" Aster opens the box and takes out the key, "And what is this key for?"

Sartorius looks at himself in the mirror angrily. "The keys! Our keys!  
Where did you hide them?!" The evil Sartorius demanded.

"I left them with those who will rule over their destinies!" The good Sartorius replied.

"You couldn't have! Those keys are rightfully mind! Give them back"  
The evil one demands again.

"You shouldn't fight against destiny. After all we're no more than mere on-lookers. The fate of the world now lies in those who hold the keys."

Evil Sartorius punches the mirror in anger, cracking it. He withdrew his hand from the mirror, his hand was bleeding. "That fool! Heh heh heh, soon I will slice through my inner darkness! Glory to the light!!"

**The Next Day**

"See?" Jaden showed everyone the key that Sartorius had given him.

"Wow!" Syrus says in suprise.

"I wonder what's it for?" Ayato askes in deep thought. Jaden simply shrugs. Suddenly Aster walks in, "If you ask me, I think it holds the fate of the world." Aster shows everyone his key.

Everyone looks at him suprised. "You got a key too?" Ayato exclaims.

"Jaden, we are both obligated to protect these keys with care, got it"  
Jaden nods in agreement. "Yeah, I got ya."

Ayato pouts. "Why didn't I get a key?" He mumbles to himself.

Jaden, Syrus, and Nico are walking along the hallway of the school.  
'What is Sartorius thinking?' Jaden thinks to himself. Suddenly Nico and Syrus stop walking.

After walking a few steps in front of his two companions Jaden turns around. "Um, anything wrong?" He asks the couple.

They simply point ahead. Jaden turns in the direction they are pointing and sees Alexis looking straight at him. "I know you have the key Jaden"  
She simply states.

"Huh? How do you know I have the key?" Jaden asked dumbfounded.

"Master Sartorius left the key with you, he wants me to get it back"  
She says coldly.

"Huh? What do you mean, I don't understand."

"There is no need for a reason, my duty is to follow Master's command"  
Alexis replies.

Jaden sighes, "I still don't get it."

"Alexis is acting weirdly today, she looks different too." Syrus says.

Nico nods in agreement, "Just look. Her eyes are set."

"I challenge you to a duel Jaden, if you win, then I will leave you alone, but if I win the key must be returned to Sartorius."

"Wait a minute! I still don't understand what's going on with you!"

Atticus appears beside Jaden, "It's useless. Our words can't reach her.  
Sartorius is manipulating her. More importantly, if Alexis defeats you then she will stay like this forever."

"Hey, you say that like I'd really let that happen. I accept your challenge Alexis! I will definitely wake you up!"

"Tonight, then." Alexis says before leaving.

**At the Slifer Dorm**

Jaden stared hard at the card Atticus had given him. It was a magic card that had the picture of a girl standing near a swing under a tree.

"Hey Jay, Alexis looked really different today, so you'd better watch out, she's gonna have some unexpectable combos waiting for you"  
Syrus warned.

"Yeah I know, but I'm sure I can win." Jaden replies.

"Hey Jaden!"

"Chazz?"

"I want you to use this card in your duel with Alexis. I'm sure once she sees it she'll return back to her normal self."

Syrus looked at him skeptically, "Your the one he made her like this in the first place."

"Was not!" Chazz shouted.

"Was too!" Syrus shouted back.

"Hey Ayato!" Jaden exclaimed. "Where have you been!"

"Ouch!" Syrus whelped as Chazz gave him a noogie. "Take that back now four eyes!"

"Never!" Syrus yelled.

Ayato sighed, "The Millenium Items...there gone."

Chazz and Syrus stopped fightning, "Say what?!" They both said in perfect unison.

**The Order's HQ**

Kaena smirked, "I can't believe that he'd actually hide them under his bed! What an idiot!"

Ryon nodded in agreement, "I wouldn't expect him to do something so stupid."

Suddenly Ryuji walked in, the Millenium Necklace in his hand. "I got it,  
now what?" He asked.

"So you managed to steal it from Hitaki?" Ryon asked.

"Yeah, snuck into her room and grabbed it, listen, this had better be worth my time. I could have been killed, or worse."

Kaena glared at him, "Keep talking like that and you will. Now stop complaining and hand over the necklace."

"Yeah yeah, hey where's the puzzle?" Ryuji asks.

Kaena flushes, "I couldn't get that one."

"No matter, we'll just have to lure him here and seize it." Ryon says.  
"It'll be easy."

Ryuji scoffed, "Luring him here will be easy, taking the Millenium Puzzle from him, well that's another story."

"You don't think I can beat him?" Ryon asked.

"I don't know, what do you think, he's come a long way since the last time you saw him duel. And on top of that, well, he is one of the chosen, do you really expect it to be easy."

"Hmmm, I guess you have a point, I'll find a way, trust me."

**Duel Academy**

"Do you have the key?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah I got it."

"Then prepare yourself."

Jaden smiles, "Just wait Alexis. I'll make you wake up for sure."

"Duel!"

Jaden: 4000/ Alexis: 4000

Alexis draws a card. "I summon Snow Sprite(1100/700) in attack mode.  
With this card's effect you can't activate any spells.

A female ice creature appears on the field. "And I place one card face down and end my turn."

"So she isn't using her original deck?" Atticus says as he examines the monster.

"Sartorius must have gave her that deck." Chazz says.

"Don't worry, Jaden holds your true feelinigs in this duel, as long as he plays by that kind of thought there's no way he can lose." Syrus reassures the two as Nico nods in agreement.

Jaden draws a card, "Alright here it is, Chazz, I summon Ojama Black (0/1000) in defense mode! And I'll end my turn by throwing down a face down."

Chazz suddenly stands up, "Come on Alexis-you had better come back to me!"

"What?" Atticus glares at Chazz.

"I play the permanent magic White Night's Fort!"

Building-like pillars of ice burst out of the ground behind Alexis in a rough formation, coating the arena floor and nearby seats in a sheet of ice.

Some of the white students(who are watching the duel) start to panic.  
Alexis turns to shout at them, "Be quiet and deal with it!" Jaden shivers slightly, "What kind of effect is this?"

"This card stops both of us from activating traps on the opponent's turn."

"That's not good." Jaden replies.

"I knew you had a face-down trap card. The light can illuminate everything. Next I summon Illusion Ice Statue(0/0) in attack mode."

"What is this?" Jaden asks suspiciously.

"This monster can't be targeted by an attack and it can also turn into a monster on my side of the field, copying it's attack and defense points. Now attack Ojama Black!"

Ojama Black is crushed by the swirling ice. "Now Snow Sprite attack Jaden directly.

Jaden is hit by the swirling ice.

Jaden: 2900/ Alexis: 4000

"I will freeze you Jaden, both your body...and your heart."

"Things aren't looking good for Jaden." Syrus says as he watches Jaden tremble.

"Probably because Chazz gave him Ojama Black, it didn't stand a chance"  
Ayato says. "Hey take that back!" Chazz bonks Ayato on the head.

"Hey!" Ayato and Chazz start arguing.

Jaden continues to tremble, "If this keeps up I'm gonna be too weak to duel, I gotta take out that Statue. I summon E-Hero Sparkman(1600/1400)  
in attack mode! Now attack her Ice Statue!"

Sparkman shoots a bolt of electricity which sends shards of ice flying in every direction.

Jaden: 2900/ Alexis: 3500

"I'll end my turn with a face-down."

Atticus gets up calling out to Alexis. "Alexis, you remember me right?  
Your beloved brother, Atticus!"

"The only person that matters to me is Master Sartorius, no one else."  
Alexis replies coldly. Atticus sits down, defeated.

"It's my turn, I play the spell Sacrifice Icicle! This card allows me to summon one Icicle Token on my field. And that's not all, it counts as two tribute monsters! So I'll use it to summon White Night's Queen (2100/800)."

"And that's not all, her special effect allows her to destroy one set card on the field."

'But that face down card was The Swing of Fond Memories!' Jaden thinks to himself.

"Sh-she destroyed it." Atticus says to himself. "Hang on Atticus, the real Alexis hasn't forgotten you!" Jaden tries to reassure him.

"This is my true self, and this is my true power! White Night's Queen destroy Jaden's Sparkman!" Sparkman is overcome by the swirling icestorm and is destroyed.

Jaden: 2400/ Alexis: 3500

"Now attack Snow Sprite!"

Jaden: 1300/ Alexis: 3500

"That's gotta hurt." Chazz says as he looks on.

"She's so ruthless." Atticus says sadly.

Jaden falls to one knee, "It's s-so c-c-old."

"You should just give up Jaden, you can't win." Alexis replies.

'Darn it! I carried Chazz's and Atticus' feelings on my shoulders, but ...what should I do...to melt Alexis' ice-cold heart?'

Alexis smirks, "This is my triple combo Jaden. You can't set or activate spell cards, can't activate traps during my turn, and White Night's Queen can detroy a set card on the field, your deck is sealed."

"She's right! Jaden can't use his fusion monsters now!" Syrus exclaims.  
"He'll find a way. After all this is Jaden were talking about." Ayato looks over in Chazz's direction. "This is all your fault anyway."

"Yeah it's your fault!" Syrus joins in.

"You two want some more!" Chazz retorts.

Jaden slowly draws a card, "I summon Card Gunner(400/400) in attack mode. His effect allows me to boost his attack points by 500 every time I discard a card from my deck, up to three cards."

Jaden quickly discards the top three cards in his deck, increasing Card Gunner's attack to 1900. "Now destroy Snow Sprite!"

Jaden: 1300/ Alexis: 2700

"And with Snow Sprite gone I can activate my spell card, Pot of Greed to draw two more cards. Next I play the spell Oversoul, which brings back my E-Hero Sparkman in defense mode."

"Finally I play another spell Spark Gun, and I use it on my Card Gunner to switch him to defense mode. And I'll end my turn with that."

"Yeah Jaden's back in the game!" Syrus exclaims happily.

Alexis smirks as she looks at the card she just drew. "First I activate my trap card Call of the Haunted to bring back Snow Sprite. Next I use the special effect of my White Night's Queen to detroy your face down."

"Man she sure has change, it's like looking at a whole different person"  
Ayato says.

"She has not changed, she's just being controlled." Chazz argues. "He's right, her kind heart must be hidden under her cold smile." Atticus agrees.

"Now White Night's Queen destroy Sparkman. Snow Sprite destroy Card Gunner!"

"Thanks to the effect of Card Gunner I can draw one card from my deck!" Jaden quickly draws a card.

Alexis glares at Jaden coldly, "I end my turn."

'Man, this Alexis is totally different, I hardly have an opening to do anything.' Jaden thinks to himself as he draws a card. "I summon Dandelion(300/300) in defense mode and end my turn."

Alexis draws a card and examines her hand. "I summon Cold Sleeper (Atk:1100) in attack mode, destroy Dandelion!"

Dandelion is quickly destroyed, but in it's place is two fluff tokens in defense mode. "Trying to buy time huh? Well it won't work! White Night's Queen, Snow Sprite, double attack!"

The two monsters easily destroy the two fluff tokens.

"There's nothing you can do."

"I disagree, you won't know until the end." Jaden counters.

"Really? Then I'll just have to shatter that belief." Alexis smirks.

"Alright it's my turn, I activate the effect of E-Hero Necroshade in the graveyard."

"What!? But you ne-"

"I sent him to the graveyard earlier to power up Card Gunner. Anyway his effect allows me to special summon E-Hero Neos(2500/2000) without any tributes. And he's gonna get rid of Snow Sprite."

Jaden: 1300/ Alexis: 1300

"Cold Sleeper has the effect to special summon a destroyed monster at the end of the battle phase." Alexis explains.

"Well I'll just have to activate a spell card before the battle phase ends. I activate Quick Summon to summon Card Blocker in defense mode from my hand!"

"I activate the effect of Cold Sleeper, it designates one monster card zone on my field, so I can't use it during the duel. However I am able to summon Snow Sprite back from the graveyard unto the field in defense mode, but it can't change it's position."

"Man that monster is annoying." Ayato says.

Alexis draws a card. "I sacrifice Cold Sleeper and White Night's Queen to summon White Night's Dragon(3000/2500)." A dragon completely made of ice appears on the field.

Jaden's face lights up with excitment upon seeing a new monster.

"Next I play the permanent magic card White Blizzard. If a monster on your side of the field is destroyed you lose 600 life points. Next I equip White Night's Dragon with White Veil."

"Man this is bad, White Night's Dragon can destroy any spell and trap cards that target it, furthermore, with White Veil it can destroy Jaden's magics and traps when it attacks." Ayato explains to Syrus.

"Man that is bad." Syrus looks on worriedly.

Alexis smirks, "Surrender in front of the white light! White Night's Dragon attack Neos!"

"Not so fast! I activate the effect of Card Blocker! Now White Night's Dragon's target is Card Blocker!"

"It doesn't really matter, you still have to take 600 points of damage from White Veil."

Jaden: 700/ Alexis: 1300

"I place one card face-down and end my turn. Don't forget Jaden, it's useless to aim for Snow Sprite, according to my Dragon's effect, I can destroy a magic or trap to change the target to my dragon instead. So what are you going to do Jaden, you are blocked in all directions"  
Alexis says.

"How in the world is Jaden gonna get out of this one?" Syrus begins to panic.

"Relax Syrus. Jaden doesn't seem ready to give up yet." Atticus interjects.

"Alexis! I haven't given up yet! I already said it didn't I? You don't know what's gonna happen in a duel until it's over." Jaden says confidently.

Alexis smiles, "It's useless to struggle."

Jaden draws a card and turns to Chazz and Atticus excitedly, "I'd like to borrow you guys power one more time."

Chazz blinks in confusion, "Huh? What is he taling about?"

"I remove Ojama Black And Swing of Fond Memories from play in order to summon the card I just drew. Magic Striker(600/200)! Next I summon Armor Breaker(Atk: 600), and with it's special effect I attach it to Magic Striker!"

"What are you planning to do?" Alexis asks.

"Magic Striker has the effect to make a direct attack." Jaden explains.  
"How shrewd." Alexis replies.

Jaden: 700/ Alexis: 700

"How dare you attack Alexis like that!" Chazz shouts at Jaden. "Hey who's side are you on!" Syrus asks angrily.

Alexis stares at Jaden angrily, 'He attacked me! I don't know why, but,  
I feel...'

"When Armor Breaker is attacthed to a monster that dealt battle damage to the opponent, he can destroy a equipment spell card on the field"  
Jaden points to the White Veil, in which Magic Striker destroys with a powerful hit. "I switch E-Hero Neos in defense mode and end my turn."

"How dare you do that to my card!" Alexis shouts.

"Huh? She's getting mad over one card." Syrus looks confused.

"The spell on her must be loosening." Atticus says. Syrus, Nico, and Chazz turn around to see Ayato and Atticus several seats back.

"What are you guys doing back there?" Nico asks.

"She's scary." Ayato simply says. Atticus nods in agreement.

Alexis draws a card quickly, "I play the spell card Mystical Typhoon to destroy Armor Breaker!"

Armor Breaker is blown away and destroyed. "Now White Night's Dragon attack Magic Striker!"

"Magic Striker doesn't take any battle damage." Jaden reminds Alexis.  
"But the effect of White Blizzard still deals 600 points of damage to you." Alexis reminds Jaden.

Jaden: 100/ Alexis: 700

"It sorta seems like Alexis has turned back to her normal self." Ayato says as he examines her face.

"Yes, it does." Atticus agrees.

"Hey when did you two get back here?" Syrus asks.

"But at this rate Jaden's gonna lose and Sartorius' curse will never be lifted." Chazz says.

"But this is Jaden were talking about, I'm sure he's got something up his sleeve." Ayato reassures Chazz.

Nico looks around, "Hey! Where's Aster?"

"Aster? Well last time I saw him he was heading towards his yacht with a serious expression on his face." Syrus answers.

"You've really got me beat! But I won't give up." Jaden says.  
"Hmph." Alexis replies.

Jaden draws a card. "Just what I needed! Flare Scarab(500/500)!"

"It doesn't matter how many scrubs you summon, White Blizzard will..."

"My monsters aren't scrubs. It's like I keep telling ya! Watch closely.  
Flare Scarab, Neos, Contact Fusion, create E-Hero Flare Neos(2500/2000!  
And for every magic and trap on the field my Hero gains 400 extra attack points, for a total of 3700!"

Alexis smirks, which in turn confuses Jaden. "What are you smirking about, your about to lose." Jaden says. Alexis answers, "Defeating me means nothing. Do you really think that beating me will stop the glory of the light."

"What?!" Jaden says with disbelief.

"Beating me will not shield my eyes from the light, nothing can cloud my vision of the holy shining light!" Alexis says.

'Darn it, if I attack her she'll still be like this. What am I supposed to do?' Jaden thinks hard but nothing comes to him.

Ayato hops down from his seat, making his way towards the duel arena.  
"What are you doing Ayato!" Syrus calls out.

"I've got an idea!" Ayato shouts back.

"What's the matter Jaden? Aren't you going to attack me?" Alexis mocks him. "There's nothing I can do to stop you."

"Jaden!" Jaden turns to Ayato. "Ayato?! What are you doing down here"  
Ayato whispers something to Jaden, which in turn causes him to blush.

Jaden turns back to Alexis, a serious expression plastered across his face. He starts to slowly walk towards Alexis.

"What is Jaden doing?" Chazz asks. Atticus smiles, "So that's your plan, Ayato."

"I don't get it, what's going on?" Syrus asks confused.

Jaden and Alexis are standing face-to-face. Jaden places his hands on Alexis' shoulders.

"Noooooooooooo!!!!!!!" Chazz screams in agony. "What the-?!" Syrus looks on with disbelief. Atticus and Nico smile. The white students shout in an outrage. Ayato smirks.

Jaden had kissed Alexis. Alexis had intially tried to fight back,  
but she eventually accepted the kiss, deepening it as Jaden embraced her.

Chazz was in tears. "Alexis! No!"

"Shut up!" Atticus says. "This is what we should have done from the beginning. She always did have a thing for Jaden." He says smiling.

Jaden pulled away, looking into Alexis' eyes. "Jaden?" She questioned.  
"Alexis? Is it really you?" He asked. Alexis simply smiled and kissed Jaden again.

Ayato looked back up to Atticus grinning, "It's about time, huh?" He asked. Atticus simply nodded.

"Are you sure that it's a good idea just letting them take the Millenium Items, what if Ryon suceeds?" Hitaki asked.

"He won't, just let him dig his own grave." Lina replied.

Hitaki sighed, "But wouldn't it be a lot easier to just take them out now?"

"No, this is something Ayato must do."

"Oh I get it! This is a test, you wanna see what he can really do, but you know your putting the fate of the world on the line here Lina"  
Hitaki warned.

"I know exactly what I'm doing. Jaden will handle the threat of Sartorius, and Ayato will handle Ryon. This way, I can see just how much they've grown."

"Hmph, you make it sound like their unbeatable." Hitaki says indignantly.

A cruise ship was leaving Duel Academy. Kazama looked back, "Hmph. That Sartorius is a fool. Does he really think he can control me."

He looked down at his white blazer, "How absurd. To think that he believes in the light of destiny. Everyone has a choice, there is no set path for anyone."

He smirks, "I'll be back Duel Academy." He turns away, "For now I'll have to return to the Pro League and improve my skills with this new deck."

Kazama pulled out a deck of cards, "I don't need you Sartorius." He throws the deck of cards that Sartorius had given him into the sea. "This deck is much better." He said pulling out another.

**Flashback**

Kazama slowly exits a cave(A/N: Sounds familiar?). "To think that I would find something like this." He looks down at the shining deck of cards in his hand.

"Sartorius was right, there was something in there that I would like."

"So, you managed to get it, just like I had predicted." Sartorius says with a smirk. "But it seems you ran into trouble."

Kazama wipes the blood from his lip, "Yeah, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. I'm sure you've came here for another reason other than to check up on me."

"How very perceptive, now that you have that deck, I want you to help me expand my society."

"Hmph, why should I do that?"

"Because it is your duty as the being who personifies light!" Sartorius answers.

Kazama turns his back to Sartorius. "Listen, I don't personify light, I personify raw power, which is something, though you promised me, couldn't give me."

"What are you saying?"

"That I don't need your false promises, beat it."

**End of Flashback**

**Two Weeks Later(Actually a little earlier than that)**

"Here you go Syrus." Ayato handed his coins to Syrus.

"Huh? But why?" Syrus asked, confusion crossing his face.

"Just take it." He urged. "Well alright." Syrus gave in.

A giant jet made it's way towards Duel Academy Island. The duelist who had aquired the required ten coins were standing outside, waiting for it's arrival.

The jet soon arrived. Alexis was standing next to Jaden, there hands interlocked. They both nodded to eachother as they made their way towards the jet.

"Hey Aster!" Ayato called. Aster turned around. "Yeah?"

"So, you'll be alright now, right? Now that you've avenged your father's death?" Ayato asked.

Aster nodded. "Yeah. You know what? Your alright Ayato." Ayato grinned as he shook Aster's hand. "Sorry about not trusting you."

"It's alright."

"Just protect that key, okay, you and Jaden had better not let us down.  
Were counting on you two."

Aster waved his goodbye as he boarded the jet, Alexis and Jaden waved as well.

"Well, there gone." Akari said, turning to Ayato. Ayato nodded. "Yeah,  
let them handle Sartorius, I've got something I have to do too."

Akari looked at him skeptically, "What are you talking about?" She asked.  
"I'm sure their gonna make their move. After all I still have the Millenium Puzzle."

"Your right, but you don't have to do it alone, I'm here to help"  
Akari assured him.

Ayato smiled, "Yeah I know." Ayato started to make his way towards the Slifer Red dorm. "C'mon. I'm sure there gonna show this tournament on television. It'll give us something to do while we wait."

Akari smiled, after everything that had happened in the past month, she couldn't think of anything better to do than to spend some time with Ayato.

**Well, the next chapter should be out relatively quick as I have decided to take a break from my video games, as I matter of fact I'm working on it right now. Anyway, review please, and see ya later! I'm out!**


	46. Changing Destiny

**Speedy update! It's a miracle! Not counting this one, there are only two chapters left in Part 2 by the way. Oh and I'd also like to say thanks for the support, I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I Disclaim Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

**Chapter 46: Changing Destiny**

Jaden took a seat on the giant jet. Alexis took a seat on his left. Aster sat behind them. "I can't wait! I'm gonna win I just know I will!"

"Remember Jaden, there's more than just the title of GX Champ on the line." Aster reminded the headstrong teen.

"Yeah, Aster's right. The fate of the whole world is at stake." Alexis agreed.

Jaden simply grinned, "Yeah I know, but I can't help but be excited. I mean, this is the moment I've been waiting for my whole life!"

Alexis smiled, "Hmph."

"Jaden. I knew I'd see you here."

Jaden looked over to see Zane looking right at him. "Zane?!"

Zane turned to Aster, "And your here too."

"You know it's dangerous to stand while the jet is flying." Aster replied with a smirk.

Zane simply frowned, "I'll keep that in mind. Jaden, I wish you best of luck, I wouldn't mind having another match with you." Zane turned back to Aster. "And you."

"Well it's nice to see you too." Alexis says annoyed by the fact that she was being ignored.

"Alexis." Zane looked down to see Jaden's and Alexis' hands intertwined. "I see. Well I'll be on my way." Zane said as he made his way back towards his seat.

"You know, he doesn't seem to be as ruthless as he does on television." Jaden says.

Alexis nodded, "Yeah, he seems like the Zane we all know."

"Well looks can be decieving." Aster says. "Hmmmm, maybe." Jaden looked back, "But I'm not so sure."

"This place sure is empty." Ayato plopped down on the couch. Suddenly Hikari burst in, "Hey everyone!" She looked around. Her sweat dropped. "Where is everyone?"

"Uh, the tournament. Where have you been we haven't seen you in a month." Akari said.

"Yeah, and what's with that strange scar on your arm." Ayato asked. Hikari quickly hid her hand behind her back. "Um nothing."

Ayato and Akari looked at eachother, then shrugged. "So everyone's gone huh?" Hikari asked trying to strike up a conversation with the two.

"Yeah." Ayato said as Akari took a seat next to him. "Why aren't you two at that tournament?"

"I have my reasons." The two said in unison. They looked at eacthother again, then shrugged again. "Really? So you guys were planning on spending some time with eachother, is that it?" Hikari was now grinning.

"Yeah I guess." Ayato said at the same time that Akari said "It's none of your business."

Hikari plopped down on the couch next to Akari. She gazed at the mark on Ayato's neck, a serious expression on her face. Ayato, who felt like, someone was watching him turned to catch Hikari staring at him. "What?"

"You never told us you got a tattoo!" Hikari said. "What?!" Ayato looked at her as if she were insane. "What are you talking about?"

"Right there." Hikari pointed at his neck. Akari looked at Ayato, "Hey I never noticed, you've got a tattoo!"

Ayato began to sweat. 'Just play along.' He told himself. "Yeah sure, I got it done from one of the duelist here who had some experience doing tattoos."

"Why are you sweating?" Hikari asked. "Yeah, why are you sweating?" Ayato moved back as Akari moved so that her face was a mere centimeters away. "Are you hiding something from me?"

**Later**

"The preliminaries will weed out all the competitors until there are only sixteen duelists left, does everyone understand?"

No one made a sound.

The Chancellor's sweat dropped. "Ahem, you all will be assigned to blocks, there will be four blocks, and from each block will come four winners."

"We have taken the liberty of already having you be assigned to a block. If you notice the sticker that we gave you upon your arrival has a letter on it, A, B, C, or D."

Jaden looked at his sticker, "So that's what they were for. Hmmm, I've got 2A. How about you Lex?"

"I've got 4A." She answered. "That's a relief, I didn't want to duel you so soon." Alexis smiled, "What? Afraid that you'll lose."

"Huh? No way!" Jaden retorted.

"Jaden!"

Jaden slowly began to turn around, "Oh no! It can't be, it couldn't be!" Jaden turned around completely "Blair!"

"Long time no see Jaden, your still as handsome as ever I see." She said looking him up and down.

"Um yeah, and you look, um, different." Jaden said examining her. It was true, she had gotten taller, and she was wearing a Slifer Red Blazer to boot.

"Hmph, I see she's with you." She glared at Alexis, who in turn glared at her. "And who's this?" Blair asked, looking at Aster.

"My name is Aster Phoenix, and your name is..."

"Blair Flannigan!" She said, looking at Aster the way she usually looked at Jaden. "Well I'm in block 3B. I'll see you around Jaden, Aster!"

"Looks like Blair's got a crush on you too Aster." Alexis said, still annoyed by the fact that she was there in the first place.

"What? What are you talking about, I just met her." Aster said. "Well that's the way she is." Alexis told him.

"Well good luck in your duels Jaden, Alexis. I'm in block 1A." Aster said as he walked off.

The prelims took an entire day to complete, as there were so many duelists.

Ayato, Akari, and Hikari watched the image of Chancellor Shepard on the television as he spoke. "Ladies and gentlemen here are your competitors.

**"From Block 1A, Aster Phoenix! From Block 2A, Jaden Yuki! From Block 3A, Syrus Truesdale! And From Block 4A, Alexis Rhodes!"**

"So Syrus made it after all, good for him." Ayato said with a smile. "Well so far so good, let's hope Nico, Exion, and Chazz get through." Akari said.

**"From Block 1B, Zane Truesdale, otherwise known as Hell Kaiser! From Block 2B, Chazz Princeton! From Block 3B, Blair Flannigan! And from Block 4B Nico Uchiwa!"**

"Nico and Chazz made it, but what about Exion?" Ayato sat at the edge of his seat. Akari and Hikari was just as anxious to see who else had made it.

**"From Block 1C, Sartorius! From Block 2C, Bastion Misawa! From Block 3C, Billy Anderson. And From Block 4C, Exion Nagasa!"**

"Well at least now we know that all of our friends made it." Ayato sighed a sigh of relief. "What about Anna?" Hikari asked. "Huh? I actually forgot about her." Ayato said guiltly.

**"From Block 1D, Anna Haruno! From Block 2D, James Howlett! From Block 3D, Scott Grayson! And finally, from Block 4D, Sango Mitarashi!"**

"So Anna made it too." Ayato said. "Man that last block had nothing but members of the Society of Light!" Akari exclaimed.

"Alright! We all made it!" Jaden grinned, facing his friends. "Yeah, on to the real thing now." Exion said.

The sixteen competitors were all standing in one row. "Now I will be coming around with a box, in this box are pieces of paper, I want everyone to take one from the box." Chancellor Shepard started with Nico, and ended with Sango Mitarashi.

After inspecting everyone's numbers, the Chancellor spoke, "Now if you'd bring your attention to the giant screen everybody."

A giant chart appeared on the screen. It read:

**First Bracket: Nico Uchiwa vs. Billy Anderson**

**Second Bracket: Jaden Yuki vs. Exion Nagasa**

**Third Bracket: Aster Phoenix vs. Anna Haruno**

**Fourth Bracket: Sartorius vs. Alexis Rhodes**

**Fifth Bracket: Zane Truesdale(Hell Kaiser) vs. Syrus Truesdale**

**Sixth Bracket: Scott Grayson vs. James Howlett**

**Seventh Bracket: Bastion Misawa vs. Chazz Princeton**

**Eighth Bracket: Blair Flannigan vs. Sango Mitarashi**

"Oh man, Alexis vs. Sartorius?" Jaden looked over at Syrus, "And Syrus vs. Zane?"

Sartorius simply smiled, "Interesting."

'There's no way I'm gonna lose.' Alexis thought to herself.

Syrus looked over in Zane's direction worriedly, Zane was looking right back at him. 'Big brother is my first opponent? Aw man, I'm gonna lose for sure!'

"The first match will begin immediately, Nico Uchiwa, Billy Anderson,  
to the stadium please." The chancellor said.

"Good luck Nico!" Her friends said. She simply turned and smiled, "I think Billy here is gonna need the luck."

"So it's starting is it?" Ryon asked Kaena.

"Yeah it's starting, so should we do it now?" She asked. Ryon shaked his head, "No. Let's wait until the semi-finals start."

Kaena raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Why?"

"I have my reasons, in the meantime, fetch me Ryuji will you, were gonna need his help one last time." Kaena sighed heavily, "Alright."

**(A/N: Due to my laziness, and the fact that most people don't read the duels anyway, here are the first round results.)**

**Nico defeats Billy with 3000 life points remaining. Jaden defeats Exion with 1500 life points remaining. Aster defeats Anna with 2000 life points remaining. Sartorius defeats Alexis with 1700 life points remaining. Zane defeats Syrus with 2900 life points remaining. Scott defeats James with 100 life points remaining. Bastion defeats Chazz with 700 life points remaining. Blair defeats Sango with 300 life points remaining.**

"Damn!" Jaden pounds his fist on a nearby table. "He got Alexis again!"

Everyone stared at Jaden, suprised that Jaden had swore. "Calm down Jaden, I'm sure we'll get her back." Exion tried to reassure Jaden.

"Yeah Jay, all we have to do is take down Sartorius and then she'll turn back to normal." Syrus added.

Jaden sighed, "Your right Sy. If I get all worked up now I'll lose my edge."

"Besides, you have to focus on your next match." Aster reminds him. "Yeah your right." Jaden said. "No you don't." Nico said.

"Huh? Why not?" Jaden looked at her confused. "Because I'm not dueling you." She answers. "Well why not?!" Jaden looked at her as if she were crazy. Nico shrugged, "You'd just win anyway."

"Man, looks like Alexis and Chazz are under Sartorius' control again. I hope Jaden's taking it alright." Ayato looked into Hikari's fridge, pulling out a Mountain Dew.

"I'm sure they'll beat Sartorius, it'll be alright." Akari took the soda from Ayato and started drinking it. "Hey that was the last one!" Ayato whined.

She tossed what was left of it to Ayato. He shot her an indignant look and drank the rest. "You know, you just indirectly kissed me." Akari said with a wink.

Ayato fell of the couch. "What?" He said looking up at her, his cheeks a light pink. Akari laughed at him, "You know Hikari was right, it is fun teasing you."

Ayato sat up. "Yeah yeah. By the way, where is she?" He asked looking around. "She said that she was going to see the tournament for herself." Akari answered.

"Really? And did she say how she was gonna get there?" Ayato asked. Akari shrugged, "I stopped listening after that." Ayato's sweat dropped.

"I summon Arcana Force EXThe Light Ruler!" A crazed Sartorius declares. A white bright light engulfs the field.

"Don't lose hope Aster! No matter what!" Jaden calls out. When the light fades, Aster is lying on the floor. His eyes are shut and his hair turns a bright white. "Aster!"

Sartorius laughs, "Hahahaha! The destiny of victory is mine!" Jaden runs up to Aster and kneels by his side, "Hang on Aster!"

Aster opens his eyes slightly, "That..person..is...not...Sartorius." Jaden looks up and at Sartorius' face. His face was that of an evil man. "Please Jaden, inherit...the real Sartorius' will, and...my will, to crush the...light of ruin. Return Sartorius' true...heart to his body." Aster finishes.

Aster's key floats out of his pocket and lands in the hand of Sartorius. He points at Jaden, an evil smile on his face. "You'll be next Jaden."

**Second Round Results: Jaden defeats Nico by default because she gave up.  
Sartorius defeats Aster with 500 life points remaining. Zane defeats Scott with 3000 life points remaining. Bastion defeats Blair with 700 life points remaining.**

"Are you ready Jaden, your match against Sartorius is gonna start in five minutes, you had better get going." Syrus urges.

"Yeah I know. I'll win for sure. For Alexis, for Chazz, for Blair, for Bastion, for everybody."

Exion nodded. Nico looked down on Aster's still form, "Otherwise. Sartorius is gonna destroy the entire world."

"Don't worry, with Neos by my side, that'll never happen." Jaden says. "Let's just hope your right Jaden." She replies.

"So their trying the direct approach are they?" Ayato looked at the dark portal, Akari standing by his side. "It's obviously a trap." She said.

Ayato nodded, "Yeah. And they know I'm gonna bite." Ayato took Akari's hand in his own and walked through the portal. Ayato looked around his new surroundings once he and Akari stepped through the portal.

It was dark, but he could tell that they had to be underground. They were in a hallway, the walls seemed to be made of solid gold and had Egyptian inscrpitions on them, something he came to expect.

"Hello, Ayato." Kaena walked up to the couple. We've been expecting you." She said coolly.

"Really? Well you brought me here. What do you want?" He asked. "Your Millenium Puzzle of course." She replied. "You say that like I'm really gonna do it." Ayato retorted.

"I don't expect you to." She said. "Ryuji now!"

"Wha?" Ayato said dumbly as he felt the chain around the Millenium Puzzle break. Ryuji suddenly appeared in front of him, grinning. He was holding the Millenium Puzzle in his hand.

"Catch me if you can!" He said as he ran off. "Hey get back here!" Ayato shouted taking off after him. Kaena quickly stood in his way. "Where do you think your going, you'll have to get passed me first."

"Akari." Ayato yelled back to her. "I know!" She ran to his side, activating her duel disk. "I'll be your opponent." Kaena frowned.

"I owe you one!" Ayato said as he took of. "Don't worry, I plan on collecting!" She called out to him. "Alright it's just me and you, let's duel!"

Ayato followed Ryuji into a small room. "Show yourself!" Ayato called out. "Ryuji isn't here. My name is Ryon." Ryon held the Millenium Puzzle up.

"I don't care what your name is, give me that puzzle!" Ayato yelled. "I don't think so! You don't even know how important these items are!" Ryon turns around, a giant stone tablet is behind him.

"What is that?" Ayato asked. The tablet had all the Millenium Items embedded in it. Ryon placed the puzzle in it's spot. "It's complete. Soon **HE** will be reborn and rule this world!" Ryon laughed hysterically.

"This guy is nuts." Ayato says as he continues to look at Ryon. The tablet begins to shake and light up. "Yes! Soon the **great God of Darkness will be reborn**!"

Ayato's eyes widened in suprise. "You mean **Zorc**!?" Ayato said. "You shall be the first to die!" Ryon activates his duel disc, Ayato activates his in return.

"**Zorc's** already failed twice." Ayato says. Ryon smirks, "Well you know what they say, third time's a charm!"

Ayato: 4000/Ryon: 4000

Ryon draws a card from his deck, "Perfect. I summon Giant Orc(2200/0) in attack mode. A hideous giant orc with a giant bone for a weapon appears on the field. "And I'll end my turn with that."

"Alright, my draw. I summon Mystical Elf(800/2000) in defense mode. Next I'll activate the spell card Vandorgaron's Eye in the Sky! This card allows me to take one spell or trap card from your hand and use it for my benefit!"

An image of Ryon's hand appears above the field. Ayato examined it. "I think I'll take that Dian Keto the Cure Master! Activate!"

Ayato: 5000/ Ryon: 4000

"And I'll end my turn with that."

Ryon draws a card from his deck, calming down a little. "I summon Second Goblin(100/100) and equip him to Giant Orc!" The little goblin jumps on the Orc's back.

"Now destroy that Elf!" The Giant Orc's bone club slams into Mystical Elf, shattering her into a million pieces. Giant Orc then goes into defense position.

"Now I activate my Second Goblin's effect, which allows me to switch my Giant Orc back into attack mode!" Ryon declares.

Ayato swiftly draws a card and smirks once he sees what it is. "Say goodbye to your monster Ryon. First I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Second Goblin!"

The typhoon blows the Second Goblin off of Giant Orc, destroying it instantly. "Now I'll show you what real power is! I summon Relentless (3000/0) in attack mode!"

The giant red dragon roars, it stares at the Giant Orc with murderous intent. "It's feeding time!" Ayato declares. Relentless runs over to the Giant Orc and eats it whole.

Ayato: 5000/ Ryon: 3200

"I'll end my turn with a face down."

With it's final roar Relentless explodes.

Ayato: 4000/ Ryon: 3200

Ryon glares at Ayato as he draws his next card. 'This will be harder than I thought.'

Jaden: 4000/ Sartorius: 4000

"I play E-Emergency Call, which allows me to choose a monster with Elemental Hero in it's name from my deck and out it in my hand." A card materializes into Jaden's hand, it's Avian.

"Next I play the spell Double Fusion, by paying 500 of my life points!"

Jaden: 3500/ Sartorius: 4000

Sartorius smirks, "Giving up life points for fusion, I hope it'll be worth it." Jaden glares at him, "Shut up light of ruin!" Sartorius thinks to himself, 'Could the Wheel of Fortune be working with him?'

"Double Fusion allows me to send Avian and Burstinatrix to the graveyard to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman(2100/1200)." Jaden's favorite monster appears on the field. "But that's not all, Double Fusion's effect can be used twice, so I'm sending my Wingman and Sparkman to the graveyard to summon Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman(2500/2100) in attack mode!"

Due to there being four E-Heros in the graveyard Wingman's attack increases to 3700. "Attack his Arcana Force ChariotVII now Flare Wingman!"

Flare Wingman glows brightly and slams into Sartorius monster, causing a massive explosion.

Jaden: 3500/ Sartorius: 2000

Sartorius looks at Jaden with an unpleasant look on his face. "Now you have to recieve damage equal to the attack of your monster!" Jaden declares.

Jaden: 3500/ Sartorius: 300

"How do you like that?" Jaden pointed at Sartorius, a victorius grin on his face. Sartorius begins to laugh, Jaden looks at him confused. "What's so funny?"

"Your enjoying yourself aren't you, the impulse of destruction exists in you, as I've said earlier, it exists in every human being. Human beings destroy nations, civilizations, art, and even relationships among people. That's because the destruction is the impulse that humans desire." Sartorius, or rather, the light of ruin explains.

"I don't believe you!" Jaden yells at him. "Have you finished your turn, Jaden?" Sartorius asks, ignoring his outburst.

"I switch Bubbleman to defense mode, and then I summon Air Hummingbird (800/600) in defense mode."

Sartorius smirks, "Although you have the advantage, I can still see some anxiety." Jaden doesn't reply, instead he keeps his play up, "I activate Air Hummingbird's special effect, I gain 500 life points for every card in your hand."

Jaden: 5000/ Sartorius: 300

The entire stadium cheers at the sudden turn of events. "Wow Jaden's doing really good." Syrus notes, Nico nods in agreement. "Let's hope this duel ends soon." Exion says.

Sartorius smirks before drawing a card, "I play the spell card the Bounds of Light." The card appears before above and starts to turn clockwise. "This card effects are different depending on it's position. Destiny is now at it's greatest point!"

The Bounds of Light stop at the upright postion. Suddenly a circle of of white fire sweeps around the duel arena. "The effects of any monster other than Arcana Force monsters inside this boundary are negated." Sartorius explains. Therefore Flare Wingman's attack decreases back to it's original 2500.

A white aura surrounds Sartorius' body, "When I possess both keys I will use the laser satellite **SORA** to destroy the world and bring it to ruin!"

"I won't let that happen!" Jaden declares. Sartorius' white aura turns into a white flame creature. Jaden stares at the two seriously, 'I can't let that happen...'

**Hahahaha Cliffhanger! Two duels that will determine the fate of the world are being played. Anyway, review please.**


	47. Changing Destiny Part 2

**Well here they are! The final two chapters of part two.**

**darksoul123sp: Thanks again for the card concept, but I've decided not to give it to Ryon. I have much bigger plans for it.**

**Disclaimer: Um, in no way do I own the show/manga.**

**Chapter 47: Changing Destiny Part 2**

Ayato: 4000/ Ryon: 3200

"I summon Slate Warrior(1900/400) in attack mode. Destroy his Zeo the Magic Swordsman!" The Slate Warrior punches through Zeo.

Ayato: 3100/ Ryon: 3200

"Now your defenseless." Ryon says.

Ayato draws a card. "Alright I play the spell card Call to Arms! When there are no monsters on my side of the field I can special summon a four star or less monster with the name Vandorgaron in it to the field from my hand or deck."

"And I choose Vandorgaron's Servant(1000/1000)!" The small silver dragon appears on the field.

"So what, he's too weak to take on my Slate Warrior." Ryon smirks.

"I equip him with Axe of Despair! Now attack his Slate Warrior"  
Vandorgaron's Servant cleaves Slate Warrior's head from his shoulders.

Ayato: 3100/ Ryon: 3100

"When Slate Warrior is destroyed by a monster in battle that monster's attack is decreased by 500 points."

"So what! My monster can attack again!" Vandorgaron's Servant slashes Ryon with the axe.

Ayato: 3100/ Ryon: 1600

"And I'll end my turn with a face down." Ayato declares.

'Damn!' Ryon looks at the next card he draws, he then looks at Ayato's monster. 'This should turn things around.' "I play the spell card Snatch Steal!"

Vandorgaron's Servant jumps over to Ryon's side of the field. Ryon smirks, it's all over for you Ayato!"

"I don't think so! I activate my trap Remove Brainwashing! Vandorgaron's Servant returns back to my side of the field."

"Just what I was expecting, I activate my face down! Anger at Betrayal!  
Whenever a monster on my side of the field switches to your side of the field that monster is destroyed and I gain life points equal to that monster's attack points!"

Ayato: 3100/ Ryon: 3600

"And that's not all! I summon Newdoria in attack mode(1200/800). Now your defenseless! Attack Ayato directly Newdoria!"

The grotesque monster slashes Ayato with it's claws.

Ayato: 1900/ Ryon: 3600

"I'll end my turn with two cards face down."

'I hope Jaden's having an easier time than I am.' Ayato thinks to himself.'

Jaden: 4400/ Sartorius: 2800

"Shut up, there is no set winner in a duel!" Jaden yells. "And I'll prove it. I activate the spell R-Right Justice to destroy your Bounds of Light!"

Sartorius smiles, "Everything is going according to destiny, I activate my face-down trap, Hierophant's Wand, no card on my side of the field can be destroyed by the effects of your cards this turn. In addition you get to draw one card."

Jaden grimaces and draws a card, it's H-Heat Heart. "I summon N-Aqua Dolphin(300/800) in defense mode. Aqua Dolphin turns to Jaden. "I'm sorry Jaden, I can't bring out my real power in this boundary."

"If this keeps up Jaden won't win." Syrus says worriedly.

"I don't think so, if the future really can be read, than the Bounds of Light is a uselees card." Nico says.

Syrus and Exion turned to her, confusion evident on their faces. "The third effect of the Bounds of Light, gaining life points according to the attack of the destroyed monster is a conservative effect." Nico explains.

Syrus and Exion still don't get it. Nico further explains, "In other words, the light of ruin is instinctively afraid of Neo Spacian's power, so it has to increase it's life points for protection."

"Oh. Now I get it." Syrus and Exion say at the same time.

Nico rolls her eyes.

"Tch, I end my turn."

"My turn, my draw." Sartorius claims. He sneers at Jaden, "Your Neo Spacian seems to be suffering Jaden, that's because, like people, Neo Spacians are weak to the power of destiny."

"The Bounds of Light effect activates, in every one of my standby phases,  
the Bounds of Light has to turn clockwise. If it stops at the reversed position it disappears, but if it stops at the upright position it remains on the field."

The card stops turning and it stops at the upright position. "Bounds of Light stays in effect. I summon Arcana ForceThe Emperor(1400/1400) and by the Bounds of Light he is forced to stop at the upright position! His special effect increases all Arcana Force monster's attack by 500 points!"

"Now attack his Hummingbird and Bubbbleman my two monsters!" Both of Jaden's monsters are easily crushed. "Bounds of Light's third effect activates, I gain life points equal to your destroyed monster's attack points."

Jaden: 4400/ Sartorius: 4400

'Man! My entire field has been wiped out! What am I gonna do!' Jaden thinks to himself.

Ayato: 1900/ Ryon: 3000

"I tribute my Newdoria and Marie the Fallen One to summon Maju Garzett in attack mode! His attack is equal to the combined attack of the monsters I used to summon them." Ryon declares. "So his attack is now 2900! Attack his face down card!"

The face down card is revealed to be Magician of Faith, who is cut asunder by Garzett's attack.

"I activate her special effect to get back Vandorgaron's Eye in the Sky!"

"It won't do you any good."

"That's what you think!" Ayato says as he draws a card. "I activate Vandorgaron's Eye in the Sky! Once again Ryon's hand is shown to Ayato.  
I'll take that Polymerization. Activate! Fuse Dark Blade with Blade Knight to create Twilight Knight(2800/2500)!"

Ryon draws a card, examining Ayato's monster. 'What is he up to, his monster is weaker than mine, but he has no spell or traps on the field'  
"Attack his Knight Maju!"

"Not so fast, I activate one of my monster's special effect, when I have more light monster's in my graveyard than dark I can activate one trap card during my opponent's battle phase at the cost of not being able to attack next turn."

"What?!" Ryon looks on in disbelief as Ayato plays Mirror Force from his hand, instantly destroying his monster.

Ayato smirks as he draws a card, "Don't look so suprised. You didn't think it'd be that easy did you?"

Ryon simply laughs, "It doesn't matter." Suddenly the room begins to rumble more violently. "If you don't manage to beat me in time, Zorc will be reborn. As a matter of fact, I'd say you have very little time, no more than five minutes."

"That's plenty of time to put you away."

"Don't be so sure."

Ayato looked at his hand quickly, "I end my turn."

Ryon draws a card and laughs. Ayato looks at him confused, "What's so funny?"

"Atem really was a fool. Sacrificing himself was a cowardly move. He didn't want to fight anymore so accepting death was an easy escape, sealing **Zorc** away was an added bonus. Of course history repeated itself, and your father had to help Atem defeat** Zorc** again. And now-"

"What are you getting at?" Ayato asked, he had had enough of this guy dissing Atem.

"All the efforts that were made so far only delayed the inevitable, if Atem hadn't been such a coward and looked for another way to defeat **Zorc** than you wouldn't have to carry such a heavy burden."

"Don't be an idiot, what Atem did, is what any hero would do! So what if **Zorc's** trying to be reborn again. It just gives me a chance to avenge Atem's death. I'm gonna win this duel no matter what! And there's no way I'm gonna let **Zorc** be reborn!"

"Sparkman destroy his Emperor! Shining Surge Flash!" Jaden declares.  
The attack causes a massive explosion.

Jaden: 4400/ Sartorius: 5600

"I place one card face down and end my turn." Jaden smirks, "Looks like the stream of destiny is beginning to change."

"Impossible. Destiny can't be changed by just one strike." Sartorius says angrily. As he draws a card Sartorius looks at the Bounds of Light as it turns clockwise. 'As long as the Bounds of Light remains on the field destiny can't be changed.'

The Bounds of Light stops at the reversed position. The light boundary begins to fade, Sartorius looking shock all the while.

"So destiny can't be changed, huh?" Jaden mocks Sartorius.

Sartorius starts to think really hard. 'Will the Boundary of Light return next turn, why is this happening, should I just pass my turn?'

"What's the matter? You don't know what to do, do you? You've always relied on the power of destiny, that without it you don't know what to do. But that's the reason duel monsters is fun!"

Exion's sweat drops, "Huh?"

"So let's have a fun duel!" Jaden encourages Sartorius.

"Is Jaden really having fun?" Nico asks confused. "Ah don't worry Jaden will win for sure." Syrus says.

"Shut up!" Sartorius yells. "Arcana Force XXIThe World destroy his Sparkman!"

Jaden: 2900/ Sartorius: 5600

"I activate my trap, Hero Counterattack! When a E-Hero monster is destroyed as a result of battle on my field, you have to choose a card in my hand, if it's a E-Hero monster then I can special summon it to the field and destroy one monster on your side of the field. If it's not then it goes to the graveyard."

Sartorius grimaces, Jaden only has one card in his hand. "I special summon Elemental Hero Neos(2500/2000)!" Sartorius' monster explodes.

"All right it's my draw, I summon N-Glowmoss(300/900). Now Contact Fusion, Neos, Glowmoss, become E-Hero Glow Neos(2500/2000)! His special effect activates! Destroy his Bounds of Light!"

Glow Neos creates a ball of energy and shoots the Bounds of Light with it, destroying it. "And when he destroys a spell with his effect he can attack you directly, not that you had any monster on the field but you get the idea. Go Glow Neos, attack!"

Glow Neos punches Sartorius in the stomach, dropping his life points.

Jaden: 2900/ Sartorius: 3100

Ayato: 2800/ Ryon: 1600

"One more strike and I win this duel." Ayato says confidently.

"Less than three minutes, I can feel him, compared to him, you seem to be no more than an insignificant insect."

"That's about to crush you!" Ayato says angrily.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, I activate my trap card, Call of the Haunted to bring back Marie the Fallen One."

Ayato smirks, "A lot of good that will do you, my Twilight Knight is far stronger. I end my turn."

Ryon draws a card and grins when he sees it. "Finally, I have the card that will put you out of your misery. "First I play the spell card Monster Reborn to bring back Newdoria."

'What is he planning, tribute summon, fusion, ritual?' Ayato thinks to himself.

"Next I activate the spell I just drew, **Contract with the Dark Master**, by tributing my two monsters I can ritual summon **Dark Master- Zorc**(2700/1500)!"

Ayato begins to laugh, "That's him, that's **Zorc**! Ah man I was expecting something far stronger than that!"

"You idiot, this monster is a pale imitation of the real thing, but it will be enough to kill you."

"What are you talking about my monster is sronger."

Suddenly a wheel with numbers appears in the field. The wheel had six numbers on it. "I activate the effect of **Zorc**." The wheel began to spin.

Ayato looked confused, "What's going on?"

The wheel stopped on three, which caused Ayato's monster to explode.  
"What-the?" Ayato blinked in confusion. The rumbling in the ground started to get worse.

"**Zorc's** effect, depending on what number the wheel stops on he gets an effect. 1 or 2 will destroy all your monsters on your field. Three, four, or five will destroy one monster on your field, and a six will destroy all the monster's on my side of the field."

The stone tablet started to shake violently. "The stone tablet's starting to shake." Ayato says. "You idiot, it's called the **Millenium Stone**, but that won't matter once I finish you off! **Zorc** attack!"

**Zorc** creates a black orb of dark energy, launching it at Ayato at blinding speed.

Ayato is knocked back several feet from the force of the blast.

Ayato: 100/ Ryon: 1600

Ayato struggles to get back to his feet as Ryon laughs. "What's the matter? I thought you were gonna beat me? You might as well give up, with less than two minutes left you can't possibly beat me!"

Ayato sits up and draws a card, it's Dark King Dragon Vandorgaron.  
"I place two cards face down and end my turn." The two cards materialized next to Ayato's lone one.

Ryon draws a card, "Hmmm, traps eh? **Zorc** attack!"

"I don't think so I-"

"Not so fast! Mystical Space Typhoon destroy his face down card on the right!" Ryon declares.

"Hmph, I activate Magic Jammer." Ayato discards one card from his hand, negating Mystical Space Typhoon's activation.

"Your still gonna lose, **Zorc** finish this!" Ryon sneers.

"I special summon Dark King Dragon Vandorgaron(2800/2500) in attack mode, he deals 1500 points of direct damage to you because I stopped your spell card!"

Ayato: 100/ Ryon: 100

"What the-how did you-?"

"When I stopped your spell card I was able to special summon him because of his special effect."

"Tch, then I'll just have to call off **Zorc's** att-"

"I activate my other trap, Staunch Defender, now your monster must attack my monster!"

Ryon's eyes widen in horror as **Zorc** continues his attack.  
"Vandorgaron destroy his **Zorc**, Dark Pulsating Blast!" Vandorgaron's hand crackles with electricity and blue flames.

"No!"

Vandorgaron launches the blast at **Zorc**, destroying it and depleting the rest of Ryon's life points.

Ayato: 100/ Ryon: 0

Ryon screams in agony as he disperes into thin air, having lost the shadow game. Ayato pumps his fist in the air. "Yes!"

Suddenly the ground begins to split in two, chunks of the ceiling began to fall. Ayato looked over to the Millenium Stone. "I've gotta stop this, but how?"

Ayato ran up to the stone, 'Maybe if I pull one of the items out it'll stop.'

Ayato grabbed the Millenium Puzzle, as soon as he touched it his body began to fade. Ayato let go and his body returned to it's normal state. "?" The room shook more violently.

Ayato once again grabbed the puzzle, his body once again started to fade, but he held on this time. Ayato pulled and pulled but the puzzle didn't budge. Ayato suddenly realized something. 'This is it, this is what killed me!'

Akari ran into the room, "Ayato what's going on! What are you doing"  
She asked as she saw Ayato trying to pull something out of the strange stone.

Ayato's body was starting to fade away quickly until he became almost transparent. "Ayato you have to stop! Your gonna get yourself killed!" Akari yelled, alarmed by Ayato's state of being.

"I have to do this Akari! If I don't the entire world will be destroyed!" Ayato turned to look at her, "Besides, what's one life compared to the lives of many!"

"Ayato there's nothing we can do, please we've got to go!"

Suddenly a booming voice was heard. **"MY REBIRTH IS AT HAND! FINALLY AFTER ALL THESE YEARS!"**

"**Zorc**!? I don't know who brought these Millenium Items back but I'm not gonna let you be reborn!"

**"GEH, HEH, HEH, HAHAHAHAHAHA! NO MERE MORTAL CAN STOP ME!"**

Dark energy burst forth from the stone engulfing Ayato, causing him to scream in agony. Ayato!" Akari called out.

"There's nothing you can say that'll change my mind Akari!" Ayato said as a bright golden aura surrounded his body, his eyes turning a vibrant gold. The Millenium Puzzle began to move as Ayato pulled harder.

The dark energy began to seep back into the stone. **"NO! IT CAN'T BE!  
YOU ARE, YOU ARE-!"**

With one final pull the Millenium Puzzle was pulled free. Ayato stood up slowly. The golden aura that had surrounded his body vanished, his eyes once again became the usual blue. He panted as he tried to catch his breath.

Ayato looked down at his body. Tiny particles of light was emitting from his body. He was dissappearing. Akari ran towards Ayato as fast as she could. "Ayato!"

Ayato turned to her, and gave her a smile as he thought one last thought. 'I'm sorry Akari, guess I couldn't change my destiny after all...'

Ayato vanished completly the moment Akari had got to him. For a few seconds Akari just watched, tears welling up in her eyes, as the light particles that were once Ayato floated all around her.

Jaden: 300/ Sartorius: 600

"There is no way humans can oppose destiny!" Sartorius laughs.

"I won't give up until the very end! I will win! I activate Rebirth of Neos! This allows me to special summon Elemental Hero Neos!"

Sartorius laughs, "Neos power will not be enough to destroy my Light Ruler!"

"With Neo Space on the field he gains an extra 500 attack points, not only that, but the spell Rebirth of Neos gives him an extra 1000 attack points, which means his attack is 4000!"

"What!?" Sartorius says looking shocked.

"Neos, destroy his Light Ruler!" Neos slams into Sartorius' monster,  
destroying it, and depleting the rest of his life points.

Jaden: 300/ Sartorius: 0

The light of ruin seperates from Sartorius' body, flies up, and scatters into a million pieces. Jaden is suprised to see Neos still on the field. "The light of ruin is destroyed, but it's not over, we have to make sure that sattelite will never be used."

Jaden nods in agreement, "Right! Destroy that sattelite Neos!" Neos nods and flies away. Jaden looks back to the unconscious form of Sartorius. 'It's finally over. I hope Ayato's okay.'

**Next Time: Jaden has one more obstacle he has to overcome if he wants to claim the title of GX Champion. And Ayato is...**

**Well of course you'll have to read the next chapter to find out!**


	48. Changing Destiny Part 3

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX The Eternal Soul of the Duelists**

**End of Part 2: Turmoil**

**Here we are! The final chapter of Part 2, which is also the longest! I'd just like to let you all now that I appreciate those who have stuck with me and reviewed! For those of you who have stuck with me but haven't reviewed, well I guess I just appreciate you a little bit less than those who have. Anyway read on, it's very important information!**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: This is also the final chapter of this story. Part three will be continued in a new story entitled Yu-Gi-Oh GX The Eternal Struggle of the Duelists.**

**(A/N: Fusion monsters are sent to the graveyard in the anime when they are destroyed, not returned to the fusion deck. You'll understand why I'm telling you this soon enough.)**

**Disclaimer: Everyone knows that I don't own the show/manga.**

**Chapter 48: Changing Destiny Part 3**

The eight remaining members of the Order were all gathered into one large room. The room's floor had various markings on it, done in red ink.

"Do you really think this will work?" Came the reply of one of the members.

"Don't question me." Lina quickly answered. "Ayato's life force is fading fast. If we don't act now he'll be lost forever."

"Tch. I don't see why that's such a bad thing, it's not like we need him or anything." Ryuji interjected. Lina simply glared at him, shutting him up effectively.

"Alright! Get ready!" Hitaki ordered. All the members took their respective spots. They all held out their hands. "You know this would be a lot more easier if we hadn't lost five of our members." Another member said.

"Quiet! No more complaining!" Lina ordered. "We begin now!" All at once the eight members began chanting in a different language, a language that was lost to the world today.

The entire room was engulfed in a giant dark aura. The Order kept up their chant, as the dark aura grew more prominent. 'This has to work'  
Lina thought to herself. 'It will work!'

A dark portal appeared behind Akari, who instantly turned around. From this portal emerged Nico. Akari looked at her with a suprised look on her face.

Nico took one good looked at Akari's face and sighed heavily. "So Ayato's gone."

Nico looked around the destroyed room. "I was afraid that this would happen."

Akari tried to wipe away her tears but they wouldn't stop falling, so she gave up trying to wipe them away. "H-how...did..you..f-find me?" Akari said between sniffles.

Nico didn't answer. Her eyes were closed, she seemed to be meditating as she stood there not moving a single muscle. Akari slowly got back up to her feet, looking at the younger girl. A confused expression on her face.

After a few more moments Nico opened her eyes and turned to Akari, "Come on let's get outta here. If hope is on our side everything will be alright."

"I'm not leaving!" Akari yelled. "I refuse to!" Nico sighed, she figured it wouldn't be easy.

This was it, the final duel of the GX Tournament. The entire stadium was quiet, everyone's attention was on one man. Chancellor Shepard was standing in the middle of the arena. He cleared his throat before he spoke.

"The time has finally come! The last two contestants will now battle for the title of GX Champ!"

The crowd awaited eagerly as the Chancellor continued to speak. "Our first competitor, from Duel Academy, Jaden Yuki!" The crowd cheered wildly as Jaden made his way towards the battlefield, waving to the crowd as he went.

"Show off!" Chazz yelled. **(A/N: Everyone's back to normal.)**

"Do you think Jaden can really win? Zane sure is scary looking." Exion said. "Since when did you start acting like Syrus?" Bastion asked.

"Yeah since when did you start acting like a fraidy cat!" Syrus joined in. Several moments passed. "Hey wait a minute!" Syrus yelled angrily, his brain finally registering what Bastion had said.

Bastion simply laughed. Alexis stayed silent, her eyes locked on Jaden. "Do your best Jaden!" She suddenly said in an outburst.

Jaden looked up and grinned at Alexis, waving at her. "You know I will!"  
He called back.

"Ugh, would someone just kill me now!" Chazz said sounding disgusted.  
Exion and Syrus glared at him. Chazz's sweat dropped, "I was only kidding you know, geez!"

"And let's not forget our other competitor! Zane Truesdale! Otherwise known as Hell Kaiser!" Zane walked into the arena, some people cheered while others booed him.

Zane looked right at Shepard, Shepard stared back. After a few moments Zane smirked and walked passed him, taking his place on the battle field.

"Ladies and gentlemen! These two duelists have defeated all others and now were gonna see which one of them is stronger!" Chancellor Shepard said trying to set the mood again.

Jaden smirked, "I never did get to pay you back for that first duel we had Zane!"

"Hmph." Zane replied as he activated his duel disk. "Alright Zane"  
Jaden activated his duel disk as well. Both of the two duelists slid there respective decks into their deck slots.

"Get ready to get your game on!" Jaden declared. Zane simply smirked, "You had better do the same." Jaden smirked in return, "Don't worry about me! I'm always ready to throw down!"

"Duel!"

**(A/N: It's me again! I just wanted to say that this duel is probably the longest and best duel I've ever worked on! So if you do normally read my duels, enjoy!)**

Jaden: 4000/ Zane: 4000

"I'll go first!" Jaden declared. "Fine with me." Zane replied.

"Alright, draw!" Jaden examines his hand. "Sweet! I play the spell card Polymerization to fuse Bubbleman, Sparkman, and Avian to summon E-Hero Tempest(2800/2800) in attack mode! And I'll end my turn with that!"

"Wow Jaden sure is starting off strong." Syrus said. Exion, Bastion,  
and Chazz nodded in agreement.

"Hmmm, we'll see how long it lasts." Aster says.

"My turn, my draw." Zane quickly adds the card to his hand, "I special summon Cyber Dragon to the field(2100/1600)." The metal dragon roared as it emerged on the field.

"Um, okay. How did he do that?" Exion asked no one in particular.  
"Weren't you watching when I dueled him. If my brother's opponent has a monster on their side of the field he can special summon Cyber Dragon to the field." Syrus explained.

"Oh." Exion replied dumbly.

"Next I summon Bomber Dragon(1000/0) in attack mode." Zane smirked,  
Jaden just looked at him confused. "Hey what gives! Neither one of your monsters are strong enough to take out Tempest."

"Bomber Dragon attack Jaden's Tempest, Bombs Away!" The dragon flew into Tempest, blowing up on contact. When the smoke settled, both monsters were gone.

Jaden had a look of utter shock on his face. "What the heck just happened?"

"When this card is destroyed by a monster in battle and sent to the graveyard then that monster is destroyed too." Zane explained.

"Okay, but how come you didn't lose any life points?" Jaden asked dumbfounded.

"Because of Bomber Dragon's second effect, when it attacks neither one of us recieve any battle damage." Zane replied. "Now that I've got Tempest out of the way I can attack you directly, Cyber Dragon attack!"

Jaden is pushed back by the attack but stands his ground.

Jaden: 1900/ Zane: 4000

"Man, didn't expect to be so low on life points so soon." Jaden exclaims while grinning.

"What's he grinning about, he's already lost half of his life points"  
Chazz says. Syrus sweat drops, "That's Jaden for ya."

"I'll end my turn by playing two cards face down."

"Alright let's see what I get!" Jaden drew a card and looked at it.  
"Whoa!"

Zane's brow raised. "Yeah, this'll work. I play the spell Silent Dead to bring back Bubbleman from my graveyard in defense mode(800/1200,  
and since he's the only monster on my field I'm allowed to draw two more cards!"

Jaden swiftly drew two more cards, eager to see what he'd get. "Great!  
I send Bubbleman from the field and Metamorphosis from my hand to the graveyard to summon E-Hero Neo Bubbleman(800/1200)."

"Next I'll equip him with Bubble Blaster to raise his attack by 800 points! Now Bubbleman attack Cyber Dragon with Bubble Blast!" The blast of water is shot forth at Cyber Dragon who sends it right back to Bubbleman, destroying his blaster.

"What was the point in that?" Zane asked.

"Simple, any monster that battles Neo Bubbleman is automatically destroyed after the damage step."

Cyber Dragon is destroyed, creating a massive explosion.

"I'll throw down a face down. Your turn."

"My draw, I activate my trap card, Call of the Haunted to bring back Cyber Dragon!" Cyber Dragon roars as it's reborn.

Zane stares at the face down card on Jaden's field. "Hmph. Cyber Dragon destroy Neo Bubbleman!"

Bubbleman is easily destroyed. "I activate my trap, Hero Spirits! I take no damage from your Cyber Dragon's attack, not only that, but your monster is destroyed, or did you forget my monster's special effect."

"Well at least he's hanging in there." Syrus says worriedly. Exion looks around confused, "Hey Syrus! Where's your girlfriend?"

Syrus looked around. "I don't know she was here a minute ago, she must have had to use the restroom or something."

"I play the spell Ancient Rules! This card allows me to special summon a monster onto the field, and I choose E-Hero Neos(2500/2000)!"

"I activate my trap card, another Call of the Haunted to bring back my Cyber Dragon again!" Zane says.

The Ultraman looking monster appears on the field, setting it's sights on Zane's Cyber Dragon.

"Alright Neos attack Zane's Cyber Dragon!" Neos hits the metal dragon with a right hook, causing it to explode.

Jaden: 1900/ Zane: 3600

"I place two cards face down and end my turn."

Zane draws a card, it's Polymerization. "I play the spell Monster Reborn to bring back my Cyber Dragon, then I'll fuse it with my two monsters in my hand to summon Cyber End Dragon(4000/2500)!"

"Uh-oh, Neos is in trouble." Exion says.

"Don't be so quick to judge, I'm sure those two face down cards will protect him." Alexis says.

"Cyber End Dragon destroy his Neos!"

"Go trap card! Draining Shield!"

"Hmph, I activate the Quick-Play spell De-fusion!" The Cyber End Dragon splits back into three Cyber Dragons.

"I'm not done Zane, I activate my other trap! Staunch Defender! Now your Cyber Dragons have to attack my Neos!"

One by one the Cyber Dragons launch themselves at Neos, and one by one Neos punches all of them into a million pieces.

Jaden: 1900/ Zane: 2400

The entire stadium cheers at Jaden's display of skill. "Yeah! Now Zane can't re-fuse them into Cyber End Dragon!" Syrus exclaims.

"Yes, but there are other ways to summon fusion monsters, keep that in mind Syrus." Bastion says.

"I'm not done either Jaden, I play the spell Time Fusion, by discarding one card in my hand I can special summon one fusion monster from my graveyard unto the field in my next turn."

"Aw." Syrus whines. "I told you." Bastion says.

Zane removes Cyber Ouroboros from the game. "Also, when Cyber Ouroboros is removed from the game, I can remove a card from my hand also to draw one card from my deck." Zane delcares.

Zane looks at the card he drew, "And I'll place this card face-down.  
Your turn Jaden."

'I have to figure out how I'm gonna deal with Zane's Cyber End Dragon'  
Jaden stares at the lone card on Zane's field. 'What could that card be?'

Jaden draws a card, 'This should help me deal with Cyber End Dragon'  
"I place one card face down, now for my battle phase."

"I activate my trap! Threatening Roar, you can't declare an attack this turn."

Jaden started laughing, "Man! Your really got me in a tight situation here!"

Everyone's sweat dropped.

Jaden wiped a lone tear from his eye. "Well I guess I'll have to end my turn."

"Hey! Why doesn't Jaden switch his Neos to defense position!" Exion asks.

"You sure are asking a lot of questions that we expect from Syrus"  
Chazz says annoyed.

"Well I'm not familiar with this Zane guy so how should I know!" Exion retorts.

"When Cyber End Dragon attacks a monster and destroys it while it's in defense mode, the difference would be dealt to the opponent's life points." Bastion explains.

"Thanks." Exion replies.

"It's my turn, which means my Cyber End Dragon is now summoned to the field." Cyber End Dragon reappears on the field, letting out a mighty roar.

"Now attack Neos!"

"I activate my trap card, Soul Union, this card increases my Neos attack by the amount of an Elemental Hero's attack that I have in the graveyard, and I choose E-Hero Tempest, giving Neos 2800 extra attack points! Go Neos, take down his Cyber End Dragon!"

Neos charges through the blast of Cyber End Dragon and destroys it with a powerful uppercut.

Jaden: 1900/ Zane: 1100

Jaden smirks, "Your gonna have to do better than that Zane!"

Zane looks at his hand, "I summon one monster face down and end my turn."

Jaden quickly draws a card. 'I've got him playing defense now, this duel will be over in no time!'

Jaden looks at the card he just drew, "This duel is so over! I summon E-Hero Burstinatrix(1200/800) in attack mode."

"Jaden's got this one in the bag for sure!" Syrus exclaims.

Aster simply stares at Zane's face-down monster. 'I'm not too sure about that.'

"Neos attack Zane's face-down monster. Go!"

The face-down card flips up to reveal Cyber Jar. Jaden's expression changes from that of confidence, to utter shock.

Suddenly all the monsters on the field explode. "Now we pick up five cards from our decks and show them to eachother." Zane informs Jaden.

The two duelists picked up the top five cards on their decks and showed them to eachother. "Now we immediately summon any level four or lower monster onto the field in attack or defense postion, as for the rest of the cards, we keep them in our hands." Zane says.

"I summon Cyber Phoenix(1200/1600) and Proto Cyber Dragon(1100/600)  
in attack mode." Zane declares.

"I summon Wroughtweiler(800/1200) and N-Air Hummingbird(800/600) in defense mode. And before I end my turn I activate his special effect! I gain 500 life points for each card in your hand, and you have four!"

Jaden: 3900/ Zane: 1100

"Man this Zane guy is tough!" Exion exclaims.

"Well of course he is, he is related to me after all." Syrus says.

Exion's sweat drops, "I'm pretty sure that him being tough has nothing to do with you two being related Syrus."

Alexis rolls her eyes.

"I'll end my turn with that." Jaden says.

Zane draws a card, "I place one card face down, next I summon Hell Dragon(2000/0) in attack mode. Now I'll use him to attack your Wroughtweiler!"

Hell Dragon burns Wroughtweiler to a crisp with it's Hellfire attack.  
Jaden smirks, "Wroughtweiler doesn't rollover that easily, when he's destroyed I can get an Elemental Hero and one Polymerization from my graveyard and add it to my hand." (A/N: Elemental Hero Sparkman is the card he chose by the way.)

"Fine by me, Proto Cyber Dragon attack Air Hummingbird!" The prototype dragon charges up electrical energy and blasts Air Hummingbird to dust.

"Finally, Cyber Phoenix attack Jaden directly!" Cyber Phoenix encases it's body in flames and slams into Jaden, making him fall flat on his butt.

Jaden: 2700/ Zane: 1100

"When Cyber Phoenix attacks or is attacked I can draw one card from my deck. And I'll end my turn with a face down."

Jaden dust himself off as he gets up, he draws a card.

"I activate my trap card, Attack Reflector Unit!" Zane declares. "I can tribute a Cyber Dragon on my side of the field to special summon Cyber Barrier Dragon."

"But you don't have a Cyber Dragon on the field." Jaden informs him.

"Proto-Cyber Dragon is treated as a Cyber Dragon." Zane explains as it's replaced by Cyber Barrier Dragon(800/2800) in attack mode.

Suddenly Winged Kuriboh appears besides Jaden. "Oh hey Kuriboh, what's up!" Jaden greets his friend.

Winged Kuriboh cooes. "Oh, you came to watch the duel?" Jaden asks as Winged Kuriboh cooes happily.

Zane squints his eyes, could what he be seeing be real? There was a faint outline of a Winged Kuriboh floating around Jaden. "?"

Jaden noticed the look Zane was giving him, "What's wrong Zane?"

"Nothing." Zane says as he continues to stare at the the outline of Winged Kuriboh. "Alright then, back to the duel!" Jaden exclaims.

"I fuse Sparkman and Clayman together to create E-Hero Thunder Giant (2400/1500) in attack mode. Next I'll use his special effect to destroy your Cyber Barrier Dragon!"

Thunder Giant slams his two giant fists together, creating a shockwave that destroys Cyber Barrier Dragon. "Now end the duel Thunder Giant!  
Attack!"

"Jaden wins! Jaden wins!" Syrus exclaims jumping up and down. "Would you stop doing that!" Chazz yells trying to make him sit down.

"I activate my Quick-Play spell Limiter Removal! All machine type monsters on my field gain double their original attack points! Go Cyber Phoenix, attack!"

Both monster's attacks collide causing a massive explosion.

Zane draws a card. "I end my turn." Jaden says.

Zane smirks, "My turn. My draw."

Syrus sits down, "And I thought that the duel was over."

'Zane has improved greatly since I last dueled him. I don't think I'd be able to beat him now.' Aster thinks to himself. He turns to look at Jaden. 'And if this keeps up I'm sure Jaden will lose.'

Zane draws a card, "I play the spell card Different Dimension Capsule!  
This card remains face up on my field until my second standby phase. I'm allowed to pick one card from my deck and remove it from play face-down. On my second standby phase this card is destroyed and the card I removed from play comes into my hand." Zane finishes.

"Next I summon Cyber Soldier of Dark World(1400/1200) in attack mode and I'll attack you directly."

Jaden braces himself as the monster attacks him.

Jaden: 1400/ Zane: 1100

"I'll end my turn by placing one card face down." Zane informs Jaden.

Jaden draws a card, "I activate the spell card Hope of Fifth, I choose five Elemental Hero monsters from my graveyard and add them to my deck, then I have to shuffle my deck."

Jaden chooses Neos, Avian, Burstinatrix, Sparkman, and Clayman and then shuffles his deck. "Next I can draw two cards from my deck!" Jaden draws two cards, Neos and Clayman.

"I summon E-Hero Clayman in defense mode, and I'll end my turn with a face-down."

Zane draws a card, "I play Graceful Charity and draw three cards." Zane draws three cards, "And I discard two." Zane discards Cyber Dark Horn and Cyber Dark Keel.

"I play the spell Battle Fusion! Now my monster's attack increases by your monster's attack, which makes his attack just enough to destroy your Clayman!"

Clayman shatters as the attack connects, "And that's it for my turn."

Jaden draws a card, 'Next turn Zane gets what ever card he sent from his deck using that Different Dimension Capsule. Whatever it is it can't be good, for me anyway.'

"I activate the spell Monster Reincarnation, by discarding one card from my hand I bring back Wroughtweiler from the graveyard and back into my hand, and I'm gonna summon him to the field in defense mode.  
And I'll end my turn with a face-down."

Turn moves back to Zane, "The effect of Diffent Dimension Capsule activates." The card explodes and Zane gets the card he had removed from play, Cyber Dark Edge.

"I attack Wroughtweiler with my Soldier." Wroughtweiler falls victim to Zane's monster.

Jaden picks Polymerization and Clayman from the graveyard and adds it to his hand.

"That's it for my turn." Zane watches as Jaden draws a card, his face lights up when he sees it. 'Seems he's drawn the card he needs'  
Zane thinks to himself.

"I play the spell Pot of Greed!" Jaden draws two more cards. "I summon E-Hero Sparkman onto the field. Next I activate the spell Polymerization to fuse Avain with Burstinatrix to summon Flame Wingman."

"But I'm not done yet, now I play the spell Miracle Fusion, by removing Flame Wingman and Sparkman from play I can summon E-Hero Shining Flare Wingman(2500/2100) in attack mode. He gains 300 attack points for every Elemental Hero in my graveyard, making his total attack points climb to 3400! Now attack his Soldier, Shining Rush!"

Flare Wingman smashed through Cyber Soldier. "And when Flare Wingman destroys a monster you lose life points equal to that monster's attack points.

"Ya Jay, your gonna win!" Syrus jumps up from his seat again.

Flare Wingman rushes towards Zane. "I activate my face down card, Trap Booster, by discarding one card from my hand I can play a trap card from my hand!"

Zane sends Cyber Dark Edge to the graveyard. "Now I activate my trap!  
Fusion Guard! By randomly discarding one fusion monster from my fusion deck any damage I would recieve from a monster's effect is negated.

Cyber Twin Dragon is sent to the graveyard. Shining Flare Wingman retreats back to Jaden's side of the field. "Man this is one sweet duel! Guess I'll end my turn by throwing down a face-down!"

"My draw. I play the spell Overload Fusion, by removing Cyber Dark Horn, Edge, and Keel from play I can special summon Cyber Dark Dragon (10000/1000)!"

"Cool monster, but he still can't take on my Wingman!" Jaden exclaims.  
"Not yet it can't." Zane replies.

"Huh, what do you mean not yet?" Jaden asks.

"Cyber Dark Dragon's special effect allows it to equip a dragon type monster from my graveyard and eqiup it to it, and I choose Hell Dragon,  
increasing my dragon's attack by 2000 points.

"Um, no offense Zane, but it's still not strong enough." Jaden says.

"Which is why he gains 100 attack points for every monster in my graveyard, and seeing as I have eleven his attack increases by another 1100, which means his attack is 4100! Cyber Dark Dragon destroy his monster with Dark Destruction Blast!"

The mass of dark energy slammed into the shining hero, vaporizing it.

Jaden: 700/ Zane: 1100

"I activate my trap card, Hero Counterattack! When a monster on my side of the field is destroyed in battle, you get to select one card from my hand, if it's a monster card with the name Elemental Hero in it I get to destroy one monster on your side of the field and the monster you chose is summoned to my field, if not than the card goes to my graveyard." Jaden explains.

"I choose the card on the far right." Zane says.

"Good choice! For me anyway! I summon Elemental Hero Neos(2500/2000)  
in attack mode, and I'm getting rid of your Cyber Dark Dragon!" Jaden exclaims as he points at Zane's dragon.

Cyber Dark Dragon roars before it explodes, leaving nothing but dust in it's wake.

"Looks like Jaden's back in control again." Bastion says. Chazz nods while everyone else are too enamored with the duel to say anything,  
Aster included.

Zane smirks, "Hmph. I switch my Cyber Soldier to defense mode, I then place two cards face down."

"Alright my draw! I play the spell Neo Space!" The arena suddenly turns to outerspace. "I declare Contact Fusion between Neos and Flame Scarab!  
Creating Elemental Hero Flare Neos(2500/2000). With Neo Space on the field he gains an extra 500 attack points. And that's not all! Since Neo Space is a spell card he gains another 400 extra attack points. Attack his Soldier with Flame Burst Rush!"

Flare Neos' body emits flame as he charges into Cyber Soldier, causing a massive explosion.

"I'll end my turn with that." Jaden says confidently.

Zane draws a card, "I activate the spell card Spell Retrieval! By paying 1000 life points I can bring one spell card from my graveyard and place it in my hand!" Zane chooses Overload Fusion.

Jaden: 700/ Zane: 100

"Next I activate my trap card, Return From The Different Dimension!  
By giving up half of my life points I can special summon as many of my monsters that were removed from play! I special summon Cyber Dark Horn,  
Edge, and Keel!"

Jaden: 700/ Zane: 50

"Then that means-!" Jaden says suprised.

"That's right I play the spell Overload Fusion to remove Cyber Dark Horn, Edge, and Keel from play to summon another Cyber Dark Dragon (1000/1000)! Next I choose Hell Dragon and equip it to Cyber Dark Dragon to raise it's attack to 3000!" Zane says.

"Furthermore, his attack increases to 4200 because I have twelve monsters in my graveyard, it's time to end this! Cyber Dark Dragon destroy his Flare Neos!"

Jaden can only look on in shock as Flare Neos is destroyed, along with the rest of his life points.

Jaden: 0/ Zane: 50

For several moments the entire stadium was silent. Jaden still has a look of utter shock on his face.

"Well it would seem we have a winner! Zane Truesdale!" Chancellor Shepard exclaimed. Several cheers and boos could be heard as the entire stadium erupted into noise.

"Aw, Jaden lost." Syrus said as he slumped into his chair, Exion doing the same. "That may be, but it was one of the best duels I've ever seen." Bastion says.

"I knew he'd lose all along! If that were me..." Chazz turns to see Alexis, Exion, and Syrus glaring at him, they looked as if they were gonna seriously hurt him if he didn't quit while he was ahead. Chazz sinked into his seat "Eep!"

Aster sighed as he closed his eyes, "So that's how it ends, huh Jaden?"

After recovering from his initial shock Jaden walked up to Zane. "I never expected to lose, not even for a second! Your still as strong as ever!" Jaden says grinning.

"I can't wait till our next duel!" Jaden holds his hand out, offering Zane a handshake. After a few seconds Zane accepts and the two shake hands.

Chancellor Shepard walks up to Zane, "Well seeing how your the winner Zane your entitled to your prize."

Zane blinked once, "Prize? I don't want it. That duel was a good enough prize for me."

Shepard's sweat dropped, "What do you mean you don't want it. Don't you at least want to hear what it is?" The bald man asked.

Zane was too busy looking around the stadium to hear what Shepard had said. "Um Zane?" Shepard questioned. Zane suddenly pointed into the audience. "Whatever the prize is, give it to her, Blair Flannigan." Zane says.

"WHAT?!" Jaden practically screams.

"Uh, well, okay." Shepard agreed.

Zane simply walked away, exiting the arena. "Will Blair Flannigan please come down to the arena." Chancellor Shepard said.

Several seconds later Blair was looking at the bald man with a confused look on her face. "What do you want?" She asked.

"Well Zane didn't want the prize, so he told me to give it to you." Shepard said.

"Really, that was so sweet of him!" Blair said with hearts in her eyes.  
Shepard's sweat dropped, "Yes well the prize is anything you want, that I can give, mind you, nothing impossible now!"

"Then I know exactly what I want! I want to be put in Slifer Red and live in the same dorm as my sweet Jaden!" Blair said, hearts floating around her head.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jaden screamed.

Nico frowned as she sat next to Akari, who had refused to leave. Nico didn't know how long it had been but Akari hadn't stop crying yet, not that she could blame her or anything. She'd probably act the same way if Syrus had died.

"_Coo_!" Akari looked up, "Kuriboh!? Is that you?!"

Nico looked around not seeing or hearing anything, "?"

Akari slowly stood up, "It is you!" Kuriboh cooed happily. Akari looked down to the floor sadly, "If your looking for Ayato your too late."

"_Coo_!" Kuriboh floated around the light particles, all that was left of Ayato. "What?! Your saying that's Ayato?!" Akari asked.

Kuriboh nods.

"But that's not gonna bring him back." Akari says sadly.

Kuriboh cooes again. "Huh? What do you mean Ayato's coming back!?"

Suddenly the light particles stopped floating around. "?!" Akari looks on shocked as the light particles started to form together. After several seconds the light particles take on the shape of a person.

Akari walks up to it, her hand reaching to touch it. "Don't touch it!" Nico shouts. Akari turns to look at her questioningly. "If you touch it now then there's no way the Order will be able to bring him back."

As if on que a bright light illuminates the room, both Nico and Akari shield there eyes. Once the light fades Kuriboh cooes happily. Ayato had returned.

All eight remaining members of the Order had collasped to the ground.  
They all removed their hoods, wiping the sweat from their brows. "That wouldn't have been so hard if we had more members!" One of them said.

Lina simply glared at him. "Quiet old man. All that matters is that we got the job done."

"I'm not that old, I'm only 56!" The old man retorted.

Lina simply ignored him. Ryuji frowned as he got up, having every intention to leave the room. "Ryuji!" Lina called. He stopped and turned around. "Don't even think about it." She warned.

Ryuji simply smiled, "I would never do anything to make you angry"  
He said, "After all. You know my feelings about you better than anybody else."

Lina didn't reply. Ryuji turned away, 'I also know that you don't feel the same.' He thought to himself bitterly as he left the room.

"Am I? Alive?" Ayato asked as he looked around the damp room. "_Coo_!"  
Kuriboh flew around his head happily. "Kuriboh?"

Akari walked up to Ayato. Ayato looked at her, confused, he noticed a single tear fall from her face and hit the ground. "Akari?" He questioned.

Akari grabbed him and kissed him deeply.

Nico smiled, 'So they were able to pull it off.' She thought to herself. Kuriboh happily floated around the couple. "Wow! Maybe I should do that more often!" Ayato grinned.

Akari smacked him in the back of the head. "Ouch what was that for?!"  
Ayato asked. "For making me worry like that, idiot!"

Ayato simply smiled, "Well I'll just have to make it up to you won't I." Ayato said as he gently stroked Akari's backside. "Pervet!" **SMACK!**

Nico sighed as her sweat dropped.

**One Month Later**

"I heard that Anna left Duel Academy not too long ago." Alexis whispers to Akari. "Yeah I heard about that too." Akari replies.

"And that's why you should always look your best." Hitaki finished her dueling "lesson".

"Well, any questions?" She asked.

"Uh I have a question, are you seeing anyone?" An Obelisk Blue student asked.

Hikari's sweat dropped, "Any other questions? Ayato, Jaden, Syrus"  
She asked.

Ayato, Jaden, and Syrus were currently sleeping. The bell suddenly rang, waking the three teens up. "Well I'm glad you guys are awake, you three have the honor of cleaning the room for me, see ya!" She said as she winked at them and left.

Ayato, Syrus, and Jaden all looked at eacthother and said "Aw man!"

"Serves you three right, sleeping in class!" Alexis says. "Aw don't be like that Lex, she doesn't even talk about dueling!" Jaden whined.  
Alexis merely shrugged and said, "How would you know that, your never awake." She countered.

"Huh?! You mean she does talk about dueling?!" Jaden asked. "I was just kidding Jaden." Alexis said as her sweat dropped.

**Ten Minutes Later**

Jaden and the gang had set up a picnic. Jaden was eating more than everyone else. "What are you going to do? Blair's gonna be living with you next school year." Ayato said.

Jaden nearly choked on his food, Alexis quickly coming to his aid.  
After Jaden had sucessfully swallowed his food he sighed, "You just had to remind me, didn't you?"

Ayato simply laughed. "Well it sure has been an interesting year."  
Ayato says, to which everyone else nods. "I wonder what's gonna happen next year?"

"I bet somebody's gonna have to save the world again." Exion jokingly says.

"Well with the Order still out there your probably right." Alexis says.  
"Hey where's Syrus?" Jaden says after swallowing another hotdog.

The gang turns around to see Syrus and Nico making out by a tree.  
"Hey that's not a bad idea!" Alexis grabs Jaden by the hand and drags him off. "But I haven't even finished eating yet!" Jaden complained.

Ayato turned to see Akari grinning at him wickedly. Ayato's sweat dropped. As Akari drags Ayato away Exion sighes. "I really need to get myself a girlfriend."

**Well that's it, please review as I'd really like to know what you thought of this final chapter. Though I'm pretty sure some people aren't too happy about Jaden losing to Zane(Or maybe you are?). For a sneak peek at Part three scroll down a little, but I'll understand if you don't want to spoil yourself.**

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The Eternal Struggle of the Duelists Sneak Peek**

It was raining outside, the rain poured down hard on the streets,  
lighting flashed through the sky. No one was outside, save for one person who was standing outside the Mutou resident.

Ayato plopped down on the couch, flipping through channels. He yawned and looked at the clock. '12:30. Man am I bored, but I'm not really tired.' He thought to himself.

'Hmmmmm, maybe I should call Jaden and the others, see if they can come over, yeah that sounds like a good idea. I'll have to do it later though.' He got up and went into the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen the door bell rang. "?!" Ayato looked at the door confused. 'Mom and dad couldn't be back already? Could they?' He thought to himself as the doorbell rang again.

"Alright I'm coming!" He called out as he made his way towards the door.  
Ayato swung the door opened and was suprised to see Akari standing there. "A-Akari?"

Akari looked up at Ayato, and then down at the wet ground. "Akari, what's wrong?" Ayato asked, concern evident on his face. "How did you get here?" He asked as an afterthought.

Akari looked up, then looked away again and mumbled something. Ayato just stared at her. "Huh?"

Akari looked Ayato directly in the eye, "I want you to make love to me."

**That's all your getting for now, at least until the story comes out,  
which shouldn't be take no longer than a week. Anyway thanks for reading and don't forget to review! See ya!**


End file.
